Sealed With A Kiss
by Starlighthime
Summary: Everything in Usagi's world was perfect, until one day a car crash renders her without memories. She is taken into the care of Three Famous Lights, and soon finds more to her new 'cousins' then she expected. An Alternate Universe fic. Slight yaoi implied
1. Prologue

A girl smiled as she walked down the street. Her golden hair was tied back into two buns on top of her head, and her blue eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness.  
  
"I can't wait to see Mamo-chan today." She smiled as she pressed a crosswalk sign button.  
  
She had just left the library, because she had helped her friend Ami read books to children. A nametag across her chest had the name 'Usagi' emblazoned across it. Usagi was going over to her boyfriend's house to see him. He said that he had a surprise for her today, and Usagi couldn't wait.  
  
"Maybe it's cake!" She thought happily to herself as she walked across the street.  
  
Suddenly she heard a horn of a car, and she turned and looked and saw a car quickly approaching her.  
  
Usagi screamed as the car hit her and then everything went black.  
  
"Oh my god!" The man driving the car quickly jumped out, he couldn't believe he had hit someone!  
  
"Ma'am, are you okay?" He ran over to the blonde girl who was lying on the ground.  
  
"Is she okay?" The passenger of the car jumped out and ran over to help with the girl.  
  
"She's unconscious," The driver picked the blonde girl up in his arms. "We need to get her to the hospital, right away." The driver stood up, holding the girl in his arms as he turned to his passenger, who had long silver hair that was tied back into a ponytail.  
  
"I'll get the door!" The silver haired boy opened the back door of the car and the driver put the girl into the car, still holding her.  
  
"Yaten, can you drive? I'll stay back here with the girl, okay?" The black haired driver of the car called his silver haired companion.  
  
"Sure, Seiya." Yaten shut the passenger door and got into the driver's seat and quickly sped off.  
  
"Please, don't die . . ." Seiya pleaded as he held the golden haired angel on his lap. *** 


	2. New 'Cousins'

The blonde haired girl opened her eyes, and was blinded by light.  
  
"Ma'am? Are you awake?" A nurse asked.  
  
The girl opened her blue eyes and looked up at the nurse. "Hai?"  
  
"What is your name?" The nurse held a clipboard in front of her.  
  
"I . . .I . . .I don't know. Where am I?" The blonde haired girl asked.  
  
"You're in the hospital . . . is your name Usagi?" The nurse saw the nametag that she had on.  
  
"I can't remember anything!" Usagi looked up at the nurse with fear in her eyes. "What happened?"  
  
"You got hit by a car, the boys that were driving the car brought you in. You probably had a concussion and you seem to have amnesia. It's okay, Usagi, we can help you here."  
  
Usagi nodded numbly, her head still hurt a lot.  
  
"You probably don't know the boys who hit you, hmm?" She sighed and scribbled a little down on her clipboard.  
  
"I don't know if I know them or not." Usagi sighed, her head felt empty.  
  
"You should get your rest, maybe when you wake up, you'll remember some things."  
  
Usagi nodded and closed her eyes, letting sleep come to her.  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean that you *hit* a girl?" A brown haired boy stood in front of the two silver and black haired boys.  
  
"I didn't mean to, I wasn't paying attention," Seiya sighed and closed his dark blue eyes.  
  
"She really came out of no where, the cross walk button wasn't even at 'walk' yet." Yaten sighed as he relayed the events to their brown haired companion.  
  
The three boys both had long hair that was pulled back in a similar style. Seiya had black hair and dark blue eyes and Yaten had silver hair and green eyes. Their new companion had brown hair and violet eyes.  
  
"This is going to be horrible if the press finds out." The brown haired man sat down in a chair in his frustration.  
  
"Taiki, calm down, maybe we can convince her not to tell anyone?" Yaten sighed.  
  
'I feel so bad, I feel like I have just killed that beautiful girl.' Seiya held his head in his head, still feeling a lot of guilt. 'What if she has a broken leg, or what if she'll never be able to function normally again? I'd never forgive myself.' Seiya sat, imagining the worst that could possibly happen to the blonde haired angel.  
  
"Seiya, it's going to be okay." Yaten gently placed his hand on Seiya's shoulder. Seiya nodded weakly at Yaten. "I just hope that she'll be okay."  
  
"Kou Seiya?" A nurse walked into the waiting room where the boys were awaiting news about the girl.  
  
"Hai?" Seiya stood up and walked over to the nurse.  
  
"Follow me please." The nurse brought Seiya to Usagi's room. As he walked in, he saw Usagi lying on the bed, sleeping. "Do you know this girl?" The nurse looked at him.  
  
"No, I don't. Is she going to be okay?" Seiya's nervousness was apparent as his voice cracked.  
  
"There is good news and bad news. The good news is she'll be okay, just a concussion and a few abrasions. Unfortunately, the bad news is that she seems to have gotten amnesia, and she was carrying no identification, or anything."  
  
Seiya sighed and looked at the blonde haired girl.  
  
"All we know is that her name is Usagi. This looks like an instance, however, where she may not recover her memories for a few months." She sighed. "Now, you belong to the idol group "The Three Lights", am I correct?"  
  
Seiya nodded numbly at the nurse.  
  
"Now, because we don't know if she has family or anything, I am willing to make a deal with you. Because you are famous, you don't want bad press about this, am I right?"  
  
Seiya nodded again.  
  
"Then, I am willing to write that you are her cousin, her only living relative on this report, and you can take her to your home until she regains her memories. Is that acceptable?" The nurse smiled.  
  
"I should probably ask my brothers," Seiya let a small smile run across his face.  
  
"Now, I'm only doing this because I'm a big fan of yours," The nurse smiled and held out a piece of paper to him. "Would I be able to get your autograph?" Seiya laughed lightly. "I'd be glad to, you'll be my best fan."  
  
The nurse laughed and blushed. "I'll need to sign the release papers after you talk it over with your brothers, and maybe I could get their autograph too?" The nurse was now blushing.  
  
"Sure," Seiya charmed the nurse with one of his signature smiles.  
  
  
  
Seiya went back to his brothers and quickly relayed the deal that the nurse had offered and they readily accepted.  
  
"Bad press is bad press, this girl will be easier to deal with." Taiki nodded to Seiya.  
  
  
  
Soon after this, Seiya had signed the release papers and the nurse had gotten the autographs that she wanted. Seiya went into the room with Usagi in it, to wake her up and take her home.  
  
"Usagi?" Seiya walked into the room and gently shook her. 'Pretend she's your cousin now.' Seiya thought to himself.  
  
"What is it?" Usagi opened her sleepy eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
Seiya laughed. "You don't remember your cousin Seiya? That car must have hit you pretty hard! Don't worry, we're here now to take you back home." Seiya smiled, putting on his best acting face for this girl.  
  
"We? Who else?" Usagi looked up at Seiya, and something stirred inside of her, and she started to blush.  
  
"Just your other cousins, Yaten and Taiki." Seiya smiled and took Usagi's hand and helped her up.  
  
"Other cousins?" Usagi felt warm from Seiya's hand that still held her own.  
  
"Hai, you live with us." Seiya still held onto her hand and led her out of the hospital, winking to the nurse that helped him as he passed her. He brought Usagi to the car that Taiki had parked near the entrance. Usagi felt very lost as she followed Seiya.  
  
Yaten stood near the door and opened it as Usagi and Seiya approached.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" He ran over to Usagi and hugged her.  
  
"Who are you?" Usagi was a little scared.  
  
Yaten laughed. "You don't remember your cousin Yaten? What about Taiki, do you remember him?" Yaten pointed to the driver of the car, who waved to Usagi. Usagi just shook her head.  
  
"It's time to go home now, anyway." Seiya nudged Usagi into the car and she sat down as Seiya shut the door behind her. He shot a wink to Yaten, and then climbed in the other side of the car. Yaten climbed into the passenger seat, and the four were off to their home.  
  
"So you don't remember anything, huh Usagi?" Taiki looked into the rear view mirror at the scared girl.  
  
"I don't remember my name, I don't even remember you guys." Usagi stared out the window of the car.  
  
"It'll be okay," Yaten turned around and smiled at her, green eyes gleaming. "The nurse said that you'd regain your memories soon."  
  
"That will be nice." Usagi looked out the window after glancing at Yaten.  
  
"Well, since you don't remember anything, I should probably fill you in on some things." Seiya laughed a little. "We boys belong to an idol group called 'The Three Lights'. Because you lost your memory, you might have a little bit of trouble readjusting to all of the publicity that we get, but don't worry, we're here to help you with that." Seiya placed a hand gently on Usagi's shoulder and then took it away again. "You're probably going to wonder about your parents . . ." Seiya quipped.  
  
"Hai, why do I live with you?" Usagi turned and looked at Seiya, her body shuddered a little from when Seiya touched her shoulder.  
  
"Well," Seiya came up with a lie. "Our parents all went on a boating trip together, (as in your uncle and aunt and mom and dad) and we stayed behind. The boat got caught in a storm, and our parents were killed." Seiya sighed a moment, trying to act sad. "Your friend's mother kept you in her care for a little while, and then she figured that she could send you to live with us, because we are your only living relatives." Seiya smiled at his ability to come up with a story so fast. "You were supposed to arrive today, but you got hit by that car at the airport."  
  
"So . . .they're all dead?" Usagi looked up at Seiya with her big blue eyes.  
  
"Hai, it happened almost five months ago." Seiya looked at Taiki who shook his head gently.  
  
"Today has been so tiring," Usagi sighed. "When we get home, can I go to bed?"  
  
"Sure . . ." Seiya smiled, and then remembered that they had to get a room for Usagi. "Your room is the one that is . . .well, I'll show you when you get there." Seiya smiled, but he realized that pulling this off would be more difficult then he thought. He still needed to buy her a lot of clothes and decorate her room . . .Seiya sat deep in thought as the car pulled up to their apartment.  
  
Usagi opened the door and stepped out of the car, trying to recall anything about her life, but couldn't.  
  
"Come on, Odango Atama," Seiya playfully tugged on Usagi's hair and brought her to the house.  
  
"Why did you call me that?" Usagi looked at Seiya with a confused look. Seiya just smiled. "It's my nickname for you because you always wear your hair in Odangos." Seiya poked her hair, and Usagi reached her hand up and felt her hair and nodded.  
  
"Do I have a nickname for you, Seiya?" She smiled.  
  
"Well," Seiya blushed a little; he was caught off guard. "You don't have one for me, actually." He smiled. "You can make one up for me if you want."  
  
Usagi nodded and smiled at Seiya as they walked to their apartment. Seiya brought Usagi into the apartment and led Usagi to his room.  
  
"You see, Yaten and Taiki share a room, and we share a room too." Seiya sighed, he was the only one of them with his own room, and so he guessed that he would have to share it with Usagi. "Your clothes were supposed to have been mailed to you and arrive today, but maybe they got lost. No matter, we can go and buy you some more clothes." Seiya smiled. "You must have lost the suitcase you had with you when you got hit." Seiya was a little bit amazed at the web of lies he was weaving.  
  
"I just want to go to bed," Usagi rubbed her eyes.  
  
"You can sleep here," Seiya patted his own bed. "We'll have to adjust to this arrangement a little, so I'll sleep on the couch tonight, okay?" He smiled at Usagi. "Why don't you get some rest?"  
  
Usagi nodded and laid down on Seiya's bed and closed her eyes.  
  
Seiya smiled and left the room, and then went and sat at the kitchen table.  
  
"So . . .how is she?" Taiki took a drink from a glass of water that he held in his hand.  
  
"She's okay, now remember, our parents died in a boating accident and she was just recently sent here to live with us because of that, and she lost her suitcase when she got hit, that's why she doesn't have any clothes." Yaten and Seiya both nodded back at Seiya, ready to take on their new 'cousin.'  
  
[A/N: I hope you like my newest Seiya x Usagi fic! Review please!] 


	3. Settling in

Usagi awoke to the sounds of a garbage truck going by in the road. She sat up, trying to remember who she was and where she was. "Oh yes, I'm safe with my cousins." She smiled as she got out of bed. She went to the mirror in Seiya's room and tried to redo her Odangos. It took a few tries, and suddenly her fingers remembered and she successfully redid the buns on top of her head. She left the room, and went in search of the kitchen, her stomach was growling.  
  
"Ohayo, Usagi-chan." Taiki spotted Usagi wandering around and called to her from the kitchen.  
  
"Ohayo, . . .Yaten?" She stared at Taiki.  
  
"Iie, I'm Taiki, Usagi-chan." He smiled understandingly. "It's okay, it's going to be hard until you get used to us."  
  
Usagi sighed and sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"You slept all afternoon and night, Usagi, do you feel refreshed?" He smiled and turned back around to making eggs at the stove.  
  
"I feel hungry." Usagi's stomach growled, as if on cue, and Usagi and Taiki laughed.  
  
"They're almost done," Taiki smiled at Usagi. "Maybe you should go and wake up Seiya, he's on the couch." Taiki started to put plates around the table, and Usagi nodded and walked into the living room.  
  
She looked at the ebony haired man sleeping on the couch and smiled to herself. She sat down next to his head and poked his head with her finger.  
  
"Oi, Seiya! Wake up!" She was amazed how loud he snored, and she laughed to herself.  
  
"One more minute, Taiki," Seiya rolled over and saw Usagi sitting on the couch and screamed.  
  
Usagi laughed. "A little surprised to see me here, cousin?" She laughed again.  
  
"You just scared me, that's all, Odango!" Seiya playfully pushed her off the couch and she landed on her butt on the floor.  
  
"Oi! That wasn't nice at all, Seiya!" Usagi stood up and Seiya was laughing on the couch. "You better be nice to me, or next time I'll wake you up with a pail of water!" She was so annoyed by him and so she stomped off to the kitchen and sat down at the table, arms crossed.  
  
"Did you wake up Seiya?" Taiki put scrambled eggs onto her plate.  
  
"Hai, but he had the nerve to push me off of the couch, onto my butt! How rude!" Usagi started to stuff her face with the eggs that Taiki put before her. Taiki sweat dropped as he watched her inhale the eggs and shook his head.  
  
"I better go make some more." He went to the refrigerator as Yaten walked in the room, with a towel around his neck, and wet hair tied back.  
  
"Ohayo, Usagi." Yaten sat down at the table and took a slice of toast that was on the table and set it on his plate.  
  
"Ohayo, Yaten." Usagi looked up at him and smiled. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"I know you did, you slept all afternoon and evening." He teased as he took a bite of toast.  
  
"Yes, I slept very well." She smiled at the green-eyed man in front of her. 'They treat me so nicely, this must be what a family is like.' She thought to herself, smiling.  
  
"Ohayo, Odango!" Seiya called in a sing song manner. "Ohayo Taiki and Yaten!" He added as he sat down at the table.  
  
Usagi didn't looked at him, obviously ignoring him. "Taiki, will I be able to go shopping to get some clothes today?"  
  
"Sure," Taiki turned around and put eggs onto Seiya and Yaten's plates. "I can't go with you, though, I have an interview, how about you, Yaten?" Taiki looked at Yaten.  
  
"Iie, I have a photo shoot that I have to attend." He shook his head.  
  
"Oi, that means just you and I get to go, Odango! We'll have lots of fun!" Seiya grinned at Usagi and she couldn't help not looking at him.  
  
"Maybe I can wait until tomorrow . . ." Usagi was still mad at Seiya.  
  
"Nah, you can come with me today, I'm free!" He tugged on Usagi's hair, they both were acting childish.  
  
"Stop that Seiya! You're so annoying!" She reached over and tugged his black hair that was pulled into a messy ponytail from sleeping.  
  
"Ouch! Stop it!" Seiya pulled harder on Usagi's hair, and soon it was an all out war.  
  
Yaten and Taiki just sat there and watched, wide-eyed. The two couldn't help but burst out laughing when the two that were fighting fell out of their chairs.  
  
"Seiya never usually acts like this," Yaten whispered to Taiki after he stopped laughing.  
  
"I hope he isn't going to act like this normally," Taiki laughed again as he replied to his brother's comment.  
  
The war finally ended, when Seiya had Usagi pinned underneath him, and he held both of her pigtails in his hands. "Give up, Odango!" He laughed triumphantly.  
  
Usagi sighed and looked up at Seiya with mock tears in her eyes. "Do you always treat me this badly, Seiya?"  
  
Seiya laughed and got up, and reached down and helped Usagi get up. "Only when you ignore me!" He smiled and then went back to the table to finish breakfast.  
  
Usagi sighed and followed him, smiling all the while.  
  
***  
  
Usagi smiled as she and Seiya left the apartment. He took out a pair of sunglasses and donned them rather stylishly.  
  
"I want some sunglasses, too, Seiya!" Usagi smiled at Seiya, who nodded.  
  
"Sure, we can get you some sunglasses, wouldn't want me to be walking around with someone not as cool as myself." Seiya laughed and Usagi jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow.  
  
"You're so mean to me!" She laughed.  
  
"Yes, but you love it," Seiya smiled as they walked by a store. "Oh, let's go in here, we can get you some cool sunglasses in here." And with that, the two began their shopping spree.  
  
  
  
At lunchtime, the two stopped for hamburgers at a small food stand in the mall. As they sat down with their food, they chatted merrily about lots of different things. After they had finished, a young girl walked up to them.  
  
"Are you Seiya Kou from 'The Three Lights?'" She blushed and looked at the ground as she spoke.  
  
"Hai, I am, how did you tell?" Seiya laughed and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Can you give me an autograph?" She handed him a small book with a pen.  
  
"Sure," Seiya signed her book and then after that, a lot of other girls started coming up to him and asking for an autograph.  
  
Seiya grabbed Usagi's hand and her many bags and ran out of the mall, "Sorry, I am late for a recording session!" He yelled as he dragged Usagi out of the mall. Once they got a safe distance from the mall, he stopped, and let go of her hand.  
  
Usagi had a little bit of a blush on her face, and she looked up at Seiya. "That is going to be hard to get used to." She smiled.  
  
"Eh, I don't even notice it anymore." Seiya laughed as he slipped his sunglasses back on. Usagi did the same as him and put her glasses on.  
  
"Maybe we should bring this stuff home?" Seiya smiled and picked up a bunch of bags and the two started happily on their way home.  
  
  
  
"We need to get you a bed . . ." Seiya looked around his room.  
  
"Why don't we get *you* a bed?" Usagi sat down on Seiya's bed and blinked several times at him.  
  
"Odango!" Seiya shook his head. "Fine, you can have my bed and I'll buy myself a new one." He smiled as Usagi's pout turned into a smile.  
  
"Arigato Seiya!" She jumped up and hugged him tightly. Seiya blushed a little from her touch, but tried to dismiss it.  
  
She jumped back down and flopped herself onto her new bed.  
  
"We're going to have to put your new clothes away, Usagi." He smiled as he went to the dresser to clean out some of his drawers for Usagi.  
  
"Seiya?" Usagi jumped up from the bed and set her head on his shoulder and watched him take his clothes out of his dresser.  
  
"Nani?" Seiya shuddered as Usagi's voice tickled his neck.  
  
"Will I have to go to school?" She hadn't removed her head from his shoulder.  
  
"I . . .I don't know, Odango. I know that we don't go to school because we don't want to have to deal with the crowds, and I'm sure that once people realize you're a Kou they won't leave you alone either, so I don't think you'll have to." Seiya slid one of the empty drawers shut. "You can have these two drawers." He motioned to the drawers that he had just cleaned out.  
  
"Okay Seiya." Usagi yawned. "I think I'm ready for a nap." She stretched her arms and looked at the clock, it read 2:00 p.m.  
  
"Well, I want to take a nap too, but you don't see me complaining." Seiya sighed.  
  
"You can go sleep on the couch." Usagi flopped down on the bed.  
  
"That's not very fair, Odango! The couch isn't comfortable at all!"  
  
"Fine, you can sleep here too." Usagi patted the bed beside her.  
  
Seiya blushed. "No, I guess I'll just go and sleep on the couch."  
  
"Aw, come on, Seiya!" Usagi smiled. "I mean, we're cousins and all."  
  
Seiya nodded. "Okay then, I just hope you don't hog the bed." He smiled and laid down next to her.  
  
"I just hope you don't snore too loudly!" She giggled as she pushed over to allow room for Seiya to sleep.  
  
"Good night," Seiya rolled over so his back was towards her.  
  
"'Night." Usagi rolled over and faced the wall.  
  
Soon both of them were fast asleep.  
  
  
  
Yaten unlocked the apartment door and walked in, it was about four in the afternoon. He sighed a long tired sigh; the photo shoots were always very tiring. He decided that he would go and see if Seiya and Usagi were home yet. He walked over to their room and peeked inside. To his surprise, Seiya and Usagi were both sleeping on Seiya's bed, Seiya's arm was flung around Usagi.  
  
Yaten shook his head and quietly shut the door, a little worried. 'Remember, they're 'cousins' . . . just 'cousins'.' Yaten hoped that there was a good reason why the two were sleeping on the same bed.  
  
Yaten walked into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water and stood near the table, thinking. 'How long will it be when the girl regains her memories? When she does regain them, will she try to sue us? Well, she probably wouldn't remember that *we* were the ones that hit her . . . But, I do hope that she won't be mad at us when she does find out. She and Seiya seem to be getting together well, that's good I guess.'  
  
"Hello Yaten." Taiki's low voice rang out behind Yaten, and Yaten dropped the glass of water he was holding.  
  
"Taiki! Don't scare me like that!" Yaten scowled.  
  
"Gomen," Taiki tried to keep a straight face, but his eyes were full of laughter.  
  
"Taiki?" Yaten asked, as he got up to clean up the mess he made.  
  
"Hai?" Taiki got up to help him.  
  
"I was just wondering," He sighed. "Seiya and Usagi are 'cousins' right, it's okay if they act a little weird, right?" Yaten grabbed a paper towel and wiped up the spilled water.  
  
"What do you mean?" Taiki picked up some pieces of broken glass.  
  
"Well, they were napping together . . ." Yaten looked up at Taiki.  
  
"Nani?" Taiki's eyes were open wide in astonishment.  
  
"It looked totally innocent . . .I mean, there IS only one bed in his room."  
  
"So . . .you DO think it was innocent, right?" Taiki looked up at Yaten. "Usagi seems to me a little naïve."  
  
"Go and check for yourself . . ." Yaten threw the paper towels in the garbage.  
  
"I think I will." Taiki left the kitchen, as Yaten finished cleaning up the mess he had made. Yaten picked up a piece of glass and cut himself.  
  
"Itai!" He pinched his finger and held it close to his chest, as the pain shot through it.  
  
"It looks innocent enough." Taiki walked back into the kitchen and then looked at Yaten. "Are you okay?" He knelt down to where Yaten was kneeling.  
  
"I'm okay, I just got a little cut, that's all." Yaten stared at his finger.  
  
"Let me see," Taiki took Yaten's hand gently away from Yaten's grasp, and looked intently at the cut on his finger.  
  
Yaten felt a little weird about this, and suddenly felt himself blushing.  
  
"I think that there's still a little piece of glass in your finger." Taiki gently squeezed Yaten's finger.  
  
"That hurts, Taiki!" He yelled and pulled his hand away.  
  
"Yaten, let me get some tweezers and I'll get that glass out . . ." Taiki stood up and disappeared into the bathroom. Yaten pouted a little and then sat himself at the table, watching the blood trickle from his finger.  
  
Taiki came back into the kitchen with alcohol, a bandage, tweezers, and a paper towel. He tried to take Yaten's hand again and Yaten didn't let him.  
  
"Yaten, let me take the glass out." Taiki tried again in vain to grab Yaten's hand.  
  
"No, you'll make it hurt again!" Yaten kept dodging Taiki.  
  
"Stop being a baby . . ." Taiki finally grabbed Yaten's hand with a final thrust of his hand, and pulled Yaten's chair closer to him. "If you don't let me do this, then it could get infected, and that wouldn't be very good." Taiki had cleaned the tweezers off with alcohol and then wiped the blood away from Yaten's finger with the paper towel. He then set to work removing the small piece of glass from Yaten's hand. Yaten found himself blushing again, because of the attention from Taiki.  
  
Taiki removed the piece of glass and then put alcohol in Yaten's cut. Yaten winced a little, but then Taiki put a bandage on it. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Taiki asked as he released Yaten's hand and looked into his emerald eyes.  
  
"It still hurts," Yaten whined at he looked into Taiki's violet eyes. They both stared into each other's eyes for a moment . . .  
  
"Hi guys!" Usagi voice suddenly rang out in the kitchen.  
  
"U . . .U . . .Usagi!" Taiki dropped the tweezers and proceeded to blush as he picked up the things he used to help Yaten. "How did you sleep?" He quickly ran out of the room with the supplies, and ran into the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, how was shopping?" Yaten tried to remove the blush from his face by staring intently at his bandaged finger.  
  
"It was okay, Seiya and I got chased by some girls." She laughed. "But it was fun." Usagi was obviously oblivious to whatever had just passed between Yaten and Taiki.  
  
Yaten breathed a silent breath of relief.  
  
"What happened to your finger?" Usagi gently took Yaten's hand.  
  
"Nothing," Yaten pulled his hand away. "I just cut it on a glass, that's all. Taiki got the glass out, so I'm fine now." He stood up and looked at Usagi. "We should probably be thinking about getting a bed for you, ne?" He looked at her, rather sternly.  
  
"But I already have a bed." Usagi grinned. "It's Seiya that needs a bed, but I'm sure he can wait!" She giggled. "He can sleep on the couch." She laughed harder.  
  
Yaten sighed. "That's not very nice of you Usagi." He had to smile; Usagi had such a funny look of devilishness on her face. Usagi's face then turned serious and caring. "Yaten-kun, how was your photo shoot?"  
  
"It was so tiring, and I'm surprised about how daft some photographers can be." An aura of annoyance surrounded him.  
  
"It's okay Yaten-kun." Usagi smiled, and Yaten suddenly felt better. "Maybe I can take you out for ice cream or something, maybe that will make you feel better?"  
  
Yaten smiled. 'What's with this girl? She makes me feel so comfortable, it's so odd.' Yaten thought to himself. "Sure, sometime we'll go out for ice cream, "  
  
"Hai!" Usagi grinned. "Speaking of such, what will we have for dinner?" Her stomach growled and Yaten laughed.  
  
"I don't know, Taiki usually makes the food, and it seems he's . . .in the bathroom." Yaten stood up. "Maybe you should wake up Seiya and I'll ask Taiki what is for dinner, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Usagi ran quickly back into the room she shared with Seiya, and saw him sleeping on the bed.  
  
'He looks so handsome like that . . .' Usagi started to think, but then dismissed the thought from her mind. "Seiya!" She called. "Time to get up!"  
  
Seiya made some grunting noises and then rolled over and saw an upside-down Usagi standing in front of him. His head was hanging off the bed, and he looked rather funny.  
  
"Odango, why are you standing on the ceiling?" He mumbled tiredly.  
  
Usagi laughed. "So I can send you to the stars, Seiya."  
  
"Nani?" Seiya realized that he was upside-down, and promptly fell off the bed.  
  
Usagi laughed. "You're so funny when you're sleepy, Seiya."  
  
Seiya smiled at the sight of this yellow-haired angel standing before him. "You're funny when you're awake, Odango! Funny-looking!" He laughed.  
  
"Seiya!" She screeched. "That was so mean!" She turned around and started leaving. "You better watch out, Seiya . . . I'll get you when you least expect it." And with this, she winked and then left the room.  
  
Seiya just sat on the floor and shook his head. He figured that he'd have to get up sometime soon, anyway. As he stood up, he heard the phone ring, and so he ran into the kitchen and picked the phone up. "Mushi mushi?"  
  
Usagi sat at the kitchen table, listening to Seiya's side of the conversation.  
  
"Hai, . . . yeah, I kind of figured that we'd still be on for tomorrow." Pause.  
  
"Yeah, actually I do have some news, our cousin Usagi is living with us now."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Yeah, Kou Usagi."  
  
Pause.  
  
"I don't really want to discuss why . . . okay?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Sure, you probably can tomorrow."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Okay, talk to you then, bye." Seiya hung the phone up and looked at Usagi.  
  
"Who was that?" Usagi's curious blue eyes dazzled Seiya.  
  
"That was . . ." Seiya found himself at a loss of words, and then suddenly recovered them when Usagi cocked her head at him. "That was our agent, you'll get to meet him tomorrow." He laughed lightly and then his laughs turned into thoughts. 'I wonder if she can sing.' He mused to himself.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Usagi noticed that Seiya had gone quiet for quite some time now."  
  
"Nani?" Seiya was startled out of his thoughts.  
  
"Never mind," Usagi sighed. "You're an airhead." She grinned at him.  
  
"Well, at least I'm not an . . . Odango Head." He laughed.  
  
"Good one . . . " She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I kind of pulled that one out of nowhere," He smiled as he sat down at the table next to her.  
  
"Why do I always end up being the person who does it?" Taiki and Yaten walked into the room, and Taiki scowled at Yaten.  
  
"Well, I guess it's just because you're the most responsible out of this motley bunch." Yaten sat down at the table and stared at his finger again.  
  
"Our agent called." Seiya informed the other 'Lights'.  
  
"Oh? What did he want?" Yaten looked up at Seiya.  
  
"He wanted to remind us about the show tomorrow night, and he wanted to meet Usagi." He shot a wink at Usagi, and she blushed.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Taiki slapped his head. "I totally forgot about the show! We'll have to rehearse tomorrow, okay guys?" Taiki slumped down in a chair and let his head fall back over the back of the chair.  
  
"How about we have Chinese Food?" Usagi suddenly said.  
  
"Nani?" Yaten looked up at Usagi, and Taiki pinched the upper part of his nose, trying to ward off a headache.  
  
"Well, I just got the drift that Taiki doesn't want to cook, and you guys all look stressed out." Usagi quietly said.  
  
The boys sat a moment and stared at her quietly, until finally, Seiya spoke up.  
  
"Well, I think that she's the most level-headed thinker here! No offence to you, Taiki." Seiya smiled. "Chinese sounds like a good idea, it will relieve some of Taiki's stress about cooking, and the rest of us can lounge around and save our voices for tomorrow night, okay?" The boys nodded.  
  
"Until then, I think I'll be in my . . . uhm. . . .*our* room." Seiya got up and went into his room.  
  
Yaten went to the phone to order the food, and Taiki mumbled something about finishing a book in his room. Usagi decided to go and see what Seiya was doing, so she went into her room and saw Seiya sitting on her bed playing a video game that was hooked up to a TV that sat on top of the desk that was near the bed.  
  
"What are you playing?" Usagi sat down next to him.  
  
". A game." He was playing a racing game.  
  
"Can I play?" She smiled at Seiya.  
  
"I don't know. you'll probably be really bad at it." He continued to play.  
  
"Well, once you crash, let me try, okay?" Usagi nudged Seiya.  
  
"Sure," He smiled; he would be playing for a VERY long time.  
  
***  
  
"Hello, Minako." A male's voice said on the telephone.  
  
"Hello Mamoru." The girl's voice sounded cheery.  
  
"Have you seen Usagi lately?" The man on the phone had short black hair and blue eyes. He seemed worried.  
  
"No, I thought she was going to be at your house." The girl on the phone had long blonde hair that went down to her waist that she kept tied up in a red ribbon. Her eyes were also blue.  
  
"Well, you see, the fact of the matter is, she never came over. I thought maybe she had to cancel or something."  
  
"That's really odd, I haven't heard from her besides that." Minako twisted the phone cord in her hand. "Where do you think she could be?"  
  
"I don't know." The man's voice sounded worried. "But I'm afraid that she might be in trouble."  
  
***  
  
[A/N: Thanks for reading my latest installment, and to reply to the comment that was left, I understand that it wasn't a flame. That is a perfectly understandable question to ask.of course Usagi doesn't fall in love with Seiya when she thinks he's her cousin.that would be just plain silly. But.I don't want to reveal too much of the plot, but I hope that you'll be delighted with the outcome! Review!! ^^ Constructive criticism is appreciated and not looked badly upon. For all you Mamo/Usagi fans, there will be some of that in this fic, but not much. I'll be going now! Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, I'm just borrowing the characters, and Seiya! *drools*] 


	4. Meetings

"Seiya! Give me a turn!" Usagi yelled as she wrenched the game controller from his hands.  
  
"Odango! I was about to win!" Seiya tried to wrestle the controller back from Usagi.  
  
"You've been playing forever, let me have a chance!" Usagi whined as she tugged on the controller as Seiya tugged on the other end of it.  
  
"Come on! Once I win, you can play!" Seiya tugged.  
  
"But by then, dinner will have already have come!"  
  
"Well, then you can play after dinner!"  
  
"You're so mean to me, Seiya!" Usagi yanked a final time and the controller was in her hands, but she also fell on the floor.  
  
"Aha!" Seiya reached down to grab the controller from her, but she kicked him, and he ended up on the floor on top of her.  
  
"Give me that controller!" Seiya tried to grab it from Usagi's hands.  
  
"Never!" Usagi shouted in triumph.  
  
Suddenly their door opened up and Yaten walked in. "Excuse me?" He looked at the two on the floor, wrestling for the game controller. Usagi and Seiya both realized what they were doing and started to blush and sweat drop. Seiya got off of Usagi.  
  
"Sorry Odango." He blushed.  
  
"Dinner's here," Yaten raised an eyebrow. "Come and eat when you're hungry." And then he shut the door and left.  
  
"Got it!" Seiya quickly grabbed the controller out of Usagi's hands and stuck his tongue out at her. "I win!"  
  
"Fine, you can win." She got up and headed out the door. "But I'll eat all of your food!" She laughed evilly as Seiya quickly turned off the game and ran after her.  
  
Usagi had gotten seated at the table when Seiya ran in, and Usagi stuck her leg out and tripped him, laughing evilly. Both Yaten and Taiki sweat dropped.  
  
"That was cold." Seiya laughed as he got up from the floor and sat down at his seat at the table.  
  
"I know, but you better eat before your food gets 'cold'." She smiled at Seiya.  
  
"Odango, if you didn't look so cute when you did that, I'd pop you one." Seiya laughed and put some noodles on his plate.  
  
"I *do* look cute, don't I?" Usagi batted her eyelashes at Seiya.  
  
"Pass the rice please," Yaten interrupted their conversation, and Usagi and Seiya sweat dropped, realizing that they were being childish.  
  
"Seiya, I can see that you are enjoying 'Cousin' Usagi's stay here, ne?" Taiki raised an eyebrow at Seiya.  
  
"Well," Seiya blushed. "I've always had fun with Usagi." He looked up at Usagi with a blush still on his face.  
  
  
  
The rest of dinner was finished in mostly silence. After dinner, Usagi and Seiya retreated to their room. Usagi had just come out of the bathroom from a shower, and now changed in her new nightgown that had stars and moons on it.  
  
Seiya sat on the bed, still playing his racing game. Usagi walked in, and had a towel with which she was trying to dry all of her long hair.  
  
"I don't know how I'm ever going to get all of this dry." She sighed and sat down at a desk that was in the room.  
  
"I usually use a hair dryer." Seiya said and then growled at the game when he crashed.  
  
"I guess I could use one of those," Usagi felt lazy though. Instead, she sat there watching Seiya play his game, and she braided her hair, it was so long that it almost fell at her shins.  
  
"Aw man!" Seiya threw the game controller down. "I'm sick of playing this stupid game." He fumed as he turned the game and the TV off.  
  
"So, what's the sleeping arrangement tonight, Seiya?" Usagi got up and jumped onto the bed.  
  
"How about YOU take the couch and I'll sleep on the bed, since you got to sleep on it last night."  
  
"Aw, I don't want to sleep on the couch." Usagi pouted.  
  
"Fine, then sleep on the floor, because I'M taking the bed." Seiya stood up and held his hands on his hips, staring at Usagi.  
  
Usagi whined a little in protest, and then looked up at Seiya. "Fine, I'll sleep on the floor." She took all of the blankets off of Seiya's bed and flopped down on the floor, giggling evilly.  
  
"Odango!" Seiya yelled.  
  
"I'm taking the floor, so I get the blankets, you can get some more blankets." She stuck her tongue out at Seiya and then proceeded to make up a little bed for herself on the floor.  
  
"Fine, I'll just go get some blankets from Taiki and Yaten." Seiya stomped out of his room and went to Taiki and Yaten's room. He knocked three times, and then he heard Taiki.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Seiya walked into Yaten and Taiki's room. Their room was the biggest room that's why they had to share. Seiya's room was smaller, but still, the apartment fit them all right. Two beds were in the center of the room, and bookshelves lined the walls. A small table had various pieces of camera equipment on it, and Yaten was sitting on his bed screwing a camera together. Taiki was sitting on his bed writing in a small blue book.  
  
"I need some blankets." Seiya whined.  
  
"Aren't there some in the closet?" Yaten didn't look up from his camera.  
  
"No . . . I looked the other night." Seiya whined.  
  
"Oh, stop whining, Seiya." Taiki stopped writing in his book and looked up at him. "There's a blanket over there in the corner." Taiki pointed to the corner.  
  
"Arigato, Taiki." Seiya walked over and got the blanket, and then started to walk out the door, but was stopped by Taiki.  
  
"Seiya?"  
  
Seiya stopped and turned around.  
  
"Be careful with what you tell her, okay?" Taiki looked wise as he peered at Seiya over his glasses.  
  
"Don't worry Taiki, I'm only telling her what she asks to hear, and usually I just make that up." Seiya winked. "You can count on me, okay?"  
  
"Okay, I'm trusting you. Act like a *cousin* okay?" Was Taiki's last bit of advice as Seiya walked out of the room.  
  
'Act like a cousin? What is that supposed to mean? I just joke around with her a lot, is that how family members are supposed to act? Yeah, she's pretty and all, but I wouldn't blow our cover or anything . . . he seems like he's not trusting me as he should.' Seiya thought this all the way back to the room.  
  
When he got back into his room, he saw Usagi lying on the floor, looking quite comfortable with his blankets and pillow.  
  
Seiya sighed and got into his bed, taking care to step over Usagi when he went there.  
  
"Night Seiya . . . " Usagi sleepily rolled over and faced the bed.  
  
"Good night Odango." Seiya covered up with his single blanket and turned off the light that was on his bed table, thus plunging the room into darkness. Seiya wasn't very sleepy, but he just lay in bed, nodding off a little, when he heard Usagi start to snore gently. He rolled over and looked at Usagi, looking none too graceful on the floor.  
  
He smiled to himself. 'What have we gotten ourselves into? Fooling her like this isn't the right thing to do. I can't believe I have to lie to this angel.' Seiya sighed and rolled over. He would keep up the façade as long as he could, if only for his brother's sakes, and for his mission.  
  
***  
  
"Mushi Mushi?" A voice answered the telephone.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Tsukino?" Minako's voice carried across the telephone.  
  
"How are you, Minako?" Usagi's mother smiled into the phone.  
  
"I'm okay, I was just wondering something." Minako nervously played with the phone cord.  
  
"What is it dear?" Mrs. Tsukino had just finished making dinner.  
  
"I was wondering if you had seen Usagi."  
  
"What do you mean, Minako? I thought that she was staying at your house." Mrs. Tsukino suddenly got worried.  
  
"Well, the fact of the matter is, she never arrived here." Minako anxiously told her.  
  
"Nani?" Mrs. Tsukino dropped the phone she was in so much shock. She slowly regained her bearings and picked the phone back up. "Did you check the other girl's houses?" Awful thoughts of her daughter being kidnapped ran through her mind.  
  
"Hai, Ami hasn't seen her since the library." Minako let a tear fall down her face.  
  
"I'll tell Kenji and then I'll go over to the police station right away, okay Minako?" Mrs. Tsukino was still in shock.  
  
"Arigato, I hope we can find her soon." Minako wiped away the tear that lingered on her cheek.  
  
"I'll update you as soon as I can, Minako. Goodbye." Mrs. Tsukino hung up the phone. "My baby . . ." She fell to the ground, holding her mouth.  
  
***  
  
Usagi awoke suddenly. She had a nightmare about being run over by a car. She shuddered, rolled over and looked at Seiya. He was lying on the bed, sleeping, but he was shivering. Usagi felt a tinge of sadness as she realized he only had one blanket and she had three. She uncovered herself and picked up a blanket and covered Seiya up gently.  
  
Seiya rolled over in his sleep and mumbled something. Usagi leaned down and kissed him gently on the forehead. "Sleep well, cousin." She whispered to his sleeping figure, and then she went back to the floor and fell back asleep quickly.  
  
  
  
"Seiya, Usagi! You can't sleep all day, you know!" Yaten yelled from the doorway. It was odd for him to be waking people up; he was usually the sleeping one.  
  
"I'm awake, Yaten!" Seiya picked up the nearest thing and flung it at the door. Luckily, it only was Usagi's pillow, but Seiya yanked it out from underneath her and her head landed on the floor with a thud.  
  
"Itai, Seiya . . . " Usagi started to whine.  
  
"Gomen Odango," Seiya mumbled as he flung his legs over the bed, hitting her in the face.  
  
"Seiya!" She yelled as his feet smacked her.  
  
Seiya quickly got off of the bed and helped Usagi up. "Gomenasai, Usagi!" He hugged her and she started to cry, he has hit her pretty hard in the nose.  
  
"I'm going to get a nosebleed!" Usagi whined as Seiya held her in a hug.  
  
"I said I was sorry, Usagi." He squeezed her tighter for good measure and then let her go. "Come one, let's go and see if there's something to eat for breakfast, okay?" He helped Usagi stand up.  
  
"Okay," Usagi still rubbed her nose.  
  
The two walked into the kitchen, Seiya with his arm over Usagi's shoulder and Usagi holding her nose.  
  
"What's wrong, Usagi?" Yaten looked up from his toast.  
  
"Seiya hit me in the face with his feet when he got out of bed." Usagi sighed and sat down in her chair and Seiya sat next to her.  
  
"I said gomen . . . " Seiya sighed.  
  
Taiki turned around from the stove. "You guys have to eat breakfast quickly, we don't want to be late today." Taiki gave them all some scrambled eggs, and soon they were all done eating.  
  
Usagi went into her bedroom and picked out a new red shirt and blue jeans to wear today. She brought her clothes into the bathroom and untied her hair from the braids that she slept in, and redid them in Odangos. She quickly brushed her teeth and then went back into the kitchen to wait for everyone else to get ready. Once everyone was ready, the four "Kou's" donned their sunglasses and went outside to get in the car.  
  
The drive was relatively a quiet one, Usagi asked a few questions about "The Three Lights" and Seiya joked that they should be "The Four Lights" and Taiki gave him a stern glare.  
  
"We're riding the wave from our latest album which includes 'Nagareboshi He.'" Yaten answered mater-of-factly.  
  
Usagi nodded, she couldn't remember hearing the song before, but she was sure she'd hear it soon enough.  
  
Once they got to their agent's office, they all got out of the car and went inside. Usagi was surprised to meet their manager. His name was Takashi, and he was middle-aged man who had dark brown hair that was starting to fall out. He was fat and short, and wore gold rings on his fat fingers.  
  
"You must be Kou Usagi!" Takashi ran over to Usagi as she walked in with the other Three Lights.  
  
"Hai," Usagi smiled as he took her hand and shook it tightly.  
  
"Takashi desu. It must be really neat having famous cousins you get to live with, ne?"  
  
"Actually, Usagi just came to Japan." Taiki smiled. "She still needs to get used to our popularity here."  
  
"Well then, welcome, welcome! Your Japanese is great." He was still shaking her hand, and Usagi got a little nervous.  
  
"Usagi, let me show you the view here," Seiya grabbed Usagi by the shoulders and brought her over to the window.  
  
"It's a great view." Usagi then mouthed 'arigato' to Seiya, she was happy he had saved her from the grasp of Takashi.  
  
"So . . .are you all ready to go to your first 'Three Lights' concert?" The manager smiled.  
  
"I suppose, I just hope that they sing as beautifully as they speak." Usagi smiled.  
  
"Isn't that sweet of her, eh Yaten?" Takashi nudged Yaten who nodded. Yaten obviously didn't like this man.  
  
"Lovely, lovely." Takashi smiled. "Hey, Taiki, do you know who I'm having a meeting with today?" He smiled and leaned up against his desk.  
  
"Who?" Taiki sat down in a chair that was near Takashi's desk.  
  
"Kaiou Michiru, isn't that amazing?" He grinned.  
  
"Michiru?" Usagi asked.  
  
Seiya looked at Usagi in surprise. "Do you know of her?" Seiya asked.  
  
Usagi stared at space for a moment, and then shook her head. "I don't think so, but her name seems to ring a bell. I must have heard it before."  
  
The Three Lights breathed a silent sigh of collective relief. It would've foiled their plan if Usagi had been a big fan of her and then remembered it from her past.  
  
"So, anyway Taiki, we were thinking about scheduling a joint concert with you and her, wouldn't that be fun?" He grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure it would be a lot of fun." Seiya smiled. Kaiou Michiru was very beautiful, or so he heard, and this would be a good chance to see if what he heard was true.  
  
"If she agrees to it, I'd be glad to be in such company such as herself." Taiki smiled.  
  
"Good, why don't you boys . . . and gal, go down to the theatre and practice for tonight?" Takashi smiled.  
  
"Hai, we'll see you later." The three boys and Usagi left the room and got into the elevator. Just as their elevator closed, the one next to it opened, and it revealed Kaiou Michiru and Ten'oh Haruka. Michiru had shoulder length blue hair, and was very beautiful. Haruka on the other hand, looked just like a man, with her short blonde hair, everyone when first meeting her assumed she was such.  
  
"Michiru . . . did you feel that?" Haruka asked as they stepped out of the elevator.  
  
"Hmm, yeah, it does feel a little odd." Michiru rubbed her arms. "I wonder why."  
  
Haruka shrugged. "Come on, let's get to that meeting, I'd like to get out of here."  
  
"Okay, Haruka, keep your shirt on." Michiru giggled at the phrase she used. Haruka shook her head. They knocked on Takashi's door.  
  
  
  
[A/N: I hope that you liked my newest chapter. ^_^ I've been working hard on it and it seems like it is coming together. Please review, remember, I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters, I'm borrowing them for a while! ^^] 


	5. The Concert

"Wow," Usagi turned around in a large circle. "What a large theater!" She had never been in such a large theater that was empty before.  
  
"It looks small when it's filled up with people." Seiya winked.  
  
"Usagi, we have to practice, do you want to sit in the front row and tell us if we're any good?" Taiki smiled at Usagi, violet eyes shining.  
  
"Sure!" Usagi ran down the aisle and sat front row center and grinned. "Well, are we going to get this show on the road or what? Your FAN is waiting!" She laughed and pretended to wave an imaginary banner.  
  
The boys all laughed and got up on stage, deciding not to practice with microphones on because they didn't want to bother with sound checks. Yaten went over to soundboard on the other side of the stage and punched a few buttons.  
  
"We got five seconds!" Yaten yelled as he ran into place. In five seconds, the music started.  
  
The three boys stood there, waiting for the music to queue up. Once the music started, all of the boys started singing. Their voices were in perfect unison, and Usagi got chills from hearing them. Usagi started to feel the rhythm of the song and started to sway a little. Usagi shut her eyes, and seemed to see the notes the boys were singing in front of her eyes. Usagi started to feel warm inside, her heart felt hot and fuzzy. Usagi relaxed against the plush of the seat. She opened her eyes for Seiya's solo. He stared right at her when he sung it; Usagi couldn't break the gaze from his blue eyes. They seemed to be calling to her; such emotions were pouring out of them.  
  
'What has hurt you, Seiya?' Usagi thought in her mind, as Seiya's eyes burned into hers.  
  
Seiya ended the song with the others, it seemed like his voice was stirring something in the very depths of Usagi's soul. Something that was crying for her not to remember, he was crying for her not to remember. 'What is it about me that makes me want to forget?' Usagi sat, guessing, as the song ended and the boys grinned.  
  
"So, how'd you like it, Odango?" Seiya grinned at Usagi, who sat sitting in the audience staring at them.  
  
"Usagi?" Yaten asked, suddenly worried why she had zoned off all of a sudden.  
  
"Usagi?" Seiya jumped off of his position in center stage and went up to her. "Usagi?" He stood in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders, staring into her eyes that seemed to be so distant. "Usagi?" he shook her gently, and watched as her eyes focused on him.  
  
Suddenly tears came to her eyes. "Seiya . . ." She started to cry.  
  
"Usagi? What's wrong? Did I upset you?" He tried to understand why she was crying from just listening to a song.  
  
"Why are you so sad?" She quietly asked. "You soul . . .it aches so much, why?"  
  
"How . . . how do you know?" Seiya's hands hadn't left her shoulders.  
  
"Your singing, oh Seiya, please don't hurt like that." Usagi threw her arms around Seiya and held him in a tight hug, still crying.  
  
"Seiya? What's wrong?" Taiki jumped off the stage and went to the crying girl.  
  
"She . . .she thought it was beautiful." Seiya lied as he looked at Taiki.  
  
"I know we make girls scream, but cry? That's a new one." Yaten laughed from up on the stage.  
  
"Please, forgive me for this," Usagi whispered into Seiya's ear. "We can talk about it later." She let go of their hug and wiped her eyes.  
  
"You guys were so great, it made me cry. I know it sounds really dumb, I'm sorry. I just felt the raw emotion in your songs." She sniffed. "Your concert will go great if you keep this up!"  
  
This caused Yaten and Taiki to laugh, but Seiya just tried to smile. 'How did she know?' Seiya thought to himself.  
  
*** Usagi stayed back stage for the entire show, and got to see all of the work that went into a Three Lights concert. Actually the real reason she was back stage was because she couldn't bear to have Seiya sing to her like that again. She shuddered as the audience broke out in screams and applause.  
  
"Arigato minna!" Seiya yelled into the microphone. "That ends our show, I hope you liked it!"  
  
"We look forward to seeing you all again!" Taiki said into his microphone and Usagi heard girls screaming, "I love you, Taiki!"  
  
"Make sure to come again, okay?" Yaten said into his microphone and winked, making several girls swoon. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten then took out their signature roses and threw them into the audience. The girls screamed as they wrestled each other to get the idol's roses.  
  
Seiya, Taiki and Yaten all went out to their dressing rooms, where a certain Odangoed girl was waiting for them.  
  
"Good job, guys!" Usagi hugged each of them in turn.  
  
"I can't wait to get home . . ." Yaten collapsed into a chair. "My bed is calling for me. You don't this kind of beauty by staying up late every night."  
  
Usagi laughed.  
  
"Watching you guys, it's amazing. Even though I was backstage, it was a lot of fun." Usagi grinned.  
  
"We have to go before twenty minuets after the show, otherwise the stage door will be mobbed by fans." Taiki explained as he downed a glass of water that was sitting on his dressing table.  
  
"I'm ready to go, if you guys are." Usagi smiled.  
  
"I don't know where you get your endless source of energy, but if you tell me, I'd probably be as happy as you are." Yaten laughed as he stood up.  
  
"I'd like a share of it as well." Taiki smiled and then looked at Seiya, who was staring at a picture as he was sitting in a chair. "Seiya? Earth to Seiya, do you roger that?"  
  
Seiya shook his head and then looked at Taiki. "Gomen . . . I always zone out after concerts. Let's go home, ne?"  
  
The boys nodded and left, the ride home was a very quiet one, and once everyone got home, they went straight to their rooms.  
  
Usagi and Seiya went into their room, and Usagi sat down on the bed, and motioned for Seiya to do the same. Seiya sat down; he knew what was coming next, now he had to explain things to her.  
  
"So . . ." Usagi twirled the end of her hair.  
  
"So . . ." Seiya leaned up against the wall and shut his eyes.  
  
"Seiya? Why are you so sad?" Usagi looked at Seiya, and he sighed.  
  
"I'm not sad, Usagi, you must have misunderstood me." Seiya had been trying to come up with a lie during the entire concert and the ride home.  
  
"But, your song . . . it seemed to me that you had a . . . message that you were trying to show! I felt it here, Seiya." Usagi looked at Seiya with tears in her eyes.  
  
Seiya opened his eyes and looked into Usagi's kind, caring blue eyes. They were sad, sad for him. "Why do you care, Odango? I mean, not to sound rude or anything,"  
  
"Seiya, I care because I can see it's hurting you, and I don't want you to hurt . . .I . . .I really care for you, Seiya."  
  
Suddenly all of Seiya's emotions did a belly flop. 'She CARES? Who was the last person to care about you, Seiya? No one cares about Seiya . . . that's how it's always been, why would she say that?'  
  
"You . . .care? Why do you care about me?" Seiya sat up and looked at Usagi.  
  
Usagi was confused. "Why wouldn't I care about you, Seiya? I mean, you mean so much to me, you're nice to me, you're . . . my only family." Usagi started crying again.  
  
Seiya pulled Usagi into a hug as she sobbed onto his chest. "Gomen, Odango, I . . .I just, I don't know." He squeezed her tightly. He tried to ignore the small tear that escaped the corner of his eye.  
  
'Usagi . . . you mean so much to me . . . I wish . . . I just wish that I didn't have to lie to you.' He sighed and squeezed her tightly.  
  
*** (The next morning)  
  
Yaten rubbed the towel through his hair and sighed happily. 'A shower a day, keeps the sadness away.' He thought to himself as he wiped the fog off of the bathroom mirror. He brushed his teeth and then left the bathroom, with the towel wrapped around his neck and whistling a jolly tune. He went into his room and got dressed, and then he went into the kitchen and saw Taiki sitting at the table, slumped over.  
  
"Taiki?" Yaten walked in slowly, but got no response from him. "Taiki!" Yaten ran over to the chair and knelt down next to him. He tapped Taiki's shoulder gently. "Taiki?" His voice was filled with concern.  
  
"I'm okay . . ." Taiki's quiet voice filtered through the air.  
  
"Oh . . ." Yaten breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you were dead or something."  
  
"No, I just lost my breath for a moment, and so I had to sit down." Taiki lifted his head out of his arms and looked at Yaten.  
  
"I know . . . adjusting is hard, but soon, everything will be better." Yaten placed his hand gently on Taiki's arm. Their eyes locked for a moment, Taiki's violet eyes showed pain, and Yaten's had a little hint of concern in them. Yaten stood up and smiled. He stuck his hand out to Taiki. "I'll help you make breakfast, if you want."  
  
"Arigato," Taiki took Yaten's hand and stood up, towering over the short silver haired boy he held onto Yaten's hand for a moment, and then he dropped it.  
  
Yaten smiled broadly. "That's the Taiki I know." He went to the refrigerator to get the eggs out, and they both started making breakfast.  
  
Seiya awoke the next morning, with a sigh. He looked down and saw that Usagi was lying on his chest. Seiya's face flushed as he realized that the beautiful girl that he called 'cousin' had slept with him all night. 'Not that way!' Seiya's mind screamed. 'Nothing was done!' He tried to make the blush on his face leave, and he tried to slowly slip Usagi's head off of him. He had just about lied her head down on the bed, when her brilliant blue eyes opened slowly.  
  
"Seiya?" She asked quietly and Seiya's face blushed again.  
  
"Ohayo, Usagi-chan." He blushed. He quickly jumped off the bed and ran to the door. "Taking a shower, bye!" He disappeared out the door and Usagi shook her head in confusion.  
  
'That was a close one.' Seiya thought to himself as he ran into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
"Huh?" Usagi asked out loud. She scratched her head a little and then shrugged. 'He's odd anyway.' She smiled and stood up. Usagi shook her head and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked at her messed up hair and sighed, she took her hair out of the odangoes that she always had up. She took a brush and ran I through her hair, and quickly tied it back into odangoes. She got dressed in an orange shirt and some blue jeans and left the room, walking back into the kitchen.  
  
A smile spread across her face as she recognized the smell of pancakes. "Pancakes!" She ran into the room and grinned happily. "I get first dibs, Shingo!" She yelled as she landed in a chair in the kitchen.  
  
Taiki turned around from the stove. "Who's Shingo, Usagi?"  
  
"Shingo?" She had a confused look on her face.  
  
"Yes, you said the name 'Shingo'." Yaten brought a plate of pancakes to the table and sat down.  
  
"Oh, did I say that?" Usagi shook her head. "The name sounds familiar, but I just can't place it." She smiled. "Oh well, it doesn't really matter, ne?"  
  
Taiki and Yaten nodded in relief.  
  
"Where's the syrup?" Usagi placed five pancakes onto her plate.  
  
"Usagi!" Yaten scolded. "You're going to eat us out of house and home!" He held a spatula out and shook it as a warning.  
  
"Gomen . . ." Usagi blushed as she put pack three of the pancakes. "It must be an old habit of mine.  
  
"Yeah, Odango never stops eating." A deep voice echoed behind Usagi and she turned around to see Seiya leaning up against the door jam in a T- shirt and jeans.  
  
Usagi replied to him by sticking out her tongue and turning back towards the table. Although a thought came to her mind about how good he looked like that . . .  
  
Seiya smiled and came into the kitchen and took his seat. "You're only mad because it's true." He laughed.  
  
"Seiya, just because I don't reply to your childish comments, doesn't mean I know them to be true!"  
  
Yaten laughed. "Usagi one, Seiya zero!"  
  
Usagi laughed in triumph and stuck her tongue out at Seiya again.  
  
"Since when are you siding with her, Yaten?" Seiya punched him gently in the arm.  
  
"I don't side with anyone, I consider myself to be a good referee." Yaten smiled.  
  
Usagi ate a bite of pancakes, and then chewed and swallowed. "So . . . boys, what's on the agenda for today?"  
  
"We probably have to buy you a new bed." Yaten poured syrup over his pancakes.  
  
Usagi laughed and put her arm behind her head. "Hai . . . I guess we have to."  
  
Seiya tried not to look up, but a slight shade of crimson over shadowed his face. He coughed and tried to change the subject. "Did you hear anything else about Kaiou Michiru, Taiki?"  
  
"No, not yet." Taiki sat down with his pancakes. "But we should go shopping in about an hour, okay?"  
  
Everyone at the table nodded and finished up their breakfasts.  
  
*** [A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I had a fun time writing it! Any comments are accepted Flames will be laughed at and then ignored. I hope you'll review! I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters! *dances away* Ja ne!] 


	6. Questioning

Ikuko sat at the table, still being in shock.  
  
Kenji (her husband) walked over and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "You should get some rest . . ."  
  
"I just can't, Kenji, I can't when I know that Usagi is out there somewhere." She had dark circles under her eyes, and she looked very worried.  
  
"Well, Minako said that she would be bringing the girls over so the police can interview them." He sighed; he was also worried about his little girl. "Everything will be okay, I can feel it inside me."  
  
"Ohayo, Oka-san! Where's breakfast?" A young boy walked down the stairs, expecting his mother to have prepared breakfast already.  
  
"Usagi still hasn't come back yet." Kenji sighed and went to brew another cup of coffee.  
  
"Nani? Why does she get to stay at friend's houses for so long? You'd never let me . . ." He started.  
  
"Shingo!" Kenji turned around. Shingo had a look of surprise on his face.  
  
His father sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Your sister is missing, Shingo. She never showed up at her friend's house."  
  
"Well, if you ask me, you should check out Mamoru. He's kind of shady to me, and you never know what older boys would do to younger girls . . ." He started to recite something he had heard off of the news recently.  
  
"Shingo!" His mother reprimanded him sharply. She had tears collecting in her eyes. She didn't want her fears about what might have happened to Usagi to be confirmed in her son.  
  
Shingo looked down at the ground. " . . . Gomen, Oka-san." He looked at the ground and then back at his parents. "Do I have to go to school today?" A little bit of sadness was showing through Shingo's otherwise apathetic expression.  
  
"No, Shingo, you can go back to your room, the police are coming in a little while, they might need to talk to you." Ikuko covered her eyes with her hands and Kenji placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
***  
  
"Seiya-san, how do you ignore them?" Usagi whispered to Seiya as they walked into the furniture store as all of the women stopped mid-purchase and stared at the famous 'Three Lights'.  
  
"I try to be suave and act like I don't even notice it." Seiya smiled and took his sunglasses off.  
  
"Well, beds are this way . . ." Yaten pointed to a sign and shot an odd look at a woman who was looking at them from near the dining room chairs.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a saleswoman seemed to pop up. "Ohayo! Can I help you in any way?"  
  
"Hai," Taiki took his sunglasses off and looked at the woman, giving her an intimidating stare. "We would like to look at beds, probably one that is twin sized."  
  
"Hai, we have the best selection around, follow me, sirs." She turned around and led them to where they had the beds.  
  
Finally, after much testing of the beds they had there, everyone agreed on a bed that was made out of cherry for Usagi. Taiki paid for the bed and then ordered a delivery to be at their house tomorrow.  
Once they got home, Yaten sighed and sat down on the couch. "Did you see how that woman was looking at you, Taiki? It's sickening."  
  
"At least she never addressed me by my name, she at least treated me like any other normal customer." Taiki flopped down next to Yaten on the couch.  
  
"I can't wait until I get my new bed!" Usagi smiled at Taiki. "Arigato Taiki-san." Usagi smiled.  
  
"Anything for my cousin." Taiki smiled, not realizing that he had been caught up in the whole 'cousin' charade, now it didn't even seem like pretend.  
  
Seiya stretched. "Well, the day is still young, I think I'm going to go out," he smiled and looked at Usagi. "Odango, let's go and paint the town red, okay?"  
  
"Hai, Seiya!" Usagi smiled and started to leave the house with Seiya.  
  
"Be careful!" Taiki called after them as they shut the door.  
  
Yaten sighed and leaned back on the couch. "You don't think that anyone will be looking for her, do you?"  
  
"I don't know, I really don't." Taiki sighed. "I wish that this was easier, I really don't like having to lie to her. Something about her . . . you know? Something that is so pure and good."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you're saying." Yaten sighed. "She's so innocent and kind. It reminds me of someone."  
  
"Don't bring her into this, please." Taiki shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but every girl reminds me of her." Yaten sighed. "Well, every girl I like, I can't help but compare them."  
  
"Do you think that she knows we're here?" Taiki had a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"I'm sure she knows, but she maybe is waiting for the right time to contact us." Yaten sighed. "She will know when the right time is to come and get us."  
  
"I'm just worried about Seiya. He is so attached to singing and to Japan." He sighed. "And I'm starting to think that he's starting to get a little too attached to Usagi."  
  
"Well, he never could open up with anyone, you know? He likes to hide himself behind his arrogant façade."  
  
"You sometimes hide behind a façade as well, Yaten." Taiki smiled.  
  
"So? Maybe I do, but that is none of *your* business!" Yaten crossed his arms and looked away.  
  
Taiki laughed quietly.  
  
"What is so funny?" Yaten looked at him, scowling.  
  
Taiki smiled. "You are funny, you know that? Sometimes I just find you to be a contradiction of terms."  
  
"Am I supposed to be insulted by that?" Yaten turned his head a little, his emerald eyes peering out from behind his silver hair.  
  
"I don't know, I guess *you* could find a way of being insulted by it." Taiki let a small smile escape his composed features.  
  
"Taiki!" Yaten punched Taiki in the shoulder gently. He could see the laughter in the violet eyes of Taiki. Yaten turned back and looked at the floor for a moment. "I don't know if we'll ever find her." Yaten felt the tears sting the corners of his eyes.  
  
"We will, don't worry about it." Taiki placed his hand on Yaten's shoulder. "Just have faith in her, and we will find her."  
  
Yaten looked back up at Taiki, his emerald eyes sparkled with a few tears. "It is so hard to have this blind faith, Taiki." Yaten let a tear slide down his face.  
  
"I know it is, but everything will be okay." Taiki pulled Yaten into a hug. "Things will get better, and she will come to us."  
  
Yaten rested his head on Taiki's shoulder and let a few more tears escape his eyes.  
  
"Be strong . . ." Taiki didn't know what to do with his hands, so he gently stroked Yaten's hair.  
  
After a few moments, Yaten sighed. "That feels nice, Taiki, it reminds me of what my Mother used to do." He relaxed against Taiki, letting the gentle stroking of his hair calm him down. Yaten felt his eyelids grow heavy, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Tsukino, that will be all." The officer smiled and shook her hand. Ikuko sighed walked out of the questioning room. Kenji was standing outside, waiting for her.  
  
"This is awful, I could never believe that a thing like this was actually happening, but now that it has happened to our Usagi . . ." Ikuko found herself breaking into tears as she fell into the arms of her husband.  
  
"It's going to be okay, we'll find our Usagi." He squeezed Ikuko tightly.  
  
A police officer stepped out of the room and addressed Kenji. "Sir, can you bring Aino Minako in next?"  
  
"Hai," Kenji nodded and brought his wife back to the waiting room where Minako was sitting. Ikuko sat down next to Shingo and talked quietly with him.  
  
"Minako, they want you next." Kenji sighed and sat down. Minako nodded and left the waiting room.  
  
"I have faith in Usagi, I know we'll find her alive and well." A girl with brown hair said. She was sporting a green shirt and her hair was tied up into a high ponytail.  
  
"We can only hope." A shy looking girl with blue hair squeezed a book that she had on her lap tightly.  
  
"Ami-chan, you are going to have to remember to copy all of your notes for her when she comes back to school." The girl with the brown hair smiled, trying to be positive as she was addressing the blue haired girl.  
  
"Hai, Makoto," She nodded.  
  
"I'm sure that your notes would have been taken better then hers." A girl with long black hair smiled. "You know how Usagi always takes terrible notes on the wrong things." She wagged her finger in the air and smiled. Soon her smile turned to one of sadness. "I'm sure that she'll actually be able to pass a test with your notes." She ended, speaking very quietly.  
  
'We'll just remain positive, for Usagi's sake. You know she wouldn't want any of us to be sad." Makoto smiled, but she knew it was a fake one.  
  
"Hai, we must all stay positive for Usagi." Ami smiled gently, looking at the girl with black hair. "Right Rei-chan?"  
  
"Hai," The girl with black hair smiled widely. "She'll be home safe and sound before we know it! Won't Mamo-san be happy to see her?"  
  
"Hai, Usagi can go out with Mamo-san when she gets back . . .we could even all go together, almost like a double date, except without boyfriends!" Makoto smiled, she knew that Usagi would be happy to see her boyfriend when she got back. Her smile turned grey though as she saw all of the sober looks on her friends.  
  
"By the way, isn't Mamo-san supposed to be stopping by here with us?" Rei twiddled her thumbs for a moment.  
  
"Hai," Ami looked at her watch. "He should arrive here at any time," She trailed off, looking back down at the book she held in her hands.  
  
"Man, will Usagi throw a fit when she sees him again!" Makoto laughed, even though it was very fake. "I bet she'll never let go of his neck." The other girls gave the comment a token laugh as they pictured Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
Ikuko turned to the girls that were sitting next to her. "I'm glad you guys are staying so positive throughout all of this, it really means a lot to me." She smiled sadly. "Usagi will be happy to know that you guys were so strong . . .when she comes back, we should throw her a party." Ikuko felt tears coming to her eyes again and buried her face in Kenji's chest.  
  
Minako walked back into the room, and sat back down next to Rei. "Ami-chan, they want you next since you were the last person to see her . . ." Minako felt her eyes sting with tears, everything was becoming real, Usagi really WAS lost, here she was in a police station, and she was afraid that Usagi would never be found.  
  
"H . . .hai." Ami stood up and left the room.  
  
"Don't worry, Minako-chan. We'll find her, and we'll find her alive." Rei patted her friend's shoulder.  
  
***  
  
[A/N: I hope that you liked this chapter and I hope that you will review! ^_^ The characters in Sailormoon do not belong to me, remember!] 


	7. Suspect

"Seiya! Come and look at this!" Usagi excitedly pointed to a dress in a window. It was black with a long black train, and the top sparkled with sequins.  
  
"That? It's nice, I guess." Seiya scratched his head as he came to the window display.  
  
"Let's go and try it on!" Usagi's eyes sparkled with happiness.  
  
Seiya looked perplexed. "Demo . . . Odango, why would I want to try on a dress?"  
  
Usagi laughed. "Not for YOU, silly, for me!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the store. "It doesn't cost anything to try things on!"  
  
A few minutes later, Usagi walked out of the dressing room wearing the black ball gown.  
  
"Wow!" Seiya was speechless as he stumbled for words to describe the ravishing blonde. Looking at her made his heart thump like crazy. "You . . .look nice." He finally managed to say.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do." Usagi turned around in a circle and looked into the mirror. She leaned over to Seiya and whispered, "It's one of those designer dresses with the HUGE price tags, I'll go and change out of it and we can leave, okay?" She winked and went quickly back into the dressing room.  
  
Seiya tried to shake his head and get images of Usagi dancing in the dress across a dance floor of a high society party out of his head.  
  
"Seiya?" Usagi tapped him on the shoulder, dressed in the normal clothes she had gone in with. "Let's go." She winked and the two left the store and continued to walk down the street.  
  
The two walked down the street laughing and joking. Usagi grinned. 'I feel so comfortable with Seiya, almost like we have this special bond, but I guess that it is because we were close when we were young.' Usagi smiled.  
  
'Odango, I love being with you, I wish this would never have to end.' Seiya thought as they walked down the street.  
  
As the two were walking down the street, a tall man with short black hair and an ugly green coat suddenly ran into both of them, sending them flying.  
  
"Gomen, I'm in a hurry!" The man stood up to help Seiya stand.  
  
"It's okay," Seiya brushed himself off, and looked back up at the man who had bumped into him.  
  
"I have to go!" The man continued to run down the street, and Seiya was confused.  
  
Suddenly Seiya called out for Usagi. "Odango!"  
  
He heard a whimper from the alleyway and he ran over and saw that Usagi had been thrown into a few garbage cans.  
  
"Odango, are you okay?" He stuck his hands out to help her up. "What a creep, I can't believe that he pushed you into garbage cans." Seiya gently pulled Usagi up, but as she tried to stand, she fell against Seiya.  
  
"Itai!" Usagi felt stabbing pains in her ankle.  
  
"Are you okay, Odango?" Seiya supported Usagi.  
  
"I think I hurt my ankle." Usagi leaned up against Seiya harder so her ankle wouldn't hurt so much.  
  
"Maybe you sprained it?" Seiya looked down at Usagi's ankle.  
  
"I don't know." Usagi felt tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Well, I guess we better get you home then." Seiya helped Usagi limp out of the alleyway. "I have a better idea," Seiya suggested as he helped Usagi limp slowly.  
  
"What is that . . .Ah!" Usagi said in surprise as Seiya reached down and scooped her up into his arms.  
  
"You're light, Odango." Seiya smiled as he carried Usagi down the street.  
  
Usagi was blushing a lot, "Seiya, you don't have to carry me, I can walk." Her face was crimson red.  
  
"You shouldn't walk if your ankle hurts that much." Seiya smiled.  
  
"Demo . . ." Usagi's face was redder then it had ever been.  
  
"It's okay, Odango, I don't mind." Seiya grinned as he got odd looks from people walking down the street.  
  
He laughed and broke into a run until they got to their apartment. Once they got there, Seiya walked into the house, still carrying Usagi. He opened the door to see Yaten sleeping on the couch, and Taiki was nowhere to be found. Seiya shrugged and carried Usagi into their room, and once he got inside, he set her gently down on the bed.  
  
"A . . .A . . .arigato, Seiya." Usagi blushed. "You didn't have to do that, you know."  
  
"It's my pleasure." Seiya winked. "I'll go and get Taiki and see what we can do about that ankle." He left the room and Usagi sat on the bed alone. She leaned down and slowly unrolled her sock and looked at her red ankle. She noticed that it seemed to be getting redder by them minute, and it still stung even when she wasn't walking on it.  
  
Taiki and Seiya walked back into the room. Taiki immediately went to the bedside.  
  
"Usagi-chan, how did this happen?" He knelt next to her.  
  
"Some creep pushed me into an alleyway when he ran by." Usagi sighed and leaned back against the pillows. "I'm sure it will be fine, it just hurts."  
  
Seiya grabbed a pillow and motioned for Usagi to lift her leg up. She did so and then Seiya set the pillow underneath her leg to support her ankle.  
  
"Well," Taiki examined her ankle. "By the looks of it, it is probably bruised, sprained at the most, does it hurt here?" Taiki poked her ankle gently.  
  
"Not as much a down there." Usagi pointed.  
  
"You can still move it, right?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Hai, I can, but it hurts."  
  
"Yeah, then you should be fine, I'm no doctor, but I've seen a few sprained ankles in my day and I know that it isn't broken. So as long as you stay off of it for a day or two, you should be fine." Taiki smiled. "You should also ice it, so I'll go and get some ice for you, okay?" Taiki smiled and left the room.  
  
Usagi sighed and looked at Seiya. "Arigato Seiya . . . I probably wouldn't have been able to walk back home." She blushed a little as he met her gaze.  
  
"It's okay, Odango." Seiya smiled gently. "What are friends for?"  
  
"Friends?" Usagi asked and her vision went into a spiral, it seemed like the room around her was spinning.  
  
"Odango?" Seiya reached out to touch Usagi.  
  
Usagi held her head and grabbed onto Seiya's arm for balance. When the room finally slowed it's spinning, she looked at Seiya again.  
  
"Are you okay, Odango?" Seiya had worry in his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Hai . . . I think I'll be okay. The room is spinning, it must be from the pain or something." She squeezed Seiya's arm tighter.  
  
"It'll be okay, Odango." Seiya tried to reassure Usagi.  
  
Suddenly the room came to a complete stop, and Usagi felt more stable.  
  
Usagi breathed a sigh of relief and looked back at Seiya. "I'm okay now, I just think that I need to take a rest."  
  
Taiki walked back into the room with an ice pack. "I brought you some ice, Usagi-chan." He looked up at Usagi. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Hai, the room just spun a little bit, I just think I need some rest." She let go of Seiya's arm and leaned back onto the bed.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll leave the ice pack here." Taiki placed the ice pack gently on her ankle. "Come on, Seiya," Taiki stood at the door. "Usagi needs her rest." And then he left the room.  
  
Seiya stood up slowly and smiled at Usagi. "Feel better, okay? I still need to take you to the amusement park." He grinned.  
  
"Oh! Really?" Usagi smiled.  
  
Seiya started to walk out of the room. "Sure, only if you get better though." He smiled again before he shut the door and left.  
  
Usagi smiled to herself, and then closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Mamoru walked into the police station waiting room. Shingo glared at him from across the room.  
  
"It's okay, they haven't gotten to you yet, anyway." Rei stood up to greet Mamoru.  
  
"Who is in there now?" Mamoru took a seat next to Rei.  
  
"Ami is still in there. She's been in there for at least an hour." Rei shook her head. "I'm worried, she must be a suspect or something if she was the last person who saw her."  
  
"Iie, Rei-chan, they are probably just making her questions very thorough, I'm sure that Ami is just a little intimidated by them." Makoto shook her head.  
  
Mamoru looked over at Shingo who was still scowling at him. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"You didn't even greet my parents, that wasn't very polite of you." Shingo glowered.  
  
"Shingo," Kenji said in a warning tone.  
  
"Well, it's true, he could have been a little more polite, Oto-san." Shingo looked away.  
  
"Gomen," Mamoru whispered to himself and then looked away.  
  
A moment of silence followed in the waiting room.  
  
"Well? Are you just going to sit there still?" Shingo yelled.  
  
"Shingo!" Ikuko turned and looked at her son.  
  
"Demo . . .Oka-san! He's probably the one that did it! I'm sure he killed her and chopped her up into little pieces and then hid her . . ."  
  
"Shingo!" Ikuko was now in tears. "Don't say things like that!" She turned back to Kenji and buried her head on his shoulder and started to sob hysterically.  
  
"Shingo," Kenji scowled at his son. "If you can't stop it out right now, then we'll have to send you back home."  
  
"Please excuse me." Mamoru stood up and left the waiting room, and Rei followed him.  
  
"What has been wrong with you lately?" Rei asked as they got outside the police station.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mamoru reached into his pocket and dug around until he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and then lit one.  
  
"Since when do you smoke?" Rei was taken back, by this sudden change.  
  
"Since I feel like it." Mamoru stuffed the back into his pocket and let out a breath of smoke.  
  
"Mamoru, you used to be so nice and pleasant, but now I just don't know what's gone wrong!" Rei tried to hold back all of her anger, but couldn't. "You started swearing around her at first, and then you don't even return her calls, and once you finally did, and suddenly she turns up missing, it would leave someone to believe that you . . ."  
  
"Are you saying that I did it?" Mamoru grabbed Rei's collar and pushed her up against the wall.  
  
Rei didn't respond for a moment, letting everything about Mamoru sink in.  
  
Suddenly tears welled up in her eyes. "Mamoru, you used to be so nice. I used to . . ." Rei let a tear fall down her face. "I used to *love* you." She whispered.  
  
Although inside of her was angry that she was showing this side when she was so vulnerable. Her normal fiery personality had been crushed since Usagi had turned up missing.  
  
The angry expression on Mamoru's face suddenly turned to one of sadness. He gently let go of Rei's collar and turned around and crushed out his cigarette.  
  
Rei touched her throat, now she was kind of worried for her safety around him.  
  
"I don't know what I've become," Mamoru quietly said as he turned around. "Things have just changed so much, and I've just been so worried about getting into the school in America that I started smoking, and I also started to ignore Usagi." He turned back around and faced Rei. "You know, sometimes, she can just be so . . .juvenile! I want someone who acts older, someone who I can be proud to bring to my class reunions." He paused for a moment and then looked at Rei. "Sometimes I feel like I don't love her as much as I used to." He looked down at the ground and then looked back at Rei.  
  
"Gomen, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." She whispered. "If I had just known that you felt this way,"  
  
"No," Mamoru turned back around and wiped his eyes. "Nobody knows how I really feel, not even Usagi." He paused and then turned back to Rei. "She would never listen if I tried to tell her how I felt." He looked back up at Rei.  
  
"I'd always listen to how you felt." Rei added, not feeling the least bit guilty that she wanted Mamoru for herself. Even since she laid eyes on him, she had wanted him, and now it seemed like she actually had the opportunity to do so.  
  
Rei took a step forward and took Mamoru's hands in hers. "You need someone who will listen, and sometimes it isn't the person you are with, I understand that."  
  
"Rei, please." Mamoru started.  
  
"No, it's okay, I understand." Rei kissed him gently on the cheek. Her violet eyes showed a hint of sadness as she released Mamoru's hands and walked back into the police station, leaving Mamoru standing, speechless on the stairs of the police station.  
  
'What am I going to do?' He thought as he stood outside, alone. 'What am I going to do?'  
  
***  
  
[A/N: I just want to clarify that Mamoru was the one that bumped into them on the street, if I didn't make that clear, but he sent Usagi flying into the alleyway so he didn't know she was there. *evil laugh*  
  
I hope that you liked this chapter. Gomen for not updating TDF!! *bows repeatedly* I just have a picture illustration that I have to put online before I post the next chapter! Well, I hope that you liked this chapter, and I hope you'll review! *sniffs and looks at review numbers* Let's get them high! ^^] 


	8. Alone

Usagi awoke suddenly. Her dreams had turned violent, killing and bloodshed seemed to be all around her.  
  
"Seiya?" She called out in the darkness of the room. It had since turned to evening, and now the room was dark. "Seiya?" She called out again, this time louder, she was almost afraid to break the silence of the room.  
  
She heard a thud from the other room, and her door suddenly opened, Seiya was standing in the doorway with light shining all around him, he looked like a picture book hero.  
  
Usagi blushed a bit, she was still embarrassed about hurting herself.  
  
"Odango?" Seiya quietly asked.  
  
"Hai." Usagi squinted a little in the light.  
  
"Good, I'm glad that you're awake now." He strode into the room and then knelt beside the bed. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I think I'm better," Usagi pushed herself a little closer over to the edge of the bed so Seiya could be nearer to her, she was still a little afraid about her dream.  
  
"Do you want to go into the living room?" He asked.  
  
"Sure," Usagi smiled as Seiya leaned down and picked her up, taking extra care to make sure her ankle wasn't hurt.  
  
Usagi rested her head up against Seiya's chest as he started to carry her out of the room. Suddenly the phrase, "A different kind of warmth." Came to her mind. Usagi tried to ignore it as she clung closer to Seiya.  
  
Seiya brought her into the living room and set her down onto the couch.  
  
After he made sure she was comfortable, he sat down next to her.  
  
"So . . . " He started. "You want to watch some television or something?" He fiddled around with the remote.  
  
"Sure, I guess." Usagi shrugged.  
  
Seiya turned on the television and the news was playing, they watched that for a while, being a little bored, and then Yaten walked into the room.  
  
"Seiya," Yaten leaned up against the couch for a moment.  
  
"Hai?" Seiya looked up at Yaten.  
  
Yaten pointed his finger towards his room. "Meeting, now."  
  
"Can't we just have it out here?" Seiya gave Yaten a funny look.  
  
"No, because Taiki wants to have it in *there*." Yaten turned on his heel and walked back into Taiki's room.  
  
Seiya stood up slowly and then looked at Usagi. "It's probably some record deal mumbo-jumbo. You know, stuff that involves a lot of paperwork that Taiki doesn't want to move." Seiya shrugged as he walked into Yaten and Taiki's room.  
  
Usagi watched Seiya as he walked away and couldn't help but feel horribly alone. For some reason, Usagi just couldn't hold back the tears that came to her eyes, and she sat there on the couch, sobbing.  
  
'I'm such a baby, stop crying, Usagi! Crying won't get you anywhere!' Usagi mentally chided herself, but to no avail. The tears just kept rolling down her cheeks, and the loneliness seemed to create a vast and empty hole that was eating up her inside.  
  
A few minutes later, Seiya walked back into the living room, a little annoyed about the meeting. Taiki had scheduled two more concerts, back to back this week, and he would have another photo shoot for an idiotic magazine.  
  
He shook his head as he spotted Usagi on the couch, crying.  
  
He slowly walked over to her, unsure of how to approach her.  
  
He knelt down next to the couch and whispered, "Odango?"  
  
Usagi turned her head and saw Seiya. Without knowing what she was doing, she flung her arms around Seiya's neck and sobbed onto his chest.  
  
"Odango, what's wrong?" Seiya wrapped his arms around her in an effort to comfort her.  
  
"I'm so alone," Usagi managed to whisper between sobs.  
  
"But, Odango, you're not alone, I'm here and I always will be." Seiya didn't realize what he had said that until after the fact. Inside of his mind was in awful sort of turmoil.  
  
'You're lying to her! You won't be there for her forever! Why do you keep lying to her?' Seiya tried to block all thoughts out of his mind, but didn't have much luck.  
  
"Odango . . . I have to tell you something . . ." Seiya started.  
  
Suddenly Taiki walked into the room. "Do you guys want dinner?" He then saw that Usagi was crying.  
  
He looked at Seiya and then mouthed "What's wrong?"  
  
Seiya decided to cover for her again and mouthed back "Ankle."  
  
Taiki just nodded and motioned that he would come back later. As Taiki left the room, Usagi looked up at Seiya; her blue eyes had turned red and puffy because of all her crying.  
  
Seiya decided to speak, knowing that it would be an awkward question. "Odango," He paused and licked his lips. "Why do you feel so lonely?"  
  
Usagi turned her head a little and took a deep breath to calm her self down.  
  
"I don't know, Seiya. I just feel like I'm missing this big part of my life because I can't remember anything from my past." Another tear fell down her face and she looked back at Seiya. "It's not that I'm not happy being here with you guys, it's just that I feel like I'm missing a huge part of my life. It must be because of losing my parents . . ." Usagi slowly trailed off and looked deeply into Seiya's eyes.  
  
Seiya reached his hand up and gently wiped Usagi's tears off of her face.  
  
"Don't be sad, Odango. It makes me sad when you're sad. I know that you feel lonely and stuff now, but I'm sure that once you regain your memories, you'll be the happiest you've ever been." Seiya felt his own tears start to sting the corners of his eyes. He knew that once she regained her memories she would be gone from his life forever, and he couldn't bear that thought.  
  
"Arigato Seiya." Usagi let her head fall onto his chest. She shut her eyes and squeezed him tightly.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru walked out of the questioning room and back into the waiting room. The way that they treated him, he was obviously the prime suspect.  
  
He shook his head and looked at his watch, he had been in the questioning room for three hours, and it was already dark outside. He walked back into the waiting room and saw that Rei was sitting in a chair still.  
  
"Rei?" Mamoru walked over towards her.  
  
Rei had her head resting on her hand; she looked up at him. "How did it go?"  
  
"Long, and tedious. I'm obviously their prime suspect." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He looked at Rei and then shook his head. "Look, you didn't have to wait for me,"  
  
"I know." Rei stood up. "I waited because I wanted to."  
  
Mamoru shook his head. "It's late, I'll at least walk you home, okay?"  
  
Rei smiled a little. "Sure."  
  
As the two walked down the empty streets, a cold wind blew.  
  
"I'm worried about her, Rei." Mamoru said.  
  
"I know." Rei rubbed her bare arms. "I'm worried too. I just hope she wasn't kidnapped or anything."  
  
Mamoru unconsciously took off his ugly green coat and handed it to Rei.  
  
Rei smiled a bit and put it on. "Arigato,"  
  
They walked in silence for a few more moments, until they got to the steps to the Hikawa Shrine.  
  
Rei turned back around to face Mamoru. "Arigato for walking me home."  
  
"Look, Rei," Mamoru started.  
  
"No," Rei placed her fingers on Mamoru's lips. "It's okay, I know. You don't have to tell me." She smiled and looked into his eyes for a brief moment and then turned back around, walking up the temple steps.  
  
Mamoru watched her walk up the stairs until he couldn't see her anymore. He sighed and put his hands into his pockets, and he felt the cigarettes that sat there. He pulled one out and lit it, and continued to walk towards his apartment.  
  
***  
  
[A/N: I hope you've liked the newest chapter! ^_^ I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you'll all review! *huggles all her readers*] 


	9. Breaking News

Usagi awoke to the sound of talking outside of her room. She realized that Seiya wasn't in the room anymore, he had slept on the floor that night so she could have the bed. She smiled and sat up, she quickly looked at her ankle and realized it was better then it was, so she tested it by gently standing on it.  
  
"I can walk again!" Usagi hobbled around the room slowly. Soon walking got easier and she was walking normally. She smiled and left her room, and saw that there was nobody outside of her door. She shrugged and walked to the bathroom, but she heard talking inside Taiki and Yaten's room, so she decided to go and listen. She placed her ear on the door and heard this.  
  
"You can't cancel one of our concerts!" (This was Taiki.)  
  
"But I just don't think I'll be able to do a back to back concert the next day."(Seiya)  
  
"It doesn't matter if you FEEL like it or not, you HAVE to!" (Yaten)  
  
"Yaten . . . " (Taiki sounded like he was reprimanding him.)  
  
"What do you know, Yaten? I haven't seen a SIGN of her yet, why would one show make any difference!" (Seiya was yelling now.)  
  
"How do you know it WOULDN'T make a difference, you baka!" (Yaten yelled right back.)  
  
"Stop it, both of you!" (This was Taiki again.) "Usagi is JUST in the other room. It would upset her if she heard you two fighting like this!"  
  
"Well, if she's living with us then she should get used to the yelling, because baka over there CAUSES it!" (Yaten yelled again.)  
  
"That isn't true!" (Seiya was yelling again.)  
  
Usagi felt very bad eavesdropping so she quickly ran into the bathroom.  
  
Once she was done, she walked back into the living room and switched on the television to block out the yelling. Then she went into the kitchen and tried to prepare breakfast without knowing what she was doing.  
  
Usagi heard a slam of a door from Taiki and Yaten's room, and when she turned around, she saw Seiya standing in the kitchen doorway.  
  
"Odango? Is your ankle better?" Seiya walked towards her.  
  
"Hai, arigato for helping me with it." Usagi smiled at Seiya.  
  
"Odango . . ." Seiya looked perplexed. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh," Usagi put the egg that she was holding down. "I was trying to make breakfast."  
  
"Odango, you can't put eggs in the toaster." Seiya looked as if her was trying to keep from laughing.  
  
"Oh? Really, I thought Taiki put something in there." Usagi scratched her head.  
  
"Yes, he put BREAD in there." Seiya walked over to the loaf of bread and picked it up.  
  
"Oh!" Usagi put her hand behind her head. "No wonder it's bread shaped!"  
  
Seiya laughed so hard that he had to sit down.  
  
Yaten suddenly burst out of his room and started to walk out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" She called after him.  
  
"On A WALK!" Yaten slammed the door.  
  
Seiya shook his head. "Ignore him, Odango. He works himself up too much."  
  
Seiya took out a frying pan started making eggs, while Usagi set about making toast.  
  
A moment later, Taiki walked out of his room, his eyes looking a little bloodshot. Usagi took one look at him and came to the realization that he had been crying. Usagi put her toast down and walked over to where Taiki was standing.  
  
"Taiki-san?" Taiki was looking at the ground.  
  
Usagi sighed and reached her hands around his tall frame, giving him a squeeze as she hugged him. She pulled back and looked into his surprised eyes.  
  
"Can you help me make breakfast? I tried to put the eggs in the toaster, I have no idea what I'm doing."  
  
Taiki was taken away by the calm feeling that had washed over him after Usagi hugged him. He suddenly felt no pain, no fear, and no sadness.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to help. Who knows, maybe you can get to be a great cook." Taiki walked with her back into the kitchen and they started to make breakfast together, all happy with the silence of each other's company.  
  
Once they had breakfast all made, they sat down to eat their food, and Yaten burst in the door carrying a newspaper. He walked over to the kitchen and hovered in the doorway a moment, looking almost scared.  
  
He cleared his throat and everyone at the table looked up at him.  
  
"I went walking and I happened across a little newspaper stand, and I found a wonderful addition to the clippings that the Three Lights need to scrap."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Seiya looked up at Yaten, perplexed.  
  
"I found THIS picture on the cover of The Daily News." Yaten plopped the paper down onto the table and everyone sitting at the table was given a huge shock.  
  
The cover headline said, "Three Light's Seiya Kou; Getting Married." It had a picture of Seiya carrying Usagi in his arms, only you could only see his back and Usagi's bright blonde hair falling out of the odangoes, it was a very bad quality picture, and you could barely tell it was Seiya, almost no one could identify Usagi.  
  
"What the . . ." Seiya grabbed the paper off the table and quickly opened it up to the column talking about him.  
  
Seiya read for a moment, and everyone else looked on in worry.  
  
Seiya scoffed and looked up at everybody else. "Listen to this, it's such a crock." Seiya cleared his throat and began to read:  
  
"Yes, ladies, from what we have gathered about your favorite Idol, Mr. Kou unofficially announced his wedding to the blonde haired girl shown on the cover. Kou is reported to have said, 'She makes me so happy, and I can't wait until we get married.' Kou is reported to have helped the damsel in distress up off the ground, and seeing that his fiancé was injured, quickly whisked her away, no doubt preparing to carry her over the threshold in a few months."  
  
Seiya looked up at the others with disgust all over his face. He closed the newspaper and then threw it onto the table.  
  
"This is slander, I'm sure." Seiya scowled, and then looked at Taiki. "Can't we sue them for something like this?"  
  
Taiki just shook his head. "Probably, but we might as well ignore it, instead of trying to take the time to sue them. It would be more classy if we would just let it lie, and refute it if they ask us about it in an interview."  
  
Usagi still sat at the table, she had a look of shock on her face.  
  
"I'm sure that has added to the wonderful day in store for us!" Yaten sat himself down in a chair, obviously peeved about the bad attention given to Seiya.  
  
"Gomenasai," Usagi looked up at everybody at the table. "I'm sorry that I'm causing this much trouble." She tried to hold back the tears that came to her eyes, but she couldn't. "Why would someone want to lie like this?" She gripped her napkin tightly.  
  
"It's okay, Odango." Seiya set his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Usagi just shook her head and stood up. "No it isn't! They shouldn't do this, they shouldn't lie!"  
  
"Welcome to the life of a Superstar." Yaten crossed his legs.  
  
Usagi just shook her head and ran out of the room, and a door slammed from the other side of the apartment.  
  
"I guess she just can't handle this kind of stuff just yet." Taiki sighed and poked at his breakfast.  
  
"Well, are you just going to sit there while Usagi sits in there and cries?" Seiya stood up.  
  
"Maybe you should give her some time alone." Yaten looked down at his breakfast plate.  
  
"That's not what she needs right now!" Seiya threw his napkin down on the table. "Do you even care about our cousin?"  
  
"Seiya!" Taiki looked up at him, in shock. "Don't you remember anything that has happened in the past week? Be careful about your 'cousin', she might be the downfall of our mission!" Taiki shook his head, he couldn't believe that Seiya was still acting like they were related, even though he was around them.  
  
"Well, it sure seems like she is more important right now." Seiya stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Taiki and Yaten aghast.  
  
"He's forgetting her, I just know it." Yaten placed his hands over his face. "He's switching their images."  
  
"No, I'm sure that he just has grown a deep affection for her. We'll have it all straightened out soon." Taiki tried to smile at Yaten, but inside of him was burning with anger and sadness.  
  
"Odango?" Seiya knocked a few times on his door.  
  
There was no response from within, so Seiya opened the door.  
  
Usagi was inside, sitting on the bed and crying.  
  
"Odango, it's okay, really it is." Seiya shut the door and walked over to her.  
  
"No, Seiya, it isn't okay, it's all my fault that you got this bad press."  
  
"Odango," Seiya sat on the edge of the bed. "You know, everybody who is famous gets some bad press now and then in their lives, okay?" He smiled. "To tell you the truth I'm glad it was only about you. If it were about someone else that I didn't know, then it would effect me. But . . . since it's just you, I don't mind." Seiya smiled.  
  
Usagi wiped her eyes. "Are you sure that everything is going to be okay, and that I won't ruin your careers?"  
  
"If anything Odango, we should spend MORE time together, just to prove them all wrong."  
  
Suddenly a knock sounded at their door Taiki walked in.  
  
"Takashi is on the phone, Seiya. He just read the headline and wants to talk to you." Taiki walked back out of the room again.  
  
"Jeez, I'll go and handle this, okay, Odango." Seiya stood up and then winked. "When I get back I want you to be ready to go to the amusement park with me, okay?" He smiled and walked out the door.  
  
As Seiya walked over into the kitchen and picked up the phone, he felt really stupid, stupid that his manager would be calling him about the tabloid and such.  
  
"Seiya speaking." Seiya picked up the phone.  
  
"You haven't looked at today's copy of The Daily News, have you?" Takashi's voice was worried.  
  
"Yeah, Yaten picked it up this morning, and we were all *pleasantly* surprised" Seiya sat down at the table with the phone.  
  
"Well, the press has been pouring calls in all morning, they want to know if it's true! I mean, I know it isn't, but what do you want me to tell them about Usagi? It might hurt her if they knew she was a Kou."  
  
"Maybe you should just refute it, I have a feeling that Usagi and I will be targets of these for a while. I'm not just going to stop going out of the house with her because of this."  
  
"So you want me to just refute that, and say that it is a lie?" Takashi sounded a little more relieved.  
  
"I guess that's our only option at this point in time." Seiya sighed.  
  
"Right-o Kou. I'll catch you later, okay?" Takashi said.  
  
"Yep. Ja ne." Seiya hung up the phone and turned back around to go into his room, but Taiki stopped him.  
  
"It was a good choice, how you handled that, Seiya." Taiki stood in the doorway.  
  
"Well, I handled it how I thought you would want it to be handled." Seiya scowled a bit. "If you don't mind, Taiki, I'm bringing Usagi to the amusement park, I promised her." Seiya tried to go past Taiki.  
  
"Seiya," Taiki stopped him again. "I hope that you will think deeply about our mission when you are there. It's for her sake, you know. That is why we do all of this."  
  
"I know Taiki, I was just a little mad before, forgive me, okay? I understand our mission and I will try as hard as I can to stick to it at any cost." Seiya grinned.  
  
"Arigato, Seiya." Taiki nodded and left to go into his room.  
  
Seiya smiled to himself and walked over to his room, and knocked.  
  
"Come in!" Usagi called, she obviously sounded happier.  
  
"Are you ready, Odango?" Seiya opened the door.  
  
"Yep! I'm all ready!" Usagi smiled and ran over to Seiya, she was wearing a red hat that covered her head. Her hair was pulled back into a bun that sat inside the hat, so you could barely tell that she had blond hair. She put on her large black sunglasses, and she didn't even look like Usagi anymore. "Let's go!" She cheered, and soon the two were on their way.  
  
***  
  
[A/N: I hope that you liked this chapter, I had fun writing it! I should be coming up with some more updates in my other stories soon, so don't think I've abandoned you! ^_^ Please review!] 


	10. Tickets

Rei sat at Crown's Fruit Parlor with Minako; both had just finished a day of shopping, and were taking a break.  
  
"Can you believe it, Rei-chan?" Minako shook her head. "Seiya getting pasted all over those tabloids about getting married? He's only 16 for goodness sakes!" Minako fumed about her favorite idol's bad press.  
  
"Do you think that it was really him in the picture, or do you think that they used a look-alike?" Rei took a sip of her drink.  
  
"Well, it was probably a look-alike or something, why would Seiya be carrying a girl around the streets anyway? I mean, he's not stupid!"  
  
"I'm sure you don't mind anyway, as long as it isn't Yaten." Rei giggled, she knew Minako was in love with the silver haired Kou, because she had pictures of him plastered all over her wall.  
  
"I like them all, not just one in particular!" Minako looked up at the ceiling in embarrassment.  
  
Rei laughed and then drank the rest of her soda. "Well," She sighed. "We better be getting back home, I want to put these new clothes I bought away."  
  
The girls laughed as they walked out of Crown's Fruit Parlor, and as they walked down the street. Minako wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into a guy that walked by her.  
  
"Gomen!" Minako stopped to apologize.  
  
Seiya stood there with Usagi. "It's no big deal, okay." He looked at Usagi. "We just should both be more careful, we don't want anymore hurt ankles." She giggled.  
  
"Hey!" Minako's eyes flashed with realization, and then brought her voice down low. "Aren't you Seiya Kou?"  
  
Seiya took his glasses off enough so that he could look at Minako. "I happen to be," He flashed her a signature smile.  
  
"Rei-chan!" Minako tugged on Rei's shirtsleeve. "Can you believe it?"  
  
"I have eyes, Minako-chan, I can see." Rei obviously wasn't showing the adoration that Minako was.  
  
"You don't happen to be one of my wacko fans, right?" Seiya laughed and Usagi giggled and elbowed him in the side, hiding her mouth with her hands.  
  
"No, I'm not wacko, Mr. . . .Seiya." Minako's eyes grew big with stars as she stared at her idol.  
  
"Well, I need to get going, okay?" Seiya started to walk away with Usagi.  
  
"Sure thing," Minako followed them a little ways. "I'm still sorry about bumping into you!"  
  
Seiya stopped and smiled. She reminded him so much of Usagi that he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "Hey, what's your name?"  
  
"Aino Minako!" Minako could barely hold in her excitement.  
  
"Okay, Minako, if you call this phone number at around 8 o'clock, I'll give you free tickets to my show on Friday, okay?"  
  
"Honto?" Minako couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Yep," Seiya smiled. "Well, I better get on my way, alright, Ja ne!" Seiya continued to walk down the street with Usagi.  
  
"Can you believe this, Rei-chan!" Minako started to hop up and down with excitement. "I need to bump into more idols like Seiya!"  
  
"Who was that girl with him?" Rei watched Seiya and Usagi walk away.  
  
"Why does it matter? She's probably just a concert promoter or something, that's why she has a hat and sunglasses on." Minako was too happy with her joy of meeting Seiya to realize that her lost friend had been standing beside her.  
  
"Maybe," Rei put her hand to her chin in deep thought. "Well, let's get back home, ne?"  
  
They both started to walk home again, Minako clutching the card to her heart.  
  
'That's odd,' Usagi thought to herself as they walked down the street. 'It feels like I know them from somewhere. But I just don't know where.' Usagi was deep in thought and she didn't even hear Seiya talking to her.  
  
"Aren't I a nice guy? Giving out free tickets like that to my fans, wow, I'm a great idol." Seiya said to Usagi, but she wasn't listening. "Odango?" He tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Hmm?" Usagi looked up at him. "Gomen, Seiya. My mind was elsewhere."  
  
"Whatever." Seiya shrugged. "Not like it was important or anything." Seiya put his hands behind his back. "Well, once we get to the amusement park, I'll take you on all the fast rides, and then we can eat lunch, how does that sound?"  
  
"Lunch?" Usagi attention was grabbed.  
  
Seiya just smiled and patted Usagi on the hat. "Always thinking with your stomach, Odango."  
  
"Hai," Usagi laughed and put her hand behind her head.  
  
They quickly approached the amusement park and Seiya walked over to the ticket booth and winked at the lady working there. "I have two reserved tickets under the name 'Usagi.'"  
  
"Right away, sir." The girl at the booth blushed and picked up a phone. "I'll have your escort out in a few moments." The ticket girl turned back around and talked quietly into the phone.  
  
"Reserved tickets?" Usagi looked up at Seiya.  
  
"Hai, nothing is too much for my Odango." Seiya winked.  
  
"Seiya . . ." Usagi blushed as she looked away.  
  
"Ah, that pink looks so good on you." Seiya teased.  
  
"Seiya, stop it!" Usagi blushed more.  
  
"Sir?" The girl in the booth turned back around.  
  
"Hai?" Seiya turned back to her.  
  
"Here are your reserved tickets, if you go to the left side of this booth, your escort will be with you in a moment."  
  
"We don't need an escort, but thanks anyway." Seiya took the tickets and left the booth, leaving the girl there, swooning.  
  
"Come on, Odango, we have a lot of rides and little time." Seiya grabbed her hand and they ran off into the amusement park.  
  
***  
  
Rei had gotten back from shopping and was in her temple clothes. She stood outside, sweeping the step, almost absent-mindedly. She sighed a moment, and leaned on her broom for a break.  
  
'There was something about that girl, something I just can't place. I wonder what it was. Maybe she was on old school mate or something?' Rei mused to herself. She stopped and leaned on her broom a moment and the wind suddenly picked up and blew her dark hair gently.  
  
"Rei?" A voice broke through Rei's silent musings, and she was startled and dropped her broom.  
  
She suddenly turned around and the wind blew her hair across her eyes. The wind suddenly died down as soon as it had started, and Rei stood there, everything around her was eerily calm.  
  
"Mamo-san?"" Rei was surprised by the sudden and unexpected arrival of Mamoru.  
  
"Yeah, sorry if I scared you." He stuffed his hands into his pockets, and looked at her sheepishly.  
  
"What did you come all the way here for?" Rei leaned down and slowly picked up her dropped broom.  
  
"Well, my coat . . ." Mamoru started.  
  
"Oh! Gomen, I forgot, I mean, I forgot to give it back to you." Rei started to walk back into the temple. "I'll get it for you in a moment, okay?" She walked into the temple, leaving the broom leaning against the outside wall.  
  
Mamoru stood outside, waiting for her to come back out. He kicked a stone that was near his foot and sighed while running his hand through his hair.  
  
Rei came back out, holding the ugly green coat. "Here you are, and arigato again for letting me use it." She handed the coat to Mamoru, and their hands brushed together a moment. They looked at each other, and for a moment, their eyes locked.  
  
"Rei, I need to tell you that, well, I've been thinking about things lately, and . . ." Mamoru stumbled around for words.  
  
"Mamoru, you don't need to worry about it, okay?" Rei smiled gently. "Just forget about what I said, and things can return back to normal," Rei stated.  
  
"No, they can't." Mamoru interrupted. He looked at Rei a moment with sadness in his eyes. "Things are just going to get more complicated, I mean, with Usagi disappearing and all."  
  
"We'll find her and everything will go back to normal." Rei started.  
  
"But what if we *don't* find her?" Mamoru was obviously upset.  
  
"We will." Rei set her hand gently on his shoulder until his eyes met hers. "We will find her and you two will resume your relationship where you left off, and everything will be okay."  
  
"Demo, Rei, what if I don't want things to pick back up where they left off? I don't want to go back to my old life!" Mamoru looked at Rei intently.  
  
"Are you saying that things *can't* go back to the way they were?" Rei started growing suspicious of Mamoru, and his true intentions, did he know something about Usagi?  
  
"I'm not saying that at all." Mamoru sighed. "If . . . I mean *when* she comes back, I don't want to pick up where we left off. I don't want to get back into a rut."  
  
"So you view Usagi as a rut that you can't get out of?" Rei felt anger rising in her voice.  
  
"Rei," Mamoru said in a warning tone. His shoulders slumped in defeat as he looked at her. "Maybe this isn't the time to be talking about this." He turned around and started walking away, he paused a moment and then said over his shoulder, "Arigato for my coat." And then he kept walking away.  
  
Rei stood as if she was frozen in time. He hand reached out after him, but another gust of wind came and blew her hair in front of her face so she couldn't see him anymore. "Mamoru . . ." Rei whispered, but the only response was the blowing of the wind.  
  
*** "This is my favorite!" Usagi sighed happily as she munched a large ball of cotton candy.  
  
"You said that about the doughnuts and about the French fries." Seiya laughed.  
  
"Can't I have more then one favorite thing, Seiya?" Usagi giggled as she bit into her cotton candy again, getting some of it on her cheek.  
  
"I guess you can," Seiya laughed again as he saw the mark of pink cotton candy on her cheek. "Odango," Seiya smiled as he leaned over and his hand gently grazed her face. He pulled the piece off, and then popped it into his own mouth.  
  
"What was that about?" Usagi felt her face blushing where he had touched her.  
  
"Just a piece of cotton candy, it was stuck to your cheek." Seiya smiled.  
  
"Oh," Usagi laughed nervously and she turned around to look at some of the rides. "Seiya, can we go on that one?" She pointed to a large wooden roller coaster.  
  
"Sure," Seiya smiled as they made their way to the roller coaster.  
  
As Usagi and Seiya were waiting in line, Usagi heard all of the people screaming when they were on the coaster, and she started to get a little nervous. She had never ridden a roller coaster before, (even if she did, she couldn't remember) and now all of the people screaming started to freak her out.  
  
"Seiya?" Usagi asked in a small voice.  
  
"Hai?" Seiya looked at her with mock amusement, through his sunglasses.  
  
"I don't think I want to go on this anymore, I mean, it looks so scary."  
  
"It'll be okay, you can trust me, Odango." Seiya smiled.  
  
"Demo . . . the people are screaming!" Usagi started getting nervous as their gate opened.  
  
"Come on Odango, you only live once." Seiya pushed her into the seat and sat down next to her. The man came through to check that the lap bar was secure, and Usagi started to grow even more nervous.  
  
Seiya looked at her and smiled. "Look, Odango, if you're scared you can hold my hand, and when it gets scarier, you can squeeze it as hard as you can, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Seiya." Usagi reached over and gripped Seiya's hand tightly.  
  
The ride started and the chair started to bring them up the hill at the beginning. Usagi found herself squeezing Seiya's hand tighter and tighter as they got higher.  
  
"I should tell you Odango," Seiya smiled. "Wooden Roller Coaster's have bumpy rides, okay?"  
  
"What do you mean by bumpy?" Usagi almost screamed as they started to go over the first hill.  
  
Seiya and Usagi for the next minute or so screamed as the roller coaster careened through the track. Usagi was grabbing for Seiya's hand now because she was trying to stay stable on the ride.  
  
When they finally got off the ride, Usagi's head was spinning.  
  
"Are you okay, Odango?" Seiya asked because Usagi still hadn't let of his hand. His arm seemed to tingle because of her touch.  
  
"I think I'm okay now." Usagi placed her hand on her head. She then looked at Seiya a moment and then exclaimed, "That was FUN! Let's go on it again!"  
  
Seiya laughed. "I knew that you'd think it was fun." Seiya grinned. "How about we go on this one, instead?" He pointed to a large Ferris Wheel named "The Chevron." It had large seats on it, and was enclosed in glass, the seats were perfectly blocked in, so no one would have to worry about falling out or ever wearing seat belts. The sun was beginning to set as they got onto the Ferris Wheel.  
  
*** "Yes!" Minako exclaimed as she hung up the phone. "I got the tickets!" She danced around her room and grabbed her white cat Artemis and twirled him around. The cat obviously looked a little sick, so she set him back down on her bed.  
  
"I have to call someone, I can't believe I got front row tickets to A Three Lights show!" Minako stared at the pictures of The Three Lights (mostly Yaten) that were plastered all over her wall.  
  
Minako picked up the phone to call Rei. She had five tickets and was going to spread her wealth around.  
  
"Mushi Mushi?" Rei asked as she picked up the phone.  
  
"I got the tickets, Rei-chan!" Minako hopped up and down excitedly.  
  
"Great, Minako-chan." Rei was obviously not as enthusiastic.  
  
"We can plan out all the details at school tomorrow, okay?" Minako smiled. "I still have to call Makoto, Ami and I want to invite Michiru and Haruka."  
  
"How many tickets did you get?" Rei asked.  
  
"Oh, I have six." Minako grinned.  
  
"Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow." Rei started to hang up.  
  
"Okay, Bye!" Minako hung up her phone and danced around the room again. This Friday would be a night she would never forget.  
  
***  
  
[A/N: *sweatdrops* Grr, someone flamed me saying that the senshi would never call Mamoru, Mamo-san. . Haven't you ever heard of FAN fiction? I can take liberties with what they say . . .DUH! Oh well, I'm not going to let it get me down. I hope that everyone liked this chapter, and I hope you'll review!] 


	11. The Red Ring

As the Ferris Wheel climbed higher and higher into the night, Usagi was filled with awe as she saw the sunset from way up high. Seiya just sat on the other side, watching her look out the window. He had his chin resting on his hand and he was thinking about Usagi deeply.  
  
"Oh, Seiya, it's so pretty up here! And look, everyone is like ants!" Usagi laughed in delight.  
  
"It is pretty, isn't it?" Seiya said quietly as he watched Usagi sitting there, beautifully.  
  
"Seiya, come over here and look at this!" Usagi pointed excitedly to the window.  
  
Seiya got up from his seat and walked over to where Usagi was. The room they were in shook a little bit as Seiya sat down next to her.  
  
"Do you see the sunset?" Usagi pointed excitedly.  
  
"Hai, it's very beautiful," Seiya said. "But not as beautiful as you." Seiya said under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Usagi turned back around and faced him.  
  
"Nothing, Odango." Seiya's eyes sparkled with sadness and lacked the merriment that Usagi was feeling.  
  
Usagi turned back toward the window a moment, and looked outside.  
  
"Odango . . . Usagi," Seiya started. He wanted to tell Usagi everything. He didn't want her to be sad about her past anymore, but on the other hand, he couldn't live without her. She came along and Seiya had found more meaning and value in his life then ever before. The kind and gentle aura she produced always seemed to cause Seiya to smile. He wasn't ready to lose her yet. But on the other hand, shouldn't he tell her instead of having her find out and hate him forever? He just couldn't bear that.  
  
"What is it, Seiya?" Usagi turned back around to face him.  
  
Seiya hesitated for a moment. "Well," Seiya started, but looked into Usagi's caring blue eyes and couldn't tell her the truth. He knew it would crush her fragile spirit, he couldn't hurt his Odango. "I'm not feeling very well, I think the hot dog disagreed with me." Seiya lied. He felt horrible, not because he was sick, but because of chickening out of an opportunity to tell her.  
  
"Do you feel warm?" Usagi looked worried as she placed her hand gently on Seiya's forehead.  
  
Seiya's face suddenly flushed at her touch.  
  
"You feel a little warm, Seiya." Usagi got closer to him and felt his forehead with her cheek. Seiya was blushing even more. Usagi leaned back and looked at Seiya. "You look a little flushed, are you sure you're not going to throw up or anything?"  
  
"I'm sure." Seiya tried as hard as he could to keep from holding Usagi in a hug and telling her everything.  
  
"Well, don't worry, Seiya, I'm right here for you." Usagi leaned her head on Seiya's shoulder and yawned. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
They sat there in silence, watching the sunset, until the ride ended and they got off.  
  
"How about we go home now, okay?" Seiya smiled weakly at Usagi.  
  
"Okay Seiya." Usagi and Seiya left the park and started walking home under the dusk evening sky. By the time they got home, the stars had come out.  
As Seiya and Usagi walked into the house, they saw Taiki sitting on the couch watching the news. Upon seeing them, he stood up, stretched and turned off the television.  
  
"Did you guys have a good time?" Taiki stretched his arms.  
  
"Yeah, but Seiya started to feel a little sick, so he is going to go right to bed." Usagi started pushing him towards their room.  
  
"Odango, I feel fine now," Seiya protested.  
  
"No, we don't want you to be sick for your concerts! You need your health!" Usagi pushed him into their bedroom and then shut the door. She smiled at Taiki. "Am I right? He needed to go to bed so he wouldn't get sick!"  
  
Taiki shook his head and smiled. "I think you mother him too much, Usagi- chan."  
  
"Well, is that such a bad thing?"  
  
"Of course not, Seiya was never really close to his mother."  
  
"You mean my Aunt?" Usagi looked up at him, blue eyes sparkling with concern.  
  
"Hai," Taiki faltered a bit. "He never could get himself close enough to anyone, he has always pulled away. His trust is hard to earn." He tipped his head a little bit. "But he's given you his trust pretty fast, ne? I mean, he is usually more . . ." Taiki stopped, searching for the right word.  
  
"Closed-off?" Usagi interjected.  
  
"Yeah, something like that." Taiki put his hand behind his head.  
  
"Mm," Usagi nodded. "Seiya seems like that kind of person to me, I mean, he's afraid to open up to people." She paused a moment, looking at the floor. "But you're all like that, aren't you, Taiki?"  
  
Taiki was a little surprised by her observations. He struggled for words for a moment. "Well, Usagi, being an Idol and all, it's been hard on us. You tend to become very introverted."  
  
"I see, Taiki." Usagi smiled, looking up at him. There was silence a moment, and then she said quietly, "Taiki, if you ever need to talk to me about anything, anything at all, I'll always be here." She smiled and then opened the door to her room. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." Taiki was left almost speechless. 'How could she act like this? She doesn't even know us very well and she is so kind and caring.' Taiki sighed and walked back into his room, where Yaten was writing in a little purple book. He looked up, and seeing Taiki enter the room, immediately snapped it shut. Taiki didn't notice and walked over to his bed and sat down on it.  
  
Yaten sensed Taiki's odd mood, so he edged over to the end of his bed, discreetly placing the small book under his pillow, and then asking Taiki, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing really." Taiki stared into space.  
  
"Okay then." Yaten said, a little confused.  
  
"Let's just go to bed." Taiki gently put his head down onto his pillows.  
  
"Okay," Yaten turned off the light and then soon went to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Usagi awoke from her dreams with a start, her memories seemed to be resurfacing through her dreams, but upon about 30 seconds of thinking about her dreams, they totally escaped her mind.  
  
Usagi stood up and left the room, looking to go and get a glass of water. She walked into he bathroom and turned on the light, turning her head as the bathroom light blinded her. She looked down at the floor and waited until her eyes adjusted to the light, it was then that she saw a small red gleam on the floor. Curious, she walked over and picked up a small box that was hiding just below the lip of the sink fixture.  
  
The small box was blue, and very simple, and Usagi turned it around in her hands a few times. She then gently slid the lid off of the top of the box and set it down onto the counter in the bathroom.  
  
Inside the box was a dazzling ring, one Usagi had never seen before. She picked it up out of its snug little resting-place and examined it. It was silver and near the top of the ring grew round with a circular shape. There was an appropriately sized red jewel, and the metal surrounding the ring was just swirls of metal that seemed to barely hold together because wherever there wasn't a swirl, there was no metal.  
  
Amazed, Usagi took it and slid it onto her middle finger on her right hand. It was a perfect fit. She smiled and admired the brilliant ring that seemed to gleam with her shine. She then set the lid of the box back in place and returned the box to it's resting place, leaving the brilliant red ring on her finger.  
  
She smiled as she went back into her room and fell back asleep, letting her right hand with the ring on it fall peacefully onto her heart.  
  
***  
  
Yaten awoke from yet another nightmare. He sat up in bed, covered in a cold sweat, the images of blood and war seemed to still be in his head. He quickly looked over at Taiki who was slumbering peacefully, and he swung his legs over the side of the bed and quickly walked into the bathroom.  
  
He needed to relax, he needed to get the awful images out of his head. He turned on the light in the bathroom and splashed cool water onto his flushed face. He patted it dry with a towel and then sat on the toilet. He reached down to his secret hiding place and found the small blue box with his treasure in it.  
  
He held the box a moment, and sat in peaceful silence. He wanted to open the box and look at the blood red ring, but for some reason, no matter how hard he tried, he could never pry the lid off, and he guessed that no one but the women he was searching for would have the power to open it. He sighed, a little bit of his fear displaced, and he set the box back into his resting-place.  
  
He sighed and left the bathroom, padding along quietly to his room. He walked into his room and stood near his bed a moment, almost pondering if his bed was the source of his bad dreams. He turned around and watched Taiki snore gently in his bed. Yaten knelt down on the floor and gently shook Taiki to rouse him.  
  
"Taiki? Taiki?" Yaten gently shook him.  
  
"Huh?" Taiki's sleepy response was.  
  
"I had another nightmare, this time it was really bad." Yaten whispered, almost afraid to talk too loudly.  
  
"Did you splash cold water on your face?" Taiki asked sleepily.  
  
"Yeah," Yaten rubbed his neck.  
  
"Still bad?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Yeah." Yaten sighed.  
  
"Okay," Taiki sounded a little annoyed. He pushed over in his bed and flung the covers open.  
  
"Thanks, Taiki." Yaten climbed into Taiki's bed.  
  
"Don't mention it." Taiki pushed over towards the wall more, and Yaten curled into a small ball, facing Taiki.  
  
"It's okay, you're safe, okay?" Taiki gently said, even though his sleepiness was apparent in his voice.  
  
"I know it's safe." Yaten sighed.  
  
Taiki wrapped his arm around Yaten's shoulder, as if protecting him. Yaten in turn, cuddled closer to Taiki, and soon fell asleep listening to his rhythmic breathing.  
  
***  
  
Usagi awoke in the morning to the sound of Seiya awaking. She rolled over on her bed on the floor and watched him slowly rise out of his bed. She pretended she was still asleep as she watched him through almost closed eyes.  
  
Seiya stood up and stretched his arms for a moment. He let out a small sigh and then stepped over Usagi in her bed on the floor and walked over to the dresser. Usagi still pretended that she was asleep and rolled over so she could watch him still.  
  
Seiya pulled some clothes out of the dresser and then set them down on his desk. He stood for a moment, pondering and then he turned around and walked over to where Usagi was sleeping. Usagi then shut her eyes all the way so he couldn't see that she had been watching him.  
  
Seiya knelt down next to Usagi and gently placed his hand on her blonde hair. He lifted up a large piece and brushed it away from her face. He then leaned down, and Usagi started getting worried as she felt his breath on her neck. Seiya kissed Usagi gently on the cheek and then stood up, grabbed his clothes and left the room.  
  
Usagi sat straight up when she heard the door shut. Her face was crimson red, and her cheek felt like it burned where Seiya had kissed her.  
  
Usagi quickly stood and pressed her hand to her cheek. She quickly grabbed clothes out of her dresser and got dressed. She then quickly brushed her hair and put it up in Odangoes. She then went out into the kitchen, and heard the shower going.  
  
Usagi shuddered a moment, not exactly sure what her heart was feeling. She then heard the shower shut off, and so she decided to go and wake up Taiki and Yaten, because she didn't see them up yet.  
  
She knocked quietly on their door before going in. When she walked in, she was in shock. 'Yaten is sleeping in Taiki's bed? Why?'  
  
Usagi felt her heart pounding, and started to feel faint. "Yaten, Taiki!" Usagi called out, trying to rouse them.  
  
Taiki was the first one to wake up, and he saw Usagi standing in the room and quickly jumped up.  
  
"Usagi! What are you doing in here so early?" His face was beet red. He quickly got out of his bed and walked over to her.  
  
Yaten suddenly opened his eyes and quickly stood up as well, blushing. "This . . .isn't anything weird, really." Yaten tried to say.  
  
Usagi kept feeling faint as she stared at the two boys. Suddenly she started to say something, but it felt like the voice wasn't her own.  
  
"Boys, I am disappointed in you! What is your excuse?" A different voice came from Usagi's mouth.  
  
Yaten and Taiki both looked at each other in confusion. They were aware that Usagi was not talking like herself.  
  
"Usagi-chan, do you have a cold? Why does your voice sound so funny?" Yaten asked.  
  
"You never answered my question!" Usagi snapped back.  
  
Taiki and Yaten just looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
Taiki took a step forward and then said, "Usagi-chan, are you sure you're feeling alright?"  
  
"I am feeling perfectly fine, Taiki." The voice answered. "Now, I would like to know why . . ."  
  
"I had a bad dream, okay?" Yaten shouted. "Is it such a crime? I was scared! There! I said it! I was scared!" Yaten's face was growing red with frustration.  
  
"My Yaten," The voice said sadly. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way."  
  
"Wait a second," Taiki looked at Yaten confusedly. "What is wrong with you, Usagi?"  
  
Inside of Usagi suddenly felt very weird, she couldn't speak, but only see what her body was doing. Someone was speaking through her, but who was it?  
  
Seiya was then walking by their room and he heard the entire ruckus so he came inside.  
  
"Oi, what's going on?"  
  
Usagi turned around and looked at Seiya, and her eyes softened. "Seiya . . ." The voice whispered.  
  
"What's wrong with Usagi?" Seiya looked at Yaten and Taiki. He was very confused.  
  
"Why don't you tell us!" Yaten looked at Usagi in shock.  
  
"Seiya, I'm glad you're safe." Usagi felt the voice through her again, and involuntarily her eyes began to tear.  
  
"What is up with you, Odango? Why wouldn't I be safe?" He took a step closer to Usagi.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't have escaped . . ." The voice said quietly.  
  
Seiya looked at Yaten and Taiki nervously.  
  
"I escaped, and I'm just fine. " Seiya took a step closer to Usagi.  
  
"I'm so happy." The voice seemed to make Usagi cry even more and she fell onto Seiya, and Seiya took her into a hug.  
  
"It's okay." Seiya sighed and then he grabbed Usagi's hand and his fingers stopped when they felt the red ring. He quickly took it off of Usagi's hand, and then Usagi fell down onto the floor.  
  
"Odango!" Seiya bent down to catch her as she fell to the ground. He caught her and then looked up at Yaten and Taiki.  
  
"What was that about?" Taiki looked at Seiya.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure." Seiya looked down at Usagi, who was lying unconscious in his arms. He gently set her down on the ground and stood up, clutching the ring in his hand. "Maybe it has something to do with THIS?" He showed Taiki and Yaten then ring.  
  
"It's *her* ring!" Taiki exclaimed, just as shocked to see it as Seiya was.  
  
"Where could she have gotten it?" Seiya looked suspiciously around. Yaten was looking at the ground. Seiya walked over to Yaten and grabbed him by the collar. "You took it, didn't you! DIDN'T YOU?" Seiya shook him roughly.  
  
"Seiya!" Taiki yelled. He ran over and tried to break up their fight.  
  
"He had this all along and he never told us!" Seiya pushed Yaten onto Taiki's bed.  
  
"Seiya! Stop, please! Stop!" Taiki tried to reach out and stop Seiya from punching Yaten in the face.  
  
Usagi suddenly awoke and quickly got to her feet. Seeing the fight that Seiya was in, she quickly ran over and grabbed Seiya by the arms, and kept him from harming anyone.  
  
Seiya was surprised by her power as he struggled to get away from her, but couldn't.  
  
Yaten quickly got as far away from Seiya as he could, hiding near the corner of the bed.  
  
"Seiya, what's wrong?" Usagi held her grip firm against Seiya who was struggling.  
  
"You piece of crap! I can't believe you'd keep this from us! HOW COULD YOU?" Seiya was yelling, and tears started streaming down his face.  
  
Yaten just stayed in the corner, wide-eyed, he really was afraid.  
  
"Seiya! Stop it, stop it now!" Taiki yelled.  
  
Seiya slumped against Usagi in defeat, and Usagi sat down on Yaten's bed, still holding onto Seiya, but this time she let go of his arms.  
  
"What is going on?" Usagi asked quietly.  
  
Seiya clutched the ring in his hand; he couldn't take the pain and memories the ring brought back.  
  
"She was speaking, through the ring, through Usagi." Taiki whispered. "I just know it was her."  
  
"Gomenasai . . ." Yaten said quietly. "I just didn't know if I should bring it up, you all seemed so happy. But . . . the ring, that must have been the thing that was giving me nightmares all the time. I took it from her jewelry box before we fled. She had forgotten to put it on."  
  
"Why? Why didn't you tell us? Yaten, you know how much this means to us." Taiki said quietly.  
  
"I just couldn't bear speaking about it ever again. I was so afraid . . .afraid it would mean that she was . . ." Yaten trailed off, looking at Taiki sadly.  
  
"I didn't know it had this kind of power." Seiya looked at the ring that was in his outstretched palm.  
  
"I wish I could understand what you guys were talking about." Usagi said quietly.  
  
Taiki looked up at Usagi and then shook his head. "Usagi-chan, we should go and get breakfast ready. We still have that concert tonight."  
  
Usagi looked at Taiki a moment and then nodded.  
  
"Yaten, why don't you go and take a shower, we'll talk about this later." Taiki walked out of the room slowly, and Usagi followed behind him. Seiya came soon after and they all went into the kitchen.  
  
Breakfast was made in close to silence, as was eating breakfast and the trip to the theater to get warmed up and prepare for the concert.  
  
***  
  
"Mako-chan! Mako-chan!" Minako ran quickly up to her friend. Minako was panting.  
  
"What is it, Minako-chan?" Makoto looked at her tired friend.  
  
Minako stood up straight and smiled with a gleam in her eye. "Who wants tickets to see 'The Three Lights?'"  
  
Makoto smiled. "Arigato, you're so nice to be sharing them with all of us." Makoto took her ticket from Minako.  
  
"Hai!" Minako grinned. "Now all I have to do is find Ami and give her the ticket."  
  
"What about Rei-chan?" Makoto looked at her ticket.  
  
"We'll walk by her school on the way to the concert." Minako quickly sped off in the direction of her blue-haired friend. "Ami-chan!" She called.  
  
Makoto shook her head and laughed.  
  
"School is finally out! I can't wait until the concert!" Minako shouted happily as the three girls walked out of their school.  
  
"So we're going to go and pick up Rei-chan, and then get a ride from the bus near her house?" Ami asked as they walked towards Rei's school.  
  
"Hai, that's the plan." Minako grinned.  
  
"Front row tickets, ne?" Makoto looked at her ticket. "Are you sure you actually ran into Seiya, or did you just spend 36,000 Yen on one ticket alone?"  
  
"I actually ran into Seiya! Why would I spend so much money on tickets like these? You're just jealous you don't meet any Idols on the street!" Minako scowled. "You know, I COULD revoke your ticket, Mako- chan."  
  
"I was just asking!" Makoto didn't want to lose her ticket.  
  
***  
  
[A/N: 36,000 Yen = about $300, I figured, spend $300 on each ticket, understand? By the way, you'll learn more about that weird ring later, okay? Okay, because I haven't updated in a LONG time, I treated you to an 11 page long chapter. ^^ Aren't I nice? Uhm, I should get the next chapter out soon, review, minna- san!] 


	12. Searching

"Check one, check two, check, check." Yoshi the soundman was checking the sound for the stage microphones.  
  
Yaten, Taiki, Seiya and Usagi sat in the front row, waiting for all of the sound checks to be done. The entire aura of 'The Three Lights' was not a good one. Seiya was angry with Yaten, Taiki was also angry with Yaten, and Yaten was angry with them for being angry at him.  
  
Usagi felt very out of place, she didn't know what was going on, and she wished that someone would just tell her.  
  
"Seiya?" Usagi asked quietly.  
  
"Check three, check, check, check one." Yoshi droned on.  
  
"What is it, Usagi?" Seiya answered quietly, with anger in his voice.  
  
"Can I talk to you somewhere?"  
  
"We're going to go on soon." Seiya replied.  
  
Usagi looked hurt. She tried to hold back tears a moment. "Okay, I see." She stood up, trying not to say anything that showed her hurt.  
  
Seiya looked up at her and saw she had tears in her eyes as she walked away. Seiya stood up, he was sorry for saying it that way. He followed her and she walked quickly into "The Three Lights" dressing room. Seiya waited outside a moment after she went in, and heard the sound of crying.  
  
He shook his head and knocked quietly on the door. Getting no response, he opened up the door and saw Usagi sitting on a chair, crying.  
  
"Odango . . . look," Seiya started. "Gomenasai, I really mean it. I'd explain what the problem was, but things would just get weird, I'm so sorry, I don't mean to take out my anger on you, really." Seiya sat down next to Usagi.  
  
Usagi continued crying, and Seiya felt very bad.  
  
"Odango," Seiya gently touched Usagi's hair. "Don't cry, I'm here for you." He gently stroked her hair and her crying slowed.  
  
"Seiya, gomen, it's just, it really hit me hard." Usagi whispered. "And I'm still freaked out about that thing that happened with the ring, it seemed like I was a vessel, it was talking through me."  
  
"Odango, it's okay." Seiya reached into his pocket and pulled out the red ring. "This ring just means a lot to me, Yaten and Taiki. I want to make sure it is safe, for the time being anyway. I promise that I'll explain everything to you, just not right now." Seiya stood up and walked over to part of his dressing room, and opened up a drawer that was on his vanity table. Inside, he pulled out a necklace with a peace sign on it, and then slid the peace sign off and slipped the ring on the necklace.  
  
Seiya turned around, holding the necklace.  
  
Usagi looked up at him.  
  
"Odango, if you could just wear this, I know it would be safe. You don't need to worry because technically you are not wearing it. Will you protect it for me?" Seiya offered her the necklace.  
  
Usagi paused for a moment and looked at Seiya. There was something in his eyes, something that was obviously paining him greatly.  
  
"Okay, Seiya. I'll take it." Usagi tried to smile.  
  
"Arigato." Seiya's eyes brightened a great deal. He walked over to where Usagi was sitting and put the necklace around her neck. Usagi lifted her hair so it would be out of the way, and she felt his breathing on her neck as he tried to fasten the necklace. Usagi felt herself blushing again, and for a moment, Seiya kept trying to fasten the necklace. He finally got it, and then backed away.  
  
Usagi stood up and turned around to show the necklace to Seiya. The red ring landed just above her heart.  
  
Seiya inhaled sharply. "It looks really nice, Odango." He smiled. A cloud seemed to come over his disposition. "Odango, would you like to know whose ring that was?"  
  
"Hai . . ." Usagi nodded.  
  
"It was . . . my mother's. That's why it means so much to me," Seiya cocked his head. "You understand, don't you?"  
  
"I understand, Seiya. I see why it means so much to you." Usagi smiled and then held the ring in her hand. "I can also see why Yaten took it. It was my Aunt's and he probably wanted to remember her by something." Things started falling together, but something was still missing.  
  
Seiya had a pained look on his face a moment, and then smiled. "You're pretty sharp."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the dressing room door.  
  
"Mr. Kou, the rehearsal is starting, you're wanted immediately." Yoshi said from the other side of the door.  
  
"Hai, I'm coming." Seiya opened the door and started to leave, but then stopped and looked at Usagi. "Keep it safe, okay?"  
  
"Hai, Seiya, I promise you I will always keep it safe." Usagi smiled.  
  
"Okay then, I'll see you in a bit. Do you want to come and watch?"  
  
"Mm," Usagi nodded and followed Seiya back out to the theater.  
  
***  
  
"I don't think these clothes are right." Minako looked in the full- length mirror at her orange dress.  
  
"It looks fine, Minako-chan." Ami smiled from the bed. She was already in her blue dress with green edging. Her hair was pulled back in a green barrette.  
  
"How does this look?" Makoto came out modeling a green dress with yellow trim.  
  
"Looks good, Mako-chan." Minako smiled.  
  
Rei stepped out wearing a red dress and matching red shoes. She sighed, Rei was not her self recently, and no one knew why. They figured it was because of Usagi disappearing.  
  
"Where are we going to meet Michiru-san?" Ami asked.  
  
"We will meet them at the bus stop, she's also bringing Haruka." Minako said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ah, so we should be meeting them soon?" Makoto looked at her watch.  
  
"Yikes!" Minako looked at the time. "Come on minna, no time to waste!" She quickly walked out the door, followed by Makoto, Ami, and Rei in the rear. They walked down the temple steps and when they got to the bus stop, they saw Haruka and Michiru standing there.  
  
"Good evening!" Minako called happily.  
  
"It is a lovely evening, isn't it?" Michiru called back in a singsong voice.  
  
"Lovely, I guess." Haruka sighed, she really didn't want to go to a Pop Idol's concert, but since she was invited, it was impolite to decline the offer that Minako made her so graciously.  
  
Haruka was dressed in jeans and a matching jean jacket that covered a yellow shirt.  
  
Michiru was dressed in a deep blue dress that was a little short, but still appropriate. Her hair was pulled into a blue satin ribbon, and her hair gracefully was up, while still being down enough to look good.  
  
"When will the bus come?" Haruka sighed and looked at her watch.  
  
Michiru giggled. "Patience is not a virtue that Haruka possesses."  
  
"I have patience!" Haruka interjected, a little angrily.  
  
Michiru answered by just giggling.  
  
"I can see the bus now, everyone has their tickets, right?" Minako asked excitedly.  
  
"Hai," Was the answer from all the girls as they checked their tickets. Soon everyone got on the bus, and they were on their way to the concert.  
  
***  
  
*'Things never turn out the way I want them to, they always end up screwed up. Is this the life of Seiya Kou?'* Seiya sang along in harmony, all the while his mind was racing, racing with thoughts he just couldn't keep in. *'Where are you? We've been searching for you for all this time, why can't you just come back to us?'* Seiya pleaded through his song.  
  
Finally the song winded down and Usagi clapped as she sat in the front row.  
  
"It was good, guys." She smiled.  
  
"Seiya, you were off-key, you know." Taiki scowled.  
  
"Gomen." Seiya sighed.  
  
"I didn't feel it, Seiya. You were thinking about other things, weren't you?" Yaten scowled. "You need to stay focused on the main objective here." Yaten folded his arms.  
  
"I know, my mind has been wandering today." Seiya looked up at Usagi. His eyes were filled with sadness.  
  
"Well, you better straighten out, the show will be starting soon, and I'm sure people are already arriving." Taiki walked off the stage in a huff, ready to change into his concert clothes.  
  
Yaten walked off the opposite side of the stage, to go and change.  
  
Seiya stood there, alone, abandoned by his friends. He looked down at the stage floor and tried to hold back all his sadness.  
  
Usagi stood up and made her way onto the stage. The red ring around her neck seemed to sparkle.  
  
"Seiya, are you feeling alright?" Usagi inched closer to him.  
  
"I'm feeling . . .awful." Seiya looked up at Usagi. He turned his head and looked off to the side. "It's pointless, we've been searching and searching, and she'll never arrive! It's pointless." Seiya balled his hands into fists.  
  
"Nothing is pointless, Seiya." Usagi smiled sadly. "Nothing is pointless if you do it with all your heart." Usagi placed her hand onto Seiya's shoulder, her kind blue eyes sparkling with concern and love.  
  
"Odango," Seiya smiled slightly. "If I could bottle up your spirit, and use it as a potion, I'm sure I'd be as optimistic as you." He smiled. "That's what I like about you, your caring spirit . . . your shine, it calls out to me." Seiya's sadness turned to longing, longing for Usagi, the person he loved. *'How can I love her? It's only been a short time, yet I feel like I could spend eternity staring into her eyes.'* Seiya thought.  
  
Usagi blushed slightly. "You are too sweet, Seiya." Small tears formed in her eyes. She threw her arms around him. "That's why I love you so much, Seiya, you are so much more then I could ask for in a family."  
  
Seiya hugged her back, not wanting to let her go. "I love you too, Usagi." Seiya whispered back, meaning it in a different context then Usagi meant it in.  
  
Usagi pulled back from the hug and looked into Seiya's warm blue eyes.  
  
"I know you do, I can feel it," Usagi took Seiya's hand and placed it over her heart. "I can feel it here." She smiled, and the red ring around her neck seemed to glow. Seiya blushed slightly.  
  
Seiya had to use all of his willpower not to kiss her at that moment in time. He smiled and gently pulled his hand away. "I have to go and get dressed, okay?" He smiled and started to slowly walk towards the dressing room.  
  
Usagi stood a moment, and watched him walk away, she felt a burning in her chest where the ring laid, but she just sighed and walked to the edge of the stage. She knew what would be happening next, they would let all the fans in, and they would create such a racket. They would also hold up all their signs, 'Will You Marry Me, Taiki?' and 'Three Light's #1 Fan' and all the other stupid things that the girls put on their signs.  
  
Soon the doors were opened, and Usagi watched them from the safety of behind the curtains. Usagi sighed, she was tired already of an Idol's life, she couldn't believe that Seiya, Taiki and Yaten could stand it. If it were her, she would have gone crazy by now.  
  
Usagi walked away from the stage and walked around the hallways behind the stage, nodding to all the sound people and stagehands she saw.  
  
She got to 'The Three Lights' dressing room, and she knocked quietly.  
  
"What is it?" Yaten called out.  
  
Usagi opened the door and saw the boys already, just putting in their roses that a stagehand had brought them.  
  
"Does this look straight, Usagi-chan?" Taiki turned to her.  
  
"It looks a little crooked." Usagi straightened out his collar and then his rose.  
  
"Arigato, Usagi." Taiki smiled. He looked at the other two. "We're on in about 20 minutes, is everyone ready?"  
  
"I'm ready." Yaten said quietly.  
  
Seiya looked at Usagi with longing in his eyes. Yaten elbowed him.  
  
"Are you ready, Seiya?" He asked.  
  
"Oh," Seiya blushed. "Hai, I'm ready."  
  
"Alright, then we have a few minutes to chill before the show, I'm going to take a walk." Taiki walked out of the room.  
  
"I think I'll go too." Yaten followed him, leaving Seiya and Usagi alone in the room.  
  
Usagi sat down in a chair and looked at Seiya. She smiled slightly. "I wish you luck in your concert tonight."  
  
"Arigato, Odango."  
  
They sat for a moment, in silence, enjoying each other's company.  
  
***  
  
"You know, Taiki, I was thinking, stuff just seems to be falling apart lately, do you think we're doing the right thing?"  
  
"I think we're doing what is right, she will hear our songs, and everything will return to normal." Taiki walked along the hallways quietly.  
  
"But what if we don't want it to go back to normal?" Yaten said as he stopped walking.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Yaten?" Taiki stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Well, I mean, back at home . . . we were forced to do things by rules, and we couldn't really do what we wanted." Yaten looked up at Taiki.  
  
"I don't understand, we were cared for in every respect and were rarely asked to do anything."  
  
"I didn't mean in that respect, Taiki." Yaten fumbled around for his words. *'You wrote it down last night, why can't you just SAY it?'* Yaten asked himself. *'The words just won't come out.'* Yaten sighed and shook his head.  
  
"In what respect did you mean, then?" Taiki looked at Yaten.  
  
"Never mind, I'll never be able to explain it." Yaten sighed in defeat. *'Another time you were shot down, it's pointless.'*  
  
"Don't worry, Yaten. Things will go back to being better then normal, okay?" He set a caring hand onto Yaten's shoulder.  
  
"I'd give it all up . . .for one thing." Yaten whispered as he looked in Taiki's eyes.  
  
"What was that, Yaten?" Taiki asked quietly.  
  
Yaten deflected his eyes from Taiki's. "Nothing . . . I said nothing."  
  
"No, what did you say, Yaten?" Taiki asked.  
  
Yaten looked into Taiki's violet eyes. His heart was filled with a kind of burning, and he wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Aha! There you two are, the show's going to be starting soon!" Yoshi ran up to them.  
  
"Well be there in a moment, Yoshi." Taiki nodded to him. He turned back to Yaten and smiled sadly. "Come on, Yaten, we need to keep searching." He turned around and followed Yoshi.  
  
*'Yes, keep searching, that is what we must do.'* Yaten thought sadly as he walked behind Taiki.  
  
***  
  
[A/N: Gomen about getting this chapter out in a timely fashion, I might be moving soon, so it's been kind of rough. I'm sorry this is a little short, but I'll be adding more soon! I only got 6 reviews! *cries* If I don't get a lot of reviews I get sad and don't wanna update! *hint hint* REVIEW!!! 


	13. Lies Revealed

"Wow, look at these seats!" Minako gushed as everyone was sat down in their seats. "We could touch the stage if we wanted to!" Minako clapped her hands together in excitement.  
  
"You could touch the stage if you wanted to get past THEM." Haruka pointed to the beefy security men who stood in front of the stage.  
  
"We could take them, ne, Haruka?" Minako elbowed Haruka jokingly.  
  
"Whatever you say, Minako." Haruka sighed.  
  
"When is the show starting?" Rei asked.  
  
"Oh, it'll be another few minutes, at least." Minako smiled.  
  
Suddenly the racket in the theater started to be too much to bear, and the girls had to yell to talk to each other, they all hoped the show would start soon.  
  
"Oh, am I going to have a headache." Haruka clutched her head.  
  
"Be nice." Michiru elbowed her.  
  
"Hai," Haruka sighed.  
  
***  
  
The lights dimmed, and suddenly every girl in the audience knew what was next. Three bright colored lasers flashed onto the stage, the one in the middle was red, the one to the left, white, and the one on the right was yellow. Suddenly green lasers bounced around everywhere as three spotlights were lit up, the one on the left, revealing Yaten, the one in the right, revealing Taiki, and finally the one in the center, revealing Seiya.  
  
The crowd went wild, and music started playing, and soon The Three Lights were singing once again.  
  
*'Where are you? Why can't you hear us? I pour my heart out every time, and it always seems to mean nothing. They are losing faith . . . I can feel it. Our shine is dwindling, although I know that one of these times, I'll feel you again. We'll all feel you again, and then we can return back to normal.'* Taiki thought as he poured his heart into his voice.  
  
*'I want to see you again, I want to be inside your warm light, Why can't you come, and take us back? Sometimes I think that I don't want to go back to normal ...you would never approve of my feelings, I know that. Sometimes I wonder if you can actually feel us, hear us, or see us. We're losing faith; we're losing power . . . we've already lost you. And soon, I'll lose him.'* Yaten poured all his emotions into his stirring song.  
  
*'I can't live like this, crying out to you all the time. Crying out to you, for you, for you to come back to us. You must have heard us by now, why can't you come back? I'm starting to lose faith . . .I know it. Sometimes it feels like my only constant is Usagi. But . . . I'm lying to her. What would you think about this? Oh please, help us. Help me . . .I think I'm in love with her. She would never love me back, even after we told her who we *really* are. What are we really? We're just frauds to her, I wish I didn't have to do this to her. I . . . love . . .I love her.'* Seiya poured out his feelings, and drained them into his voice.  
  
Rei was taken back by the messages she felt in the boy's song. She kept getting this vision; a vision of a woman, a woman with bright red hair and a caring smile.  
  
Rei focused her attention on Taiki, and all he seemed to be singing about, was this woman, this woman that he loved so dearly, who was she?  
  
She focused on Yaten, and all she saw was the woman, the woman and . . .hurt. Hurt because he had been abandoned by the person he loved. Rei felt a stirring of her heart in sympathy. She had also lost her love.  
  
Finally, Rei focused on Seiya, the leader of the band, the one that had the darkest feelings, he seemed to give off the strongest light. He was not only searching . . . he was feeling guilty. He was . . . in love. In love with someone who could never return his emotions, he was crushed. The one he loved was so close to him.yet so far away. Rei started to get a picture of this girl, the one he loved so dearly.  
  
The song suddenly stopped, the messages the boys had been sending were shattered.  
  
Rei sat in her seat, surprised. 'How could these boys be giving off such a message? Why was Seiya so hurt, and who did he love so much?' Rei felt her head spinning with the questions, but most of all; one question kept coming back. 'Who was that woman that they all wanted to see so badly?'  
  
Seiya's eyes suddenly locked with Rei's for a moment, almost as if he knew she had sensed their messages. He broke the gaze and then looked around.  
  
"Arigato for coming, Minna!" Seiya shouted into his microphone.  
  
"We'd like to say 'hello' to each and every one of you, you're all very special to us!" Yaten yelled into his microphone.  
  
"I see that sign in the back, and I'm sorry, I'm too young to marry!" Taiki laughed as the audience laughed as well, and the girls who held up the 'Marry Me, Taiki' sign swooned. "We hope you'll have a blast tonight, we're glad to be here!" Suddenly the lights dimmed and they went into another song.  
  
As Rei felt the fast beats plunge through her veins she kept seeing the woman. *'Who are you searching for? Why is she so important to you?'*  
  
***  
  
"What a great concert! I wished it would never end!" Minako stretched her arms into the air as they walked back to the bus stop.  
  
"I have to admit, I really enjoyed it, it moved me." Ami smiled.  
  
"What a lot of fun, we should all stalk Idols more often!" Makoto laughed.  
  
"Stalking? I wasn't stalking anyone! Mako-chan! How chan you say something like that!" Minako said in mock anger.  
  
"Well, I know that I enjoyed it, and I'm glad you invited me, Minako- chan." Michiru smiled. She then elbowed Haruka.  
  
"It was . . .okay. Thanks for the ticket, Minako." Haruka said with little enthusiasm.  
  
"This is where we go our separate ways," Michiru smiled as they got to the bus stop. "Our house is just a few blocks away, so we'll be seeing you!" Michiru and Haruka continued down the street, arm-in-arm.  
  
As the girls sat on the bench to wait for the bus, not much was said for a moment.  
  
"Hey, minna, did you guys notice anything strange about the concert?" Rei said suddenly.  
  
"Well, what do you mean, Rei-chan?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Well, did you feel anything from the songs, you know, feelings that were projected when they sang?" Rei said quietly.  
  
"Well, the last one made me feel really sad." Minako said. "But maybe that's because I knew it was their last song." She smiled.  
  
"I could have sworn that he knew, I mean, he looked right at me." Rei said quietly.  
  
"Ne," Minako elbowed Rei. "Getting a CRUSH, are we?"  
  
"Minako, stop it! Let Rei have her own crushes if she wants!" Makoto butted in and giggled.  
  
"Oi, I do NOT have a crush on any of them!" Rei's fiery personality seemed to be back.  
  
"Don't get all bent out of shape, Rei-chan." Minako giggled.  
  
"You guys are impossible! I try talking to you about something serious and you turn it around!" Rei shouted and then folded her arms over her chest in frustration.  
  
The girls were a bit taken back by this.  
  
"Gomen, Rei, I didn't know you were THAT serious about it." Minako sat down next to Rei. "Look, if you really want to talk about that, I'll listen." She smiled.  
  
"No, it's okay, I don't think you guys would understand."  
  
"Demo . . .Rei-chan . . ." Makoto started.  
  
"Forget about it, okay? Here comes our bus." Rei stood up as the bus came.  
  
The girls exchanged worried glances before they got on the bus, then everyone went home.  
  
***  
  
As Rei got off the bus and started to walk home, she looked up at the cloudy night sky. She sighed as she saw that many clouds covered the moon, the night was so dark without it's shine in her view.  
  
She sighed as she started climbing the temple stairs. The night was dark; it was a night were you worried that someone was following you.  
  
As Rei got to the top of the stairs, she quickly went inside and into her room. She turned on the light and changed into her nightgown before flopping onto her bed. She was tired, but she knew she had school in the morning, something she was NOT looking forward to.  
  
'Other countries get Saturday off, I wish we did too.' Rei sighed as she rolled over.  
  
Suddenly Rei heard a noise outside her room. Startled, she stood up slowly and walked over to her paper-thin door.  
  
Quickly sliding it open, she was surprised to see someone standing there, so she screamed.  
  
The light flooded and illuminated the dark figure.  
  
"Mamoru! What are you doing here, at THIS time of night?" Rei let her pulse return to normal.  
  
"Gomen, you see, well, it's a long story." Mamoru looked up at her. "Can I come in?"  
  
Rei sighed and nodded, "Sure." She opened the door wide enough for him to enter. They walked into her room and Rei stood, a little wary at first. "Would you like some tea?"  
  
"Uh, I'm okay." Mamoru rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
Rei sat down next to him. "So, why did you come this late at night?"  
  
"Well," Mamoru reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a white envelope. "I got this in the mail today, and I don't really have anyone else to be with . . . so I thought of you."  
  
"What is it?" Rei looked at the envelope.  
  
"It's . . . from a college in America." Mamoru looked a little scared.  
  
"Is it a rejection or acceptance letter?" Rei asked and got a nod from Mamoru. "You wanted me to open it for you?" Rei looked at Mamoru intently.  
  
"I don't really know of anyone else I could come to about this." Mamoru offered her the letter. "Please, Rei, can you do it for me?"  
  
Rei felt a flutter in her stomach as she took the letter from Mamoru, their hands brushed together for a moment, and Rei felt dizzy.  
  
She opened the letter as quietly as possible; she felt Mamoru's eyes on the letter. Taking a deep breath, she took the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it. Mamoru watched as her eyes darted around the paper.  
  
Rei took a deep breath as she looked at Mamoru. His face was filled with anticipation.  
  
"You're accepted!" Rei said excitedly.  
  
"I am?" Mamoru quickly stood up.  
  
Rei stood up as well. "It says you're accepted to the next year class!" Rei smiled, sharing his excitement.  
  
"That's so great!" Mamoru grabbed Rei in a hug and twirled her around. He quickly set her down and then jumped in the air. "I'm accepted! That's so great!"  
  
Rei stood where she was holding the letter and her face was scarlet.  
  
"Do you know what this means, Rei? It means I'm going to America!" Mamoru turned back around and faced her, and noticed the bright red tint that now covered her face.  
  
"I'm . . . so happy for you." Rei's voice faltered a bit.  
  
Mamoru stopped for a moment, and looked at Rei.  
  
"Gomen, Rei. I didn't mean to put you in this kind of a position." Mamoru started to leave. "I should be getting home, arigato for helping me." Mamoru slid the door open and started to go.  
  
"Wait!" Rei called after him.  
  
Mamoru turned around and faced her.  
  
"Your . . . letter." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You almost forgot it." She smiled sadly. "I'm sure once Usagi comes back she'll be as happy as I am for you, for your accomplishment." She raised her hand with the letter in it.  
  
Mamoru stepped forward and took the letter from her. He smiled sadly at her. "I'm sure she will be happy." Mamoru started to turn to leave, but then stopped and turned back around. He suddenly pulled Rei into a hug, and whispered into her soft hair, "Arigato for everything Rei." He then squeezed her a final time and then turned and walked out the door, with the letter in his hand.  
  
Rei felt her face flush. She quickly ran to her door and watched him walk away from her, into the dark night.  
  
Rei was filled with loneliness as she slid her door shut and collapsed onto her bed, in tears.  
  
***  
  
The ride home from the concert was silent, as it had been of late. Seiya sat in the backseat with Usagi, and the night around them was cold and dark.  
  
Usagi absentmindedly played with her necklace, and all the streetlights seemed to glint off of it and create red sparkles of light.  
  
Suddenly a thought struck Usagi. "Hey, isn't my bed supposed to arrive today?"  
  
There was silence a moment, and then Taiki looked in the rearview mirror and said, "Hai, I hope it will be there and assembled when we get home."  
  
Usagi expected more of a conversation and went back to looking out the window after Taiki spoke. Her caring cousins had changed, or maybe . . . they were just the same?  
  
Once they arrived in their apartment, Usagi walked into her room to see if her bed was there, it was, and she smiled broadly. She jumped onto the new mattress and smiled as Seiya walked into the bedroom behind her.  
  
"This is so comfy!" Usagi grinned as she jumped on the bed a few times.  
  
"Watch out, Odango, you might break it." Seiya said, amused.  
  
"Are you saying that I'm too heavy for it?" Usagi asked, with mock insult.  
  
"Of course I'm saying that! You're going to break it!" Seiya let a small laugh escape his mouth.  
  
"Well, come on, you big baka," Usagi grabbed his arms and pulled him onto the bed. "Every new bed should have a test jump." She continued to hold onto Seiya's hands and jumped on the bed.  
  
Seiya smiled and decided to jump alongside her, adoring her childlike innocence.  
  
After a few moments of jumping, Seiya and Usagi both landed down on the bed and sat down for a moment, catching their breaths.  
  
"It really was a nice concert tonight." Usagi said, trying to think of something to say.  
  
"It was okay . . . I fear that we're all growing apart, day by day." Seiya said quietly.  
  
"You mean, you, Taiki and Yaten?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Hai," Seiya looked deep into Usagi's caring eyes. "Our mission is the same, yet we all fear different things, and we are all trying to deal with it in our own way."  
  
"What mission, Seiya?" Usagi asked quietly.  
  
*'Shimatta! I've said too much!'* Seiya bit his finger while he looked at Usagi. She wanted to know, and he wanted so badly to tell her everything . . . but it would hurt her and Taiki and Yaten. His heart burned with guilt. How could he come with a lie for this one?  
  
*'Maybe I should just tell the truth, I'll lose her sooner or later. Just tell her . . .'* A voice said inside of him.  
  
"Odango . . . I mean, Usagi." Seiya took a deep breath in. "I need to tell you something."  
  
"Whatever it is, Seiya, you can tell me. I'll understand." Usagi smiled. Her caring blue eyes sparkled with concern and understanding.  
  
"You'll never forgive me, Usagi, it was way too bad." Seiya said quietly, trying to fight back tears.  
  
"Just tell me, Seiya. I'll try my best to understand." Fear was in Usagi's voice.  
  
"I'll try, but please, try to understand." Seiya took another deep breath and started. "Usagi, we've been lying to you all this time."  
  
There was silence a moment, and then Usagi looked bewildered. "Lied? To me? How? Why?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Let me explain." Seiya took another deep breath. "I'll start at the beginning. I am from a far away place. I used to live there with Yaten and Taiki, and our Princess. Our country came under attack and she fled, and we chased after her, and couldn't track her down here, and this is why we are still searching for her. It is also why we have become idols, because it was the best way to get her attention." Seiya looked at Usagi for a moment.  
  
"That isn't so hard to understand, Seiya." Usagi smiled a little. "Demo . . .I'm still confused about all of this, did you live also with my Aunt?" Usagi's eyes sparkled with understanding.  
  
Seiya shook his head with sadness. "Usagi, there is more, I have to tell you this before I die from guilt or something."  
  
"Go on," Usagi looked worried.  
  
"I was driving in a car with Yaten, and you were crossing the road, and I hit you." Seiya took another deep breath and studied the expression on Usagi's face for a moment, and then started again. "I hit you with the car, and then we took you to the hospital, the nurse said that you had amnesia, and Taiki said it would be wise since we didn't know your name or anything, to take you into our care so we wouldn't get any bad press." Seiya saw the look of hurt on Usagi's face. "We took you into our household and pretended like you were our cousin."  
  
"So . . ." Usagi looked as if she was going to cry. "You have been lying to me all this time? You don't even care about me at all? You just wanted to take me in and lie to me so you . . ." Usagi's face grew red and tears started pouring down her face. "WOULDN'T GET BAD PRESS?" Usagi yelled, tears falling like rivers from her cerulean eyes.  
  
"I told you it was too bad to ever forgive me, I hate myself for doing this to you, I'm so sorry!" Seiya interjected, tears coming to the corners of his eyes.  
  
"Why? Why? Oh, Seiya, why did you do such a thing?" Usagi held her face in her hands.  
  
"I . . . I don't know, Odango." Seiya said quietly. "I never wanted to hurt you, I wanted to tell you sooner, but . . ."  
  
"Hurt me? How could you ever think that THIS WOULDN'T HURT ME?" Usagi felt used and her heart felt like it would break.  
  
"Odango . . ." Seiya started.  
  
"DON'T call me that! I don't even know you!" Usagi sobbed hysterically, she couldn't believe it. This, all of this . . . she had grown to love them all so much.  
  
"Usagi . . ." Seiya tried again. "You said you would try to understand . . ."  
  
"I DON'T understand! I could NEVER understand! I just can't believe you!" She sobbed. "Everything you have ever said to me was a LIE!"  
  
"Not everything I have said was a lie." Seiya said quietly.  
  
"What have you said to me that WASN'T a lie?" Usagi turned and looked at him, her eyes red and puffy.  
  
Seiya looked at her, a few tears spilling down his cheeks. "I told you that I loved you, and THAT wasn't a lie."  
  
Usagi looked at Seiya in shock.  
  
Before Usagi could do anything else, Seiya pulled Usagi into a hug and kissed her, gently at first.  
  
Usagi was disgusted, she wanted to push away from him, but her energy seemed to die away, and the only thing she could feel was the kiss, like hot fire burning on her lips.  
  
Seiya pulled away and looked into her shocked eyes. "Gomenasai . . ." Seiya let a few more tears spill down his cheeks. "I just wanted to show you how much I loved you before you left my life forever." His eyes looked so sad, like his soul was dying.  
  
Usagi touched her lips in shock. To the best of her knowledge, this was her first kiss. She felt her cheeks burning hot, and something in the back of her mind cried for more. *'You love him too, don't you?'* Part of her mind said. *'He lied to you, you can never forgive him, he has broken your heart!'*  
  
The only words that came out of her mouth were, "Seiya . . .why?"  
  
Seiya looked at her sadly. "Because I have fallen in love with an angel that I never deserved. I am aware of the consequences this brings, now you will have to walk out of my life . . . forever." Seiya let a few more tears fall down his cheeks. He sighed and then looked at her gently. "My life has been a hard one, everyone I ever loved has gone away, and I understand that . . . but . . . Usagi, my life was so complete whenever you were around." Seiya turned and looked at Usagi, she still had tears running down her face.  
  
"Seiya . . ." Usagi looked torn. She shook her head roughly and stood up. "I want to go home . . . I don't want to deal with this right now." She took a deep breath to steady herself. "I can't believe that you would *lie* to me like this, and I guess in some ways I understand, because I saw the newspaper ad and I understand how fragile an Idol's reputation is." Her face grew grave. "But in other respects, Seiya, I can't believe you could do this . . .to anyone. It was cruel and hurtful,"  
  
"Odango, I said I'm sorry . . . we weren't thinking at the time for the best for you."  
  
Usagi whispered, "I want to go HOME, Seiya."  
  
Seiya wiped his cheeks. "I don't know where your home IS, Usagi." He turned away from her.  
  
Usagi sat down onto the bed slowly, in defeat, trying to remember any scrap of memory she possessed. The only memories she could think of were the ones with Seiya . . . the amusement park, concerts, his smiling face . . .  
  
Usagi shook her head. She couldn't remember these things now, they were not her life, and her life was . . .  
  
"Odango . . .I mean, Usagi." Seiya said quietly.  
  
"What?" Usagi turned back to him.  
  
"I promise you that tomorrow, before the concert, I'll try to find out where you live, okay?"  
  
"You'd do that for me, Seiya?" Usagi asked, hope rising in her voice.  
  
Seiya let a small smile run across his face. "I would do anything for you." He paused and then heard Taiki in the living room. "But . . .if Taiki knew that I had told you this, I would be is *deep* trouble." He looked at Usagi. "Can I have one last request of you, Usagi?"  
  
"What is it, Seiya?" Usagi asked quietly.  
  
"Can you just pretend like you didn't find this out, and once we find out who you are, then we can pretend that you regained your memories, okay?"  
  
Usagi noticed the sad look on Seiya's face, she could tell that he felt strongly for her, but what about her other life? Would this help her, or should she wander around and figure it out for herself?  
  
"Okay . . . just as a last request, but don't ask me to do anything else for you, Seiya Kou. I think I've been hurt enough for one night."  
  
Seiya winced at Usagi's words . . . he knew that telling her would hurt her, but he didn't know it would hurt him so much, too.  
  
Seiya stood up. "Well, we had better make up the bed so you can sleep, ne?"  
  
Usagi nodded numbly.  
  
Seiya left the room for a moment and Usagi sighed as she looked out the window at the bright night stars, she couldn't believe that she had been fed LIES . . . the entire time.  
  
'Who am I? Why was I sent here?' Usagi gently grasped the necklace around her neck with the shimmering ring on it. 'Why did this happen to me?' Before Usagi could think anymore about her predicament, Seiya came back into the room with fresh sheets and set to work making up her bed.  
  
Usagi stood there for a moment, watching his fluid movements as he spread the sheet up in the air and let it gently float to the ground. He then started tucking in the bottom sheet and Usagi felt a pang in her heart.  
  
"Seiya?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Nani?" Seiya smoothed out the blanket.  
  
"I think I'm remembering something from my childhood, but it's really dumb." Usagi looked at Seiya.  
  
"Well, what is it? Any clue could help us."  
  
"Well," Usagi got onto the bed and laid down on Seiya's freshly spread up sheet. "My Mom used to make up the bed when I was like this, and then I would jump out and we would both make the bed together." Usagi blushed at the memory.  
  
"Do you remember anything about your mother or anything?" Seiya asked.  
  
"No . . . but maybe if you make the bed up on me I might remember something." Usagi blushed.  
  
"Uh, okay, Usagi." Seiya grabbed the top sheet and then spread it up in the air, letting it gently land over Usagi. He then tucked in the sheet and did so with the comforter he put on the bed after that. He paused and sat at the edge of the bed, looking at Usagi.  
  
"Did you remember anything?" Seiya asked quietly.  
  
"No, not really." Usagi tried to scour her memories but they kept coming up blank.  
  
Seiya sighed and stood up slowly. "Maybe I'll go into the other room now."  
  
Usagi sat up in her bed. "Why?"  
  
Seiya looked at her and shrugged a small shrug. "I guess after telling you all those things that I shouldn't sleep in the same room as you." He paused at the door.  
  
"Demo . . ." Usagi was surprised to find herself searching for an excuse, but before she could think about it anymore, she heard herself saying, "But wouldn't Taiki get suspicious?"  
  
Seiya paused a moment, and then looked at her. "I guess he would." He turned back around and sat on his bed. They were silent for a moment, and then Seiya said, "Usagi, do you hate me?"  
  
Usagi looked at Seiya for a moment, seemingly burning his features into her memories. His strong chin, his caring blue eyes that sparkled with laughter and amusement every now and again, his messy black hair that made him look tired from the concert, and his shoulders slumping gently, as if he was hurt and waiting for another blow.  
  
"Seiya . . ." Usagi said quietly. "I don't know what I feel anymore, I don't even know who I am . . .if I'm not Usagi Kou, then who am I?"  
  
Seiya sighed gently. "I don't know, I really don't. The only thing concrete that we knew about you was that your name was Usagi."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Well, you had a nametag on . . . we assumed it was your name."  
  
"Oh," Usagi sighed.  
  
Suddenly a knock came at their door, and Taiki walked in.  
  
"Hey, are any of you hungry? I was going to make a snack or something," Taiki said.  
  
"No, we're fine." Seiya stood up quickly, ushering Taiki out of the room.  
  
"I see that you have your new bed made up, Usagi-chan." Taiki said.  
  
"Yeah, it's . . . nice." Usagi said quietly.  
  
"Well," Taiki looked at Seiya. "I suppose I'll leave then, I'll see you both tomorrow, in time for the concert." He shut the door and left.  
  
"That was kind of close." Seiya sighed and leaned against the shut door.  
  
"I just want to go to bed, all of this is hard to stomach." Usagi slid under her covers.  
  
"Demo, aren't you going to change?"  
  
"No, I'll just got to bed like this." Usagi sighed.  
  
"Uh, okay." Seiya looked at her. "I'll just turn off the light then."  
  
Seiya looked at Usagi sadly as he turned off the light and got into his own bed, still fully clothed, he was feeling too depressed to even change. When it seemed like hours later, he fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
***  
  
[A/N: To apologize for the long delay, I have written a 15 page chapter! ^^ I'll try to get the next one out a.s.a.p! I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, it gave me the motivation to update! ^_^ *huggles* REVIEW! 


	14. Home?

Yaten stood outside on the balcony with his camera, looking for something to take a picture of. The night stars glimmered gently and Yaten felt at ease. Looking at the road from the balcony, he saw a lone man walking down the road, shoulders slumped, shuffling along. Yaten took his camera and aimed it at the man, just to get a closer look at him. Yaten pressed the 'zoom' button and soon had a clear image of the man.  
  
He stood for a moment on the sidewalk, looking at the ground. It looked like he sighed and looked up at the stars, the very ones that Yaten had been looking at just moments before.  
  
He reached up and brushed his short black hair out of his eyes and looked at something in his hand. Yaten zoomed in closer, and saw that it looked like a piece of paper was in his hand.  
  
The man turned to the road, and pondered a moment, and held the paper over a sewer grate that was near the road. The man held it there for a moment, thinking.  
  
As Yaten saw his chance, he snapped a quick picture, but the man didn't even seem to see the flash, and he hovered over the edge of the sewer grate. The man shook his head and turned back towards Yaten and stared up at the stars. This time, Yaten snapped another picture and the man saw the flash.  
  
Yaten quickly ducked under the cement wall of the balcony and smiled to himself. 'This'll make a good picture.'  
  
Yaten crept slowly back to the door leading out from the balcony and slid the door open and rolled inside, and quickly shut it, feeling like a spy in a movie. He stood up and turned around, and walked right into Taiki.  
  
"Ah!" Yaten yelped in surprise and then dropped his camera to the floor.  
  
"What were you doing outside, and then coming into the house like that?" Taiki asked, his hands on his hips.  
  
"I was just taking pictures." Yaten picked up his camera and looked sheepishly at Taiki.  
  
"Well, we have a concert tomorrow." Taiki turned on his heel and walked back into their room.  
  
Yaten stood there, a little hurt. He took in a deep breath and tried to steady himself. He looked down at the camera that was in his hands and walked into the room after Taiki. He set his camera down and then got ready for bed.  
  
***  
  
Seiya awoke to a small noise. It sounded almost like a kitten, and so he rolled over and faced the door.  
  
The noise stopped and he then decided to close his eyes again, but again heard it. He realized it was coming from Usagi's bed, and it sounded like Usagi was crying, only she was muffling her sobs with a pillow or something.  
  
Seiya heard her bed creek a little, and then he heard Usagi get up and walk slowly towards something in their room. He heard the sound of a drawer slowly being slid open, and some scratching around. The he heard Usagi walk over and place her hand on the doorknob and turn it slowly, he then heard another stifled sob. As Usagi opened the door a small amount of light that was from the nightlight in the living room shone into the room, illuminating her figure. Usagi stood there a moment, looking in the room at Seiya, and then she slowly shut the door.  
  
Seiya was worried, so he quickly sat up in his bed and went silently towards the door. He turned the doorknob gently and opened the door a crack, and saw Usagi leaving the apartment door with a plastic bag full of clothes.  
  
He opened the door and stealthily followed her out of the apartment building, and onto the street, where he hid in the shadows as she walked down the street.  
Usagi had no idea what she was doing. She was running away . . . that was all she was sure of. But, she had no place to run to, she didn't even know the streets at all, she could easily get lost, but these thoughts never stopped her as she was walking down the street.  
  
She stopped a moment and stood under a streetlight and stared at the road ahead of her. The streets were mostly deserted, save the occasional car or two, and Usagi continued on her way down the road, swinging the plastic bag gently as she had no idea where her feet were taking her.  
  
'All I know is that I have to get away, I don't know where I'm going, but I know I have to get *some where*. I need to get away from him . . . there are so many conflicting feelings I have for him.' Usagi shook her head to clear her thoughts and her feet seemed to take a sudden right as she walked down the road alone.  
  
Soon, after about fifteen minutes of walking, her feet stopped in front of a small house on the street. Without thinking twice, Usagi walked up to the door and took in a deep breath; she had no idea what she was doing.  
  
Seiya stood watching earnestly from the bushes near the fence.  
  
Usagi rang the doorbell three times, and shook her head. 'It must be about midnight, and I'm going to a stranger's house?' Usagi was surprised as she heard someone coming to the door.  
  
The door opened, and revealed a girl in a bathrobe, her short blue hair a little messy. The girl stood at the other side of the door and stared at Usagi a moment. The girl shook her head a few times, and mumbled, "I must be studying too hard." The she rubbed her eyes and looked at Usagi again, and realized she was still there.  
  
"USAGI!" She then threw her arms around Usagi's frightened figure. Usagi stiffened against the girl's hug. "I thought you were DEAD or something! I'm so glad you're okay!" She pulled back and looked at Usagi. "What happened?"  
  
Usagi blinked a few times and then shook her head. "Gomen, but I have no idea who you are."  
  
"Nani?" The girl's face fell. "I'm Ami, Usagi-chan. AMI!" Ami brushed tears away from her eyes. "Did you lose your memory or something?"  
  
Usagi turned her face away and nodded slightly.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" Ami grabbed Usagi's hand. "I'm your old friend from school, you don't need to worry, you can come inside and I'll call your parents right away!" Ami quickly turned around and walked into the house.  
  
Usagi turned back and looked at the street, and then saw a bush rustle, and a flash of ebony appear.  
  
"Are you coming, Usagi-chan?" Ami's voice called from inside.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Usagi picked up her plastic bag and walked into Ami's house, closing the door behind her.  
  
***  
  
"SEIYA! This is the LAST time I'm calling you!" Yaten barged into Seiya's room and was surprised to find it empty. Having no idea where Seiya and Usagi were, Yaten walked back out, confused.  
  
"Taiki . . . have you . . ." Yaten then spotted Seiya lying on the balcony and walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Seiya!" Yaten called as he opened the door.  
  
Seiya sat up quickly. "Nani?"  
  
"What in the world were you doing sleeping on the balcony?"  
  
"Well, When I went out last night, I forgot to bring a key, so I climbed the terrace up here, and found this door was locked . . ." Seiya said logically.  
  
"No, I mean, WHY are you up here?"  
  
Seiya stood up and dusted off his pants. " I went for a midnight stroll, and ended up locking myself out of the house." Seiya hoped that his eyes hadn't shown any sign of the crying he did last night, HE was supposed to be the tough one.  
  
"Where is Usagi, then?" Yaten asked as Seiya walked by him into the house.  
  
Seiya racked his brain for a suitable lie. "You mean, she's not in the room?" Seiya pretended to look surprised.  
  
"No," Yaten shook his head.  
  
"I have no idea, maybe she went for a walk this morning?" Seiya walked over to his room. "I need to get dressed, I'll be out in a minute." Seiya walked into his room, leaving Yaten standing there, surprised.  
  
Seiya slumped against his door. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small scrap of paper with the name "Mizuno Ami" written on it, with the address to the house that Usagi had been to last night.  
  
He took the piece of paper and tucked it under his pillow and then turned around and looked at Usagi's bed.  
  
He sighed and shook his head and got dressed. He then opened the drawers that used to house Usagi's clothes and looked at the emptiness. He then closed the drawer and stood up straight and walked back out into the kitchen, where Yaten and Taiki were sitting at the table.  
  
"Seiya, Usagi still hasn't come back yet, I'm a little worried."  
  
"I'm sure everything will be okay." Seiya sat down at the table and took a piece of toast and put it on his plate. He looked at it, rather disgustedly and took a bite. He chewed for a moment and then looked at the worried faces of Taiki and Yaten.  
  
"I'm just afraid she got lost on her little walk, I mean she doesn't know the city at all." Yaten looked out the window.  
  
"She's a smart girl, she wouldn't have gone anywhere were she'd get lost, I'm sure." Seiya sighed and took another bite of toast.  
  
"I sure hope you're right." Taiki sighed.  
  
Seiya sighed, he couldn't believe how ironic it was, they were all really worried about her when she was back home, and her family was worried about her when she was here.  
  
***  
  
Usagi awoke in a bed, with the sunlight streaming in through the window. She sat up, frightened; she had no idea where she was.  
  
She quickly threw her legs over the bed and exited the room, and walked into the kitchen of the house and saw Ami sitting at the table.  
  
"I'm glad you're up, Usagi-chan." Ami stood up. "You fell asleep last night so I decided to let you rest, and call your parents this morning." She smiled.  
  
Usagi nodded slowly.  
  
"I'll call them right now, if that's okay?" Ami asked.  
  
"Uh, I guess." Usagi sat down in a chair. *'Why do I feel so alien around this girl? I must have known that she stays up late, so that was why I came here, but for some reason, I have no idea who she is. I wish I were back home.'* Usagi thought. *'Wait, I AM going home. Oh, I'm so confused.'*  
  
"Hello? Ms. Tsukino?" Ami asked into the phone.  
  
"Tsukino?" Usagi asked out loud. "Is that my last name?"  
  
"I have some good news for you!" Ami was very excited. "Guess who came to my house last night, alive and well?" Ami smiled widely. "Hai, she is here and well, do you want to talk to her?" Ami handed the phone to Usagi.  
  
"Uh, mushi mushi." Usagi said nervously.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad to hear your voice, my angel! I promise we'll be right over, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Usagi said quietly.  
  
"Alright, bye!" The woman's voice had such life in it.  
  
"Bye." Usagi handed the phone back to Ami. "She's coming to get me."  
  
"I'm glad, Usagi." Ami smiled. "I'll make you some breakfast and you can go and get dressed." Ami turned around and started making breakfast.  
  
Usagi got up from the table and went into the room she had slept in and pulled on some jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
She then walked back out into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Ami handed her a plate of scrambled eggs, and Usagi picked at it a bit.  
  
"Usagi . . ." Ami said quietly. "What's wrong?"  
  
Usagi looked up at Ami. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you used to eat . . ." Ami trailed off. "Never mind, I'm going to go and get changed, I'll be back in a bit."  
  
Usagi sat at the table while Ami left the room. She stared at her scrambled eggs and then picked up her plate and found the garbage and threw them out. It wasn't that she didn't like them; it was just that she wasn't hungry.  
  
She sat back down at the table and Ami walked into the room wearing her school uniform.  
  
"Unlike you, I get to go to school today, I'm sure you'll feel better once you get home." Ami smiled.  
  
As if on cue, a knock was heard at the door.  
  
"That's them." Ami announced happily. Ami grabbed Usagi and pulled her towards the door. Ami opened the door, and Usagi was pulled into a very large hug, and kisses were planted all over her head.  
  
"My darling, I'm so glad you're safe!" Her mother held her tightly and wouldn't let go. Tears started falling from her mother's eyes.  
  
"Usagi, I'm so glad you're here, finally." Her father stood next to her, and he tried to keep tears from falling on his face.  
  
"Arigato, Ami!" Ikuko looked at Ami with a joyous smile. "If you hadn't told us, we still would have been worrying!"  
  
Usagi pulled herself out of the smothering hug.  
  
"There's something I forgot to tell you." Ami said quietly.  
  
"Please, could you give me a little space?" Usagi asked. Yaten's personality seemed to come in.  
  
"Usagi? What's wrong? What happened?" Ikuko had worry on her face. "Who took you away from me?"  
  
Usagi's head fell. 'Now is my time to decide. Do I tell them the truth, or only half or it?'* She thought. Usagi looked back at her mother. "I don't remember." She said quietly. "I don't remember anything, not you, or him, or even her!" Usagi pointed to her Mother, Father and then Ami. "Gomen if I got your hopes up about having your daughter returned perfectly."  
  
Ikuko stood silent for a moment and then smiled. "I don't mind, Usagi, just as long as you are safe, and here with me in one piece." She paused and turned her head. "Memories can be repaired, but you cannot be brought back from anything like death. I missed you so much, Usagi."  
  
Usagi sighed and looked at her mother.  
  
There was a long moment of silence and then Kenji said, "Well, Ami, how about we take you to school? It's on the way home, anyway."  
  
"Uh, I'm okay, I am meeting up with Minako, Makoto and Rei and we're all walking together until Rei's school. But arigato for the offer." She bowed.  
  
"Well then, Usagi, let's go." Kenji turned back towards the car.  
  
Ami raced inside the house and came back out with Usagi's bag of clothes. "Don't forget this, Usagi-chan." She handed Usagi the back and Usagi nodded and took it.  
  
Usagi walked to the car with her parents and drove away to her 'new' life.  
  
***  
  
[A/N: Hai, a short chappie, but at least I got it out in a timely manner! I know it is a bit of a cliffy, but it should be followed by another chapter soon! Review!] 


	15. A Picture Is Worth

"I jus can't believe this, it's not like her." Yaten pulled a curtain away from the window and stared out of it.  
  
"Maybe we should call the police." Taiki said quietly.  
  
Seiya stood up. "Are you guys CRAZY?" He looked at the surprised faces of Yaten and Taiki. "We took her in the first place, what right have we to go and tell the police that our 'cousin' is missing? If you guys were smart, you'd realize that her being gone nulls our deal, now we don't have to worry about her." Seiya sat down. "Problem SOLVED."  
  
Taiki and Yaten looked at Seiya in surprise.  
  
"I thought you cared about her, Seiya." Yaten said quietly. "I started to care for her as well. She was like part of the family."  
  
"What family?" Seiya threw his hands up in the air. "We aren't related, don't you guys remember ANYTHING?"  
  
"Seiya's right." Taiki mused with his hand on his chin. "If she gets lost, we can't go to the police, no matter how much we miss her." Taiki sighed. "Sometimes I liked the idea that we were a real family." He stood up and stretched.  
  
Yaten sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're both right. We have to continue on in face of our mission, no matter what, even if we lose a dear friend."  
  
All the boys nodded all feeling a large hold in their hearts where Usagi had been. Seiya felt it worst of all, but tried to stay strong.  
  
"Let's just go to this concert with the feeling that nothing has happened, we'll talk about this later." Taiki stood up as he looked at the clock. "We need to go now."  
  
"Hai," Both Seiya and Yaten nodded as they walked out the door.  
  
***  
  
Usagi walked into her house, never before had she remembered being at a place were she felt so out of place.  
  
"Why don't you go to your room and get reacquainted with things?" Ikuko smiled as she shoed Usagi in the door. "I'll make something to eat."  
  
Usagi was shooed up the stairs and the she stood there a moment, confused. She opened the first door she came to and opened up to a room with a bed spread that had stars and moons and bunnies on it. She walked over to the desk on her room and picked up a small picture frame . . . it was a picture of her and . . .some other person.  
  
The man standing next to her in the picture had no real expression; it looked like a faked smile. But it wasn't even a smile. It looked like he was faking even staying straight-faced. He had short black hair, and blue eyes, he almost reminded her of Seiya.  
  
"Seiya . . ." Usagi placed her finger over the man in the picture and a small tear fell onto him.. Usagi sniffed gently and then looked at herself in the picture. The girl that was supposed to be her was so happy, and there was something sparkling in her eyes. She clung to the man's arm, and she looked oblivious to the man's apparent dislike for her. She had her first two fingers out, a symbol for 'victory'. Usagi shook her head and set the picture back down. She wasn't ready for this yet . . .and yet, she was stuck with the life that she had, no matter what she did.  
  
Usagi sat down gently on her bed, there seemed to be a spell cast over the room that she didn't want to break, even though it was all her things.  
  
Usagi looked down at her bag and saw that she was gripping it tightly. *'This is the only bag that I have that ties me to the past that I can remember.'* Usagi thought sadly as she dumped the contents out on her bed.  
  
Usagi started going through the folded up clothes and suddenly a piece of paper fluttered to the floor. She picked it up and looked at it, tears suddenly flooded her eyes.  
  
It was a picture from a photo booth of her and Seiya, from when they had gone to the amusement park.  
  
Seiya was making a weird face and Usagi was laughing, his arms wrapped around her shoulders. There was something in that picture . . . something that made Usagi refer back to the first picture she had seen. There was something similar in her eyes, something she couldn't place . . .  
  
"Usagi!" A voice called up the stairs. "Would you like some food?"  
  
Startled, Usagi quickly slid the picture into a drawer in her desk. She sighed and dropped the picture of her and that man onto her bed. She unwillingly walked down the stairs.  
  
***  
  
"Ohayo!" Ami ran excitedly towards her group of friends.  
  
"We were just about to leave, it isn't like you to be late." Makoto looked at her watch.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong Ami-chan?" Minako knew when someone had a juicy piece of gossip.  
  
"You wouldn't believe who came to my house last night at midnight!" Ami was so excited to tell her friends, she was having trouble forming words.  
  
"Taiki Kou?" Rei scoffed.  
  
"No! Better! Ami smiled as she looked at her friends. "Usagi-chan!"  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Ami-chan, you really need to get more sleep." Rei smiled sadly.  
  
"No, really! Would I tell you all a lie? We can go and see her after school, she's at her parents house!" Ami was so excited that she was shaking.  
  
"Ami! Are you serious?" Minako jumped up and down excitedly. "I can't believe it! Soon we'll have Usagi back and it will just be like old times!"  
  
"Ne, I need to tell you all something though." Ami's happy face looked distraught.  
  
"Ne?" The girls asked.  
  
"Usagi has gotten amnesia, she doesn't remember anything." Ami said quietly.  
  
The girls looked at Ami, speechless.  
  
Finally, Minako spoke, "It's . . . okay. Usagi will be fine in no time, I'm sure that she'll remember us soon!" Minako did the victory sign.  
  
"Hai," Makoto sweat dropped. "I'm sure Minako is right, Usagi will recover her memories soon." She was trying to be positive.  
  
"Come on, Minna, if I'm late, then I have to stand in a corner." Rei started walking.  
  
"Hai!" The girls all followed Rei to their schools.  
  
Inside of Rei was utter turmoil. 'I'm so happy that Usagi-chan is back . . . but at the same time, I just can't believe it. I've lost my chance, no matter how small it was, I've lost it.' Rei fought back tears as she walked to school.  
  
***  
  
"The police will be here soon, Usagi, to question you. You don't need to be afraid, okay?" Ikuko stood in the kitchen, smiling at her daughter.  
  
"Thanks you, Mrs. Tsukino." Usagi said quietly. She just could bring herself to call this lady mother.  
  
"You can call me 'Oka-san' if you wish, Usagi." Ikuko fought back tears.  
  
Usagi just nodded gently, her eyes never strayed from her plate that had been set before her with food she didn't want.  
  
Kenji stood in the doorway to the kitchen; he was worried. "Ikuko, can you come here a moment?" He asked of his wife.  
  
"Hai," Ikuko followed him into the living room  
  
Kenji took a hold of his wife's arm. "I'm worried about Usagi," he whispered quietly.  
  
"I'm worried too, Ken-chan." Ikuko looked over her shoulder at their daughter who seemed to lack her full spirit that she used to have. "But, we'll have to just make do, and show her that we love her, and I'm sure that someday she'll remember everything. I'm sure after the police come we can bring her to the hospital and get her evaluated." Ikuko sighed.  
  
"You're right, Ikuko-chan." Kenji said quietly.  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang.  
  
"That's the police," Ikuko said quietly, "Let's go."  
Soon the two police detectives were sitting in the living room, facing Usagi in a couch just like the one Usagi was on, but her parents standing behind her.  
  
"Hello, Usagi. I'm Detective Mikage and this is my partner, Detective Ohaysu." The woman motioned toward the man sitting next to her.  
  
"Ohayo, Tsukino-san." Detective Ohaysu put his hand out to shake Usagi's hand, and Usagi shook it gently.  
  
"Now, Usagi," Detective Mikage pulled a note book out of her pocket and brushed a strand of blonde hair back into her bun. "I'd like to ask you a few questions about your whereabouts this past week."  
  
Usagi sighed gently. 'I can't betray them, they've been so nice and loving to me.' Usagi thought to herself.  
  
"I can't remember anything, really. All I remember is that I woke up on the street with a plastic bag of clothes, I stood up and walked down the street until I came to a house that seemed familiar. Then I knocked on the door and found out it was my friend Ami's house, and then I stayed there that night, and now I'm here." Usagi said quietly, only lying a little bit.  
  
"I see," Detective Mikage scribbled and nodded. She looked up. "Do you mind if we look at the contents of that bag you had?"  
  
Usagi's mind spun. 'Did I hide that picture of Seiya? Did I have anything else incriminating in my pockets?' Usagi thought back to where she had put her amusement park stub and remember she had put it in her purse, and she didn't bring that with her.  
  
"If you want to, Detective, but I already went through it and found nothing that had any clues to my past." Usagi said quietly, she hoped her nervousness didn't show through.  
  
"You never know, Tsukino-san." Detective Ohaysu said. "The smallest fiber or a scrap of hair could point to a suspect, even if you don't remember them." He smiled, his black hair falling gently over his forehead.  
  
Usagi nodded. She was very worried that they would find something of Seiya's.  
  
"Her room is right up here, Detectives," Ikuko showed them to her room. Usagi felt sick to her stomach. She had lied for him, now she was covering up for him. 'I can't take much more of this.' Usagi thought to herself, and had visions of running back to Seiya's.  
  
After a few minutes, both detectives came back down the stairs.  
  
"Usagi, I'm afraid all of these clothes are new, they still have the tags in, there would be almost no chance of finding any incriminating DNA evidence on them, they probably just came from the store." Detective Ohaysu looked a little saddened.  
  
Usagi was relieved, but didn't let it show.  
  
'Oh yes, I remember, I grabbed the clothes from that top drawer and I hadn't worn those yet, but I had placed that picture on top of the clothes in that drawer, so that was why it was in the bag.' Usagi mentally smiled.  
  
"Are you sure you can't remember ANYTHING about your whereabouts?" Detective Ohaysu asked.  
  
"It's okay if something bad happened to you, to tell us. No matter how awful it is, we'll know you are telling the truth, sometimes you just need to start the cycle to healing." Detective Mikage placed a sympathetic hand onto Usagi's shoulder. Usagi's mind whirled. 'She means rape, if I had gotten raped or something . . ." Usagi shuddered a little bit and was glad nothing bad like that had happened.  
  
"Detectives, we are going to bring her to the hospital as soon as we can, and we can tell you the diagnosis of her at a later date, and you can come back, is that okay?" Kenji addressed the detectives.  
  
"Hai, that will be fine." Detective Mikage smiled. "We'll see you again some other time, okay?" She smiled as she left the room.  
  
"Talk to you soon," Detective Ohaysu left the room behind his partner. Ikuko came into the room and stood near Usagi. "I could see that they were making you uncomfortable, how about you go back to your room for a break, okay? Take a nap if you wish." Ikuko smiled.  
  
"Hai," Usagi nodded and got up and went into her room to see the clothes had been laid out neatly on her bed.  
  
Usagi took all the clothes and set them in a small pile at the foot of her bed, Usagi closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
***  
  
Yaten poked his lunch with his fork. He looked up at Seiya and Taiki who looked about as enthusiastic as he was.  
  
"Here's to a good show," Yaten raised his glass.  
  
"Yeah," Seiya raised his glass as well.  
  
"I hope she will hear us." Taiki raised his glass and they all clinked their glasses together.  
  
Seiya took another bite of his lunch and looked around the room, lazily. He suddenly saw a flash of blonde hair, and he turned his head sharply.  
  
It was only a waitress with long blonde tresses, and Seiya felt his heart resume it's normal beating.  
  
He sighed and then looked across the table, both Taiki and Yaten seemed to be as sad as he was.  
  
'So this is the effect she had on us, we will grow even more apart by the day . . .she was at least a temporary glue, and it was like having *her* back for a moment. Maybe this will work out for the best . . . who knows?' Seiya swallowed hard.  
  
***  
  
Usagi had already eaten dinner and had bid her parents a short goodnight. As she got into her room, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the red ring that Seiya had given to her, and she slid the necklace around her neck.  
  
She inhaled sharply as she opened the window and started climbing down the terrace. She knew what she had to do, and she wasn't going to get caught.  
  
'It's 7:30, the concert should be already started by the time I get there.'  
  
Usagi checked her watch and then tucked her long blonde hair into a blue baseball cap and set down the street running.  
  
The red necklace bounced gently as she ran, and seemed to keep the beat as she dashed down the streets.  
  
It seemed like hours had passed when Usagi finally got to the theater where 'The Three Lights' concert was being held. She ran quickly around to the back entrance and pulled her hair out of the blue baseball cap. She stood near the stage exit and knocked a few times.  
  
A very strong looking security guard came to the door and opened it slowly.  
  
"What do you want?" He wanted to make sure it wasn't another crazed fan.  
  
"It's me, Usagi, Usagi Kou." Usagi winced a little as she said the words.  
  
"Usagi?" The security guard opened the door all the way. "I thought you weren't coming to this show."  
  
"No, I am a little late, but I figured the front door guards wouldn't let me in." She smiled.  
  
"Come on in, and hurry up, I don't want any crazed fan girls coming in." The security guard remember Usagi when she had been hanging out with 'The Three Lights.  
  
"I'm going to wait for them in their dressing room, okay?" Usagi smiled as she passed the guard, who resumed his post.  
  
He nodded and waved Usagi through.  
  
Usagi smiled and then walked into 'The Three Lights' dressing room. She sighed as she shut the door behind her. She sighed as she thought of all the memories the place stirred up.  
  
Usagi took a small scrap of paper out of her pocket and placed it on Seiya's dressing table, with the name 'Seiya' written on it. Usagi smiled fondly at the rose that sat in a vase on his table. She took the rose out of the vase and set it next to her note. Then she turned around and walked out of the dressing room. Usagi stood at the side of the stage and watched the boys sing for a while, their message of love pouring through her body and making the ring around her neck shine.  
Seiya suddenly saw a red gleam to the side of the stage. He directed his eyes towards it, but couldn't look to see what it really was.  
  
"It's okay, Seiya." A woman's voice said quietly. Seiya didn't miss a beat as he sang.  
  
"Princess?" Seiya asked in his thoughts.  
  
"Hai, I am here and with you. Don't worry, I have heard your message, and I can say everything will work out fine.  
  
"Princess! Demo, why are you here? Why don't you come to us? When will we see you?" Seiya's mind raced with questions.  
  
"Oh, Seiya," The voice tinkled with laughter. "You have so many questions, and yet I cannot answer a single on of them. I just wanted to tell you that I'm here . . ."  
  
"In the theater? Right now?" Seiya asked.  
  
The voice laughed again. "Oh, Seiya, you haven't changed a bit." She paused. "Yes, I am here right now, and you know exactly where I am."  
  
"Are you . . ." Seiya started.  
  
"I'm not going to refute it or anything, you *know* where I am, so that's all I'll be saying. "  
  
"When will we see you?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Soon . . ." The voice drifted away, "Soon,"  
  
"Princess!" Seiya's mind screamed. "Wait!"  
  
"Soon, Seiya." The voice drifted away to a whisper.  
  
"Princess . . ." Seiya sighed mentally as he held out a long sustaining note.  
Usagi sighed as she heard the near end of the song. Not wanting to be caught by Seiya or anyone else, she turned around and started to leave.  
  
The bright ring around her neck seemed to heat up as she turned to go away.  
  
Grasping it tightly, Usagi sighed. "Goodbye, Yaten. Good bye, Taiki." Usagi sighed. "Goodbye . . .Seiya."  
  
Usagi turned and ran out an unguarded exit with no entrance from the outside. She started to run home, trying to put her past behind her as she tried to embrace her future with open arms.  
Seiya walked off the stage from the show, and he was shaking. He stopped and looked for Yaten and Taiki. He shivered and then walked into the dressing room and sat down in a chair. A few moments later Yaten and Taiki walked in and both collapsed in chairs.  
  
"I . . ."  
  
"You . . ."  
  
"Can you . . ." All the boys started at once.  
  
"Let me go first." Seiya said quietly.  
  
The boys nodded.  
  
"Our Princess talked to me." Seiya said.  
  
"Me too." Yaten added.  
  
"I also heard her." Taiki said. "She said she would come soon."  
  
"That is comforting." Yaten said.  
  
"Hai." Seiya's eyes drifted over towards his dressing table and saw that his rose was set down and a note sat next to it. He stood up quickly as Yaten and Taiki started talking.  
  
"It felt so nice when she talked to me, you know, warm?" Yaten said.  
  
"Yeah, it was so nice to talk to her again." Taiki said.  
  
Seiya picked up the note that was on his dressing table. His hands shook a bit as he opened it up.  
  
It had an address on it, and had the name 'Usagi Tsukino' written underneath it.  
  
'She was here?' Seiya thought. 'Then maybe Princess meant that the she was . . .' Seiya thought.  
  
"Seiya?" Yaten asked again.  
  
"Nani?" Seiya whirled around, holding the paper behind his back.  
  
"We should be going soon, if that's okay?" Yaten said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's fine." Seiya inconspicuously slid the scrap of paper into his pocket.  
  
"Okay, come on." Taiki stood up.  
  
"Hey, Taiki." Seiya said quietly.  
  
"What?" Taiki spun around.  
  
"I want to hang around for a while, you know, sign some autographs, and then I'll join you at home soon, okay?"  
  
"You want to sign autographs?" Yaten was a little shocked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, why not?" Seiya looked at the ground. "I don't mind. I want some time to think, and that's mindless work." Seiya said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I understand, after everything that's happened with tonight, you can stay if you want to." Taiki smiled. "Yaten and I will take the limousine . . ."  
  
"I'll call a taxi." Seiya interrupted.  
  
"Okay then, see you later." Taiki started leaving with Yaten following close behind him.  
  
Seiya stood silent for a moment, and then took the piece of paper back out of his pocket. He stared at it for a moment, and then nodded slowly.  
  
'Arigato, Odango. It really means a lot to me.' Seiya smiled. He started out of the dressing room and prepared to face the onslaught of screaming girls at the stage exit.  
  
***  
  
[Author's Note: I decided to make it treat for all my loyal fans, and update with a long chapter! I hope everyone can review! Anyone who can figure out the first name of the detectives in this story will be rewarded with a million brownie points! Go to it! ^^  
  
*hugs all her readers* I'm kinda losing focus in this story and I want to make sure you think it's going in the right direction. Please give your thought, constructive or not, to me in a review! I hope to hear from all of you! *insert disclaimer*] 


	16. A Walk in The Park

Usagi awoke from her sleep with a start. She could have sworn she heard something at her window.  
  
Standing up, Usagi walked over to her window and opened it up. A rock landed right on her face, and she said, "Itai!" kind of loudly.  
  
Looking down in the street, she saw a person standing in the road, looking up at her.  
  
Usagi squinted a bit and her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Seiya?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Who is there?" She asked loud enough for the person to hear her.  
  
"Usa-ko." A voice said quietly.  
  
"Huh?" Usagi suddenly got frightened.  
  
"I heard you were back, and I wanted to see if it was true." The voice said. "Can you meet me tomorrow at the park?"  
  
"The park?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yeah, one o'clock." The voice said again.  
  
"I . . ." Usagi started.  
  
"Good, I'll see you then." He turned and looked over his shoulder. And then waved. "Bye." And he started walking back down the street.  
  
Usagi was a little scared. She had thought it would have been Seiya, because she had given him her address, but it turned out to be someone she didn't even know.  
  
'What did he call me? 'Isaki'?' Usagi shook her head as she shut her window and climbed back into her bed.  
  
Usagi rolled over and sighed. The necklace with the red ring on it fell gently onto her hand. She stared at it a moment and let it's warm shine envelop her and help her fall asleep.  
  
***  
  
Ami knocked gently on Minako's door. "Minako-chan, are you ready?" She asked.  
  
"Just a second." Minako opened up her bedroom door and smiled. "It's great that we are going to surprise Usagi-chan like this." She grinned at Ami and they both started walking out of her house and towards Makoto's.  
  
"Did you bring your item?" Ami asked.  
  
"Hai!" Minako smiled. "I brought her some hair ribbons, do you think it's okay?"  
  
"Hai, Minako-chan. I brought her some books I thought she might like, and the notes she missed at school."  
  
Minako sweat dropped. "I'm sure she'll love you forever."  
  
"Minako-chan?" Ami asked.  
  
"I'm kidding." Minako grinned.  
  
"I thought it would be a nice gift." Ami said quietly.  
  
"Here's Mako-chan's house." Minako smiled. "I bet she made some food for Usagi." She winked.  
  
"I'm sure, you and I both know how Usagi likes her food." Ami and Minako giggled.  
  
Minako knocked on Makoto's apartment door several times. "Mako-chan! Hayaku! We need to hurry to Rei's!"  
  
"Hai, I heard you." Makoto opened up her door and stepped out, holding a plate full of goodies.  
  
"Oh! Mako-chan, those look really good!" Minako licked her lips.  
  
"Not for you, Minako-chan." Makoto pushed Minako's face away.  
  
"They're for Usagi-chan," She looked at Ami and smiled. "Let's go and get Rei, okay?"  
  
"Hai," Ami smiled and the girls continued to walk towards Rei's.  
  
Once they got to the temple, Makoto knocked on Rei's door. She came to the door, smiling.  
  
"I stayed up last night making this." Rei showed the girls a rainbow, beaded bracelet.  
  
"It's beautiful," Makoto looked at it, in awe.  
  
"Arigato," Rei blushed. "It is supposed to stand for true love."  
  
"I think you need to make me one of those!" Minako laughed.  
  
"Maybe some other time." Rei smiled.  
  
The girls all walked towards Usagi's house, laughing.  
  
Usagi sat on the edge of her bed, knees pulled up towards her chin, and her head resting on her knees. She was deep in thought and didn't notice her mother entering.  
  
"Usagi?" She asked quietly.  
  
Usagi didn't hear her, and continued staring off into space.  
  
"Usagi!" Her mother said a little bit louder.  
  
"Huh?" Usagi blinked a few times, her mind becoming more aware to her surroundings.  
  
"Are you okay, honey?" Ikuko sat down next to Usagi.  
  
"I'm fine, Mrs. Tsukino." Usagi said.  
  
Ikuko looked a little saddened by her daughter calling her that.  
  
"Did you need something?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, it totally slipped my mind, how foolish of me." Ikuko touched her forehead. "You have some guests at the door."  
  
"Who?" Hope arose in Usagi.  
  
"Your friends, Ami, Minako, Makoto and Rei."  
  
"Oh," Usagi's hope had sunk. Usagi looked out the window.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to go down and greet them?" Ikuko asked.  
  
"Oh, hai." Usagi stood up and left her room.  
  
As the door shut, Ikuko put her hands on her forehead and bent over. "My poor baby, what have you become?" Tears slid down her face, as she silently sobbed.  
  
Usagi walked down the stairs and into the living room.  
  
"Ohayo!" All the girls shouted at once.  
  
"Ohayo," Usagi said quietly.  
  
"Usagi-chan, you remember me, right? I'm Ami, I brought you the notes you missed from school and some books." Ami motioned to a stack of books.  
  
"I'm Minako, if you remember me," Minako turned her head and waved. "I brought you some hair ribbons and stuff, and they're in the basket on the table."  
  
"I'm Rei," Rei tried to smile. "I brought you this bracelet." She leaned over and tied the bracelet around Usagi's wrist. Usagi looked at it in wonder.  
  
"I'm Makoto, I'm the chef of the group, and I brought goodies for us to all eat." Makoto wrapped the platter and set it down on the table. "Would you like to try some, Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi looked up and nodded.  
  
Usagi reached forward and gently took the small cream puff and took a bite. Everyone in the group watched her as she chewed thoughtfully. Her taste buds seemed to dance, but Usagi was in no mood to shout to the rooftops how great it was. She just smiled gently.  
  
"It is really good, I don't think I remember eating anything so sweet." "Well, arigato, Usagi-chan." Makoto blushed a little bit.  
  
"Oh, Mako-chan, let me have one!" Minako reached to the plate in the center, and Makoto karate-chopped her hand away.  
  
"Usagi gets to decide if we all can have some, they are hers, you know." Makoto said.  
  
"Oi, Mako-chan, you could have been a little gentler!" Minako rubbed her hand in pain.  
  
"It's okay, Makoto-san." Usagi said quietly. "I'm not up for eating, anyway," She sighed and stood up. "I'm actually not quite up for company at this moment." Usagi looked at the clock and saw it was 12:00. "How about a walk?" She asked.  
  
"Uhm, sure." Ami stood up. "Where would you like to walk?" Ami asked.  
  
"I don't know, the park maybe, is there a park near here?"  
  
"Oh . . .yeah. We'll go to the park, just like old times, ne?" Minako did a victory sign.  
  
"Oh, that sounds like fun," Ami smiled. "Come on, minna, let's go."  
  
The girls all got up and started to walk out the door.  
  
"We're going for a walk, Mrs. Tsukino, we'll be back soon." Makoto called out.  
  
"Have fun," Her reply came from the kitchen.  
  
The girls all walked down the street together, not talking much, but enjoying the sunny day off they had.  
  
"What a gorgeous day!" Minako stretched. She shut her eyes and put her hands behind her head. She then peeked open one eye open and smiled.  
  
"Need a cat nap, Minako-chan?" Makoto asked playfully.  
  
"Maybe just a small one." Minako giggled.  
  
Usagi's eyes darted around the streets nervously. Her mind was racing and she could feel herself breathing fast.  
  
Ami noticed the small change in her friend and gently touched her arm.  
  
"Usagi-chan, everything will be fine, okay?" She whispered quietly. "We're all here with you." Ami smiled; her blue eyes twinkling.  
  
Usagi let out the breath that she didn't know she had been holding. She smiled at Ami and nodded. "Arigato, Ami-san. I didn't realize I was this nervous to be out on the street,"  
  
"We can go back if you wish," Ami said.  
  
"No!" Usagi interjected.  
  
Ami looked at her; puzzled.  
  
"I mean," Usagi added. "I'd just really like to see the park on this walk, that's all." Ami nodded, thoughtfully. 'There is something odd about Usagi's demeanor . . .' She mused to herself. 'But maybe that is just because of the amnesia.' Ami sighed as she spotted the trees from the park.  
  
***  
  
Seiya rolled over in bed and blinked, once, and then twice. His blurry eyes seemed to focus as he swung his legs over the bed and stood up and stretched. One of his few days off, and he was intent on enjoying it.  
  
He walked out into the kitchen and saw Taiki sitting at the table with the newspaper, sipping a cup of coffee. His glasses were perched on the end of his nose, and he looked rather professional sitting in his pajamas.  
  
"Ohayo, Taiki." Seiya sat down sleepily. He looked around groggily. "Where's Yaten and Odango?"  
  
Taiki audibly choked on the coffee he had just sipped. He lowered the newspaper and stared at Seiya a moment, in shock.  
  
Seiya blinked.  
  
"Seiya, I'll give you a few more moments to wake up." He pulled the newspaper in front of his face and sighed.  
  
Seiya was a little confused bye the comment, until suddenly, it felt like a brick of reality had just smashed into his head. He was totally awake, and remembered that Usagi had gone home.  
  
"Gomen, Taiki." Seiya said quietly, remembering their pact never to speak of Usagi again.  
  
"It is quite understandable, Seiya." Taiki folded the newspaper and set it down on the table. "Maybe you just get dumber when you go to sleep." Taiki stood up and quickly left the kitchen, leaving Seiya shocked.  
  
'That doesn't sound like the Taiki I know . . .' Seiya stared after him in shock.  
  
Seiya looked at the newspaper he had been reading, and an article caught his eye. He picked up the newspaper and looked in shock at the headline, "MISSING GIRL FOUND, UNHARMED."  
  
Shocked, Seiya read more.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino, who had gone missing somewhere around a week ago, had turned up at her friends house two days ago. Tsukino was reportedly unharmed, and seems to suffer only from slight amnesia.  
  
Her doctor, Kenji Kashiwagi reported, 'Her case of amnesia is slight and seemed to have occurred from a head injury. She [Tsukino] is otherwise unharmed and safe in her own home.'  
  
Our police chief Aki Sakai reports, 'We have reason to believe that this was a first time abduction, probably by someone the family knows. There is no need for alarm and I seriously doubt there are kidnappers or anything out on the streets. Just make sure that everyone knows where their children are at all times, and we can make our city a safer one.'"  
  
Seiya dropped the paper back onto the table, a little shocked.  
  
"So you read it too?" Yaten suddenly walked into the kitchen. Seiya looked up at him and nodded.  
  
"Pretty fancy, huh?" Yaten sat down next to Seiya. "Now we're criminals, you and me. And Taiki could get thrown away as well because he helped cover it up."  
  
"I just hope no one thinks we . . . I mean, if they . . ." Seiya trailed off.  
  
"Relax," Yaten placed his hand onto Seiya's shoulder. "I'm sure Usagi would tell them that we never did anything like that . . .I mean, even if Usagi told at all."  
  
"You're right." Seiya nodded and stood up. "Well, I'm going to enjoy my day off no matter what." He walked into his room and quickly got dressed and then headed out the door to take a walk.  
  
With a decided nod, he started toward the park.  
  
***  
  
[Author's Note: GOMEN!!! Minna-san, please forgive me! I've been busy for a while now, and while I HAVE been writing, I haven't been able to find the time to actually update. To help you guys forget that I was bad and never updated, I'll update another good sized chapter tomorrow, okay? Thanks for your reviews, it really got me motivated! ^_^ Please review so I can get the motivation to update again!] 


	17. Power Awakens

"Isn't it nice out today?" Rei and the other girls sat down on a bench in the sunlight.  
  
"It's the news that summer is almost upon us, minna!" Makoto smiled broadly.  
  
"Oh, won't it be great? Trips to the beach to meet guys, getting ice cream, and bikini shopping!" Minako exclaimed happily.  
  
"Yes, we all need to find someone to be with," Makoto laughed. "Except Usagi, of course."  
  
Usagi's mind was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts. "Nani, Makoto-san?"  
  
"Oh . . ." Makoto put her hand to her mouth. "I forgot you don't remember anything about your past." She sighed. "You have an almost college- age boyfriend named Mamoru."  
  
Rei could feel herself slipping away from the girls.  
  
"Mamo . . .ru?" Usagi asked, she suddenly felt sick to her stomach.  
  
"Hai, he has black hair and blue eyes, and you think he's a dreamboat!" Minako laughed.  
  
"A boyfriend?" Usagi's mind flew to the previous night, the man outside her window, then the photo frame . . . could it be . . .?  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Minako shouted triumphantly, "Speak of the plumber . . ."  
  
"That's 'speak of the devil', Minako-chan." Ami corrected.  
  
"Whatever, here he comes now!" Minako grinned. "It's like a romance movie," Minako did a dramatic pose, "She loses her memories and forgets about his love, until, one day she spots him in the park!" Minako pretended to faint.  
  
"Minako-chan!" Ami reprimanded, noticing the worried expression Usagi had on her face. "Please leave Usagi-chan alone."  
  
"Hai," Minako laughed.  
  
Rei felt the world around her vanish, as she watched him draw nearer to the benches.  
  
"I suddenly remembered," Rei started as she quickly flew to her feet.  
  
"It can wait, romance only comes once!" Minako yanked Rei back down into her seat.  
  
Rei gave a little yelp, and waited for her doom as Minako's grip tightened on her arm.  
  
Suddenly, it seemed that Mamoru was right in front of Usagi. He gave a smile and said, "Good Afternoon, Usa-ko."  
  
'That name again!' Usagi's body involuntarily shuddered.  
  
"Hello, minna-san." He nodded to the girls.  
  
Rei turned her gaze away from him.  
  
Mamoru turned back toward Usagi. "Can we have a little chat? Maybe we can take a walk together, just like old times."  
  
Usagi held her breath.  
  
Ami noticed the change in Usagi and bit her lip. Her suspicions of Mamoru suddenly flared.  
  
"I guess we can talk . . ." Usagi found her voice. She stood up and turned back towards the girls. "I'll see you in about ten minutes, okay?"  
  
The girls nodded and Usagi started to walk away with Mamoru.  
  
"Oh why did I leave them?" Usagi's mind spun. "Remember, you want to find out his true feelings, to see if he feels like you think he does." A small voice inside of Usagi said.  
  
Usagi clutched the necklace with the red ring on it.  
  
"How are you doing?" Mamoru tried to break the ice.  
  
"I'm fine." Usagi decided to be a little cold.  
  
"No 'Mamo-chan I'm happy to see you?'" He asked, almost hurt.  
  
"Why, would you LIKE me to say I'm happy to see you? Because I'm not really that happy."  
  
Mamoru was taken back by her very strange mood.  
  
He rubbed his neck and looked at her a moment, noticing the new necklace she was wearing.  
  
"That is a nice necklace, where did you get it?"  
  
"A friend gave it to me," Usagi's almost immediate response was.  
  
"Oh," Mamoru felt very intimidated. He took a deep breath. "I hope this isn't a bad time for you . . ."  
  
"Oh, WHY wouldn't it be a good time?" Usagi spun around and faced him.  
  
"Because of the circumstances," Mamoru answered quietly, and then felt a flare of anger. "What is wrong with you?" He asked, his voice raising a little bit.  
  
"What do you mean, 'What is wrong with me'? You know right well what is wrong!" Usagi didn't know she could feel this kind of anger.  
  
"Like this is your excuse for being all mean to me, when all I wanted was to have an innocent chat?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Yes, it IS my excuse!" Usagi folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"What, did you get raped or something?" Mamoru immediately regretted it after he spoke.  
  
"How dare you!" Usagi felt her whole body turn red with anger. "Even if I did, and I'm not saying I did, what right would YOU have to ask me in that manner?"  
  
"Because I have a right to know, as your boyfriend . . ." Mamoru started.  
  
Usagi pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face. "What right do you have to know what has happened to my body?" She felt tears in her eyes.  
  
"I have that right!" Mamoru was ready to answer back to her slap with one of his own, when suddenly, he was stopped when a hand grabbed his arm and held it in place.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but you have NO right to hit this young lady." The eerily familiar voice said.  
Mamoru whirled around, in anger and looked at the man. "You shouldn't be butting in on our conversation!" Mamoru felt his anger spike.  
  
"If you don't step away right now, I will resort to calling the authorities." The voice answered, calmly.  
  
Usagi sank to her knees, she was overcome by fear and angst. She covered her eyes with her hands and tried to hide her tears.  
  
"I still don't see why," Mamoru answered back.  
  
"Please, sir, just leave before you get yourself into more trouble." The voice said again.  
  
"FINE!" Mamoru shouted and walked out of the park, mumbling something about wanting a cigarette.  
  
The man stopped and watched Mamoru go and then bent down to Usagi on the ground. "Excuse me, are you okay, Miss?" He asked as he gently touched her arm and helped her up.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and suddenly her eyes were met with brilliant cobalt eyes staring into her own. The familiar warm shine enveloped her whole being as she stared into his eyes.  
  
The man blinked and his eyes grew large with recognition. "Odango?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Seiya," Usagi breathed a sigh of relief and she fell against him, her mind exhausted from the trial with Mamoru. She wanted to die right there.  
  
Strong arms encircled her, and his worried voice asked, "Are you okay, Odango?" Usagi felt tears come to her eyes again as she shook her head in his embrace.  
  
"No, I'm not okay, I'm terrible, I'm horrible, I want to die." Usagi felt her knees grow weak, but Seiya's embrace held her still. Usagi rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Did that man hurt you?" Seiya asked worriedly.  
  
"No, not really." Usagi sobbed.  
  
Seiya felt himself blush. "Imagine, running into you like this, when we had just agreed not to breathe a word about you anymore." Seiya said quietly.  
  
Usagi pulled her head up and looked into his deep blue eyes. "Do you all miss me?" Innocence permeated her being.  
  
Seiya smiled gently. "Everyone misses you, Usagi."  
  
"I'm so sorry, so sorry for running away like I did." Usagi set her head back down again.  
  
"It's okay, I followed you, you know." Seiya said quietly.  
  
"I know you did, I saw you in the bushes." Usagi felt so warm and secure in his arms.  
  
"Usagi," Seiya said quietly. "You know we can't do this, I mean, you have your life, and I have mine."  
  
"I know, but for once this past few days, I actually felt like I belonged to someone. You are someone I remember."  
  
"But aren't you mad at us?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Yes, but," She looked up. "But I understand now, and I feel more at home with you then I did in my own room."  
  
Seiya smiled gently. "Odango, I . . ." He started, but felt her eyes burning into his own, and hesitated. "I can't forget about you." He said quietly.  
  
"And I can't forget about you either, you are in my thoughts at every waking moment." Usagi said as she stared into his eyes.  
  
Seiya leaned towards her, in an effort to kiss her, when suddenly a voice rang out.  
"Usagi-chan? Where are you?"  
  
Usagi looked at Seiya in alarm. "If they find that you . . ."  
  
"They won't . . ." Seiya said quietly as he let go of Usagi and laughed loudly. "An autograph? I thought I would be safe in the park!" Seiya sounded annoyed.  
  
"Usagi-chan! There you are!" Makoto ran up to her.  
  
"How many more stalkers do you have hiding in the bushes?" Seiya asked and then noticing Usagi's odd look; winked.  
  
"Usagi, I was worried, where's Mamoru?" Makoto suddenly realized whom she was standing near. "Hey, you're Seiya Kou!" Makoto said excitedly.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm guilty as charged." Seiya laughed loudly and sounded as though his ego was as large as his head.  
  
"Makoto-san, can you believe I ran into Seiya Kou?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Imagine that, you have incredible luck!" Makoto laughed. "Whatever happened to Mamoru?"  
  
"He remembered a previous engagement, and then I got lost, and I ran into Mr. Kou." Usagi lied.  
  
"Wow, I'm a really big fan, Mr. Kou."  
  
"Call me Seiya," Seiya said flirtatiously.  
  
"Seiya," Makoto blushed. She looked up and then looked back at him. "If you aren't busy or anything, would you like to join us for lunch? I mean," She blushed, "I understand if you'd say no, because you're such a super cool idol and all," Makoto trailed off.  
  
"Lunch," Seiya looked as if her was thinking hard. He looked at Makoto and smiled one of his signature smiles. "I'd love to do lunch, just us?" He kissed Makoto's hand and she turned a brighter shade of red.  
  
"No, I meant me and my friends too."  
  
"Ah then, we'll have to do it another time then." Seiya winked.  
  
Usagi tried to stifle a giggle as she watched Seiya romance Makoto.  
  
"And you, my dear," Seiya turned to Usagi and winked. "Do I have the pleasure of accompanying you to lunch as well?"  
  
Usagi saw in his eyes that playful feeling she had missed so much, she so wanted desperately to say yes, but as she opened her mouth words came out that didn't seem to be her own. "No, I'll have to decline the invitation, I'm afraid. My mother will probably be worried about me being out so late." Usagi felt her own heart sink as she looked at Seiya's fallen expression.  
  
"Quite all right," He quickly covered. "I'll just have to resort to the company of this lovely lady." He offered his arm to Makoto, who blushing, took it and started out towards where the other girls were.  
  
"Have fun!" Usagi called after them, trying to stifle a giggle she had. She laughed as soon as they got out of sight and then she sighed, looking at the trees of the park around her. It was almost like a mini- grove of trees that was thick so you couldn't see the road or anything else from that point.  
  
Usagi sighed as she turned to walk out of the grove, when suddenly a burning feeling stopped her. Her necklace was turning a dark red and Usagi yelped in pain as she quickly slid it off her neck and dropped it onto the ground.  
  
The chain started glowing red hot, and the ring started to admit a bright red shine, so bright that Usagi was blinded. She covered her eyes until the light was gone, and then she slowly pulled her arms away from her eyes and was shocked to see the sight in front of her.  
  
A woman stood before her, wearing a red and yellow dress that had a style that Usagi had never seen before. The woman's hair was long and red, and was pulled into a headdress that was black and had small chains hanging from either side with red things that appeared to be clovers. She had the same symbol on her forehead and her long red hair was pulled into loops near her ears and hung down to near her waist. Her hands were folded in front of her, and the woman stood there and looked very regal, and she had a small smile on her face.  
  
"Hello," The woman said quietly, tipping her head to the side.  
  
Usagi was thunderstruck as she stared at the woman who had appeared in front of her.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you, Usagi-san." Her red eyes glistened with a hint of royalty.  
  
Usagi blinked a few times and then wiped her eyes.  
  
"I must have passed out, this amnesia is worse then I thought." Usagi mumbled to herself.  
  
"Usagi-san," The voice said again, sharply.  
  
Usagi turned around to face the woman.  
  
"I am Princess Kakyuu of the planet of Kinmoku."  
  
"Princess?" Usagi asked, "Kinmoku?" Her mind was spinning. "You're an alien?"  
  
Kakyuu laughed lightly as she hid her mouth behind a dainty hand. "I am, Usagi-san. I hope it doesn't scare you away, you people of Earth have such a distorted idea about aliens."  
  
Suddenly Usagi's mind was filled with small grey men with large eyes and metallic spaceships. A look of worry went across Usagi's face.  
  
Kakyuu laughed again, daintily, as she hid her mouth behind her hand. "Please, Usagi-san, will you listen to what I have to say?"  
  
"I don't seem to have a choice, Kakyuu-sama." Usagi tried as hard as she could to smile.  
  
"I believe this will answer some of your questions, but no doubt raise new ones." Kakyuu raised her right hand and showed Usagi a red ring that was set gently on her ring finger.  
  
"That's the ring that Seiya gave me!" Usagi exclaimed. "The one that made me say the things that weren't me!" Usagi looked back up at Kakyuu. "That was YOUR ring?"  
  
"Hai, Usagi-san." She set her hand back at her side. "You see, I am from the planet of Kinmoku, and everything was going well on my planet until I was getting ready to wed. A young prince and I were betrothed to marry, and as he slid the ring on my finger for engagement, it suddenly sucked me inside of it. You see this ring is cursed. It was a plan for my betrothed to trap me and kidnap me. After that point, a Great War started with our planet and the planet the suitor was from. I have been trapped inside of this ring since that point in time. Once my palace guards saw this, they quickly attacked my betrothed and the ring was placed in a box that the seal couldn't be broken unless it was a person with special powers."  
  
Kakyuu sighed. "The ring box with me inside was sent away with three of my most loyal Kinmokians, they were told that I was missing and might be on this planet. But one was entrusted with the ring box, and was only told that it was my engagement ring and that he should protect it for me and never reveal the secret to anyone else. They fled from the horror and bloodshed of their planet with the hopes of finding me to help save all of Kinmoku." Kakyuu sighed a little bit.  
  
"They were supposed to be searching for me, but what they didn't know was that their REAL mission was to find someone to break the seal and bring me back. My loyal Kinmokians, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki."  
  
"Seiya?" Usagi asked, she couldn't believe it.  
  
'Hai, he is an alien as well as I am." Kakyuu folder her hands in front of her.  
  
"So.you were using your powers when I wore the ring?" Usagi asked, she was very confused.  
  
"Yes, it was the least I could do while entrapped in this ring. But you see, the spell is not yet totally broken, while I can converse with you, there is still another step involved before I can see my beloved Seiya, Taiki and Yaten and then go back to my own planet again."  
  
"What step is that?" Usagi asked earnestly.  
  
"Only the person with special powers can help me."  
  
"Do I have the special powers you need? Is that why I have been entrusted with the ring?"  
  
"Hai, but I'm not really sure what you are supposed to do exactly." Kakyuu bit her lip. "Usagi-san, my time with you is coming to a close, but please, help me break the curse, and unseal me from this horrible ring. Until then, only seek out help of those you know will be loyal . . ." Kakyuu started the flash in and out of existence. "Onegai, Usagi-san, you are my last hope. Please, do it for Kinmoku," Kakyuu disappeared entirely and suddenly the necklace with the ring on it appeared and floated gently to the ground.  
  
Usagi gently picked it up and slid it back around her neck, examining the ring carefully.  
  
"I'll do whatever it takes, Kakyuu-sama." Usagi whispered to the ring, and felt a small surge of red light flow out onto her hands.  
  
Turning around, Usagi turned towards the direction of her house and started running full speed towards home.  
  
***  
  
[A/N: Gomen about not updating really soon! For some reason every time I open up Microsoft Word, my computer freezes. I worked really hard to get this out, so I hope everyone understands! I'm still really, really sorry! Please review so I know I'm going in the right direction! Read and Review please!] 


	18. Roses on Kinmoku

***  
  
"I'm Kino Makoto, this is my friends, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako and Hino Rei." Makoto pointed to each one.  
  
"Hello," Ami said quietly.  
  
"Wow! We meet again! It must be fate!" Minako gushed.  
  
Seiya looked at her a moment, and then his memories registered. "You were the girl I gave the tickets to, right?"  
  
"Honto, you remembered me! It must be fate after all!" Minako grabbed Seiya's arm.  
  
"Please ignore Minako, Seiya-san." Makoto laughed. "The one she's REALLY in love with is Yaten!" She whispered.  
  
"Mako-chan!" Minako released Seiya's arm and her face flushed a deep red.  
  
"It's TRUE!" Makoto laughed.  
  
"You're in love with Yaten?" Seiya looked at Minako and saw her blush deeper.  
  
"I like them all the same!" Minako exclaimed.  
  
Seiya laughed hard. "That's great," Seiya wiped a tear and looked at the girls. "Well, are we going to get lunch or not, ladies?"  
  
"Hai!" Minako shouted. "This way, Seiya-kun, you can sit next to me!" She giggled.  
  
"I'll sit next to you and Kino-san, like I promised," Seiya winked at Makoto. Laughing, the group continued off towards 'Crown's Fruit Parlor.'  
  
***  
  
"Seiya-kun," Ami asked as she finished chewing. "What got you into music?"  
  
Seiya smiled a little and then swallowed his hamburger. "Well, I guess you could say it was the love of singing, and the fact that it was readily available. We needed some extra money and so we decided to give this a shot after applying for all of these other jobs. You see, I guess because we're from another country they figured we'd be hot here, and I guess they were right."  
  
"Amazing story, Seiya-kun." Minako rested her chin on her hand. "But what country did you come from?"  
  
Seiya suddenly got worried. 'How can I do this without lying?' Seiya asked himself. He paused a moment and smiled at Minako.  
  
"You'd love to know that, Aino-san?" He grinned and flashed a debonair smile. "I'd rather not disclose that and have people swarming my home town."  
  
"I guess that's understandable, I'd be annoyed." Rei said.  
  
"Well, girls, I think it's time I should be going." Seiya stood up.  
  
"Demo, Seiya!" Most of the girls whined.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, I have other things to do with my day off, maybe I'll catch you all later!" He winked as he walked out the door.  
  
"Wasn't he great?" Minako sighed longingly.  
  
"Hai, he was better company then I thought a pop star might be." Ami said.  
  
"He was a little intriguing," Rei admitted.  
  
"I'm glad we found him!" Makoto added.  
  
All the girls laughed suddenly.  
  
"Maybe he would turn out to be a good friend." Minako mused.  
  
"Maybe," The girls all nodded.  
  
***  
  
Seiya walked down the street with his hands in his pockets. He was whistling the first few notes of "Nagareboshi He" over and over again. He puttered along happily until he stopped at a flower shop, and intrigued with the floral design in the window, wandered inside.  
  
***  
  
Usagi tried to catch her breath as she neared the block near her home. She took in a deep breath and steadied herself finally. She straightened herself out and walked slowly towards her house.  
  
Usagi walked into the doorway and changed her shoes into her slippers with bunny designs on them. She walked slowly towards the living room.  
  
"Oh, Usagi! You're home!" Ikuko walked into the living room.  
  
"Hai, I'm home." Usagi smiled.  
  
"Did you enjoy your walk?"  
  
"Hai, it was lovely. The girls all went out for lunch, but I was tired and decided to come back."  
  
"That's good, you shouldn't tire yourself out too much!" Ikuko smiled. "Oh yes, before I forget, I have to go to the store, so I want you to tell Shingo that when he gets home he can do his homework and THEN play with his friends."  
  
"Okay." Usagi nodded.  
  
Ikuko grabbed her car keys and her purse as she slid on her shoes. "I'll be home soon, so don't you worry." Ikuko smiled and waved as she left the house.  
  
Usagi watched as Ikuko left in the car and she sighed with relief. She walked into her room and sat down on her bed thinking things over in her head.  
  
"Break the curse . . . curse?" Usagi shook her head. "I'm in way over my head. This is just too much, I mean, I can't even believe it! Why would something like this happen to me?" Usagi took the necklace off and looked at it as she swung it around her finger. "It would be awful to be trapped inside of a ring, just like that genie in that fairy tale." Usagi sighed and relaxed against the pillows of her bed. Before long, she had drifted off to sleep.  
  
Seiya whistled as he walked down the street. He was feeling rather happy as he passed a few small shops in the side of the street. He stopped a moment and looked into a shop window for a moment. A small movement caught his eye and he saw a person in the glass next to him. Once he looked at it, it was gone.  
  
'I could have sworn . . .' Seiya said quietly. 'It looked like her, our princess.' Seiya sighed and shook his head. 'What am I thinking? Why would she be in a shop window?' Seiya looked at his watch and pondered for a moment.  
  
'I still have a few hours, maybe I should do it.' With a decided nod, he turned back around and headed toward the flower shop.  
  
Usagi awoke by a weird noise. Sitting up quickly, she looked around wildly. 'I can't believe I feel asleep.' Usagi stood up.  
  
Another chime was heard, and Usagi suddenly identified it as the doorbell.  
  
'It must be one of Shingo's friends, Ikuko said that they might come over, or something like that,' Usagi quickly hurried to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hello?" Usagi asked as the door opened.  
  
Standing in the doorway, was Seiya, his hands behind his back.  
  
"Oi, Odango, I thought you were out or something." He grinned. "I thought maybe you had gotten lost on the way back."  
  
"Iie, I had fallen asleep." Usagi smiled.  
  
The two stood still for a moment with a moment of uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Would you like to,"  
  
"Do you mind if," Seiya and Usagi said at the same time. Both of them smiled.  
  
"Would you like to come inside?" Usagi smiled.  
  
"Hai," Seiya's eyes sparkled with exuberance.  
  
Usagi smiled and motioned for Seiya to follow her as he had taken off his shoes at the door and followed her into the living room.  
  
Usagi walked in and sat down on a couch, Seiya just stood in the doorway with his hands still behind his back.  
  
"Are you going to sit down?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well," Seiya smiled sheepishly. "I thought maybe these would need some water," Seiya pulled his hand from behind his back and showed Usagi a bouquet of flowers that was wrapped with pink paper with yellow moons on it. The bouquet consisted of ten yellow roses and inside of that a pink rose and a red rose next to each other.  
  
"I saw it in the flower shop window, and I decided that it might help pay back a tiny amount of all the harm I've caused you." Seiya blushed gently.  
  
"S . . .Seiya," Usagi was speechless. "They are so pretty, I mean, they are so lovely, they are . . ." Usagi placed her hands over her mouth, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
Seiya took a step closer to her and placed the bouquet into her hands.  
  
"Why don't I go and find a vase to put these in?"  
  
Usagi just nodded silently.  
  
Seiya smiled as he walked into the kitchen and started opening cabinets until he found a cabinet with a crystal vase inside. He took the vase out and then filled it halfway with water and walked back out into the living room.  
  
Usagi was still standing in the same stop, staring down at the roses in her hands, tears had fallen down her cheeks.  
  
Seiya set the vase down onto the coffee table and then took the bouquet gently from her hands.  
  
"Odango, are you okay?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Oh Seiya," Usagi looked up into Seiya's eyes. "This is the nicest thing that you ever done for me, it is just so sweet and," Usagi started crying harder.  
  
"Aw, Odango," Seiya set the flowers down onto the couch and pulled her into a hug. "You don't need to be sad, I mean, if it makes you feel any better, I can go home . . ."  
  
"Iie, Seiya, it's okay," Usagi sighed loudly and pulled away from Seiya. "I just want to thank you for being so sweet. You're my best friend." Usagi smiled and wiped her eyes. "Look at me crying like a baby when I should be thanking you for everything you've done." Usagi smiled and she reached for a tissue on the coffee table and blew her nose. "Let's get these into the water," Usagi started to take the flowers out of the wrapping.  
  
"Odango, I need to be going, okay? I'll catch you later. Now that I know where you live, I can visit anytime." Seiya winked and he started to leave.  
  
"Seiya, matte!" Usagi set the flowers down and ran after him. "Aren't you going to have some tea or something?"  
  
"No, I'm probably expected back at home, you know Taiki and Yaten might get worried that I got kidnapped by some crazy fan girls." Seiya smiled as he put his shoes on and opened up the front door. "Ja ne, Odango!" Seiya grinned as he started out the door and down the street.  
  
"Ja ne, Seiya!" Usagi called after him and she watched as he walked away from her house.  
  
Usagi smiled to herself as she turned back into the house and walked back into the living room and finished unwrapping the flowers from the package. A small white envelope fluttered to the ground and Usagi gently set the roses in the water carefully arranging the flowers as they were in the package before she bent down to pick up the small envelope. She noticed that on the front of the envelope was a picture of a small pink rabbit. Usagi smiled as she turned the envelope over and took the card out of the envelope. The card had a night sky on it with a shooting star in the center, streaking through the night. Usagi smiled as she opened up the card, inside, handwritten carefully by Seiya's hand read,  
  
"For all the things I cannot take back, I am truly sorry. You mean a lot to me, Odango Atama. The yellow roses symbolize the plainness of everyone else, and the pink one symbolizes you, totally different from them all. I guess the red one represents me, just because.I'm so different from you. Well, I'm running out of room, so I just wanted to say, you mean a lot to me, Usagi. I hope to never leave you. ~ Seiya."  
  
Usagi felt tears welling up in her eyes again as she stared at the card.  
  
'Maybe that's why he wanted to leave, because he didn't want to have to be hurt by a reaction I might have." Usagi sighed and wiped her eyes. 'I always seem to be crying lately.' Startled by the noise of Ikuko's car coming, Usagi quickly slid the card back into the envelope and slid it into her pocket.  
  
"Usagi, I'm home!" Ikuko announced as she walked into the door. "Could you help me put these away?" She asked as she walked into the living room.  
  
Usagi grabbed a bag from her and then Ikuko exclaimed, "Oh! Usagi! Roses, how romantic! Did Mamoru bring these for you?" She leaned down and sniffed them.  
  
Usagi shuddered involuntarily. "Uh, hai. Aren't they pretty?" Usagi lied.  
  
"Oh, Usagi." Ikuko looked at her daughter. "You have a keeper, right there.what a sweet-heart." Ikuko smiled. "Is he going to bring you on a date next weekend?"  
  
"Uh, he never said anything about that." Usagi sighed.  
  
"Well, I'm sure he'll surprise you or something." Ikuko giggled. "Well, if he DOES want to go out on a date, make sure to tell me, and I'll help get you ready." She laughed as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Usagi followed behind her, rather reluctantly, as she listened to Ikuko's mindless chatter about Mamoru.  
  
Usagi zoned her mother out as she mindlessly put away groceries.  
  
***  
  
Yaten sighed as he walked out onto the balcony. He took a deep breath of the cool evening air, and relaxed against the balcony railing. He started thinking deeply about many things that had been happening lately, and he sighed. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Taiki walk out and stand next to him on the balcony.  
  
"It's a nice evening," Taiki said.  
  
"Taiki!" Yaten turned to him as he jumped in surprise. "You shouldn't scare me like that."  
  
Taiki looked at him, his violet eyes glimmering. "Gomen," He smiled.  
  
The two stood in silence a moment.  
  
"It reminds me of home." Taiki said.  
  
"What reminds you of home?" Yaten looked up at Taiki.  
  
"The night skies here, the stars, and the cool weather. It reminds me of Kinmoku. What about you?" He turned to Yaten.  
  
Yaten looked back out and his mouth puckered a bit. "I never really thought about it before, I suppose." He bit his lip and then added, " But I guess you are right, in some way, it does remind me of Kinmoku . . ." He sighed, "But it's probably all destroyed by now." Yaten said quietly.  
  
"I didn't think of that," Taiki said quietly. "I always assumed that our world would last forever, sometimes you hold a certain," He paused. "Truth about things, Yaten. I guess I can say that it is pretty refreshing to have a friend like that." He set his hand gently onto Yaten's hand. "I'm glad to say that you came with me to Earth, I don't think I could have made it without you."  
  
Yaten felt a deep blush covering his face. "Arigato . . ." he blushed. "I think." He looked over at Taiki, whose violet eyes were sparkling as Taiki stared into his emerald eyes.  
  
"I don't think any part of us could survive without the other," Yaten said quietly, trying to avoid a subject he wasn't sure if he was hitting on. "I mean, without Seiya, we could never work as a band to find our Princess. You know, it would just never work." Yaten felt Taiki drawing away from him, as Taiki took his hand off of his own. Yaten looked up at him in surprise as Taiki folded his arms over the railing and nodded.  
  
"Hai, without Seiya we would never have gotten as far as we've come."  
  
Yaten felt a little hurt, 'Why is Taiki acting like this?' His mind buzzing with a million thoughts.  
  
"At least the Royal Court chose a good party to look for Princess." Taiki said quietly.  
  
"Taiki, what do you mean?" Yaten looked at him in confusion.  
  
"I mean, you and me were chosen . . . and so was Seiya. Who could make a better team?"  
  
"Oh," Yaten was a little confused. "I guess I understand what you mean, we're a team." Yaten took in a gulp of air. "You and me," he paused, "And Seiya too."  
  
A moment of silence passed between them.  
  
"Speaking of Seiya, I wonder where he is." Taiki said quietly.  
  
"Oh, you know him, he is probably off wandering somewhere. He tends to do that a lot you know . . . wander." Yaten said lamely. "He probably won't be back for a while yet, probably found something to look at or something. He gets trapped in thought."  
  
"Yes, a nice way of calling him an air-head." Taiki scoffed.  
  
"He may be an air-head, but at least he isn't too deep to fathom." Yaten defended Seiya.  
  
Taiki sighed. "Hai, I understand. People who are too deep aren't great to be around." Taiki started to leave.  
  
"Taiki? Matte!" Yaten called after him.  
  
Taiki stopped and turned around. "What was it, Yaten?"  
  
Yaten looked at the ground of the balcony to avoid Taiki's eyes. "I just . . . I don't . . . I don't want to be alone right now." He ended quietly. He looked up at Taiki. "Can you please stay out here with me?"  
  
Taiki nodded slowly and walked back over and stood next to Yaten.  
  
"There are so many things going through my mind right now," Yaten said. "Sometimes it is hard to even hear myself think through all of the things I HAVE to think about, almost like my mind is too busy."  
  
"Sometimes I feel like that, Yaten, but I try to only focus on one thing and zone everything else out. Just pay attention to that one thing, that is how I relax sometimes, I just focus on my breathing or something, it really works."  
  
Yaten sighed. "I don't even feel like I have the energy to think anymore. Being an Idol has just taken the life out of me."  
  
"Don't say things like that, if you think negatively, then you might become negative."  
  
"Like it would matter, anyway." Yaten said with a little malice in his voice.  
  
"You don't have to take my advice if you don't want to; it was just a suggestion." Taiki sighed.  
  
Another moment of silence passed, and Yaten started to shiver.  
  
Taiki looked at him and then looked back out at the stars.  
  
"Are you cold?" Taiki asked quietly.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Yaten said automatically.  
  
Taiki reached his arm over and placed it around Yaten, and pulled Yaten closer to him. Yaten was a little surprised, and blushed as he looked up at Taiki.  
  
"Is that better?" Taiki asked as he looked down at Yaten. "We wouldn't want you to catch a cold, would we?"  
  
Yaten's blushed deepened and was glad that the darkness would partially cover it. "Arigato, Taiki. It is much better now."  
  
"I'm glad," Taiki smiled and looked back out at the sky.  
  
Yaten, with nervous hands, gently placed them around Taiki's waist. Taiki looked down at him and smiled gently. Taiki tightened his grasp around Yaten.  
  
Yaten sighed happily as he looked at a few stars blinking in the evening sky.  
  
"Do you see that bright star there, Yaten?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Hai, that big one?" Yaten said.  
  
"That is Jupiter, the biggest planet in this solar system. It is mainly composed on gas, so nobody could inhabit it. And because of the large size, nobody would ever be able to walk on it because of the crushing gravity. There is also a large red storm on it that has been raging for hundreds of years."  
  
"Mm," Yaten snuggled his face closer to Taiki.  
  
"The planets here are so different, you know, it is really interesting."  
  
"Hai," Yaten closed his eyes and savored the feeling of being held by Taiki.  
  
"I don't think you really care, though." Taiki said.  
  
"Hmm?" Yaten opened his eyes and looked at Taiki. "I care, just not necessarily about Jupiter." Yaten smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm glad I know that much." Taiki smiled.  
  
The two stood in silence for a few moments longer.  
  
"Ne, Yaten, how do you feel now?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Happy," Yaten remarked.  
  
Taiki was a little taken back. "I meant I wanted to know if you were warmer or not."  
  
"Oh!" Yaten blushed. "I'm a baka. I feel much warmer now."  
  
"That is good," Taiki said. Then he said quietly, "You don't mind if we stay like this?"  
  
"No, Taiki, I don't mind." Yaten snuggled closer.  
  
Taiki felt his face blush. "Yaten . . ." He felt his voice choke. "I need to tell you something."  
  
"Nani?" Yaten asked.  
  
"You see, although . . . it isn't, you know, I decided that, it felt like I should, do something, about everything."  
  
"What are you saying?" Yaten asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
Taiki took a deep breath and decided to take the plunge. "When one person has feelings for another person, it is best that they tell them . . . even if those feelings are unrequited. Or at least tell someone instead of keeping it inside, so they can experience it." Taiki took another deep breath.  
  
"Yes?" Yaten asked, hopefully.  
  
"And, although it goes against almost everything I'd ever learned, sometimes you need to just get it out." Taiki said quietly. "And, it is hard to explain, demo, Yaten," Taiki turned and looked at him. "Do you understand?"  
  
"Kind of." Yaten wished Taiki would just come right out and say it.  
  
"I think I'm in love . . . with . . .our princess." Taiki shook his head.  
  
"What?" Yaten felt his world crashing down around him.  
  
"I know what you're going to say, I know that breeding would allow us to marry, but I feel so strongly about her, it isn't funny." Taiki sighed.  
  
Yaten tried to stop it, but the tears in his eyes would just not go away. He let go of Taiki and ran blindly back into his room.  
  
"Yaten? What's wrong?" Taiki ran after him, but the door to the bedroom was slammed in his face.  
  
Yaten collapsed against the door, trying to muffle his sobs.  
  
'So it is over, Yaten. Everything is, all that you have been living for is over. Taiki doesn't care about you, why would he even deign to do such a thing? You are worthless, and you always will be. You'll always be the boy nobody loves.' Yaten let out a strangled sob. 'Our home is destroyed, you don't even have anything to fall back on. You are worthless.'  
  
"Yaten?" Taiki pounded on the door three times. "Are you okay in there?" Taiki was crestfallen. He had confided in his best friend, and he couldn't believe the reaction he had gotten.  
  
Just then, a whistling Seiya walked into the house, and saw Taiki pounding on the bedroom door.  
  
"What's going on, Taiki?" Seiya asked.  
  
"It is none of your concern!" Taiki snapped back.  
  
"Gomen," Seiya was surprised. "I'll just . . . go back to my room then." Seiya whistled as he walked back into his room and shut the door.  
  
"Yaten! Onegai, talk to me!" Taiki pounded a few more times.  
  
Yaten sobbed a few more times and stood up and shakily walked over to his bed and flopped down. 'Why does it matter if Taiki sees you like this? He wouldn't care.'  
  
"Yaten, please!" Taiki tried the doorknob and found that he could open it this time. "Yaten?" He walked into the room slowly, and closed the door behind him. He flicked on the light switch and spotted Yaten on his bed, huddled into a little ball.  
  
"Yaten . . ." Taiki said quietly. "Why are you acting like this?"  
  
Yaten reached underneath his pillow and pulled out his little book, and threw it at Taiki. Taiki was confused, and opened up the book to the last page in the book. It read,  
  
"I'm crushed. It doesn't matter anymore; it seems like we'll never find our princess. I can barely drag myself out of bed every morning, it is only for him, to see his face do I even do it anymore. In my best dreams, we are together in Kinmoku, having fun. But when I wake up it is when I realize that this dream will never be . . .Kinmoku is probably gone, and he doesn't even know my feelings. Taiki . . . if I could only tell you, I would. But I suppose that I'm cursed with this fate forever. I love you . . ."  
  
Taiki dropped the book, shocked. 'How could I have been so blind? What was I thinking? I'm such a baka!' Taiki shook his head. 'Yaten must have been thinking . . .on the balcony . . .'  
  
Taiki knelt down on the floor next to Yaten's bed.  
  
"Yaten," Taiki whispered softly.  
  
Yaten was on his side away from Taiki and had his head under his pillow.  
  
"Just let me smother to death in peace!" Yaten yelled.  
  
"Yaten," Taiki whispered again.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Yaten yelled.  
  
"Yaten," Taiki gently took the pillow off of Yaten's head. "Can I talk to you, please?"  
  
"What's the point? Just let me die in peace!" Yaten screamed with his face all red and blotchy.  
  
"Yaten, please listen to me." Taiki seemingly commanded.  
  
Yaten eyes were glued to Taiki's face.  
  
"I didn't know you felt this way, Yaten. I just wished that I would known sooner so I didn't have to ignore your feelings like this." He smiled gently but then his expression was straight again. "I hope you'll forgive me, I didn't mean to act the way I did. Please understand, I'm under stress just like you are." Taiki sighed. "I just don't know how to react to it, it is all happening so fast, it feels like a dream."  
  
"I wish it were a dream, because . . .then, everything would go right." Yaten let another tear slide down his face.  
  
"Yaten, don't cry, crying won't win battles, or even any hearts." He smiled gently.  
  
"Why does love have to hurt so much, then, Taiki?"  
  
"Are you sure it is love?" Taiki asked quietly.  
  
"I've loved you since the first time we met on Kinmoku . . . I was always drawn to your quiet intelligence. You were the first one to make me feel wanted, you were the first one to care."  
  
~^Flashback^~  
  
"What's up with your hair? Are you an old guy or something?" Two little boys laughed, they were around the age of eight.  
  
"Yeah, where's your cane?" The other one laughed and pushed a small Yaten onto the ground.  
  
"I'm not old!" Yaten screamed as stood up, defiantly.  
  
"Shut up, we don't care!" The first boy grabbed Yaten's arm and twisted it behind him and pushed him to the ground.  
  
"Ouch! Stop it!" Yaten yelled. He wouldn't let them see him cry.  
  
"Not until you say you're an old man!" The second one jeered.  
  
Yaten could feel it in his arm, it felt like it was near the breaking point.  
  
"Oi!" A voice yelled.  
  
The boy who had Yaten's arm looked up and a book landed right in his face. The boy immediately dropped Yaten, who fell to the ground, clutching his arm.  
  
The first boy stood up, and looked at the newcomer with surprise, and then ridicule. He felt a little bit of blood spill out of his nose, but ignored it.  
  
"You leave him alone!" Taiki stood there, another book in his hand, poised and ready to throw.  
  
"Oh no! I'm so afraid of Taiki the bookworm!" The second boy jeered.  
  
"If you don't leave him alone, I promise I won't miss." Taiki stood, scowling.  
  
Yaten stood up shakily; the two boys who were picking on him now were turned towards Taiki.  
  
Yaten stood up and charged, full speed towards the second boy and pinned him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Yaten pressed his face up to his ear while grabbing the boy's arm and twisting it behind his back.  
  
"If you do not leave the instant I say so, I will break your arm, and not even your friend will stop me!"  
  
"Okay, fine! Just let me go!" The boy pleaded.  
  
Yaten released him and walked away. The small boy got up and ran away. The first one, seeing his friend had run, turned toward Yaten. "Don't think that we're letting you off this time!" He turned and ran away like the other boy.  
  
Yaten sighed a visible sigh of relief. He cradled his arm with his other arm, and then looked up at Taiki. "Arigato for saving me, it really means a lot. I thought he would break my arm."  
  
"He might have, if I hadn't of walked by." Taiki smiled.  
  
Yaten bent down and picked up the book off the ground. He dusted it off and then handed it shyly to Taiki.  
  
"Arigato." Taiki smiled. "I'm Taiki." He stuck his hand out.  
  
"I'm Yaten." Yaten stuck his left hand out because his right one had gotten hurt. Taiki switched arms and the boys shook, laughing.  
  
"That's a really thick book you have, Taiki. And good aim, too." Yaten smiled. Taiki grinned. "I don't have many physical skills, but my aim is pretty good."  
  
The boys stood silent for a moment.  
  
"You know, this book is about first aid. Would you like me to look at your arm and make sure it isn't broken?"  
  
Yaten shrugged. "If you want to, but you don't have to."  
  
"Okay, come on over here." Taiki pointed to a tree. "That was were I was reading.  
  
"Wow, you can read that thick book?"  
  
"Hai, my father taught me how to read when I was five."  
  
"That is neat." Yaten smiled.  
  
"Here," Taiki flipped the book open to the section on broken bones. Taiki gently took Yaten's hand and felt along the forearm. "It says here that a break might have telescoped the bone, so I would be able to feel it." Taiki gently squeezed Yaten's arm.  
  
Yaten felt a blush cover his face as Taiki gently prodded his arm. Yaten felt a smile go over his face. "Taiki?"  
  
"Hai?" Taiki asked, not looking up from his work.  
  
"If I'm better tomorrow, would you like to play with me?"  
  
Taiki looked up at Yaten and smiled. "Sure."  
  
~^End Flash Back^~  
  
"You were the first one who showed any sort of kindness towards me. You taught me how to love. Without you, I would be . . . sour." Yaten smiled a little bit, recalling the memory.  
  
"Yaten," Taiki said gently as he took Yaten's hand. "I will always be here for you, not matter what. We made that pact, remember? I won't go against it now!" Taiki smiled and squeezed Yaten's hand. "Teach me how to love, Yaten. Teach me how you feel." Taiki smiled gently.  
  
"Taiki . . ." Yaten dropped his head onto Taiki's chest and sobbed.  
  
"I'm here for you," Taiki pulled Yaten into a hug. I'll always be here."  
  
"I'll tell you everything, Taiki, everything."  
  
***  
  
[A/N: ^_^ This was a REALLY long chapter, 15 pages long! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought!  
  
Ah yes, a disclaimer for people: If you don't like the Taiki/Yaten thing, I'm sorry. It is a crucial part of the story, and if you don't agree with it, then either skip over it or don't read my story! I warned you! ^_^ It's not like anything 'gross' would happen anyway. *shrugs* Well, please review and tell me what you thought!  
  
~~*Starlight Hime ~~*] 


	19. Police Chase

Seiya, having been baffled by Taiki's odd behavior, shook it off and had gone into his room. He had played his racing game for a while, and once he had gotten bored of it, turned it off and stared at the ceiling over his bed.  
  
'I wonder if Odango read that note. I wonder if she tore it up and threw it away. Maybe she didn't understand it.' Seiya laughed quietly to himself. 'Maybe I should call her? Nah, that would creep her out too much. But . . . maybe.' Seiya got up and startled rustling round in his room for the phone book. He found it and then set to work looking up the name 'Tsukino'. It wasn't hard to find since Seiya figured it was probably a pretty rare name, and so Seiya grabbed the phone out of the kitchen and punched in the numbers in the phone book.  
  
Usagi sighed, her head was resting on her desk in an attempt to think. 'Think Usagi, think . . .' she banged her head onto the desk and then sat up straight. "Itai!" She rubbed her forehead and then sighed and said out loud. "Boy, I'm a baka."  
  
Usagi looked up and stared at the beautiful roses that were set on the corner of her desk. She sighed happily. Just looking at the roses gave her a fluttery feeling in her stomach. Usagi took the ring off of her neck and set it down onto the desk in front of her.  
  
"Okay . . .breaking a spell, a spell . . ." She sighed and looked at the bracelet on her wrist. 'Hey, this is kind of pretty. What did Rei say it meant? True love?' Usagi smiled. 'True love at my age?'  
  
Usagi jumped at the sound of the phone next to her ringing.  
  
"Usagi!" A voice called. "The phone is for you!"  
  
"Hai!" Usagi reached over and lifted the receiver, almost afraid of whoever was on the other end. "Mushi Mushi?"  
  
"Oi, Odango!" Seiya's cheery voice said.  
  
"Seiya!" Usagi said excitedly. "You were the last person I expected to call!"  
  
"Is that a good thing?" Seiya laughed.  
  
"Hai!" Usagi grinned. "I wanted to thank you again for the beautiful flowers, and for the . . . message." Usagi felt her cheeks flush.  
  
"Don't mention it, Odango." Seiya grinned.  
  
Usagi sighed.  
  
"What's wrong, Odango? You can tell me." Seiya sat down on his bed.  
  
"Well, if I were to tell you, I wouldn't do it on the phone, it is much to weird." Usagi laughed.  
  
"Ne, it isn't one of those 'girl' problems is it?" Seiya's face went sour.  
  
Usagi laughed. "Iie, Seiya. You're so weird!"  
  
"Well, you wouldn't like it if I were normal, right?"  
  
"I guess I'd like you any way." Usagi said quietly.  
  
"Well, that's good." Seiya grinned. A pause was in the conversation and Seiya asked, "So, are you getting used to your family yet?"  
  
"Eh . . ." Usagi sweat dropped. "They're weird, and I guess I'll get used to them soon, but it is hard. They're making me go back to school tomorrow."  
  
"Maybe I should pick you up from school tomorrow then, to make it easier? Then we can go out for ice cream. How does that sound?"  
  
"Honto? Hai! I'd really love to!" Usagi beamed. "Demo . . . the girls go to my school too, how could you come and get me without having them around?"  
  
Seiya shrugged. "I guess I could run into them 'accidentally'."  
  
"Why would you do that?" Usagi asked.  
  
"So I could hang out with you, and them . . .and then it wouldn't be suspicious!" Seiya scoffed. "Sometimes you're thick, Odango!"  
  
"Oi!" Usagi's face flushed. "It isn't my fault, you weren't making yourself clear! Maybe I just shouldn't go out with you tomorrow!"  
  
"Oi, I wan kidding, Odango." Seiya said. "Gomen . . . will you forgive me?" Seiya asked quietly.  
  
Usagi felt another fluttery feeling in her stomach. "Eh . . .hai, Seiya. I'll forgive you."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow after school?"  
  
"Hai!" Usagi grinned.  
  
"'Till then, Odango!" Seiya said.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Sleep well and have pleasant dreams!"  
  
"You too." Usagi hung up the phone and sighed. "I hope I do have good dreams, Seiya."  
  
***  
  
Ikuko sighed as she turned down the covers and got into her bed. "It has been a long day." She remarked to Kenji who sat in bed reading.  
  
"That it has." Kenji nodded.  
  
"At least everyone is home and safe and sound."  
  
"I agree." Kenji said.  
  
"Well, goodnight, Kenji." Ikuko crawled into bed.  
  
"Goodnight, Ikuko." Kenji set down his book and turned off the light.  
  
***  
  
"I just saw the article in the paper, and I felt that I needed to tell someone." A nurse sat in the police station, talking to Detective Mikage.  
  
"Yes, what about it?" Detective Mikage motioned to her partner to come over.  
  
"You see, we had taken Usagi in the day she was missing. She had been hit by a car and had gotten amnesia. The three boys who brought her in said that they were her cousins, and I thought nothing more of it." The nurse sighed. "But when I saw the article in the paper, and I realized she had been kidnapped, my heart just went out to her. I'm glad she turned up safe and sound, except nothing was suspicious at the time, you see?"  
  
Detective Ohaysu walked over and sat down in a chair next to the nurse.  
  
"You probably still have the release papers the boys signed, right? We should be able to track then from that." He nodded.  
  
"I guess so, but all those files are confidential . . ."  
  
"I'm sure Usagi's parents will disclose the information to us."  
  
The nurse nodded. "I guess you're right. I just hope everything turns out okay."  
  
"Arigato for coming forward, you've been our first lead in this case. It takes a brave soul to come forward."  
  
The nurse blushed. "I'm just glad to help." The nurse stood up and shook both the detective's hands. She left and then Detective Mikage looked at Detective Ohaysu.  
  
"This case looks like it's coming to a close." Detective Mikage grinned.  
  
"If only Miss Tsukino was helpful, I'm sure we could get a conviction and bag the guy that kidnapped her." Detective Ohaysu snapped his fingers. "An open and shut case."  
  
"Maybe we should question Miss Tsukino after school gets out? Then maybe we'll have the signatures and we can track the culprits."  
  
"If only it'll work that fast, Ohaysu." Detective Mikage smiled as she started to grab her keys. "Let's go and get those files right away."  
  
***  
  
"Taiki," Seiya pounded on Yaten and Taiki's door. "Oi! Yaten, Taiki, wake- up!"  
  
"Why?" Taiki asked sleepily.  
  
"Fine, you may not have a photo shoot, but I do, so I'm just letting you know that I'm going." Seiya sighed as he walked out the door, annoyed.  
  
Taiki opened his eyes and stretched. Yaten was lying next to him with his arm slung over him. The two had spent the entire night up talking, and it felt like Taiki had only gotten 2 hours of sleep.  
  
"Yaten," Taiki gently shook Yaten. "We have to get up."  
  
Yaten sighed and opened his eyes, blinking a few times, and then he looked at Taiki.  
  
"Do I have to get up?" Yaten asked sleepily.  
  
Taiki shrugged. "I don't know, do you have to get up?"  
  
Yaten looked at him quizzically and then blinked a few times. "I have an interview at one."  
  
"What time is it now, anyway?" Taiki sat up and looked at the clock near his bed. "It is ten o'clock. Maybe we should . . ."  
  
"Sleep for another hour." Yaten grinned and pulled Taiki back to a lying down position. He set his head gently on Taiki's chest and closed his eyes.  
  
"Yaten," Taiki said in a warning tone.  
  
"What?" Yaten opened his eyes. "Why, do you have something to do soon?"  
  
Taiki blushed. "I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Oh!" Yaten laughed. "Gomen about that, Taiki." He sat up and stretched.  
  
Taiki stood up and quickly left the room.  
  
Yaten swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched a long stretch. 'I can't believe it, everything that happened last night feels like a dream. I just told him everything and he just sat and listened, never being shocked, or embarrassed about everything I had to say. It feels like a million pounds have finally been lifted off my shoulders, I have finally told him everything I always wanted to.' Yaten sighed. 'But I wonder . . . does he feel the same way?'  
  
Yaten walked over to his mirror and looked at his awful appearance. He shook his head and then took clothes out of his dresser and started to get dressed.  
  
Taiki walked into the room while Yaten was in the middle of getting dressed.  
  
"I checked the schedule, and," Taiki looked at Yaten and blushed. He managed to stutter out a "Gomen!" and then quickly shut the door.  
  
Yaten quickly finished getting dressed and then opened his door and saw that Taiki was outside, looking at the ground.  
  
"Gomen, Taiki." Yaten said quietly.  
  
"That's fine, it was my fault!"  
  
"You can use the room now, okay?" Yaten started walking towards the bathroom to brush his long silver hair.  
  
"Arigato, Yaten." Taiki walked into the room and shut the door.  
  
***  
  
Usagi nervously drummed her fingers on the desk. 'Just two more minutes . . .two more,' Usagi could wait until the end of school so she could see Seiya. She wanted to talk to him about the curse.  
  
Finally, after a seeming eternity, the bell rang and Usagi raced out of her classroom, followed closely by Minako.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Minako grabbed her sleeve. "What, do you have a hot date or something?" She asked while running.  
  
"No!" Usagi stopped quickly, and returned to a walking pace. "I just wanted to . . . uh . . .avoid the school rush."  
  
"Good thinking, Usagi-chan." Minako winked.  
  
Usagi walked slowly as she got to the school gate, and then she spotted Seiya leaning up against a tree, looking like he didn't belong at all.  
  
"So, Minako-san . . ." Usagi didn't want to make it look like anything but a chance meeting.  
  
It seemed as if Minako's idol homing device was activated as she spotted Seiya. She grabbed Usagi's arm and raced her over to the tree.  
  
"Seiya-san!" Minako said quietly. "Imagine meeting YOU here!"  
  
"Yeah," Seiya flicked his sunglasses off for a moment and grinned. "I wanted to rest under this tree for a moment. It is really pretty here."  
  
"Hai, the landscapers are always around making it look pretty." Minako gushed, excited about 'running' into Seiya again.  
  
"You guys want to grab a bite to eat?" Seiya motioned towards the road.  
  
"Sure," Usagi said immediately.  
  
"Hai!" Minako gushed.  
  
Usagi, Minako and Seiya all started walking down the street towards Crown's Fruit Parlor. As they were walking, two people got out of a police car that had been parked next to the road walked towards Usagi, Minako and Seiya.  
  
"Miss, Tsukino?" Detective Mikage asked. "Remember me? I'm Detective Mikage, and we want to have a few words with you."  
  
Usagi shot a worried glance towards Seiya.  
  
"Good afternoon, Detective Mikage, and Detective Ohaysu." Usagi stopped and nervously stood next to the Detectives.  
  
"We have studied some files that lead to your case and we have found something that might surprise you." Detective Ohaysu opened up a manila file and pulled a picture out. "Do you recognize these people, Miss Tsukino?" Usagi felt herself tremble as she looked at a picture of Seiya, Taiki and Yaten.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Seiya walked over to Usagi and gently touched her arm.  
  
"Ohaysu!" Detective Mikage touched her partner's shoulder, and then whispered something into his ear.  
  
Usagi turned towards Seiya with a worried expression. She mouthed, "They know," to Seiya, and his face went white.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," Detective Ohaysu motioned to Seiya.  
  
Seiya swallowed. "Hai?"  
  
"I need to ask you a few questions, do you mind?"  
  
Usagi turned towards him, her face stricken with horror. Minako looked at both of them wildly.  
  
"Are you Seiya Kou?" Detective Mikage asked him.  
  
Seiya nodded numbly.  
  
"I'd like to ask you to come with me, then."  
  
"He has a previous engagement, and cannot at this moment in time." Usagi grabbed his arm. "We'll talk to you later!" Usagi grabbed his arm tightly and started to run as fast as could down the sidewalk.  
  
"We've got a code 45." Detective Mikage said to Detective Ohaysu.  
  
Both nodded to each other and started to get into their car.  
  
"Excuse me, Detectives?" Minako asked quietly.  
  
"What is it?" Detective Ohaysu asked.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"It seems that we are in pursuit of the kidnapper of Usagi Tsukino."  
  
"You mean . . .Seiya?" Minako asked, aghast.  
  
"Hai," Detective Mikage put on the car's siren and they started racing down the road.  
  
"Oh, no, Usagi-chan!" Minako put her hands to her mouth, worried about her friend.  
  
***  
  
"This way!" Usagi pulled Seiya into the park, and they both found a hiding place in the grove where Usagi saw Kakyuu.  
  
"We have to climb the trees," Seiya said, breathing hard.  
  
"Okay," Usagi huffed as she started to climb up a tree. Both of them ended up on a branch near the middle of the large tree, Seiya seated closest to the base of the tree, with Usagi sitting next to him, leaning on him.  
  
"Usagi . . .I'm . . . sorry . . .about all of . . .this." Seiya huffed. "I didn't . . .mean to . . .get you into this trouble. I should . . .go to jail."  
  
"No, Seiya . . . it wasn't . . .your fault. I . . .understand why . . .you did what you . . .did." Usagi panted.  
  
"Odango," Seiya had finally caught his breath.  
  
"What is it . . .Seiya?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I really am sorry about everything. I wish I could take it back, but then when I think about never knowing you, my heart feels like it is ready to explode." Seiya said quietly.  
  
"Seiya, to tell you the truth, I wouldn't have it any other way. You were so kind to me, and I'd never give up the experience for anything," Her voice was choked. "Even for my memories."  
  
"Odango . . ." Seiya said quietly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get you involved, I wanted you to just be able to fade away." Usagi felt the tears slide down her face. "I'm so sorry, Seiya. If I hadn't been born in the first place . . ."  
  
"Odango, it isn't your fault, I was the one that hit YOU."  
  
"It was my fault I was in the road." Usagi sobbed.  
  
"Iie, Odango." Seiya took Usagi gently into a hug. "Let's just forget all this for right now, okay?" He paused and then said, "You said you wanted to talk to me about something last night, I guess this is as good an opportunity as any."  
  
"Well, Seiya." Usagi felt so upset. "This may sound . . .crazy, but I had to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I found your princess."  
  
"What?" Seiya expected that to be the last thing he would hear out of his Odango's mouth. "What do you mean?" He asked quietly.  
  
"She is, trapped," Usagi took off the necklace around her neck and let the ring rest in her hand. "She is trapped inside of this ring."  
  
"How do you know that?" Seiya was confused.  
  
"Kakyuu-sama." Usagi said quietly.  
  
Suddenly, as if the ring had heard her, a small red light filled Usagi's hands and a small hologram of Kakyuu floated above the ring.  
  
"Princess?" Seiya asked, incredulously.  
  
"Hai, Seiya. I am here." Kakyuu smiled.  
  
"I . . . why . . .how?" Seiya asked.  
  
"It is a long story, and I'm afraid I cannot tell you. All I can say is that you will have my guidance and everything will be okay, because I am here, and I am with you." The hologram blinked and then disappeared.  
  
"I can't believe it . . ." Seiya had tears running down his face. "She was there all along, the singing, it was all worthless."  
  
"Seiya, it is okay. She is in there because of a curse and she told me I have to break it." Usagi hugged Seiya tightly.  
  
"I just can't believe it, it is all happening at once . . ." Seiya brushed away the tears that had formed in his eyes.  
  
"Look, Seiya. She told me that I had to figure this out, and when I do, you can have your princess back and everything will return to normal for you." Usagi sighed and rested her head on Seiya's shoulder.  
  
The two sat a moment in silence, listening to the sounds of the birds and the insects in the park.  
  
"You do know, Odango, that I have probably evaded arrest and I could go to jail for that alone." Seiya said quietly.  
  
"Oh, Seiya, I just can't let them take you away . . .not now. Not when I need you the most." Usagi clutched his arm tightly and Seiya wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her gently on the top of the head and sighed as he rested his head on hers.  
  
"It just all seems so unreal. I wish . . .I wish I could change things, but I can't, and you know that." Another moment of silence overcame the two.  
  
The warm weather had caused a drowsy feeling to overcome both Seiya and Usagi. Before they knew it, both were sound asleep in the tree, teetering over the park ground.  
  
***  
  
"Mako-chan!" Minako ran up breathlessly to the table in Crown's Fruit Parlor and pounded her hands onto the table.  
  
"What is it Minako-chan?" Makoto was surprised as Minako ran into.  
  
"Hai, why is wrong?" Ami asked. Rei sat next to her looking perplexed.  
  
"It's about Usagi . . . She and we . . . met up with . . .and then the police . . ." Minako stuttered.  
  
"Calm down, Minako-chan, and tell us again!" Rei said calmly.  
  
"I walked out of school with Usagi and we met up with Seiya Kou. We decided to come here when we were stopped by a few police officers. Usagi and Seiya took off, and I asked why and the police said that SEIYA had kidnapped Usagi!" Minako was out of breath.  
  
"NANI?" All the girls asked.  
  
"They said SEIYA had kidnapped USAGI!" Minako could believe it.  
  
"Here, Minako-chan, sit down, and have some of my drink." Makoto pushed over in the booth.  
  
"I just can't believe it . . .that tabloid . . . it must have been TRUE!" Minako looked at Rei.  
  
"What tabloid?" Ami asked.  
  
"The tabloid that had a picture of Seiya with a girl, and she had blonde hair." Makoto explained.  
  
"And that must have meant . . .the girl with Seiya when we got the tickets was . . ." Rei started.  
  
"USAGI-CHAN!" Rei and Minako yelled at the same time.  
  
"Oh, what has Usagi gotten herself into?" Ami shook her head.  
  
"I never thought he was a criminal." Makoto shook her head. "Maybe that was why he was with Usagi-chan in the park and then came to lunch with us, so we wouldn't be suspicious!" Makoto shook her head. "We need to tell Mamoru."  
  
All the girls nodded and got up to find him.  
  
***  
  
"We've lost them." Detective Mikage was trying to except the inevitable. She sighed and ran her hand through her blonde locks.  
  
"You know, they'll go home . . .we could start a stake-out at either of the homes." Detective Ohaysu waited for the light to turn green at an intersection.  
  
"Maybe we should try the Kou's home, maybe we can get some information about Seiya from them."  
  
"Hai, he was the only one who signed the paperwork, so he is the only one we can convict, but I'm sure he couldn't have pulled it off alone. He would need to at least inform his brothers, I'm assuming." Detective Ohaysu turned into another lane.  
  
"Do you think we should go to The Tsukino house first?"  
  
"Hai, that would be the best plan." Detective Mikage sighed. This was going to be a long night.  
  
***  
  
{A/N: A shortish chappie, but that was only because I cut it in half from the 21 page chappie I was going to post. Instead, I'll just post the other half in a few days..but maybe sooner if you review! ^_^ Predictions? Any idea who Detective Ohaysu and Detective Mikage are modeled after? The answers will be in the next A/N. Hint: One is from a manga. ^_~] 


	20. In This Together

"It just isn't like her," Ikuko wrung her hands in her lap.  
  
"Well, we don't know why she was still with him, maybe he threatened her in some way that we don't know about. Or maybe he even tortured her in some way, we won't know."  
  
"Come to think of it," Kenji wrapped his arms around Ikuko. "She was being rather distant when she was here."  
  
"She wouldn't even call me 'Oka-san'. It was like a knife piercing through my heart." Ikuko let a sob escape her voice.  
  
"Well, once we find him, I believe we have enough information for an arrest, and even the charge of evading arrest."  
  
"You wouldn't think that celebrities would do something like this." Kenji shook his head.  
  
"On that note," Detective Mikage stood up. "We have another appointment we need to attend to. If Usagi comes home, please detain her and call us immediately." Both detectives shook the worried parent's hands.  
  
"Arigato for everything you have done." Kenji smiled as he shook their hands.  
  
"We'll do anything to help get your Usagi back, safe and sound." Detective Ohaysu smiled as he left their house.  
  
***  
  
The sound of tinkling laughter filled the park, and Usagi and Seiya awoke from their nap.  
  
"You were snoring!" Usagi elbowed Seiya gently.  
  
"So were you!" Seiya teased.  
  
"I was not!" Usagi blushed.  
  
"Why did we fall asleep anyway?"  
  
"Shh," Usagi tried to quiet him as they heard an approaching couple.  
  
"We've been looking for you for a few hours now, and now that I've found you, I decided to break the news to you." A girl with long black hair said to her tall black haired companion.  
  
"That's Rei-chan!" Usagi whispered into Seiya's ear.  
  
"Shh, Odango." Seiya whispered back.  
  
"What is it?" The tall man sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Mamo . . .Mamoru?" Usagi stuttered.  
  
"It's about Usagi." Rei rubbed her hands together nervously. "You see, they found her kidnapper, and it turns out to be somebody famous." Rei said quietly.  
  
Seiya and Usagi listened intently.  
  
"Well, who is it?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Seiya Kou . . ." Rei said quietly.  
  
"You mean?" Mamoru asked. "He was the one who stopped me from . . .uh, talking to Usagi."  
  
"You saw him too?" Rei asked. She was shocked. "It seems like he was following her around."  
  
Usagi looked at Seiya and scowled. Seiya shook his head and whispered, "I wasn't, you know that!"  
  
"Oh, everything has just taken a turn for the worse." Mamoru sighed and sat down under the tree.  
  
"At least you got accepted to the college you wanted to go to." Rei said quietly as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Hai, and there is nothing stopping me from pursuing my dream of going to college in America." Mamoru smiled for a moment and then his smile faded. "There *is* something stopping me from going to college . . .Usagi."  
  
Usagi covered her mouth.  
  
"Why, do you still have feelings for her or something?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well, it is more like I would feel bad. She was so in love with me, I wouldn't want to just call it off and hurt her." Mamoru sighed.  
  
Seiya unconsciously drew his arms around Usagi. Usagi was leaning forward to listen to what was said next.  
  
"Do you think she'll ever remember that?" Rei asked as she sat down next to him.  
  
"I don't know, Rei. Everything is so complicated, I just wish it were easier."  
  
Rei sighed. "I don't like seeing you go through this. It makes me sad."  
  
"It makes me sad too." Mamoru sighed.  
  
"Are you still going to break up with her, though?"  
  
"I guess so. That's what I was planning to do before she went missing."  
  
"So . . .then . . ." Rei gently touched Mamoru's hand. "Are you planning on going out with someone else?"  
  
"Rei, don't make me do this . . ." Mamoru said.  
  
"Oh, Mamoru, just tell me if you *would* got out with me, if I ever had a slight chance!"  
  
"Hai, you have a chance . . .and if I had met you first, then maybe I wouldn't be going through this right now."  
  
"So you love me?" Rei asked, hope gleaming in her eyes.  
  
Usagi leaned even more forward . . .was Rei trying to seduce her boyfriend?  
  
"Rei . . ." Mamoru looked away.  
  
"Just tell me, Mamoru." Rei said pleadingly.  
  
Mamoru looked her straight in the eyes. "I love you."  
  
Rei felt tears sting her eyes. "Oh Mamoru . . ." She leaned forward and kissed him. Usagi could believe it! She leaned forward and started to fall off the branch. As she fell, Seiya grabbed her arm and held her, Usagi was dangling just a few feet from Mamoru's head.  
  
"Help!" Usagi whispered.  
  
Seiya used all his might and started to pull Usagi back onto the branch.  
  
Rei pulled away from Mamoru and looked him deep in the eyes.  
  
Usagi held her breath; she didn't want them to know she was there.  
  
Rei stood up. "Come on, we need to find the others."  
  
"Demo, Rei . . .I can't face them . . .not after," Mamoru started.  
  
"Shh," Rei put her finger to his lips. "Nobody will know except us." She kissed him again, this time, passionately. "You just head the opposite way I'm going, and I'll say you were in a hurry."  
  
"Rei, what are we going to do?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Just do what you were going to do, dump her and be with me." Rei smiled deviously.  
  
"I guess so." Mamoru started to walk away, and then turned back. "Goodbye Rei."  
  
"Goodbye, my sweet love." Rei waved and both soon exited the grove and left Usagi and Seiya speechless.  
  
"THAT baka was your boyfriend?" Seiya asked as he pulled Usagi all the way back onto the branch.  
  
"Hai," Usagi felt sick. The tree started spinning and Usagi held tightly to Seiya to support. He noticed how she was looking and asked, "Are you okay?" Seiya held onto Usagi tightly.  
  
Suddenly it felt like Usagi had been hit with a ton of bricks. A wave flashed over her, a wave of memory . . .Usagi suddenly remembered everything she had forgotten.  
  
Usagi turned and looked at Seiya in a new light . . .a way she had never seen him before. As just a recent addition to her memories, Usagi felt so overwhelmed; tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Seiya asked again.  
  
"Seiya . . ." Usagi said quietly.  
  
"Nani?" Seiya asked, concerned.  
  
"I remember now." Usagi looked at him, almost scared. "I remember my past."  
  
***  
  
Detective Mikage and Detective Ohaysu knocked three times on the home of the Kou's. After a few moments, Taiki came to the door. Eyeing them suspiciously, he saw the badge that Detective Ohaysu was holding.  
  
"Detective Ohaysu, special cases unit. This is my companion, Detective Mikage. Can we come in a moment?"  
  
"Hai," Taiki nodded. "The place is a bit of a mess, though."  
  
The two Detectives walked into the door and Taiki showed then to the couch.  
  
"Taiki, who is coming in now?" Yaten asked as he walked into the living room and saw the two detectives.  
  
"Be civil, we have guests." Taiki said through closed teeth.  
  
"Want me to get some chairs?" Yaten left into the kitchen and came back with two of the dining room table chairs.  
  
Both Yaten and Taiki took seats in the chairs and they sat there for a moment, in silence.  
  
Detective Ohaysu cleared his throat. "I guess I should start by saying why we're here."  
  
"That would be helpful." Yaten said; annoyed.  
  
Taiki shot him a death look and then looked back towards the Detectives.  
  
"Let me get right to the point, Mr. Kou. We are investigators investigating the kidnapping of one, Usagi Tsukino." Detective Ohaysu held up a picture of Usagi. "We have traced her kidnapper to one Seiya Kou. I believe you know him."  
  
"Hai, of course I know him, what sort of stupid question is that to ask?" Yaten said as he flipped his silver ponytail over his right shoulder.  
  
"Well, he lives with you, are you aware that he had kidnapped Usagi Tsukino?" Detective Mikage snapped.  
  
Taiki took a deep breath. He wasn't going to let Seiya take the wrap for anything that was decided by the group.  
  
"And you believe Seiya did this . . .?" Taiki asked coolly.  
  
"We have the account of a nurse and his signature on Usagi's medical files! Don't play dumb with us!" Detective Mikage stood up and slammed the files onto the coffee table.  
  
"Mikage," Detective Ohaysu warned.  
  
"Gomen," Detective Mikage sat back down on the couch.  
  
Taiki reached down and took the file in his hand and then opened it up and inspected it. Yaten craned his neck to look as well.  
  
Taiki caught sight of the paperwork with Seiya's signature and closed the files and gently set it down onto the coffee table.  
  
"It seems that there is evidence that suggests . . ." Taiki started.  
  
"Points to strongly!" Detective Ohaysu said. "Once we catch him we can have an open and shut case."  
  
"Not necessarily." Taiki mused. "You see, while you have evidence that suggests Seiya signed these, you don't have any samples of his handwriting, and you have no proof he was the one who actually had Miss . . ." Taiki checked the file. "Tsukino during the time she was gone." Taiki smiled. "Maybe you should come back when you have a little more information."  
  
"Well, we'll have a testimony from Tsukino-san once she goes back to her home! I'm sure she'll want to press charges against you awful people! Celebrities think they can get out of anything!" Detective Mikage had obviously thrown her emotions into this case.  
  
"Kou-san is right, Mikage." Ohaysu gently placed his hand onto her shoulder. "We should probably go." He stood up and started to leave. "You don't have any idea where Seiya is, do you?"  
  
"No idea." Taiki kept a straight expression.  
  
"We'll be coming back then." Both detectives left the house.  
  
Taiki and Yaten both sighed in relief.  
  
"They're on to us." Yaten sighed. "I'm glad you handled that, Taiki."  
  
"What are we going to do about it? We can't make Seiya take the fall for something we did together."  
  
"I guess this is going to take some serious thinking." Yaten looked at his watch. "Crap! Taiki, we have a concert tonight and we have no idea where Seiya is!"  
  
"We'd better find him before the cops do." Taiki bit his lip.  
  
***  
  
"Odango . . .how are you feeling, now that you know your past?" Seiya was a little nervous.  
  
"I can't believe he is going to dump me! I loved him! He said he would never leave me, oh Mamo-chan, why?" Usagi started to cry.  
  
"Odango . . ." Seiya said quietly.  
  
"He used to call me that . . .before, he stopped loving me." Usagi said quietly.  
  
"I didn't know . . . gomen." Seiya said quietly.  
  
Usagi sighed deeply. "You know what? I shouldn't be sitting here feeling sorry for myself. I need to make my own future." Usagi quickly wiped away her tears.  
  
"Odango?" Seiya asked.  
  
"We can't hang around in a tree for the rest of our lives! I'll go and talk to my parents, maybe they'll understand, and I can make sure I don't say anything bad about you. They can't prosecute without my testimony, right?"  
  
"I didn't know you were so in charge of the situation, Odango." Seiya grinned. "You're right, we can't sit here and hide the rest of our lives, let's go fight them!" Seiya started to climb down the tree, and once he got to the ground, he looked up at Usagi.  
  
"Come on, Odango, if you fall I'll catch you! Hiyaku!"  
  
Usagi started her descent slowly, and her grip on the tree faltered a moment, and she started to slip, but with the reassurance of Seiya being below her, she regained her grip and started to finish the descent.  
  
Once she got to the bottom, she let go of the tree and landed safely on the ground.  
  
"Come on, Odango, we only live once." Grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently he smiled sweetly. He leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek and then grinned. Seiya let go of her hand and started to walk out of the park, with the blushing Usagi following him. She caught up, and then as she stood next to him, she let her hand gently slid into his.  
  
Seiya looked at her and smiled.  
  
Usagi looked up at him and let a small blush cover her face. "We're in this together you know."  
  
"Hai, together." Seiya beamed.  
  
***  
  
"So you met up with him and talked about Usagi with him?" Ami asked Rei as they walked back to the Hikawa Shrine.  
  
"Hai, he was in a bit of a hurry, but he said that while he was talking to Usagi in the park, Seiya came." Rei tried not to let on the euphoria she felt.  
  
"Hmm, it does seem that he was following her, maybe he wanted to kidnap her again, or something?" Ami mused.  
  
"Well, why would he wait and do it later if he had her alone in the woods after Mamoru went away." Makoto explained.  
  
"Hai, that would be true, but didn't you go looking for her shortly after that, Mako-chan?" Minako asked.  
  
Makoto nodded. "Maybe his attack was foiled?" She sighed. "Although, she didn't seem nervous when she was there, she declined the lunch invitation with Seiya, and he seemed disappointed."  
  
"It seems like we have our own little investigation going on here." Ami said quietly. "I bet working together we could crack this case."  
  
"It makes us should like the 'Harshly Boys', right Ami-chan?" Minako said.  
  
"That would be 'Hardy Boys, Minako-chan." Ami sweat dropped.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter, anyway! We'll get to the bottom of this together, minna, Usagi needs to be free!" Rei proclaimed.  
  
"Umm, okay Rei-chan." Makoto raised an eyebrow.  
  
Rei laughed and put her hand behind her head. "I thought we needed some inspiration."  
  
***  
  
"Are you ready to do this, Odango?" Seiya asked. "Maybe if it doesn't work we should have a back-up plan?"  
  
"Nah, I don't think we'd need it." Usagi grinned. "My parents will understand the mix up, and I'm sure everything will be set."  
  
Usagi and Seiya walked up to Usagi's house and Usagi smiled at Seiya, took a deep breath, and then opened the door.  
  
"Oka-san, I'm home!" She called out.  
  
"Usagi?" Ikuko ran to the door and then grinned. "Oh, I thought you would NEVER come home!" She ran and pulled Usagi into a large hug. Ikuko let her go and stepped away, and looked at Seiya suspiciously.  
  
"This is my friend, Seiya, Oka-san." Usagi smiled.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Miss Tsukino." Seiya put out his hand.  
  
Ikuko looked at him for a moment, and then slowly put her hand out for him to shake. "It's nice to meet you." She said quickly, and then she looked at Usagi. "So, why don't you both go and sit in the living room, and I'll make you some snacks, and we can chat, okay?"  
  
"Snacks?" Usagi asked hopefully. "Sure! Come on, Seiya, let's go and wait for some yummy snacks!" Usagi grabbed Seiya's arm and brought him into the living room.  
Once Seiya and Usagi were both situated in the living room, Ikuko came out, carrying a tray with some snacks and drinks on it. She set it down gently on the coffee table and then sat down.  
  
"So, Usagi, can you tell me how you and Seiya . . .met?"  
  
"Oka-san, I want to explain everything to you, okay?" Usagi took a deep breath. "Everything is just a misunderstanding, and I want to clear it up. The last thing I remember I was walking back from the library, and I got hit by a car."  
  
"A CAR? Are you okay?" Ikuko was worried.  
  
"I'm fine, Oka-san. But then, you see, the person driving the car was Seiya here, and once I had gotten hit by the car, he brought me directly to the hospital."  
  
"The nurse said she was fine, only a few scratches and slight amnesia." Seiya piped up.  
  
"Seiya took me into his care because the hospital had no idea who I was, and because he felt guilty, he decided to help me find my family. One night I found Ami, and I've been home ever since." Usagi smiled. "Do you understand, Oka-san?"  
  
"So he didn't kidnap you, or hurt you?" Ikuko asked.  
  
"Nope, he just helped me come back home. Wasn't it nice of him?"  
  
"Oh, Usagi-chan, are you naive?" Ikuko asked. "Do you think that people will actually believe that story?"  
  
"What do you mean, Oka-san?" Usagi asked innocently.  
  
"The police will never believe you, they'll think that you were brainwashed into believing that story!"  
  
"Demo, I have my old memories back, Oka-san." Usagi was worried.  
  
"Oh, Usagi-chan, I wish this would have ended better." Ikuko sighed.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and police officers ran into the living room and grabbed Seiya and handcuffed him.  
  
"Seiya!" Usagi yelled. Suddenly a police officer grabbed Usagi to restrain her. Usagi was so upset she started to cry.  
  
"Odango!" Seiya roughly turned his body so he could look at Usagi.  
  
Their eyes met for a brief moment, Usagi looked up at Seiya, and everything seemed to be in slow motion. His expression was pained as he looked at her, but his eyes said something more. He mouthed, 'Don't be sad.' And then it seemed as though the slow motion stopped, and the police roughly turned him back towards the door and started putting him into a police car.  
  
"SEIYA!" Usagi used all her might to break away from the restraining hold of the police officer and ran after him, but she was stopped at the door by another police officer, and she met Seiya's gaze as the police car drove away.  
  
"SEIYA!" Usagi yelled again, this time, collapsing into tears.  
  
"It's going to be okay, ma'am. Everything will be fine." The police officer said to Usagi, but Usagi ignored him, her mind thinking only of Seiya.  
  
***  
  
[Author's Note: Hey there! The person who guessed one of the Detective's identity was Moon-Bunni-chan, she was correct in assuming the Detective Mikage was Aya Mikage from Ayashi No Ceres. Nobody took a guess for Detective Ohaysu who was Kiley Ohaysu from Peach Girl. ^_^ Well, I hope you liked this chapter, and I apologize for in the future because I probably won't be able to update for a few weeks because I am having my finals this week and next. Please review and tell me what you think!] 


	21. Rendezvous

"We came down here as soon as we heard." Taiki rushed into the conference room where Seiya was sitting, in handcuffs.  
  
"At least the press won't make a big deal about this, luckily they don't know yet." Yaten said, he was annoyed.  
  
"Oi, it took you long enough to get down here." Seiya scowled.  
  
"Well, there was traffic and stuff." Taiki sat down in a chair.  
  
"Are they going to press charges?" Yaten stood near a window that detectives were watching them through.  
  
"I assume not." Seiya shifted his hands in his handcuffs. "At least, Usagi said she wouldn't give her testimony so they couldn't press charges."  
  
"How do you know she wasn't just SAYING that?" Taiki asked.  
  
"She said it after she had regained her memories, and STILL felt the same way about it." Seiya said gruffly.  
  
All the boys paused a moment.  
  
"Did you say anything to them?" Taiki asked worriedly.  
  
"Nope, I know I didn't have to, so I didn't say a word."  
  
"They might be hearing this now, you know." Yaten said looking at the detectives who were chatting through the glass.  
  
"Nope, they can't, it's against the law." Taiki looked at him a moment, but his gaze shifted back to Seiya. "So . . . what are we going to do?"  
  
"If no charges are pressed, then no problem. As long as the press doesn't find out, we'll be fine. Although . . .the police legally have the right to keep me in the jail overnight for evading the law."  
  
"But you aren't eighteen, though. You're still a minor." Taiki said quietly.  
  
"Hey, let them have their way, I'll have mine. As long as it keeps them happy, I'll stay a night in prison. It's like Ping-Pong, Taiki. Sometimes we have to give them a courtesy point, so they THINK they're winning." He brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Besides, I'm a celebrity, they wouldn't throw me into the same cell as the normal bums."  
  
"Well then, I guess we have no choice at the moment. But we'll be here first thing in the morning to pick you up, okay?"  
  
"Iie, that would be too risky, just let me take a taxi home." Seiya said quietly.  
  
"But taxi drivers can talk." Yaten said.  
  
Seiya turned and looked at him. "Just give it a rest, okay? The whole reason we got into this mess was because we didn't want any bad press. Maybe we should just let it lie, and we won't get into so much trouble this time." Seiya said, irked.  
  
Yaten just glared at him.  
  
"If you think you can handle this alone, Seiya, we'll leave you alone." Taiki said quietly.  
  
"I don't need anymore help. I can handle everything alone." Seiya sighed as he looked at them a moment.  
  
They looked at him, a little hurt.  
  
"You're always pushing us away." Taiki said quietly.  
  
"I'm thankful that you guys cared enough to come down here, but this is something I need to handle alone." Seiya tried to smile. "I need to handle it myself."  
  
"That's understandable," Yaten started to walk out of the room. "Good luck to you, Seiya." And then he left the room.  
  
Taiki hesitated for a moment and looked uneasily at Seiya. "Just be careful." Seiya nodded and then Taiki left the room.  
  
Two police officers walked in and looked at Seiya a moment.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there?" Seiya asked, annoyed.  
  
"Look Mr. Hot-Shot, if you take that tone of voice with us again we'll throw you in the same cell as the other bums."  
  
Seiya scowled but kept his mouth shut. The two police officers escorted him to a cell that was separate from where most of the other cells were.  
  
"This will be your room for the evening, I hope you find it . . .hospitable." The police officer laughed as he pushed Seiya into the cell and locked it behind him.  
  
Seiya grimaced a little at the bare cell, and he turned around and saw the police officers walking away from him. Realizing he still had the handcuffs on, he was about to protest, but decided against it.  
  
Seiya walked slowly over towards the bed in the room and sat down on it gently. There were no sheets, it was just a mattress with an itchy brown blanket hastily thrown over it. Seiya lied down on it and set his head on the rock hard pillow.  
  
'So this is how it is, Seiya. Your crime was so great that you ended up in prison. One of Kinmoku's top citizens is doing time in one of Earth's prisons. If Princess were here, she'd be so ashamed at me.' Seiya felt tears sting at the corners of his eyes. 'If only you could be free, then none of this would have happened. It's all my fault.' Seiya rolled over and let the tears flow from his eyes onto the pillow. As the sun started to set, so did all his hopes about ever returning to his home.  
  
***  
  
Usagi was sat on a couch with three police officers seated in front of her.  
  
"Please, Tsukino-san, you need to talk to me." The female police officer had red hair pulled back behind her police hat, and her eyes were warm and caring.  
  
Usagi continued to stare off into space.  
  
"Tsukino-san, onegai, no matter how bad it is, you can tell us, we'll help you. We can keep him in jail a long time, and far away from you." She tried to coax Usagi.  
  
Usagi felt more tears flow as she thought of the time she went to the amusement park with Seiya.  
  
"What are you thinking about? You can tell me."  
  
Usagi turned her gaze and looked at the police officer. Usagi's hand slowly went to her necklace and she clutched it tightly, letting the gentle heat fill her hand.  
  
"You . . .took . . .him." Usagi said in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You . . .took . . .him." Usagi said, a little louder this time.  
  
"Tsukino-san, I don't understand."  
  
"YOU TOOK HIM!" Usagi screamed. "YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Tsukino-san, it's okay, don't be so upset! We did it for your own good!"  
  
"My good?" Usagi was speaking in a normal voice, but then it turned loud again. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME? YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME EXPLAIN! IT WAS ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Usagi felt the tears flow from her eyes again. "A misunderstanding . . . and you just took him away." Usagi whispered quietly. She was hysterical.  
  
"Honey, it is going to be okay. What was this misunderstanding? Just tell me all about it and we can make sure that you'll never be hurt again."  
  
Usagi looked at her a moment, and felt that it was useless. As long as she talked to them she knew she could get nowhere. Usagi came to the realization that she just couldn't handle them anymore, thinking quickly, she decided the fastest way out of her situation was only one way.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and acted like she felt dizzy. She made herself fall off of the couch, and pretended that she had fainted.  
  
"Tsukino-san! Are you okay?" The police officer quickly checked her vital signs. Usagi remained motionless.  
  
"I think she's fainted, all the stress must have gotten to her. Help me carry her to her bedroom, we should interview her in the morning. Make sure to notify her parents."  
  
The policewoman stood up and suddenly Usagi felt herself being lifted up, and people carrying her. Usagi tried to remain as limp as possible and was glad when she felt them set her on her own bed. One of the officers covered her up with a blanket, and soon they were gone. Usagi didn't move a muscle for a moment, still pretending to have passed out. She heard a little bit of movement in her room and suspected an officer to still be watching her. She was right, and about five minutes later she heard the door open and shut. She was finally alone.  
  
Usagi slowly opened one of her eyes and slowly got out of her bed. Looking out her window she saw that the police officers were starting to leave and she sighed in relief. Hearing someone coming, Usagi quickly got back onto her bed and covered herself up.  
Her door opened slowly, and a person walked into her room.  
  
"Oh, my Usagi . . .what have you gotten yourself into?" Ikuko sat down on the edge of Usagi's bed and gently hand through Usagi's hair. "My poor baby." She sighed and then stood up and quietly walked to the door and opened and shut it, leaving the room.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes quickly and looked outside and saw it was getting dark. Arranging her pillows under a blanket she made it look like she was still sleeping. She grabbed some yen from her piggy bank and stealthily climbed out her window.  
  
As she got onto the street she tried to keep close to the buildings to evade detection, feeling like a criminal as she ran a few streets away from her own.  
  
Usagi stopped for a moment and caught her breath before she hailed a taxi and got inside.  
  
"Where ya going, missy?" The taxicab driver looked at her from the rearview mirror.  
  
"The . . .uh, police station, and quickly please." Usagi was rather nervous.  
  
"Why would a pretty dame like you want to go there?" The man asked.  
  
"Just please take me there, and hurry." Usagi leaned back onto the seat nervously.  
  
"You're the boss, but I'm warning ya, there are some pretty shady characters hanging around there." He started to pull off of the curb and merged into traffic.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, and then the driver looked at the nervous girl in the rear-view mirror.  
  
"Look, honey, I got a daughter around your age, and I wouldn't want her going somewhere like this alone." He sighed and turned a corner. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll take my break and wait outside for ya. You probably won't be able to catch a cab for a few streets at least. Not many people patrol this area."  
  
"If you wouldn't mind, sir . . ." Usagi started. "Iie, you don't need to trouble yourself over me. I can protect myself."  
  
The driver raised his eyebrow at her in the mirror and shrugged. "Well, like it or not, I'm going to take my break there, so if you want to . . .you can take my cab back, okay?"  
  
Usagi grinned, visibly relieved. "Arigato . . .it means a lot to me."  
  
"No problem . . ." The driver smiled and pulled over to the curb where the police station was. "Well, I'll be waiting here when you need me." He smiled as Usagi got out of the cab.  
  
Usagi walked slowly up the police station steps. Never before had she felt so scared when going to a place with people who were supposed to protect her. Clutching the ring around her neck, she gathered the strength to go in as she thought about Seiya.  
  
'It's all my fault, and I need to straighten this out . . .I just have to." Usagi pushed open the door and witnessed the bustling of police officers and other various activities. Walking up to the main desk, the woman looked at her through her red rimmed glasses.  
"May I help you?" She asked in a high pitched nasal voice.  
  
"Uh . . .hai. I am here to visit my brother, Seiya Kou. I'm Usagi Kou." The words stung as Usagi said them.  
  
The woman narrowed her eyes at the girl. "If you are his sister, then why didn't you come with his brothers?"  
  
Usagi didn't pause a moment in her answer but thought of Yaten coloring her speech, "My brothers had just come from a concert and I was at home which is farther away then that. If you are going to keep taking this tone with me, then I'll have you reported to your superior!" Usagi put her hand on her hip and looked at the woman.  
  
The woman flinched a little, and then nodded a moment. "Please, ma'am, follow me." The woman started to escort Usagi towards the cells, and Usagi breathed a quiet sigh of relief.  
  
The woman turned around to Usagi as she stood in front of a door. "Go in there and tell Sargent Osaki that Emi sent you." Her eyes narrowed. "I have to return to the front desk." With that, the woman turned around and left Usagi, alone.  
  
Usagi breathed in deeply and opened the door. The room inside was a desk with two officers chatting near it, and a door on the right made of jail bars contained a hallway of other jail cells like it. On the left side was a door with an opaque door with a small window near the top. When Usagi walked up to the desk and tried to allow Taiki influence her this time.  
  
"Excuse me, Sargent Osaki?"  
  
"Hai?" A man turned around and looked at her, a cup of warm coffee was in his hand.  
  
"Emi sent me from the main desk. I'm here to see my brother, Seiya Kou." Usagi tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"Can I see some I.D.?" He asked.  
  
"Look . . ." Usagi tipped her head to the side. "I forgot my identification at home because it happens to be the *last * thing on your mind when you hear your brother was arrested."  
  
The Sargent looked at her funny and then nodded. "Fine, I guess if you got past Emi you can see him." He stood there a moment.  
  
"I'm WAITING. I don't have all night." Usagi tried to act like an idol's sister . . .very bratty.  
  
The officer brought Usagi to the opaque door key ring and took out a key ring and then opened the door.  
  
"When you're ready to come out, just knock on the glass three times." The officer shut the door behind her, and Usagi walked down the small hallway of jail cells until she got to the one at the left end. She looked at the cell and saw Seiya lying on the bed, his eyes closed, looking peaceful.  
  
"Seiya?" Usagi asked quietly.  
  
Seiya sighed. "I told you Odango, I'm not looking again because you aren't there."  
  
"Seiya?" Usagi asked again, this time, louder. "I've sneaked out of my house to see you."  
  
Seiya's eyes abruptly opened up, and he sat up quickly, hitting his head on the bunk above his.  
  
Usagi laughed and then Seiya quickly got off of the bed and rushed to the bars of the cell.  
  
"Odango? That really is you, it isn't my imagination?"  
  
"It really is me." Usagi smiled as she reached through the bars and touched Seiya's hand.  
  
A small pause arose, and then Seiya asked, "How did they let you in?"  
  
Usagi laughed. "I told them you were my brother and I acted all snotty and they let me in without identification."  
  
"You're crafty, Odango, I can tell you that." Seiya smiled, his eyes twinkling with laughter.  
  
"Oh, Seiya," Usagi reached through the bars and gently touched his hair. "I'm so sorry about everything that happened. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way, really I didn't."  
  
"It's okay, I'm not worse for the wear in here." Seiya reached out and took Usagi's other hand. His handcuffs jingled slightly, but they didn't impair him too much.  
  
"Will you forgive me?" Usagi felt tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Seiya smiled softly. "Of course I'd forgive you, why wouldn't I?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "Arigato, Seiya,"  
  
"Demo, Odango." Seiya's face grew grave. "What are we going to do about our situation?"  
  
"They have no case without my testimony . . . I'll deal with that, okay, Seiya?"  
  
"I should have known, Odango, you may be a klutz, but you always have it together."  
  
"Oi!" Usagi gently punched him in the shoulder. "You aren't very nice to me, you know that?"  
  
Seiya laughed. "You know I wouldn't have you any other way, Odango."  
  
"Seiya," Usagi smiled as she gently touched his cheek with her hand. "You're so sweet, sweeter then that baka Mamoru was to me."  
  
"So you aren't upset about him anymore?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Iie," A deep blush covered her face. "He just couldn't compare to you." Usagi looked down at the ground.  
  
Seiya reached his hand out and pulled her face up, so it met his lips.  
  
Usagi was surprised, but her eyes immediately closed as his soft lips touched hers. Seiya pulled his head back and watched as Usagi slowly opened her crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Gomen," Seiya whispered. "I couldn't help myself."  
  
Usagi felt her heart pounding, and it felt like she hadn't breathed in hours.  
  
"Are you okay, Odango?" Seiya saw the odd expression on her face.  
  
Usagi inhaled deeply. "Oh, hai." She sweat dropped, still blushing. "I'm fine."  
  
Seiya sighed as he ran his hand gently through her bangs. "You really should get going. You can't expect your parents to not know you were gone."  
  
"Hai, you're right." Usagi smiled a little as she looked into Seiya's deep blue eyes.  
  
"Then we'll meet again, Odango?" Seiya asked, hopefully.  
  
"Of course we will. If not soon, I know someday." Usagi kissed her hand and then touched her hand to his face. "May you always be lucky in your journeys."  
  
"Odango, you're acting like this is . . .goodbye." Seiya felt his eyes water a little.  
  
"It might be, but it might not be . . .better be safe then sorry." Usagi smiled gently. She started to walk away, but she said, "You've really helped me, Seiya."  
  
"Helped you with what?"  
  
"Being me." Usagi spun around and smiled, her hair flying around her. Usagi grinned and then turned around to leave when Seiya yelled.  
  
"Oi, Odango!"  
  
Usagi turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Just remember, you can't run away forever. Someday you'll never have to." Seiya looked at the ground and then back at her. "And remember to always be yourself." He smiled.  
  
"Arigato Seiya." Usagi smiled and slowly turned around and knocked three times on the glass of the door. She turned back around and saw Seiya wave to her.  
  
"Ja ne . . ." Seiya said.  
  
"Ja ne . . ." Usagi whispered.  
  
"You ready?" The officer came to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hai," Usagi nodded and then walked out of the room, and Seiya sighed as he got back onto the bed and stared at the bunk above his head.  
  
'I'll see you again, Odango, I promise.' Seiya thought.  
  
Usagi walked out of the police station and down the steps to the taxi that was waiting. He turned on his headlights and Usagi climbed inside.  
  
"How's everything?" The driver asked.  
  
"Fine . . ." Usagi felt a blush cover her face again. "Fine."  
  
"What's he in for?" The driver asked.  
  
"Nani?" Usagi was surprised he would ask such a thing.  
  
"Same place as I picked you up?" The driver asked as he turned onto the road.  
  
"Uh . . .hai." Usagi scowled.  
  
"I mean, he is in the jail, right? Or maybe your sweetie is a cop?"  
  
"Sweetie?" Usagi asked. "How did you . . ."  
  
"A father can tell those kinds of things, missy."  
  
"Honto?" Usagi asked. "I hope my father doesn't know!" Usagi regretted what she said after she had said it. She looked at the driver and blushed. "So what is your name?" She asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"My name is Hiroshi, what would yours be?" He asked.  
  
"I'm Usagi."  
  
"That's a cute name. It means rabbit, right?" Hiroshi asked.  
  
"Hai," Usagi blushed a little.  
  
"Well, here's your stop." Hiroshi stopped the cab near the sidewalk.  
  
"Arigato, Hiroshi-san," Usagi reached into her pocket. "How much do I owe you?"  
  
"Nothing, Usagi-san."  
  
"What do you mean? I need to pay you."  
  
"Think about this as a gift from me, okay?" Hiroshi smiled. "You just remind me so much of my daughter. I've had a good time chatting with you, Usagi-san. I hope you don't get in trouble or anything, but you really should tell your parents anything you need to," He sighed, "Promise me that as a payment, okay?"  
  
"Hai, and arigato, Hiroshi-san." Usagi climbed out of the car and started to walk down the street.  
  
"Usagi-san!" Hiroshi called after Usagi and she turned around. "By the way, my name means generous."  
  
"It would seem so, Hiroshi-san. Arigato again." Usagi smiled.  
  
"Have a good evening." Hiroshi drove away quickly and Usagi smiled.  
  
She looked down her road and saw her house looming in the darkness. She looked at the sky and saw dark clouds starting to form, she sighed as she burst into a sprint towards her window. Climbing up the trellis, she clumsily landed in her bedroom window. She quickly got back into her bed and caught her breath a moment, lying there.  
  
After five minutes, Usagi got up out of her bed and left her room, walking into the living room where her parents were sitting.  
  
Ikuko was reading a magazine and Kenji was reading the newspaper while Shingo sat doing his homework.  
  
"Usagi! You're awake!" Ikuko dropped her magazine onto her lap.  
  
Usagi walked over and sat down on the couch. She was still angry with her Mom, but decided it would be best to talk things out.  
  
"Usagi, are you hungry?" Ikuko asked.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Oka-san?"  
  
"Hai, Usagi dear?" Ikuko smiled.  
  
"May I talk to you and Oto-san alone for a moment?" Usagi folded her hands onto her lap.  
  
Ikuko nodded and Shingo gathered his homework and left the room, mumbling something about annoying sisters.  
  
"What is it, Usagi?" Kenji lowered his paper and looked at his daughter.  
  
"I need to talk to both of you about something very important."  
  
"Okay, Usagi. You know we're listening." Ikuko smiled.  
  
"I need to talk to you both about Seiya." She looked at the odd expressions on her parent's faces, but continued on. "I tried to explain everything that happened to you, Oka-san, but you didn't listen, and still called the police and . . ."  
  
"Usagi, I had to! The police had come and told me if he came back to call them first thing. He had evaded arrest! I was only doing my job as a law-abiding citizen . . ."  
  
"Oka-san!" Usagi interrupted, her cheeks flushed with stress. "If you had listened instead of just acting then you would understand it was only a mistake! He didn't do it on purpose!"  
  
"Usagi," Kenji said quietly. "Your mother did what she did to protect you. How would we have known everything you told us beforehand? For all she knew he had hurt you!"  
  
"He didn't hurt me!" Usagi yelled.  
  
Ikuko shut her eyes. "Usagi, how do I know that you aren't only saying that to protect this celebrity?" She opened her eyes and looked at Usagi.  
  
"Oka-san . . .I wouldn't protect someone like that . . ."  
  
"I just think you're afraid to come to terms with what happened. All you need to do is tell the police everything, and we can fix it. We can even send you to a psychologist . . .just to chat for a while." Kenji folded his newspaper and set it on his lap.  
  
Usagi stood up. "Why won't you listen to me? Nothing happened! He DIDN'T hurt ME!"  
  
"Honey you're hysterical, I know you hurt . . .but the process of healing begins with . . ." Ikuko started.  
  
"Oka-san! Listen to me! If you don't listen then I can find someone else who will!" Usagi felt tears in her eyes.  
  
"All you need to do is tell the police and we can convict him!" Kenji said, calmly.  
  
"You won't get my testimony . . .because nothing happened! I swear to it by everything I hold sacred!"  
  
"If you are still willing on going on this little crusade, then we'll have to use drastic measures to keep him away from you!" Kenji raised his voice a little.  
  
"Oto-san . . ." Usagi pleaded. "Onegai . . . don't do this."  
  
"He is a threat to you and to anyone else, and I won't have you seeing him ever again!" Kenji yelled.  
  
"Demo, he isn't, Oto-san!" Usagi clenched her hands into fists.  
  
"Listen to him, Usagi," Ikuko said. "He is a threat to your wellbeing in general!"  
  
"He isn't . . ." Usagi slowly sat back down.  
  
"Once you're a parent, Usagi, then you'll understand why we must do what we are going to do, okay?" Ikuko said quietly.  
  
"Why won't you listen to me? It's like you're ignoring me!" Usagi lowered her voice, but it was still intense.  
  
"Usagi, sometimes you need to understand that parents know what is the best for you, not the other way around. I know this seems rough on you know, but when you're older, you'll understand."  
  
Usagi lowered her head in defeat. She knew that there was no convincing her parents of anything. All she could do is deny them a testimony. She had tried everything she could for Seiya, and she had failed.  
  
"I can see you might be understanding, Usagi?" Ikuko asked. "How about I make you something to eat, okay?"  
  
Usagi nodded weakly.  
  
"Come on, Usagi, come into the kitchen and I'll make you something."  
  
***  
  
[A/N: Well, it's been a little over 2 weeks since I updated last, and I FINALLY got out of school! *cheers* I actually had been writing this chapter on and off during those 2 weeks, and it is a large 13 pages long. ^_^ I have already started the next chapter, and I assume I should get that out in about a week. ^_^ Gomen for leaving you with that HUGE cliffy for 2 weeks, but I had no choice! o.o Well, please Review! ^_^ Reviews help me to write MORE!] 


	22. Restraining Breakup

[Author's Note: Gomen about this note at the top, but I've started a new system where I use *** to indicate a large change in time and ~~~~~~~~~ to indicate a change in time that was short or I focused on the same people with a small change of time. You'll understand when you read! Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon!]  
  
Seiya stood up and stretched. It was early in the morning and he had awoken because of a bad dream he had. Shuddering, Seiya walked over to the small window that was covered with bars. Seiya stood on his tiptoes and was able to catch a glimpse of the city in the morning.  
  
Seiya was well aware that the police station he was at was not in the 'prime' part of the city, and Seiya caught a glimpse of a hobo, lying down to sleep in a doorway across the street.  
  
Seiya sighed and walked over to the bars of his cell. The handcuffs had been on him all night and he couldn't fall asleep, because once he did, he would move his hand and the jingling would wake him up.  
  
Seiya turned his head as he heard the door being opened. A young police officer, a woman, walked in carrying a tray. Her face was flushed as she walked towards Seiya, the tray rattling a little in her hands.  
  
As she got nearer to the cell, Seiya hoped that maybe she would take the handcuffs off of him.  
  
"Ohayo," The girl's face immediately flushed.  
  
"Ohayo, are you bringing me something to eat?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Hai! I made it myself! It's better then the stuff you would normally get here." She flushed even more.  
  
"What is your name, Officer?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Oh mine?" The girl looked up at him. "I'm Yuko."  
  
Seiya raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was a first name."  
  
"Oh, how silly of me!" The girl blushed. "I'm Officer Sakai."  
  
"Officer Sakai," Seiya asked. "Can you take these off of me? The other officers forgot to do that." Seiya stuck his hands through the bars.  
  
"Oh! Goodness! Can't believe they forgot to do that!" Reaching for her keys, she quickly unlocked Seiya's hands.  
  
"Arigato, Officer Sakai." Seiya rubbed his hands.  
  
"Here, Kou-san, I brought you this breakfast." She handed the tray through as small opening in the cell. Seiya brought the tray over and set it on his bed, and then walked back.  
  
"You said you made it yourself?" He asked.  
  
"Hai." She blushed.  
  
"It looks really good, I'll eat it in a little while. I'm not used to eating so early."  
  
"Kou-san," Yuko rubbed her hands.  
  
"Nani?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Why did you do it? I mean, why did you end up in prison?" She looked up at him, eyes brimming with tears.  
  
Seiya sighed. Obviously she was a devout fan and this arrest had sincerely disappointed her.  
  
"Sakai-san, The story is long and complicated. The actual reason I was arrested was because I evaded questioning. I accidentally hit a girl with my car, and then we took her to the hospital and she had lost her memories. So not wanting bad press, we took her into our care and was going to find her family discreetly, but she found her family and they wanted to press charges. She regained her memories, and didn't want to press charges, and here I am." Seiya sighed, telling his story that seemed like a lifetime ago in little under two minutes.  
  
"So, it isn't how Detective Mikage told me." She touched her chin in thought.  
  
"Hai, not to be rude or anything, but I don't think you should trust what Detective Mikage says about me." Seiya ruffled his bangs with his hands.  
  
"Kou-san," Yuko looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness. "I actually was sent here for a reason, other then giving you breakfast."  
  
"Honto?" Seiya asked.  
  
"I was sent with word from Detective Mikage that your case has been dropped, and the girl's family only wanted a restraining order on you."  
  
"Nani?" Seiya felt his stomach do a flip.  
  
"Here it is!" She cheerfully pulled out a piece of official looking paper and handed it to him. "You didn't lie to me, you told me the truth, and now I have regained faith in you." She smiled. "Oh yes, and the other thing is that you're free to go within the hour. So you better eat up all that breakfast by the time I get back." Yuko grinned as she walked happily away.  
  
Seiya looked down at the paper that was before him. "A restraining order? Does that mean . . ." He felt tears in his eyes. "I can never see my Odango again?" He looked at the paper as it said that he was to stay a minimum of 50 feet from her at all times. He felt his heart begin to break as he thought of the last time he was talking to her.  
  
~^*Flashback~^*  
  
"Then we'll meet again, Odango?" Seiya asked, hopefully.  
  
"Of course we will. If not soon, I know someday." Usagi kissed her hand and then touched her hand to his face. "May you always be lucky in your journeys."  
  
"Odango, you're acting like this is . . .goodbye." Seiya felt his eyes water a little.  
  
"It might be, but it might not be . . .better be safe then sorry." Usagi smiled gently.  
  
~^*End Flashback~^*  
  
'I guess it *is* goodbye.' Seiya balled his hand into a fist.  
  
***  
  
Usagi rolled over and looked at her clock. It was only 7:00, and yet it was Sunday! It was a day she should be able to sleep in. She rolled over and lazily looked out her window. She had barely slept that night, mostly because she was thinking of Seiya. Usagi sleepily closed her eyes and tried to drift back to sleep, but was startled by the ringing of her phone.  
  
She got up sleepily, and answered it. "Mushi Mushi?"  
  
"Ohayo, Usa-ko." It was Mamoru.  
  
Usagi stiffened.  
  
"I didn't think you'd be up this early." He said.  
  
"Well, the phone woke me up." Usagi scowled.  
  
"Well, anyway, the reason I called you is I wanted to know if you could go out with me today."  
  
'Oh great, so he's going to break up with me,' Usagi thought. 'Well, I might as well give HIM closure, I don't want him to know that I saw him and Rei.' Usagi nodded in agreement with herself. "Where would you like to meet, Mamo-chan?" She decided if she was how she normally would be, it would be easier on her.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about the park and then maybe a movie and then lunch." Mamoru sounded sad.  
  
"Honto? Lunch? That sounds great, Mamo-chan."  
  
"Then I'll meet you in the park at nine o clock, okay?"  
  
"Hai! I'll see you then, Mamo-chan."  
  
"Goodbye, Usa-ko." The phone line went dead and Usagi decided to take a shower and eat some breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Usagi had eaten and finished everything she needed to do, she decided to take a walk. Usagi looked at her watch. 'It's 8:30, I should have at least 45 minutes before Mamoru arrives, he probably will be late." Usagi nodded as she set off down the street.  
  
Walking near a large store, Usagi saw a crowd of people surrounding the store, screaming. Usagi spotted Minako, and so she ran over.  
  
"Minako-chan, what are you doing?" She asked, wondering about the crowd.  
  
"USAGI-CHAN!" Minako grabbed her friend's arm with an ecstatic look. "Look inside! It's Yaten from the Three Lights, and he'll be signing autographs! I'm so excited, I REALLY want to meet him!" Minako jumped up and down.  
  
Usagi got up onto her tiptoes and managed to see Yaten inside the store, getting a table ready so he could sign autographs for their album. He was there to help celebrate the grand opening of the music store and Usagi saw that he looked rather bored, but was ready to deal with all of the screaming girls.  
  
"So, how long will you have to wait?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm one of the lucky ones. I got a ticket that allows me first entrance!" She grinned, but then looked sad. "Demo, gomen Usagi-chan. You aren't going to be able to come in with me, since only I have a ticket."  
  
"Don't worry, Minako-chan. I'm sure things will work to . . ."  
  
"IT'S OPENING!" A girl from the front screamed.  
  
A tall security guard walked to the door and opened the door. He yelled for silence and all the girls were quiet.  
  
"Now I need everyone with tickets to be on the left side, okay?" Then the line separated and about fifty girls went to the left, and Usagi followed Minako into the line.  
  
"Usagi-chan! You're not going to be able to get in!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll just wait with you." Usagi smiled as the small line of girls got shorter as the guard let the girls with tickets in.  
  
As the line got shorter, soon Minako was at the front.  
  
"Ticket please." He took Minako's ticket and ushered her inside.  
  
"Ticket . . ." He looked at Usagi a moment. "You need to talk to Yaten?" He asked quietly. Usagi remembered this security guard as the one that had let her in The Three Light's concert, when she went to give Seiya her address.  
  
'He must still think we're related.' Usagi thought. "Hai," She nodded and the Security guard let her inside.  
  
Minako turned around and saw Usagi come inside. "Usagi-chan! How did you get in?"  
  
"I have my ways," Usagi winked and she went to stand in line for an autograph. Usagi reached into the purse she was carrying and scribbled something onto a piece of paper and then folded it carefully. She waited patiently behind Minako until it was Minako's turn to get her autograph.  
  
"Who should I make this out to?" Yaten asked, he was obviously trying to mask his boredom.  
  
"To my only love, Minako!" Minako had hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Okay, then I'll make it out to Minako." Yaten smiled, but it was a secret disgusted smile. "Here you go, Minako-chan." He handed the picture of himself to her.  
  
"Arigato, Yaten-kun!" Minako excitedly gripped the picture.  
  
"You're welcome." Yaten smiled.  
  
Minako walked away and Usagi was the next one standing in line.  
  
"Now who should I . . ." Yaten looked up at Usagi and stopped a moment. "I didn't know YOU wanted my autograph."  
  
"Yaten, we need to talk." Usagi slid the small piece of paper over to him. Usagi smiled. "While you're at it, can you make one out to my friend, Makoto?" Usagi smiled. Yaten took the small piece of paper and opened it up. It read, "Crown's Fruit Parlor, 5:00". "Hai, I'll do that for you," Yaten scribbled his signature onto the picture. "Arigato for stopping by."  
  
"Arigato, Yaten." Usagi smiled and left the line, seeking Minako.  
  
"Usagi-chan," Minako was still dazed. "He signed it with a little heart! I KNEW it would be love at first sight!" Minako hopelessly daydreamed about the celebrity she never could have and Usagi laughed quietly to herself.  
  
"Minako-chan, I need to meet Mamoru at the park, so I need to go."  
  
"Honto?" Minako asked. "I'll go with you until he comes." Minako grinned. "I already have what I wanted here."  
  
Usagi nodded slowly. "You can walk with me, but please will you leave when he gets there? He said he had something really important to tell me." Usagi and Minako started to walk out of the store together and down the street.  
  
"Oh, that okay, Usagi-chan," She elbowed Usagi. "Maybe he's going to pop the question?"  
  
"Minako!" Usagi tried to stop, but immediately felt her face flush. She knew that it wasn't going to be that at all, but couldn't help think that it used to be her dream such a short time ago. "That couldn't happen, anyway, Minako-chan. We're still in high school."  
  
Minako nodded. "I guess you're right," She laughed and put her hand behind her head. "It wouldn't be a very good time, ne?" She paused a moment in thought. "Remember that time that we designed your wedding dress, Usagi?"  
  
Usagi blushed at the memory. "That was a long time ago, Minako-chan."  
  
"Only about a year or so ago." Minako smiled. "Stop acting like you've grown up five years, just because you had gotten amnesia and then remembered, doesn't mean that you've changed."  
  
Usagi shrugged. "I guess so, but in a way I have changed."  
  
"Demo, last night on the phone you told me you were still the same old Usagi, why are you changing what you said now?"  
  
Usagi sweat dropped. "People change, Minako-chan. Sometimes we find a time to grow up."  
  
"Eh? You talking about growing up, Usagi-chan?" Minako was surprised.  
  
"Maybe you're parents have finally gotten to you!" Minako shook her head. "I'm never going to grow up!" She grinned.  
  
"Minako-chan," Usagi sighed. "Just so many things have been happening in my life, I feel as if I am forced to grow up."  
  
"Let's just get off the topic, okay?" Minako smiled. "How about we talk about how you got into the store! I want to know your moves, Usagi- chan!"  
  
Usagi sweat dropped. "Well, you see, Minako-chan, the only reason the guard let me in is because he must still think I have connections with Yaten."  
  
"So they took you around places when you were with them?" Minako asked, suddenly very interested.  
  
"Hai, I got to go to a few concerts, meet a bunch of people." Usagi thought deeply. "Taiki took me furniture shopping, and Seiya brought me clothes shopping, as well as to the amusement park." She paused. "Come to think of it, that's when we met you and Rei on the street."  
  
"Oh yeah, when Seiya gave me those tickets." Minako nodded and then got very quiet. "What was it like, Usagi-chan? I mean, what was it truly like?"  
  
"Eh," Usagi was caught off guard with the question. She thought very hard. "It . . .was . . .wonderful." Usagi unconsciously gripped the ring around her neck. "They were so kind to me, Minako-chan. Taiki was always there with a kind word to show me what to do, and Yaten was always himself around me." She paused.  
  
"And Seiya . . .?" Minako asked.  
  
"He . . . was . . .so wonderful." Usagi felt her eyes start to brim with tears. "He teased me a lot, but I knew he cared about me, and even when he told me that I wasn't really related to him, he showed such emotion." Usagi's voice died to a whisper. "He cared for me the way that no one has before, I think . . ." She paused again. "I think I truly love him."  
  
"NANI?" Minako asked, very loud, and noticing the startled look on Usagi's face said very quietly, "What do you mean, you love him?"  
  
Usagi let the tears roll down her cheeks. "I don't really know, Minako- chan. When he told me that he loved me . . .I still hadn't regained my memories, but once I did, I realized that I felt strongly for him too."  
  
"He said he loved you?" Minako's voice was intense.  
  
"Hai, he told me that he loved me right after he told me that I wasn't his cousin, and that he was lying to me all this time." Usagi touched her lips in remembrance, he had kissed her that night; it was a kiss full of sadness and the horrible feeling of guilt. The kiss also had longing in it; and the purest love Usagi had ever felt before in her life. That was not a kiss of someone who is trying to deceive you.  
  
"This is all so confusing, Usagi-chan."  
  
"I know, it's confusing for me too." Usagi sighed. "I remember I asked him why and he told me 'My life has been a hard one, everyone I ever loved has gone away, and I understand that . . . but . . . Usagi, my life was so complete whenever you were around.' And when he said that, it just hurt my heart so much. I don't know anything about him really, but I know how he feels."  
  
"Usagi . . ." Minako was speechless. "You're in love with an idol, and you're just going to visit your boyfriend?"  
  
Usagi tried to wipe away her tears. "I know . . . I forgot all about Mamoru when I started thinking of Seiya. You see, that happens to me," She sighed. "Mamoru is going to dump me, Minako-chan."  
  
"Nani? Did he find out about you and Seiya?"  
  
"Iie, he . . .I have a feeling . . .that he has found someone else to love."  
  
"Who else could it possibly be?"  
  
Usagi shrugged. "Someone better then me." She didn't want to tell Minako she knew it was Rei.  
  
"Usagi-chan, don't say that, it just obviously means you two weren't meant to be." She felt rather apprehensive. "Maybe you and Seiya will work out . . .I mean, if it's fate's way, then I'm sure that it will actually happen, right?"  
  
"Here's where I'm supposed to meet Mamoru, I'll talk to you later, okay, Minako?"  
  
"Hai," Minako set her hand onto Usagi's shoulder. "Don't be afraid to call me and fill me in on anything . . ." She lowered her voice. "Including stuff about Seiya." Minako grinned. "Well, Ja ne!"  
  
Usagi waved and as she watched her friend walk down the road, she suddenly grew very frightened of what was to come. She felt as if she was in this world with a bag over her head.  
  
'Usagi, what have you gotten yourself into?' She asked.  
  
***  
  
Seiya has tried to eat the food that Officer Osaki had brought him, but he just couldn't stomach it.  
  
She came back into the room, looking very cheerful, but her face fell when she saw the expression on Seiya's face.  
  
"Kou-san, what is wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Oh?" Seiya looked up at her. "Nothing," He lied. "I just want to get home."  
  
"Oh, I know how you feel." Officer Osaki smiled as she unlocked the door to the cell. "When I was in police academy, all I wanted to do was go home. Follow me." She started walking out of the room, and Seiya grabbed the restraining order and folded it up and put it into his pocket. As they were walking out of the police station together, Officer Osaki turned to Seiya.  
  
"Kou-san, I called you a taxi, I hope you don't mind the presumption."  
  
"Oh, no, I don't. Arigato, Officer Osaki. You really have gone above and beyond for me."  
  
"It's nothing." She blushed. She looked up at him shyly before he left the building. "Can I ask you a favor, Kou-san?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Can maybe I get a pass to one of your concerts?"  
  
Seiya smiled. "Osaki-san, there should be no trouble." He reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his business cards. "Call this number and ask where you can pick up your tickets and pass. I'll have them reserved for you, okay?"  
  
Her face lit up. "Arigato, Kou-san, you really are wonderful!"  
  
"It's nothing." He smiled at her and then left the building, and climbed into the taxi that was waiting for him.  
  
He sighed loudly.  
  
"Where would you like to go?" The driver asked.  
  
Seiya mechanically recited his address, and sat in the car, looking at the things passing by the windows.  
  
"Why're you so down, bud?" The driver asked. "Girl troubles?"  
  
Seiya nodded. "How did you know?"  
  
The driver shrugged. "You can tell by the look on your face."  
  
"Great, I'm glad I'm so transparent." Seiya crossed his arms.  
  
"I never said that." The driver sighed. "What's the problem with her, if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"A restraining order." Seiya sighed.  
  
"Ouch. What did you do to her?"  
  
"Nothing, her parents filed it. They hate me and think I'm a threat, or something." Seiya didn't want to tell him the REAL reason.  
  
"Hmm, that's a real pickle you're in, son." The taxi driver nodded. "Come to think of it, last night I drover a girl around who was having problems in that same station."  
  
"What did she say?" Seiya asked, curious.  
  
"I asked her what her sweetie was in for, and she got all flustered, then she asked me how I knew she had boy trouble, and I told her a father can tell those kinds of things. Then she told me that she hoped her father didn't know." He nodded. "She was a real cute dame, too. I think her name was Bunny or something."  
  
"You mean Usagi?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. You know her?"  
  
"KNOW her?" Seiya asked. "She's the one I like!" Seiya couldn't believe it; another weird coincidence.  
  
"Well, it would seem that fate has passed through this very taxi." He laughed.  
  
Seiya shook his head. "If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk anymore."  
  
"Suit yourself." The driver sniffed.  
  
Seiya rode the rest of the ride in silence, pondering the meaning of his path crossing with Usagi in this odd way.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru walked up the steps to the Hikawa Shrine, and sighed as he got to the top. Rei was at the top, her dark hair billowing in the breeze as she swept the yard.  
  
"Ohayo!" Mamoru called.  
  
Rei looked up from her work and a bright smile covered her face. "Ohayo, Mamoru, what brings you here?"  
  
Mamoru walked up to her and smiled. "I needed some prayers."  
  
"Really?" Rei giggled.  
  
Mamoru's face grew a little sterner. "Hai, actually, I was going to do it today. You know . . ." He trailed off. "Usagi . . ." He added quietly.  
  
Rei nodded slowly. "Mamoru, I made this for you," She reached into a pocket in her temple dress and pulled out a small charm. "It is for courage, I hope you'll accept it." She held the charm in between her thumb and forefinger.  
  
"Of course I'll accept it." Mamoru put out his hand and Rei gently dropped the charm onto his palm.  
  
The charm was of a small dragon. Inside the red dragon's talons was small picture of the Earth. The background of the charm was blue and textured.  
  
"This is really nice of you, Rei," Mamoru turned the charm over in his hand.  
  
"Anything to help you, Mamoru." She smiled.  
  
"Well, I better get going, I told Usagi I'd meet her at nine."  
  
"Okay . . ." Rei didn't move for a moment, almost expecting something, but then she pulled away from him and started to sweep again.  
  
"I'll come by later if I can, okay?" Mamoru waved as he walked away.  
  
"Hai!" Rei waved and watched him retreat down the steps.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru walked into the park and spotted Usagi sitting on a bench, feeding some of the pigeons with some bread that the person next to her had.  
  
"They eat a lot!" Usagi giggled.  
  
"I know, I always bring my stale bread here, so I don't have to waste it." The woman next to her smiled.  
  
"Ohayo, Usagi." Mamoru waved.  
  
"Oh, hi!" Usagi threw the rest of the bread to the birds and stood up. She brushed off her pants and then turned to the woman and bowed. "Arigato for sharing your bread with me."  
  
"Anytime," The woman smiled and bowed her head in response.  
  
Usagi skipped over to Mamoru. That kind old woman had put her in such a good mood, she decided that she wanted the last time with Mamoru to be a nice one.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd get here!" Usagi smiled.  
  
"Gomen, I'm late!" Mamoru wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Well, come on, Mamo-chan, let's go!" Usagi cheered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the two had got out of the movie, they went to a small diner for lunch. After they had ordered, Mamoru folded his hands together and set them gently on the table.  
  
"Usa-ko, I wanted to talk to you for a moment."  
  
"What about?" Usagi smiled.  
  
"I got this in the mail when you were gone." Mamoru set the letter on the table and looked at her. "It's an acceptance letter, for a college in America."  
  
"Honto?" Usagi really was excited for him. "You're going to America? That's so great!"  
  
"Usagi, well, you see, the point of today was to tell you something that I should have told you a long time ago."  
  
Usagi sighed, 'Here is comes.'  
  
"Our relationship has been a great one, it really has . . ."  
  
"Wait, Mamoru." Usagi interrupted.  
  
He looked at her in shock.  
  
"I know what you're going to say, and I'd rather you didn't say it. That way we both have come to this agreement without either of us being the bad guy." She smiled. "You're right. It has been fun while it lasted, but people change."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Usagi tipped her head to the side. "Let's jus say I've grown up a little." She smiled gently. "Let's let our time together be happy. We should celebrate your acceptance." Usagi was glad she planned this all out in her head while she was waiting.  
  
"Wow, Usa-ko. I didn't know you could be so . . . mature." Mamoru was surprised.  
  
"Well I'm sorry if there ever was a time when I wasn't and you needed me to be." Usagi smiled gently.  
  
"I didn't think you'd understand, Usagi. It's great that you have." Mamoru smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the two started to go their separate ways, Usagi turned around.  
  
"Mamoru?"  
  
"Hai?" He asked.  
  
"Can you just do me one favor?" Usagi tipped her head to the side.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Can you treat her well?"  
  
"What . . ." Mamoru was confused. "I mean, sure."  
  
"That's all I ask." Usagi turned back around. "See ya around, Mamoru." She started to walk off.  
  
"Usagi!" He called.  
  
Usagi turned around.  
  
Mamoru walked over to her and took her hand and opened it. "I want you to have this, I was given it for courage, and now I think you need it."  
  
"Arigato, Mamoru. That is sweet of you."  
  
Mamoru smiled and turned around and started to walk off.  
  
Usagi smiled and placed the small charm in her pocket.  
  
Mamoru was surprised as he walked away. 'Maybe she has grown up . . .a lot. Maybe she found someone else too? Maybe Rei told her?" Mamoru had millions of questions spinning around in his head. He reached his hands into his pockets and he found his cigarettes. He crushed the package in his hand and threw them into the trashcan, and walked off towards the Hikawa Shrine.  
  
***  
  
[A/N: Well, it's out, Minna! Just like I promised, in a week! The only thing is..I know that that Kiley's name is Okayasu.I think spell check changed it or something. ^^ Poor Detective Okayasu! Arigato for the people correcting me! I feel like such a Peach Girl spazz! *tears in eyes* FORGIVE ME KILEY!!!  
  
*coughs* Well, I hope everyone liked this chapter, before writing the last half, I actually reread most of my 180 page story (Yes, 'Sealed With a Kiss is 180 pages so far @_@) and realized that the beginning is happy and the most recent chapters are sad! I wanted to make it happy again, that's why Mamoru and Usagi's break-up was clean and easy. Sorry if I disappointed y'all, but I felt I needed to make it happier again. I hope to be updating again, and I'll try for within a week again! Okay? Well, I'll be seeing ya around! And DON'T give ME a hard time about updating! *Narrows eyes at people who don't update in months* ] 


	23. Revealing Kakyuu

***  
  
Taiki opened the door to his room and slowly walked inside. He walked over to the bookshelf and took out a small book that he wrote his poetry in. He took out a pen and prepared to write something, but he couldn't.  
  
'Let's see . . . what can I write about?' Taiki thought. He flipped through his little poetry book and looked at some of his old poems. Most of them were about finding his princess and his home world.  
  
Taiki sighed and tapped his pen gently on the edge of the desk. 'There isn't much to write about, I wish I could have some inspiration. It should be a perfect opportunity now that I have some time alone.'  
  
Taiki heard the door open and assumed it was Seiya coming back, so he closed his book and stretched. He walked out of him room and saw Seiya standing in the living room, looking a piece of paper that was in his hand.  
  
"Are you okay, Seiya?" Taiki asked.  
  
Seiya shook his head. "I'm going to take a nap." He said quietly, as he dropped the paper onto a small table near the door. Seiya walked over to his room and firmly shut it. Taiki walked over and picked up the paper, examining it.  
  
'He must have gotten off light, and they dropped the rest of the charges.' Taiki shook his head. 'Poor Seiya, he must be heartbroken. He really was attached to Usagi.' Taiki clutched the paper and suddenly got an idea. Dropping the paper, he quickly rushed back into his room and set his pen to paper, proceeded to write a poem.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi walked down the street, her mind was filled with thoughts. 'Yes, I was kind to let Mamoru off light, I could have clung to him and cried and told him I loved him, but I'm glad I didn't.' Usagi rubbed her arms.  
  
The weather had turned rather sour, and it had gotten cloudy and colder.  
  
As Usagi passed some of the store windows, she came to the window that she had seen when she was with Seiya. It was the window with a long black dress in it. The dress looked like it was made of satin, and the top part was sprinkled with sequins. It had two thin straps, and the bodice looked ruffled. The skirt part of the dress was cut diagonally, and seemed to fall like a flower, creating small V's at the hemline.  
  
Usagi sighed as she thought of the time she went into the store and tried it on with Seiya.  
'It may have been nice, but that was only because I didn't know the truth. Now that I do, I wish I could go back to those simpler times.' Usagi sighed and caught her reflection in the window.  
  
'I almost forgot! The ring! I need to find out how to break the spell.' Usagi clutched the ring tightly as tears came to her eyes. 'I don't know if I can do it without him, am I totally alone in this world?' She thought, rather sadly.  
  
Usagi looked at her watch and saw that it was 4:30, and Yaten was supposed to be meeting her at 5 o' clock. She quickly gathered her bearings and hurried to Crown's Fruit Parlor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi explained to the waitress that she was waiting for someone of very high rank, and when he got there to send him directly to the table she was at.  
  
Usagi sat down at the table and sighed in relief. She sipped the small glass of water that the waitress had brought over and closed her eyes for a moment, meditating.  
  
"Here you are," The waitress said quietly, and Usagi opened her eyes to see Yaten climbing into the booth across from her. "I'll come back when you're ready." The waitress bowed and then left.  
  
"Good evening, Yaten-kun." Usagi smiled.  
  
"Hello, Usagi." Yaten brushed some of his silver hair out of his eyes. "Was there a reason you wanted me to meet you here?" He was obviously annoyed from the autographs he had to do.  
  
"Yaten-kun," Usagi said quietly. "Remember the time that I told you that since you had a bad day I was going to bring you out for ice cream?"  
  
Yaten nodded slowly.  
  
"Well, Tsukino Usagi always keeps her promises." Usagi winked. "So today, the ice cream is my treat."  
  
Yaten looked rather shocked. "Usagi . . .I didn't think you actually wanted me for something like this!" Yaten's mouth hung open for a moment. "Nobody has ever done anything nice for me like that, at least when we were here!"  
  
"Yaten-kun," Usagi placed her hands on the tabletop. "What did you think I was asking you here for?"  
  
"Honestly?" Yaten raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hai," Usagi nodded.  
  
"I honestly thought you wanted tickets to a show or something." He smiled. "Gomen for making assumptions."  
  
"Quite all right," Usagi smiled as she opened the ice cream menu. "How was your day?"  
  
Yaten opened his menu as well. "You SAW my day, all day long it was . . ." Yaten made his voice very high pitched, "YATEN-SAN! Can you make this out to your number one fan?" He batted his eyelashes. "YATEN-SAN! Will you go on a date with me? I LOVE YOU!" Yaten clasped his hands together and batted his eyes at Usagi again.  
  
Usagi laughed very hard. "I think you have that down to a science!" She giggled. Yaten laughed very hard, something he had not done in a long while. "You wouldn't believe how stupid they can be," He laughed.  
  
"I could imagine," Usagi wiped away a tear that had come to her eye.  
  
"Well, I better order some ice cream, then." Yaten smiled and decided on his ice cream and Usagi did the same. After ordering, the two sat in silence a moment.  
  
"Usagi-chan," Yaten said quietly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Yaten scratched his head. "You know, without you around . . . it's been . . . really hard." He scowled, not liking his choice of words but continuing on. "I've really missed you at the house, and I'm sure Taiki has as well."  
  
"And Seiya too?" Usagi asked quietly.  
  
Yaten nodded. "He's been moping around . . .when he actually WAS home." He chuckled. "You know what happened after."  
  
Usagi blushed. "Well, I wanted to tell you something about that. You see, I was the one who took Seiya to my house so we could talk to my parents, I was trying to talk sense into them, but they wouldn't listen."  
  
"It's okay, Usagi, I think he might have needed it," He sighed. "It should kick him back into gear for our mission." He narrowed his eyes, "I'm sure that Seiya told you about our mission?"  
  
Usagi should her head. "He vaguely told me about it, but someone else told me more about it, like finding your princess." Usagi said quietly.  
  
"Did Taiki tell you?" Yaten asked.  
  
"Iie," Usagi shook her head and took off the necklace with the ring on it and set it before Yaten. "I found out through someone else from Kinmoku."  
  
"You mean . . ." Yaten's eyes grew very wide. "Princess?" He was quiet a moment with shock.  
  
Usagi nodded slowly. "I have found your princess and she told me everything . . . how you were entrusted with this ring after leaving, and the whole reason you left."  
  
"The war . . ." Yaten couldn't get the bloody images out of his head, the images of his planet being massacred.  
  
"Yaten, I totally understand, and I told her that I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help you." Usagi placed her hand gently on Yaten's.  
  
"Will we be able to see her?" Yaten asked, full of hope.  
  
"If I put on her ring, she can talk through me, but that always makes me nervous.but if you really wanted to talk to her . . ." Usagi said slowly.  
  
"Would it be too much trouble, Usagi? I know I'm asking a lot here." Yaten wrung his hands on top of the table.  
  
Usagi nodded slowly. "I'll do it for you, Yaten. But only because I care for you so much." Usagi took a deep breath and took the ring off of the necklace. Usagi slowly slid the ring on, and it suddenly felt as if she went unconscious.  
  
Usagi slumped down in the booth a moment, her eyes closed.  
  
"Usagi?" Yaten reached his hand over to her and poked her gently with his index finger.  
  
Usagi suddenly sat up, and looked at him, a smile spread across her face, and her blue eyes had a large hint of red in them.  
  
"Yaten?" The voice that came out of Usagi was darker, and seemed more strained.  
  
"Princess?" Yaten asked, as tears came to his eyes. "How . . . why?" He was unable to speak clearly.  
  
"My dear Yaten, don't be worried. You see, I'm sure Usagi realized that I would want to tell you myself." She sighed. "I was trapped inside of this ring by my fiancé, and they sent the ring away with you to protect me, because no one on Kinmoku could break the spell. They said I was the last ray of hope for our planet."  
  
"Why don't we just bring you back now, or maybe you could just come out of the ring?"  
  
Usagi [Kakyuu] shook her head. "My dear, dear Yaten, Things aren't as simple as that, you see, Usagi is the only one who can break the curse on me. The curse that keeps my body trapped inside of the ring."  
  
"How can she do that?" Yaten asked.  
  
She shook her head. "I have no idea, and for once in my life, I feel so horribly lost." She sighed. "But the one thing I know, is that if Usagi keeps having trouble in her life, then she can never free me properly. She has so many road blocks."  
  
"Like Seiya?" Yaten asked. "I mean, the problems with him?"  
  
"Yaten, she truly loves him. She has just broken up with her boyfriend, and her parents don't believe what she says anymore. On top of that, Usagi is so deeply in love with Seiya, but she can't see him anymore because her parents put a restraining order on him."  
  
"Usagi loves Seiya?" Yaten had suspected this, but wasn't really sure if his assumptions were correct.  
  
She nodded slowly. "And my poor Seiya is so heart broken over her . . .in fact, all of my best friends are in pain." She looked at Yaten and examined him for a moment. "You yourself are in pain because of love."  
  
Yaten immediately blushed. "Kakyuu-sama, let me explain . . ."  
  
"Yaten," She sighed. "You don't need to explain it, I know that you thought I would be mad at you . . ." She searched for words. "Demo, no one can tell you who you can love. If your love happens to be out of the ordinary, then perhaps it would be more true then anything else. Seiya and Usagi seem to love each other and they are from different planes of existence . . ." She trailed off. "Do you understand?"  
  
Yaten nodded slowly, still worried about what his princes would say.  
"I've seen it in your eyes, Yaten." She reached over and touched his hand gently. "That hint of love that aches with the thought that it could be unrequited. You've loved him since you met."  
  
Yaten blushed. "I can't keep anything from you, Kakyuu-sama, you know that." Yaten said quietly.  
  
"And you told him, Yaten?" She asked.  
  
Yaten looked at the table, trying to divert his eyes from her stare. "I told him, and I'm not sure what to think."  
  
Her face brightened a bit. "I think you might have a chance!" She winked.  
  
Yaten shook his head slowly. "Iie," He tried to fight back tears. "He said he love . . . he loves . . .he said he's in love with you."  
  
Kakyuu's [Usagi's] face clouded over with concern. "Oh, my Yaten," She gently put her hand into his.  
  
"I can't stand being in limbo anymore, Kakyuu-sama." He whispered, looking up at the ceiling to divert the tears.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be out of this rut soon," She squeezed his hand.  
  
The waitress slowly walked over and set the ice cream down on the table and then walked away. Yaten watched her walk away and shook his head.  
  
Kakyuu [Usagi] touched her head in pain.  
  
"Kaykuu-sama?" Yaten asked, worried.  
  
"I'm still so very weak, Yaten. And it isn't very fair of me to be here for long." She smiled weakly. "Usagi cares about you so much, Yaten. Just remember that." She flinched.  
  
"Kakyuu-sama, then, I'll see you again?" He asked, hopeful.  
  
"Of course, you'll always be my Yaten." She smiled. "I'll always be beside you . . ." Kakyuu closed her eyes and a small wave of warmth flooded over Yaten. He closed his eyes and savored the small amount of warmth that Kakyuu brought to his heart, he then opened his eyes to see Usagi sitting in front of him; blinking rapidly.  
  
"Did it work, Yaten-kun?" Usagi asked quietly.  
  
Yaten smiled. "Hai, Usagi-chan." He lowered his voice. "Arigato for it, it meant a lot to me."  
  
"Oh! My ice cream is here!" Usagi grinned and grabbed her spoon and started to quickly eat her ice cream.  
  
Yaten sweat dropped and laughed. And then grabbed his spoon and started to eat his ice cream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yaten and Usagi walked slowly out of the restaurant together, making small talk, and as they got onto the street, Yaten turned to Usagi and asked, "Can I walk you home, Usagi?" Usagi blushed and nodded slowly. "If you don't think it'll be wasting your time, Yaten-kun."  
  
Yaten smiled. "Of course it wouldn't be a waste of my time, Usagi. It is the least I can do to pay back for the ice cream."  
  
Usagi smiled as the two of them started walking down the road towards her house. Not much was said, and the damp dusk air seemed to hang in the air like a heavy wool blanket, keeping them from going too fast. It looked as if the stars in the sky were trying to peak out from their prison behind the clouds, because every now and then you could see a small shimmer of light, but when you looked at it, the cloud had passed over that star again.  
  
It seemed like the two were alone on the street, save an occasional car passing by, hinting that there was actually people living in the sleeping city, but other then that, there wasn't a soul to be seen.  
  
Usagi sighed audibly and readjusted the ring around her neck.  
  
"Usagi, I'm sure that everything will work out for the best, now that I know that we don't need to search for our princess anymore, I can feel relaxed, if it is only a small amount."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Mm-Hmm, Yaten-kun." She was quiet a moment as she stopped and looked up into the sky, looking for any trace of stars.  
  
"You can't see the stars tonight." Yaten stopped and looked up in the sky. "There was a myth on Kinmoku that said that whenever you cannot see the light of the stars, then you cannot see the truth of other people's hearts. You can only see that on clear nights." Yaten turned to Usagi and smiled. "Kind of an odd explanation . . ."  
  
"It makes sense, Yaten-kun." Usagi folded her hands. "I suppose that everyone has a hard time reading the truth of others when the heavens aren't shining upon us." She smiled, and her features were clear and bright. "But sometimes I think that we don't need to see the stars in the sky, just know that they are there watching over us." She winked. Yaten smiled. "That is philosophical, Usagi."  
  
Usagi blushed. "I didn't mean for it to be so wise." She continued walking.  
  
"Well, I think there is a chance for you yet," He trailed off. "You don't need to always fit the idea of the blonde girl."  
  
Usagi immediately felt her face flush again as she thought of Minako.  
  
"Not everyone is as dumb as an average blonde is. There is usually more, but people seem to judge a book by its cover."  
  
Yaten nodded.  
  
"Well, Yaten-kun; here is my house." Usagi pointed down the street.  
  
'Well, do you want me to leave you at the street, or walk you to the door?"  
  
Usagi stopped and looked at her house. "I guess I can be fine here."  
  
"There still might be some bad guys who'll jump out of the bushes," Yaten winked. "I better walk you to the door."  
  
"Arigato," Usagi smiled as they walked towards her house.  
  
Once they got there, Usagi hovered on the doorstep a moment, and then turned around to wave at Yaten.  
  
"Arigato for the ice cream, Usagi-chan!" Yaten waved.  
  
"Arigato for walking me home," Usagi smiled.  
  
"USAGI-CHAN!" Minako suddenly jumped out of the bushes.  
  
Usagi screamed in fright and Yaten quickly pulled Usagi away from Minako, in an effort to protect her. He wrapped his arms around her and jumped off of the doorstep, and they landed safely on the ground in a kneeling position, with Yaten's back towards the house, and Usagi sitting on the ground in his arms.  
  
"Are you okay?" Yaten asked quietly.  
  
"I'm fine, Yaten-kun." Usagi blushed.  
  
"Usagi! I didn't mean to scare you like that!" Minako clattered down the steps.  
  
Yaten stood up and stuck out his hand to Usagi who took it and stood up. Yaten turned around and dusted off his pants.  
  
"Usagi, why were you gone so long, how did it go with Mamoru . . ." Minako caught a glance of Yaten and went pale.  
  
Yaten stood there a moment, looking at Minako, and Usagi blushed, knowing Minako must have jumped to conclusions already.  
  
"G . . .g . . .gomen." Minako was still very pale. "I didn't know you two . . .I mean . . . I am sorry to disturb you when you probably . . .I mean . . ." Minako stumbled over her words, embarrassing herself in front of her favorite idol.  
  
"Goodnight, Usagi," Yaten turned back towards Usagi and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Call me sometime if you need to talk." Yaten slowly walked away, his silver hair swishing behind him.  
  
Usagi felt her face turn several more shades of red as Minako turned to watch Yaten walk away, her mouth agape.  
  
As soon as Yaten got out of sight, Minako turned back towards Usagi; her face riddled with question.  
  
"How did you . . . why did he . . .what happened?!" She finally exclaimed.  
"Minako, why don't you come inside and I'll explain everything." Usagi ushered Minako into her house, and Minako was still muttering half questions.  
  
[A/N: Well, here's another chapter, out in a week like I promised. I actually have had a bit of a hard time writing lately, so I'm sure lots of reviews will make me write better! Oh yeah, and someone mentioned something about only a 50 foot restraining order and I said that because since Seiya is an idol, if Usagi is at a concert, she could be in the front row, and still be around 50 feet away, as a general guess.  
  
And I'll also like to point out that this story it A/U and they Senshi don't have powers . . . except Kakyuu. Yeah, Well if there are any mistakes, I might catch them later because I'm too tired to proof read now. Review! ^_^] 


	24. Realizations

Mamoru smiled as he picked up his teacup and took a small sip. "This tea is good." He remarked.  
  
"Arigato, Mamoru-kun." Rei sat down across from him and took a small sip from her own cup. "Well, now that we have our tea all settled, you said you'd tell me how it went."  
  
Mamoru smiled. "I did in fact tell you that, Rei. And I intend to do just that." He stirred his tea.  
  
There was silence a moment and then Rei exclaimed, "Well? Aren't you going to tell me!" She was a little annoyed.  
  
A hint of amusement could be seen on Mamoru's expression and he looked up at Rei. "Oh, you must have meant you wanted me to tell you NOW!" He acted like it he had barely made the realization.  
  
"Mamoru!" Rei threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Getting a little too violent, Rei. I think I'll need to go to the doctors before I can tell you."  
  
"Mamoru, please be serious." Rei's face went serious.  
  
"Okay," He smiled. "It went perfectly. She didn't cry or fight it, in fact, she didn't even let me say it, she just said that we both knew it was coming and she asked for it to be a mutual understanding instead of a break- up. She didn't want anyone to be the bad guy."  
  
"Are you sure USAGI said that?" Rei was confused by the blonde's obvious maturity.  
  
"I was surprised at it too, but she almost . . ." Mamoru clutched his teacup. "She almost seemed as if she wanted to break up with me because she had someone else." He shook his head. "I also got this feeling that she knew about you."  
  
"How?" Rei was surprised. "I haven't told ANY one."  
  
"Well, maybe we've been underestimating Usagi all this time. After the kidnapping, she seems a lot more older, as if she has made up for her lack of maturity in the past." Mamoru sighed. "I don't understand how someone could change so quickly."  
  
"Maybe she has found love . . . and so she has grown up." Rei remarked quietly.  
  
"What do you mean? Didn't she have love when she was with me? Why would it have changed her only now?" Mamoru felt a little offended.  
  
"Maybe it just wasn't true love." Rei set her hand gently onto Mamoru's hand and smiled.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't." He smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yaten walked into his house feeling happy. He gently took off his coat and set it over the couch and went into his room.  
  
Taiki was sitting on his bed, looking into a green book, scowling. He was obviously very focused and he didn't even notice Yaten come in.  
  
"Iie, that just doesn't flow correctly." Taiki said quietly to himself and he scratched out a line of the paper.  
  
"I'm back," Yaten said quietly.  
  
Taiki jumped and then looked at Yaten, surprised. "You scared me!"  
  
Yaten shrugged and smiled. "I wasn't trying to, but gomen just the same."  
  
"How was the autographing?" Taiki took off his glasses.  
  
"Oh, it was horrid." Yaten sat down next to Taiki on the bed. "The girls were especially daft and annoying." Yaten reached down and took off his socks and wiggled his toes.  
  
"You seem to be glowing this evening, Yaten. What happened? Did you hook up with a girl after the session?" Taiki nudged Yaten jokingly.  
  
Yaten sent him a death stare and then he shook his head. "I actually met up with someone, but that isn't the reason I'm so happy." Yaten scowled.  
  
"Well then, what was the reason?" Taiki asked, rereading the last line of the poem he had been working on.  
  
"Can't a guy just be happy for a change?" Yaten asked, as he flopped down across the end of Taiki's bed, his head and legs dangling off the side.  
  
"I suppose," Taiki's reply came. "But under the circumstances, you usually are YOU and it would seem odd if you differ from your usual melancholy mood."  
  
Yaten shook his head. "You think I'm melancholy?"  
  
Taiki's reply came a moment later, "I guess that has been how you have usually acted on Earth, that's all. I didn't mean to offend you if I did."  
  
"Whatever," Yaten stretched.  
  
"You said you had met up with someone, who was it?" Taiki asked, still focused on his poem.  
  
"Well," Yaten decided to be honest. "I actually met up with Usagi."  
  
"What?" Taiki's head snapped up and he looked at Taiki in surprise.  
  
"I met with U-Sa-Gi." Yaten overemphasized. "You know, that girl we had living here for a while?"  
  
Taiki scowled at him for a moment. "I thought we weren't going to talk about her."  
  
"What's the use of trying to forget her, you and I both know we never will, ESPECIALLY with Seiya head-over-heels in love with her." Yaten sat up and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
Taiki looked at him, aghast. "I thought we agreed . . ."  
  
"Taiki, " Yaten said. "We can't ignore her forever, especially because she holds a very big part to our mission."  
  
"What?" Taiki asked. He was confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The ring that I brought from Kinmoku . . ." Yaten said, staring into Taiki's surprised eyes. "It houses the spirit of our Princess."  
  
"That's absolutely crazy!" Taiki shut his poetry book. He took a deep breath, "How would you know that?"  
  
"When Usagi put on the ring . . .she was possessed by our Princess. She put on the ring, and I saw Kakyuu-hime . . .it was her eyes."  
  
"And you expect ME to believe that?" Taiki motioned towards himself.  
  
"I don't expect you to convince yourself of anything." Yaten focused on the floor. "I think YOU should talk to Usagi yourself. Our Princess gave her the special part of the mission."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Taiki stood up and began pacing around the room. "If Usagi has control over the mission . . .then WHY did we even have to come to this horrid place to begin with?"  
  
"I think our Princess should be the one to tell you that."  
  
"How can I believe that we've been wasting all of this time on Earth looking for our Princess when she was right under our noses?"  
  
"Have you ever been looking for a pen and searched high and low and then realized that you've had it behind your ear, or in your hand then entire time?" Yaten asked.  
  
"But why would the court send us away, we should have stayed and helped with the war!"  
  
Yaten stood up and set his hand gently on Taiki's shoulder. "There is a reason why the Court sent us away. Maybe it is so we could protect the Princess while our entire planet perished." Yaten tried to fight back tears thinking of his homeland burning in the fire of war. "Maybe it was because he wanted . . . some shred of our race to survive."  
  
Taiki looked at Yaten, his eyes brimming with the burden of his position to Kinmoku. "How can I believe that our entire race has fallen? So you expect me to believe that no one on Kinmoku could have saved our planet?"  
  
Yaten shook his head. "Taiki, I wish you would just listen to me. Talk to Tsukino-san, maybe she can help us."  
  
Taiki looked at Yaten a moment. "You trusted her, didn't you? She reminded you of our Princess, so you thought up this lie, didn't you, Yaten?" Taiki felt his face twitch.  
  
"Iie! Face the facts, Taiki! I wish you wouldn't always be your stupid stubborn self! Why would I lie to you about something like this?" Yaten yelled.  
  
Taiki was quiet a moment, and then he said, "It is because you're jealous. You're jealous of her, and after I told you that I was in love with her, you flipped your lid!" Taiki's voice was intense.  
  
Yaten felt tears of anger and sadness coming to his eyes. "Why in hell would I do that? Do you, after knowing me for eight years, think that I would do something like that? How could you think I'd do something like that?" Yaten yelled, his face was red. "I would never do that Taiki! Why would I try to interfere with . . ."  
  
"Yaten, I know that you would do ANY thing to go back home, but this is even too low for you. I thought you were different," Taiki started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Taiki!" Yaten yelled after his friend. Yaten's hands were at his sides, fists clenched. "I'm telling the truth! Listen to me, Seiya knows it and I know it! Tsukino Usagi is our only key to ever saving our Princess!"  
  
Taiki stopped for a moment at the door to his room. "I think you need to look inside of yourself, Yaten. You need to take a long look inside of yourself . . . maybe it has been Earth that has changed you, but . . .I want the Yaten I knew on Kinmoku to come back." Taiki continued walking through the door.  
  
"TAIKI!" Yaten yelled after him, he was confused and very hurt.  
  
Yaten was answered with the slamming of the door.  
  
Yaten felt his eyes cloud over as he slumped onto the floor in defeat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi had finally gotten into her room successfully with a frantic Minako in tow. Usagi had sat Minako onto the bed and then took a chair and brought it over next to her and sat down slowly.  
  
"Now, Minako-chan, I want you to understand . . .let me all explain it to you."  
  
"Yaten KISSED YOU!" Minako screeched.  
  
Usagi covered her ears. "Minako-chan, don't yell, my parents will hear you." Usagi stood up and peeked out her door and made sure her parents didn't hear.  
  
"How can one girl get so lucky?" Minako asked herself.  
  
"Minako-chan," Usagi sweat dropped. "Yaten-kun and I are just friends!"  
  
"Demo . . .he kissed YOU!" Minako said, exasperated.  
  
"It was only on the cheek, it was a friendly kiss!" Usagi defended herself.  
  
"But I thought you were in love with Seiya!" Minako grabbed Usagi's hands.  
  
"I am!" Usagi blushed. "Keep it down, Minako-chan!" Usagi blushed deeper.  
  
"How can one girl get so lucky?" Minako said again.  
  
"Minako-chan, we became good friends when I was with him, and all I did was take him out to ice cream!"  
  
"Was he the one who gave you your new ring? You always wear it!" Minako had calmed herself down now, and was ready to listen to Usagi speak.  
  
Usagi blushed. "Actually, it was Yaten's . . .uh, Aunt's and Seiya gave it to me."  
  
"So you're wearing it because Seiya gave it to you?"  
  
"Kind of," Usagi slowly sat down. "He just gave it to me to protect for him." Usagi nervously played with it. "I'm going to give it back."  
  
Minako sighed softly. "Gomen for being all weird, Usagi-chan . . .but I just can't believe your luck with guys! First you got together with Mamoru when Rei wanted him so badly, and then you have Seiya, and it looks like Yaten is after you too!" Minako's eyes filled with mock tears. "What's a girl to do?"  
  
"There's always Taiki-san!" Usagi laughed.  
  
Minako sighed dreamily. "I guess that IS always an option." Minako's eyes suddenly turned back to Usagi. "Usagi-chan!" Minako fell onto the ground and grabbed Usagi's knees. "You HAVE to get me hooked with one of them! Onegai . . . for your best friend?" Minako's eyes filled with large tears.  
  
Usagi sweat dropped. "I'll see what I can do, Minako-chan."  
  
"ARIGATO!" Minako threw her arms around Usagi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seiya woke up and stretched as he got out of his bed. He heard loud voices and realized he had slept the day away. He walked out into the living room in time to see Taiki slam the door and leave.  
  
Confused, he walked into Yaten's room and saw him slumped on the floor.  
  
"Oi, Yaten, are you okay?" Seiya walked over towards Yaten.  
  
"He didn't believe me! He called me a liar!" Yaten was too mad at Taiki to be sad. "After all the time we've spent together, he had the nerve to tell me I was lying to him!"  
  
"Who? Taiki did?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Yeah, I tried to explain to him that Usagi needed to help us . . ."  
  
"And he was being stubborn again?" Seiya asked, quiet well understanding Taiki's personality.  
  
"Please, I need to be alone for a while." Yaten stood up and scowled.  
  
"Sure," Seiya left the room and decided to take a walk.  
  
Seiya walked slowly in the evening air. The dampness felt refreshing to him, as if the promise of rain would wash away the troubles from the Earth. He walked down the street with many of the department stores sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, they looked as if they were ready to pouch on the unsuspecting passerby with their bright lights and their window displays. Seiya stopped at one of the displayed and remembered the hauntingly bright light from the window that housed the long black evening gown.  
  
As he fondly remembered Usagi trying it on, he felt his cheeks flush.  
  
~^*Flash Back~^*  
  
Usagi had stepped out of the dressing room and she had taken Seiya's breath away. Her golden hair cascaded down her shoulders, and it seemed to balance out the darkness of the dark dress.  
  
Usagi leaned over and had whispered something to him about the price and then went to go change, but before she did, she turned around slowly, as she looked at the mirror. She slowly looked over her shoulder at Seiya, and flashed him a small smile.  
  
Seiya's heart seemed to skip a beat as he thought of images of his beautiful Odango dancing across a ballroom floor with him at her side.  
  
~^*End Flash Back~^*  
  
Seiya looked at the dress again for a moment, in memory of the time he had with his Odango. With a decided nod, Seiya continued on down the street, his silhouette disappearing into the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taiki had been walking around for a few hours now. He was trying to make sense of everything that had been presented to him from Yaten.  
  
"He must just be jealous . . .but wouldn't that be a weird way to try and make me jealous? I mean, if he wanted me to give up looking for the Princess, then wouldn't he have gone about it differently?" Taiki shook his head and realized he had ended up in a part of town where he had never been before. He looked up the long stone steps and examined the old stone sign.  
  
'The Hikawa Shrine . . . maybe I do need a prayer.' Taiki started climbing the long steps to the temple and the wind picked up and blew through his thin jacket.  
  
Taiki got to the top of the stairs and walked slowly to the house.  
  
A young girl, around his age, stepped out of the house and walked towards him.  
  
"Welcome to the Hikawa Shrine," She said bowing, "Can I do anything for you today?" Her dark hair fell gently over her shoulders as she straightened back up from the bow.  
  
"Actually," Taiki folded his hands across his chest. "I was just curious about the history of this shrine, I've never actually been to this part of town before." Taiki said quietly.  
  
"Oh, well there's actually a very colorful past here at the Shrine," She started and then felt a raindrop. "Oh?" She looked up and the rain started falling a little harder.  
  
"Excuse me, do you mind terribly if I take you inside to tell you?"  
  
"Sure," Taiki nodded and followed her inside.  
  
As Taiki took off his shoes, he looked at the girl who ran the shrine, "What is your name?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, pardon me for being so rude!" She bowed. "I am Hino Rei. My grandfather owns this shrine and I tend it with him."  
  
"Nice to meet you Hino-san, I'm Kou Taiki."  
  
"It is nice to meet you Kou-san." Rei bowed and then she realized who he was and faltered. She just smiled. "This way, Kou-san," And she started the tour of the temple.  
  
"This is the fire reading room." Rei opened up the door. "This is where I can give fire readings."  
  
"Can you do that whenever you want, Hino-san?" Taiki asked, intrigued.  
  
She nodded slowly. "I can, why, would you like one done for you?"  
  
Taiki blushed a little bit. "If it isn't too much trouble, do you think you could?"  
  
Rei nodded and sat down in front of the fire pyre and Taiki sat across from her.  
  
"Would you like me to try and see anything in specific?" She asked, a little embarrassed.  
  
"There . . . is a woman, we've been searching for her."  
  
Rei nodded. "She was the one I saw at your concerts?"  
  
Taiki was a little surprised. "You received our message?"  
  
"I definitely felt something strong when I went to your concerts, like you all were looking for this woman, with red hair, and a beautiful face. She looked like a princess."  
  
Taiki blushed. 'Our message got to this one girl? Could it be that our Princess heard our message and wept for us?'  
  
"You shine filled the stage when I went to your concert, Kou-san." Rei focused on the fire. "I wish I could help you find her, your message, it made me want to weep." She looked up at him. "But while I felt the woman, I also felt heartache, unrequited love from someone who never deserved the one he loved. And the love so pure and strong for someone who was out of reach," Rei sighed. "You all may have been searching for the same women, but you had grown so far apart that you can't understand each other anymore. There must be bickering, am I right?"  
  
Taiki nodded, his eyes opened wide to her calm words. "I called him a liar, and I don't believe anything he says anymore. I don't know where I started to doubt, but the threat of war, and being without her must have made me, unreasonable." Taiki felt his eyes tear up a minute, but then he shook his head and looked up at Rei. "Gomen, I didn't mean to run my mouth as I did. I'm sure you have other duties you need to attend to." Taiki stood up.  
  
"Matte!" Rei put up her hand to stop him.  
  
Taiki stopped and looked at her a moment.  
  
Rei focused on the fire for a few moments, as if formulating her answers from the fire's yellow flame. "I know that your duty has been rough, but my advice for you, Kou-san, is to look inside of people for the true intent of their hearts. Don't jump to conclusions, and give everyone a chance." She looked up at him. "And if you ever need anything, I'll be here." She smiled.  
  
Arigato, Hino-san, you have been most kind." Taiki bowed.  
  
"Arigato," Rei bowed her head slowly. A small smile ran across her face. "I can show you to the door.  
  
The two walked slowly down the hallways, and after Taiki had put on his shoes, she started to leave.  
  
"Kou-san." Rei called after him.  
  
Taiki turned around.  
  
"Here," She thrust an umbrella into his hands. "We wouldn't want you to catch a cold now would we?"  
  
"I don't need this, I'll be fine." Taiki tried to give the umbrella back. "No, I insist, as a small token of my appreciation to you, for letting me talk to you." She smiled.  
  
"But, then let me pay you for it . . ."  
  
"Iie," Rei smiled. "All I ask is that you come back by sometime and return it." She laughed gently. "Now, you better get back home, I'm sure you have a lot of talking to do."  
  
"I surely do, Hino-san." Taiki put up the umbrella and noted that it was white with a small red flower on the top, a rose. "And I won't fail to return this," Taiki started out from under the eaves.  
  
"Walk safely!" Rei called after him, leaning on the door jam as she watched the white umbrella disappear into the foggy mist.  
  
"Won't Minako-chan be jealous!" Rei quickly ran to her phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Author's Note: I know I tried to get this out on Sunday, but I have been behind on my writing, I know you'll forgive me, right? ^_^ I thought so.  
  
I see a few more chapters for my story yet, so I'd like to thank everyone who helped me get to over 300 reviews! It's been more reviews then two of my stories stuck together! ^_^ Well, I hope that everyone who enjoyed this will review, and don't worry, there should be some Seiya/Usagi action in the next chapter! Bye!] 


	25. Seaside Rendezvous

Yaten walked over to the refrigerator and opened it up. 

"How is it that there is NO food in this house?" Yaten asked as he inspected the contents of their almost empty fridge. He sighed as he saw a half-gallon of bad milk, a carton of baking soda, and an old jar of mustard. 

Yaten slammed the door shut and cursed under his breath. As he turned around, he walked straight into Taiki. Yaten looked up at him in surprise. 

His look of surprise suddenly turned into one of anger. "Why do you always have to show up like that?" 

Taiki kept his face straight and he looked deep into Yaten's emerald eyes. 

Yaten felt Taiki's dark violet eyes peering into his own, and Yaten's breath was caught in his throat as he tried to formulate more words, but couldn't. 

"We need to talk, Yaten. And I need to apologize, what I said was out of anger. And I promise you I will give Usagi-san a chance." 

Yaten's voice choked in his throat a moment and then he whispered "Why the sudden change?" 

"A very wise priestess told me something that I had failed to see before this. You need to understand that looking for the Princess has taken a toll on all of us, and I didn't mean to act the way I did." Taiki gently placed his hands onto Yaten's shoulders. "Can you ever forgive me?" He asked, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. 

"Of course I can forgive you, you can make mistakes too, you know." Yaten slugged him gently in the shoulder. 

Taiki pulled Yaten into a hug, and Yaten blushed as he felt Taiki's heart beat near his ear. 

"No matter what," Taiki whispered, "We always have each other through this." 

"Hai," Yaten took a deep breath. "We will always have each other." 

Taiki pulled away from the hug and smiled. "I'm ready to retire for the evening, how about you?" 

"I need something to eat." Yaten's stomach growled. 

Taiki laughed. "I'll go to the store and pick something up for you, okay?" Taiki walked out the door. 

"Nothing with mustard!" Yaten called after him. 

"Hai!" Taiki shut the door behind him. 

Yaten walked over to the couch and sat down rather unceremoniously. Just as he turned on the television, Seiya walked into the house, soaked with rain. 

"Where have you been?" Yaten inquired. 

"Walking . . . in the rain." Seiya stated, matter-of-factly. 

"Well I could have deduced THAT myself," Yaten scoffed. 

Seiya peeled off his wet coat and hung it on the coat rack. "What have you been up to?" 

"Oh same old, same old." Yaten flipped the channel. "Taiki went to go and get some food for us to eat." 

"Well, that's good." Seiya started to walk into his room. "Call me when he gets back." 

"Sure," Yaten commented. 

Seiya sat in his room and then after a minute of thinking, changed into drier clothes. He then went into the kitchen and picked up the phone and carried it back into his own room. With a decided nod, he started to dial numbers on the phone. 

"Mushi-mushi?" Ikuko answered the phone. 

"Is . . .uh, Usagi-san there?" Seiya asked, nervously. 

"May I ask who is speaking?" Ikuko wanted to screen Usagi's calls. 

"Oh, tell her it is Oku Aysei, from school. I need to ask her about an assignment." 

"Alright, Oku-san, I'll get her for you." Ikuko set the phone down and walked over to Usagi's door and knocked gently. "Usagi, the phone is for you." 

"Who is it?" Usagi squinted at her last math problem. 

"Someone from your school, a boy name Oku?" She asked.

"Oku?" Usagi was surprised, she had never heard that name before. "What did he say his first name was?" Usagi asked. 

"Aysei. He said he wanted to ask you about an assignment." 

'Why would anyone want to ask ME about an assignment?' Usagi thought to herself. "I'll get it in here!" Usagi got up and picked up her phone. "I have it!" She yelled and heard her mother hang the phone up on the other end. 

"Gomen, Oku-san, I don't know who you are, but if you are in my class then I can tell you the assignment all the same." 

"It's me, Odango." 

"SEIYA?" Usagi whispered loudly into the phone. "What are you doing calling my house?" Usagi slumped down into her chair. 

"I needed to talk to you, Odango. I couldn't bear the thought of another night without hearing your sweet voice." 

"If my parents find out you've called, then they might take away my phone!" Usagi was worried. 

"Calm down, Odango." Seiya grinned. "Whenever I call I'll always say I'm Oku." 

"But why that?" Usagi was confused. 

"It's an anagram of my name, Odango! I just rearranged the letters." 

"Oku . . .Kou." Usagi said quietly to herself. "OH! I get it! How clever!" 

"Well, I had a lot of time to think about it, in jail and all." 

"Yeah . . ." Usagi went quiet for a moment. 

"Anyway, Odango, I wanted to ask you if you could meet me somewhere tomorrow." 

"But the restraining order . . ."

"We need to talk . . ." Seiya went quiet a moment. "And I need to see you." 

Usagi felt her face flush. "Seiya . . .I . . .I . . ."

"Onegai, Usagi." Seiya pleaded. 

"I'll try." Usagi smiled into the phone. 

"I'll meet you at the park after your school gets out. I'll be in disguise, just to be safe, but if you sit on a bench, I can find you." 

"Okay, Seiya." Usagi felt her heart grow warm and fuzzy. 

"I'll see you then." Seiya smiled. 

"Ja," Usagi nodded. 

"Ja," Seiya hung up. 

Usagi slowly brought the phone down to the receiver until she heard a click. She sighed and looked over her last math problem and quickly found the answer. She changed into her pajamas and crawled into her bed. 

Upon lying there for a while, she found she couldn't sleep so she looked out her window and quietly prayed. 

'Starlight that shines above me, please protect Seiya in all of his doings. Help him to cope with everything I've put him through. And please help me to do everything I must do, Starlight, please stay by my side.' Usagi soon closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Seiya got off the phone with Usagi and felt a new high in his life. His heart felt full and bright, and he felt like he could take on the world. He walked out into the living room and saw Taiki walk in the house carrying two bags of groceries. 

"Evening, Seiya." Taiki shut the door behind him.

"Good evening, Taiki." Seiya took a bag from Taiki's arms and brought it into the kitchen and helped unload it. 

"Arigato, Seiya." Taiki set the bag down on the counter. "You seem like you're walking on air, any reason?" 

Seiya shrugged as he opened a cabinet and place a box of cereal inside. "Not really, I'm just plain happy for a change, and it seems like I haven't felt that way for a long time." Seiya smiled to himself. "It feels refreshing, you know?" 

Taiki nodded as he opened the fridge and put away some eggs. "Are you busy tomorrow?" 

"I have a fitting for a shoot, I think." Seiya shrugged. "I better call Takashi." 

Suddenly, as if on cue, the phone rang. 

"I'll get it," Seiya picked up the phone. "Mushi-mushi?" 

"Is Kou Seiya there?" A female's voice asked from the other end. 

"This is he." Seiya was worried it was a crazed fan . . .again.

"Oh, I'm Kaiou Michiru." 

"Kaiou-san?" Seiya asked. "Wow, I didn't expect YOU to be calling me." Seiya laughed. 

"Oh, well gomenasai if I interrupted anything, Kou-san." She sounded worried. 

"No, everything is fine." Seiya smiled. 

"Well, Takashi wanted us to schedule a practice for the joint concert coming up in a few weeks, and I was wondering if next week would be okay?"

"Uh, I think that we could all make Tuesday of next week, if that is fine with you?" 

Seiya heard giggling in the background and was confused. "Is there someone else on the line, Kaiou-san?" 

Michiru laughed. "Oh, that is just my niece, Hotaru. She was all excited that I got to call you." Michiru looked at Hotaru. 

Hotaru was sitting on a leather couch next to Michiru. She was sitting on her knees and leaning forward expectantly, her dark eyes shining brightly. Her short black hair fell around her face as she giggled softly. 

Michiru shot a look to Haruka who was sitting on the other side of the room, reading a magazine.

Seiya laughed on the other line. "I suppose she's a fan then?" 

"Not really," Michiru said. 

"Nani?" Seiya was confused. 

"Well, she told this girl at school that she knew the Three Lights to get her jealous, and so now she actually wants to KNOW you." Michiru laughed. 

Seiya sweat dropped. 

"Michiru-san!" Hotaru blushed. "Don't give me away!" 

Seiya laughed, but then remembered he had to get back to business. "What time would you like the rehearsal scheduled for, Kaiou-san?" 

"Oh, maybe one? Will that do for you?" 

"That would be fine." Seiya nodded and scribbled it down on a note pad that was hanging on the wall next to the phone. 

"Ne, are you going to let me talk, Michiru-san?" Hotaru eagerly asked. 

"Stop it, Hotaru, I don't think Kou-san wants you to waste his time." Michiru batted at Hotaru's hand. 

"Oh, I wouldn't mind, Kaiou-san." Seiya grinned. 

"Okay, fine, Hotaru, you win." Michiru handed the phone to her. 

"Mushi-mushi?" 

"Hotaru-chan?"

  
"Hai. Can you talk into this tape recorder?" Hotaru held a tape recorder near the phone. 

Michiru could be heard in the background, "Hotaru! That is rude!" 

Seiya laughed. "You really are a girl of your word, huh Hotaru-chan?" He asked. 

"Well, I just wanted to prove her wrong, Kou-san. Is that such a bad thing?" 

"Well, I guess at times it can be a good thing, but you shouldn't get into fights with people about stuff like that. It is petty, and you don't want to live your life knowing you fought over stupid things like that." 

"I guess you're right." Hotaru blushed. "I guess I'll have to start tomorrow, ne?" 

Seiya laughed. "Hotaru-chan, at least it's a start." 

"Well, it was good talking to you, here is Michiru-san." Hotaru handed the phone back to her. 

"Your niece is nice, Kaiou-san." Seiya smiled. 

"Arigato, Kou-san." Michiru smiled. "And you can call me Michiru." She purred. 

"Well, you can call me Seiya then." 

"I look forward to seeing you then, Seiya-san." Michiru said softly. 

'Is she trying to flirt with me?' Seiya thought. "Hai, I'll see you later." Seiya hung the phone up and looked at Taiki. 

"Why was Kaiou-san calling us?" Taiki asked. 

"I scheduled a practice for the joint concert next Tuesday at one." 

"That's fine then." Taiki started making some food. 

Seiya picked up the phone and dialed Takashi.

~~~~~~~~~~

Yaten sat in his room, a blank piece of canvas in front of him. He slowly picked up the canvas and set in onto an easel. Opening a small canister of paint, he slowly dipped the brush inside and spread it across the easel. A vibrant red colored the easel as Yaten spread the paint all along the canvas. 

Soon a red covered a portion of the canvas and Yaten continued, slowly adding a peach colored paint near the red and the picture started to take shape. The picture of a woman with long red hair, billowing in the wind, her dark dress blowing in the breeze of an alien planet. 

Yaten soon started adding another color, a yellow to the other side of the canvas and soon the picture started taking shape. The woman with the red hair, standing back to back to a girl with long blonde hair, both women's hair was blowing in the breeze and the landscapes behind them were as different as could be, but both women had one thing in common. A small red ring around both of their ring fingers, sparkling as their hands were clasped together joining the two landscapes into one. 

Yaten was so focused on his painting he didn't hear his name being called. 

Finally Seiya poked his head into the door and said, "YATEN! Are you deaf?" 

Yaten's focus was broken and he looked at Seiya. "Seiya, oh, gomen. I must have been too focused to hear your voice." Yaten stood up and went out for dinner.

***

Usagi awoke the next morning and dressed for school. After she had eaten breakfast she trotted out the door on her way to school. She felt rather heavyhearted as she went to school, even though she knew that she had the opportunity to see Seiya, she was worried about his safety. 

"USAGI-CHAN!" A voice called out from behind Usagi. 

She turned around and saw Minako and Makoto running towards her. 

"Ohayo, minna!" Usagi said, rather cheerfully.

"Do you have my picture, Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked, excited. 

"Hai, I almost forgot." Usagi reached into her briefcase and pulled out the signed picture. "Here you go, Mako-chan." 

"Arigato, Usagi, it's better then I could have ever dreamed!" Makoto exclaimed. 

"It would have been better if you would have gotten a kiss with it," Minako winked. 

"Minako!" Usagi scolded, but couldn't help blush. 

"I'm just teasing you, Usagi-chan." Minako laughed. "Well, come on, I don't want to be late for school." 

"Hai," Makoto agreed and the three girls continued their walk to school. 

~~~~~~~~~~

At long last for Usagi, the school day was over, and she sighed as she stuffed her homework into her briefcase and took her shoes and slowly slid them onto her feet. 

"Usagi-chan?" A quiet voice asked. 

Usagi looked up to see Ami standing next to her. 

"Hai, Ami-chan?" 

"Are you feeling alright today, Usagi-chan?" Ami sat down on the bench next to her. 

"I'm feeling fine, why do you ask?" Usagi closed her shoe locker. 

"Well, you've been pretty quiet lately," Ami said. "And you haven't been eating as much as you normally do at lunch, are you having some problems with Mamoru-san?" 

"We broke up," Usagi picked up her briefcase 

"I know that," Ami said gently. "Demo, are you having a hard time getting over it?" Ami prodded gently. 

"Iie, Ami-chan. I know you want to make sure nothing is wrong, but there really isn't anything wrong, okay?" She smiled. "I'll talk to you later, Ami-chan." 

"Can I walk you home then?" Ami asked. 

Usagi stopped. "Uh, I'd like to walk by myself if that's okay. I'd like to think a bit." 

"As you wish, Usagi-chan." Ami nodded. 

Usagi quickly left the school and found herself running towards the park. Once she got there, she sat down on a bench and caught her breath. 

A man came over and sat next to her on the bench. "Hello." He said as he took a seat. 

"Hello." Usagi looked at the man. 'Is it Seiya? He said he'd be in disguise.' Usagi thought to herself. 

"What brings you here this evening?" He asked. 

"Oh, I'm meeting a friend." Usagi looked away. 

"Well then, I better leave so you can meet your friend." The man stood up and walked away. 

Usagi was confused. She watched the man leave and saw another man approach her. He had short blonde hair and was wearing a T-shirt and jeans. 

"Evening." The man bowed. 

"Seiya?" Usagi asked. 

"Uh," The man blushed. 

"Seiya, you know you should have worn a mask if you wanted to be totally incognito." 

"I'm not Seiya," He laughed. "I'm Aysei." 

"Okay, are those contacts you are wearing, AYSEI?" She giggled. 

He sat down next to her and took her hand. "I just wanted to make sure that we'd be able to be alone for a change." 

Usagi smiled. "We have the whole afternoon to be together, at least, for today." She smiled and he pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you so much, Odango."

"I've missed you too." She squeezed him tightly. "How did you get your hair that short?" She asked. 

"It's a wig." He winked. 

"But where did all your other hair go?" 

"Ah, that is a secret for you to find out." He pinched her cheek. 

"Aysei . . ." She shook her head. "It's weird calling you that." 

"Come on, Odango." He pulled back out of the hug and stared her in the eyes. "It's just for a little while." 

"Okay," She looked into his eyes, the same ones she had loved for a long time. 

Seiya leaned forwards and gently kissed her. Usagi felt his lips touch hers and a surge of lightning seemingly surged through her body. She felt weak and put her arms around him for support. 

As he broke the kiss, he pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Odango, arigato for meeting me today." 

Usagi felt like her breath had been taken away as she felt a small blush cover her face. "Don't mention it." 

Seiya stood up and put his hand out to hers. "Today is ours," He exclaimed as they both started walking out of the park, hand in hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~

First they went to a movie and then out for ice cream. Soon the sun was setting and the two walked out of the ice cream shop. 

"Come on, Odango, I have something special for you."

"For me?" She giggled. 

"Hai, Odango, come on." He grabbed her hand and brought her down the street. He hailed a taxi and as the two go inside, he turned to her. "Okay now Odango, you need to trust me," He held up a blindfold. 

"No way." She shook her head. 

"Come on, onegai," He pleaded and made his saddest puppy dog face. 

Usagi sighed. "Okay, fine." He placed the blindfold around her and kissed her gently on the cheek. 

After a while of driving, Seiya helped Usagi get out of the taxi. Usagi could hear waves and she could smell the salt of the ocean. Seiya led her slowly along what felt like grass, and soon he stopped. 

"Odango, I want you to sit down here." He helped her sit down onto a blanket spread over the grass. "Now close your eyes, I'm going to take off your blindfold." 

"Okay." Usagi closed her eyes and felt Seiya take off the blindfold.

"Okay, now look." Seiya backed away from her, and Usagi opened her eyes and blinked a little until they came into focus. In front of her was a small grassy area and a portion of sparkling ocean. Straight ahead of them was the sunset and the grass they were seated at was next to a tall lighthouse. 

"It . . . it . . . is so beautiful." Usagi finally said. She turned back around and looked at Seiya. "Even with that goofy blonde hair and those color contacts, I still feel the same way about you, Seiya." She smiled as tears came to her eyes. 

"And what is that, Usagi?" Seiya sat down next to her. 

"I still care for you." She whispered, tears running down her face. 

"You do?" Seiya asked, rather surprised. His mind was racing with a million thoughts. "After all I did to you . . .after everything," He took a deep breath, "You still care for me?" 

Usagi smiled although the tears still ran down her face. "Of course I still do. I cared for you the first moment I met you, even though I didn't know it yet." The tears didn't stop and Usagi felt herself gasping for air. "And I always . . .will . . .no matter . . .what." 

Seiya felt a large pain go over his heart as he pulled Usagi into a hug. "Usagi, I . . . I've been through so much with you, and even when I told you that I had loved you before, I thought it only a dream to hear you say such things. The first moment I saw you I knew . . .I knew you were a perfect angel that I never could have." He felt tears escaping the corners of his eyes. "And now that I have you, I feel . . .this utter joy." He turned her chin up towards his own. "Usagi, I love you with all my heart." He kissed her, gently as he felt the river of hot tears fall down his face as well. 

Usagi kissed him back, her fear and pain about everything melting away as the colors of the sunset and the kiss on the grass seemed to melt away into one brilliant shade of red, behind her closed eyes. After what felt like perfect eons, they both pulled back, and their eyes met. 

"What are we sitting here crying about?" Usagi tried to laugh. 

"I don't know." Seiya smiled and wiped her cheeks. 

"Seiya," Usagi smiled. "I want to be like this forever."

"Me too." Seiya held her for a moment as they watched the tail end of the sunset, perfectly comfortable in each other's arms. 

Suddenly, Usagi felt a hot heat on her chest, and she looked down the see Kakyuu's ring seemingly aflame with red light. Usagi quickly flew to her feet and turned around and faced Seiya. "What does it mean?" She asked him. 

"Maybe Kakyuu wants to give us a message?" Seiya quickly stood up and looked at the ring intently. 

Usagi nodded and quickly took the ring off the necklace and slid it onto her finger. 

A large wave of light covered the two for a moment, and Kakyuu stood where Usagi once did. 

Usagi's golden hair was turned red; it appeared that Kakyuu was there in her own body, except wearing Usagi's clothes. 

"Seiya?" Kakyuu turned and looked at Seiya wildly.

"Princess," He knelt before her for a moment and then stood up. "Princess, you seem to be in the flesh." 

"I don't know what has happened, but suddenly the ring around me seemed to be on fire!" Kakyuu was surprised as she inspected her own arms. "And it would seem that I am here right now, this doesn't even feel like Usagi's body." 

"If . . . you are here, then where is Usagi?" Seiya worriedly asked her. 

"I'm sure Usagi is still here, just in the ring while I am out here." Kakyuu sighed with relief. 

"Is there anything urgent that you needed to tell me?" Seiya asked. 

"Not really, but it seems that part of the spell must be broken if I can appear in the flesh." Kakyuu quickly pulled Seiya into a hug. "It is so good to be able to touch you again, Seiya." She smiled. 

"Princess, I am honored with your presence as always." Seiya hugged her back. 

Kakyuu pulled away and looked at Seiya. "You aren't happy to see me?" 

"Iie," She shook his head. "Of course I'm happy to see you, why wouldn't I be?" 

Kakyuu looked almost hurt. "So then, you are happy to see me?" 

"Hai, Princess. Of course I am." Seiya nodded. 

Kakyuu nodded slowly. 

"Do you think that Usagi has revealed a way to break the spell then?" 

Kakyuu was quiet a moment. "I think she's on to something." She said quietly. Without warning, another wave of red light cascaded over Seiya and when he opened his eyes, Usagi was standing there. Her eyes closed a moment and she started to faint.

"Odango!" Seiya exclaimed as Usagi fell down into his arms. "Odango?" He asked repeatedly as she was quiet in his arms. He shook her gently for a moment and then suddenly, her eyes fluttered open. 

"Seiya?" She asked. Tears were in her blue eyes. 

"Hai, Odango?" 

Usagi smiled weakly. "I think it took a lot out of me, that time." 

"It's okay." Seiya pulled her into a hug. He squeezed her tightly as Usagi closed her own eyes. 

After a little while, Seiya brought Usagi back to her home and walked her to the steps. "Are you going to be okay?" Seiya asked. 

"I'm going to be fine, I'm just tired, you know, school work." Usagi smiled as she put her hand onto her doorknob. 

"Goodbye then." Seiya held her hand a moment longer. 

"Goodbye." Usagi smiled and went inside of her house and Seiya got back into the taxi and drove home. 

Usagi slid off her shoes and warily walked to her room.

"USAGI!" Her mother called. 

Usagi sighed and walked into he kitchen. "Hai, Oka-san?" 

"Where have you been, Usagi? I was almost about to call the police!" Ikuko sat at the kitchen table. 

"I was out with a friend." Usagi started out of the room. 

"Well, it wasn't any of your friends *I* know!" Ikuko fumed. "I called every one of them!" 

"I was out with Aysei." Usagi thought happily that Seiya had come up with that name. 

"Aysei?" Ikuko asked. 

"Oku Aysei." Usagi explained. "He called last night and asked for the assignment. He took me out for ice cream and a movie, that's all." Usagi shrugged. 

"A boy? Usagi, that's great." She smiled and then frowned. "Demo, next time . . .call me, okay? I worry." 

"Hai," Usagi started out of the room, ready to flop into bed. 

[Author's Note: Well, the site was down for a pretty long time, and that gave me extra time to write, so I have a 14 page chapter for you. I hope you'll all review, I think I have the end of this story planned out in my head! Yay!

Oh yes, the chapter title, it's the title of a Queen song, just thought I'd enrich all of my fan's lives. *huge grin* This chapter is personally dedicated to Raven Haired Light and Stephanie-san. Arigato minna! Onegai, review!]


	26. Powerful Effects

*** (The next day)  
  
Taiki heard the phone ringing and quickly picked it up. "Mushi-mushi?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Hey, Taiki-baby, its Takashi."  
  
Taiki involuntarily shuddered; he HATED being called that. "Takashi . . .how are you?"  
  
"Great. Taiki, I have some news for you, The Starlights are being asked to attend a ball at the American Embassy on Saturday. This invitation goes out to all three, but I think it would look good on your reputation if at least one of you goes with a date."  
  
"A date?" Taiki felt his mouth go dry.  
  
"Hai, if you want me to, I can set you up with some nice models, they're only for looking though, so don't expect too much intelligent conversation." Takashi laughed.  
  
"Uh, I suppose I'll consult everyone else about this, then we can call you back." Taiki was nervous.  
  
"Sure, well, you know where to call me, ciao." Takashi hung up the phone. Taiki quickly yelled to Yaten and Seiya and they came into the kitchen.  
  
"What is it?" Yaten asked.  
  
Taiki crossed his arms. "We have an invitation to the Embassy Ball."  
  
"THE Embassy ball?" Yaten asked. "I thought only the rich and politicians were invited to that?" Yaten asked.  
  
"Hai, it is VERY swanky, and we're supposed to be honored." Taiki rubbed his neck. "However, we are supposed to bring dates . . .and that's the part I was nervous about."  
  
"Dates? With Earth girls, Taiki . . .I don't know about that." Yaten said quietly.  
  
"Takashi said he could get us some super models, and they'd just be like pretty arm accessories."  
  
Yaten shrugged. "Do we all have to go?"  
  
"Takashi highly recommended it."  
  
"Well, when is it?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Saturday." Taiki shook his head.  
  
"That's in THREE days!" Yaten exclaimed.  
  
'Well, we have three days to get ready, then." Taiki shook his head.  
  
Seiya nodded slowly. "Tell Takashi I have a date already."  
  
"Who would you be taking?" Yaten asked.  
  
"Just a girl I know. I met her at a shoot." Seiya said slowly. "I think she's a model."  
  
"Oh," Taiki nodded. "Well, we have three days to get ready then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seiya was waiting in his disguise outside of Usagi's school when the bell rang. He quickly spotted Usagi with her group of friends, walking towards Crown's Fruit Parlor. Seiya approached them without fear, knowing his short blond locks would throw off any suspicion.  
  
Seiya tapped Usagi on the shoulder and she whirled around. "Aysei!" She exclaimed, quickly making sure not to say Seiya's name.  
  
"Usagi-chan." His eyes sparkled merrily.  
  
Usagi's group of friends looked confused.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Usagi's face started to blush.  
  
"I saw you walking along and decided to talk to you." He smiled. "Don't look so frightened."  
  
Minako quickly popped beside of Usagi and grinned. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend, Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi blushed and turned around. "Forgive me! Minna, this is Oku Aysei. I met him . . ."  
  
"At the amusement park. Usagi-chan had dropped her key chain and we started talking." Seiya quickly interjected. "I go to another school a few towns over, and since my Mother lives in this town, I was walking around and spotted her."  
  
"Are you out of school already Oku-san?" Ami asked.  
  
"Hai," Seiya laughed. "My teachers let me take my exams early, and so I'm on vacation with my Mother."  
  
"So, you just met him on a whim, Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Oh no, we've had a few dates . . ." Seiya laughed.  
  
"And you didn't tell us?" Minako was shocked.  
  
"I didn't think it'd work out, so I didn't want to bother you!" Usagi blushed.  
  
"Am I going to get an introduction to these nice girls?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm Aino Minako." Minako winked. "There's Mizuno Ami, and Kino Makoto." Minako winked. "We're all pleased to meet you."  
  
Seiya bowed. "I'm glad to meet you all, a friend of Usagi's is a friend of mine."  
  
"Let's go on to the arcade, minna! It was nice seeing you, Aysei!" Usagi started walking away.  
  
"Oh," Minako exclaimed. "Don't you want to invite him to come with us? It would be rude otherwise, Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi nodded slowly.  
  
"Oh, I don't mean to impose, I'd just like to borrow Usagi for a moment." He grabbed her be the arm and they quickly went a few buildings down.  
  
"Seiya!" Usagi exclaimed. "Don't you think it's dangerous to be going around like that? Surprising me like that was pretty bad." Usagi was a little mad.  
  
"Gomen," Seiya looked at her angry expression with amusement. "I just needed to ask you to come over to my place, as soon as possible. I want you to talk to Taiki."  
  
"Why?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Taiki needs to know that you hold a vital part of our mission, the ring," Seiya grabbed the ring around her neck and squeezed it gently in his hand.  
  
Usagi nodded. "I'll come over as soon as I can."  
  
"Arigato," Seiya smiled and watched her for a moment.  
  
"Well, I'll be there once I can get loose from the girls." Usagi walked back to where her friends were and Seiya quickly went back to his house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei got home from school and changed into her temple clothes and started her chores. As she was outside sweeping, she saw someone climbing the stairs. To her surprise, it was Mamoru. He walked towards her and smiled; his arms behind his back.  
  
"Mamoru!" She dropped her broom and ran to him, embracing him.  
  
"Rei, I brought these for you," He pulled his arms out from behind his back and handed her a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Oh! Mamoru! That's so sweet, arigato!" She smelled the flowers.  
  
"Your welcome." He smiled and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Rei blushed and looked up at him.  
  
"I wanted to take you out someplace nice, tonight, Rei."  
  
Rei blushed. "I have temple chores to do."  
  
"Then I'll help you do them." Mamoru smiled and pulled up his sleeves.  
  
"Hai!" Rei smiled and ran into the hours to put down the flowers and to get an extra broom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, minna, see you later!" Usagi quickly left Crown's Fruit Parlor and quickly ran down the road.  
  
"Minna," Ami said, "I'm worried about Usagi-chan. She seems really down lately, and then she has had almost like a secret live for the past week or so."  
  
"I know!" Minako interjected. "She wasn't even going to let us in on Oku-san! I have to say, he's a hunk!" Minako drooled for a moment. "Why does she get all the good guys?"  
  
"Iie, I understand what Ami-chan means." Makoto added. "When she saw him, it was almost like she was worried, and when she came back, she wasn't happy anymore, and then she said she had to go to the 'library' to go study! I know she's lying!" Makoto said quietly.  
  
"You don't think that she's involved with Oku-san, do you?" Ami asked.  
  
"I don't know," Makoto said. "But it would seem if she is, she's trying to hide it from us. And maybe even from her Mother. Her mother called me last night asking here she was, and I didn't know. Usagi told me today that she was out with a friend, and I'm guessing that would be Oku- san."  
  
"Maybe it's a dangerous relationship, that's why she's hiding it from us!" Minako suddenly said.  
  
"I sure hope not," Ami said quietly.  
  
"Hai," Makoto agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Usagi got to Seiya's apartment and rapped on the door three times and Yaten opened the door.  
  
"Usagi!" He was a little surprised. "I didn't think you'd actually be able to come."  
  
"Well, I'm here, Yaten." She smiled.  
  
"Come on in," Yaten opened the door and ushered her inside.  
  
Usagi walked into the kitchen where Taiki was sitting, reading a book. He looked up and took off his glasses. "Usagi! Long time no see!" He stood up.  
  
Usagi rushed over and gave him a hug. "I've missed you, Taiki. It feels like it's been eons." She let go of the hug and sat down at the table across from him. Yaten took a seat next to her.  
  
"Is Seiya going to be here?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Hai, he just went to the store to pick something up, he should be here any time."  
  
"We can wait for him, right?" Usagi asked nervously.  
  
Taiki looked at Yaten a moment. "Well, I don't see why not."  
  
There was a moment of silence between the three and Usagi asked, "So, what have you guys been up to?"  
  
"Same old stuff," Yaten shrugged, "You know, interviews, concerts, photo shoots."  
  
"Hai," Taiki added, "We actually have a practice scheduled for our joint concert with Kaiou Michiru."  
  
"Michiru-chan?" Usagi asked.  
  
"You know her, right?" Yaten asked.  
  
"Hai, we're good friends." Usagi smiled. "Well, I wonder if I should get tickets from her or get them from you guys!" Usagi laughed.  
  
The door opened up, and Seiya walked in, he looked normal and it was obvious he must have already removed his disguise.  
  
"Oi, I wan wondering when you'd get here." Seiya sat down at the table at the last seat, which was next to Taiki and Usagi.  
  
"Well, I'm here now," Usagi smiled.  
  
Yaten nodded. "Are we going to start things, Usagi?" He asked.  
  
Usagi took a deep breath and took the ring off of the necklace. Looking up at Seiya for a brief moment, she slid the ring on, and a wave of red light flashed through the room.  
  
Kakyuu sat where Usagi once was, her red eyes glimmering with life.  
  
"Taiki!" Kakyuu jumped up out of the chair and embraced him tightly.  
  
"Princess . . ." Taiki felt tears coming to his eyes.  
  
"Taiki, I was wondering when I could see you again." She smiled and let go of Taiki and went back to her chair and sat down.  
  
"But . . .why?" Taiki asked.  
  
"I was sealed inside of the ring as a curse that my fiancé had put on me. So far, it seems that Usagi has made it so the spell is partly broken, in other words, I am able to come here in my original form, instead of being a hologram, or just using Usagi as a vessel."  
  
Taiki took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "So what Yaten said WAS true."  
  
Kakyuu nodded. "I'm afraid it was."  
  
"Are we going to be able to go home then?" Taiki asked, hopefully.  
  
"Not until the spell is totally broken I'm afraid." Kakyuu shook her head.  
  
"But by then, Kinmoku will be in ruins!" Yaten exclaimed.  
  
Kakyuu looked at him, tears filling her ruby eyes, "I'm afraid it already is."  
  
Seiya, Taiki and Yaten were all quiet for a few minutes, the information sinking in.  
  
"So . . ." Yaten broke the silence, "Kinmoku really is gone."  
  
Kakyuu nodded slowly, her eyes glimmering with pain.  
  
Seiya shook his head. "Then . . .are we ever going to be able to go home?"  
  
Kakyuu looked up at him. "Of course we are! Don't even doubt that! Just as soon as the spell is broken, I'm sure we'll be able to go home and make everything as good as new!" Kakyuu said emphatically. "That's why the Court sent out my most trusted advisors and friends, so if in the event that Kinmoku was destroyed, we all together would have the power to rebuild it!"  
  
"What's the point in even returning home, then?" Yaten said quietly, he was trying to fight back tears.  
  
"Oh, Yaten," Kakyuu said quietly. "Don't be so negative, I'm sure everything will work out, and we'll be home before you know it." She smiled. "Have faith in me, Yaten."  
"I'll try." Yaten said quietly.  
  
Kakyuu smiled. "Good, now that I know I have all of you behind me, we can do anything together."  
  
"Whatever you do, we'll be behind you, 100 percent." Taiki attempted to smile.  
  
"Good," Kakyuu smiled. "I should go now, I'm taking up a little too much of Usagi's time."  
  
"Goodbye Princess," Taiki said.  
  
"Hai, goodbye, Princess," Seiya and Yaten chanted.  
  
Kakyuu smiled and took of the ring. The boys expected a wave of red light to pass over them, but nothing happened.  
  
"Nani?" Kakyuu looked down at the ring and noticed that nothing was happening. "I took off the ring, and I should be back inside of it, but I'm not!" Kakyuu said in surprise.  
  
"Then . . .where's Usagi?" Seiya asked worriedly  
  
"She must still be inside of the ring." Kakyuu held the ring in her palm and looked at it carefully.  
  
"Can't you get her back?" Seiya was on high alert.  
  
Kakyuu shook her head. "I don't know how." And suddenly as if it was only delayed, the light passed over the boys and Usagi sat, slumped in the chair.  
  
"ODANGO!" Seiya jumped out of his chair and caught Usagi as she started to fall to the floor.  
  
Seiya held Usagi in his arms, as she was limp and unconscious. Seiya looked wildly up at Taiki. "Why do you think this happened?"  
  
Taiki quickly knelt on the floor next to Seiya. "I don't know! Maybe it exhausted Usagi, and she couldn't come back as fast?"  
  
Yaten grew worried. "That didn't happen the last time she did it, she was just limp for a few moments."  
  
"Well, I was with Usagi yesterday, and Kakyuu came out at her own free will and Usagi was unconscious for a few moments." Seiya held Usagi close to him.  
  
"Maybe she can't contain Princess's energy well?" Taiki asked.  
  
"We should move her to a bed." Yaten instructed.  
  
"I'll bring her to the bed we bought in my room." Seiya stood up and brought Usagi into his room and laid her down carefully on her bed. Taiki and Yaten followed Seiya into his room and they hovered near the door.  
  
"Is she going to be alright, do you think?" Yaten asked worriedly.  
  
Taiki bit his lip, "I think she'll be fine once she comes to. She's probably just exhausted herself. Kakyuu wouldn't let her do it if it posed a risk to Usagi herself, I'm sure." Yaten nodded.  
  
Seiya gently placed his hand of Usagi's forehead. "Odango?" He whispered. "Odango? Are you okay? Come back to us, Odango." He whispered as he stroked her long blonde tresses.  
  
Usagi seemed to stir, and her eyes opened up for a moment, looking at Seiya. "Seiya? Is that you?" She asked.  
  
"Hai, Odango, it's me," He smiled. "I'm so glad you were okay," He squeezed her hand gently.  
  
"It was weird, Seiya, I was in this place I've never been before, it was so beautiful. The sky was clean and bright, and I felt so peaceful. There was a beautiful ruby city in the distance, and it looked so calm." Usagi smiled. "But then, right before my eyes, the beautiful skyline turned dark, and the beautiful ruby city I saw was destroyed. I heard screams, and crying, and it was so awful." Usagi's eyes started filling with tears. "I don't want to have it be like that," Usagi whispered.  
  
"Don't worry, Odango, I'll always protect you." Seiya said quietly.  
  
Usagi squinted her eyes, like she was in pain, and passed out again.  
  
"ODANGO!" Seiya yelled, but she was out cold.  
  
"Maybe we should call someone about this?" Yaten said quietly. "She might not even be able to go home."  
  
"Well which one of her friends could we trust?" Seiya asked.  
  
Yaten scratched his head in thought. "I saw that girl when I dropped Usagi off the other day, Minako?" Yaten asked.  
  
"Do you know her last name?" Taiki asked.  
  
Seiya thought hard. "I think her last name is Aino." He thought a little harder. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Why don't you look up her number and we can sort something out." Seiya said.  
  
"Sure," Taiki left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru and Rei had made short work of all the chores in the temple and were getting to leave when Ami suddenly walked up the stairs to temple.  
  
"Ami-chan?" Rei asked.  
  
"Rei-chan, Mamoru-san." Ami said. "I thought I might find you both here."  
  
Rei blushed.  
  
"Well, what's the matter, Ami? You seem to be troubled." Mamoru said quietly.  
  
"Well, you see," Ami wrung her hands. "It's about Usagi . . .I'm worried about her." Ami said quietly.  
  
"Why are you worried about her?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well, you see," Ami started. "Ever since Mamoru and Usagi broke up, she has been acting weird. She goes off for an entire day and we have no idea where she is, and her mother calls us and asks us if we know where she was. Her mother was worried!" Ami brushed her hair out of her eyes. "And today when we were walking home from school, some boy I've never seen before came up and started talking to Usagi. She seemed worried, and then he talked with her by himself, and then when Usagi came back, she seemed on edge." Ami stated. "But the thing of it was, Usagi excused herself to go to the library and study, and we know for a fact she doesn't study."  
  
"What was the boys' name?" Rei asked.  
  
"Oku Aysei." Ami said. "And she hadn't even mentioned him to any of us, but Oku-san said they had gone out and spent time together lately."  
  
"Maybe Usagi just has a new boyfriend and she doesn't want to have it out in the open." Mamoru said quietly.  
  
"I don't think that's the case." Ami said quietly. "Onegai, Mamoru- san, can you maybe check up on her or something? Maybe pop in every once in a while to make sure she's okay?" Ami asked.  
  
"Sure," Mamoru nodded and he put his arm around Rei.  
  
"Arigato," Ami said. "Well, I'm glad I got the chance to talk to you all about it." She bowed. "I'll leave you now to finish what you were doing."  
  
"Well," Mamoru said. "We were just about to go out for some food, I can give you a ride home, okay?"  
  
"Hai," Ami smiled. "If it isn't too much trouble."  
  
"No trouble at all, come on." Mamoru, Rei and Ami all went to his car.  
  
[Author's Note: Sorry if you thought this chapter wasn't fast paced enough, but I promise it'll pick up next chapter . . .and all I can say, it things get a LITTLE interesting for poor Minako-chan. *winks* Okay, Thanks for reading thus far, and please make my day by reviewing my story! *bows several times* Arigato!] 


	27. A So Called 'Date'

Yaten thumbed slowly through the phone book until he found Minako's number. He walked into Seiya's room where Taiki and Seiya were sitting and cleared his throat. 

"I found the only Aino in the book, what should we say?" Yaten held the phone nervously in his other hand. 

"Maybe you could invite her over here and then offer her the deal. She could even stay over too, to make sure things were alright." Taiki suggested. 

"Maybe," Seiya said. "The we could pull the whole, 'I'm going to a friend's house' for both of them and say they were at their friend's house." Seiya said. "I'm sure Minako would let it work. 

"Do you want to call?" Yaten asked Seiya. 

"Me?" Seiya still held Usagi's hand. "Nah, since you've seen her before, why don't you call." Yaten said. 

"What if she says something about the restraining order?" Taiki asked. 

"I'm sure Minako wouldn't mention something in the front of Idols, and then if she did, we could always bribe her with tickets." Yaten said. 

"Or a date with Yaten!" Seiya added jokingly. 

"Oi!" Yaten exclaimed. 

"Not now!" Taiki interrupted, stopping a possible fight. 

"Fine," Yaten sighed and dialed Minako's number. The phone rang a few times and a voice picked up. 

"Mushi-mushi?" The girl's voice asked. 

"Is Aino Minako there?" Yaten asked nervously. 

"This is she." Minako said happily. 

"Uh, Aino-san, I have some good news for you!" Yaten exclaimed. 

"Honto? Good news?" Minako smiled. 

"Hai, you have won the Date with Yaten Kou contest!" Yaten said lamely. Taiki rolled his eyes. 

"Honto?" Minako exclaimed. "I entered my name only three times, I didn't think I'd win!" Minako jumped into he air. 

"Well, you did, and now Yaten would like to meet you at the park in an hour, is that okay?" 

"HAI!" Minako exclaimed. "Tell him I'll be there with bells on!" She hung up the phone. 

Yaten hung up the phone and looked at Taiki. "Was there even a contest about that?" He asked Taiki. 

"There could have been." Taiki laughed. "But I think it had something to do with picking numbers and so no one ever won." Taiki laughed. "I guess it's a good smoke screen then." 

"Ne, you have a date then, Yaten?" Seiya reached over and pinched his cheek. 

"Oi!" Yaten slapped away his hand. "Don't say any of your stupid things!" Yaten scowled. "We're doing this for YOUR Odango." 

"Hai," Seiya smiled. "Okay, I'll let up them." He grinned. "I just think it's so cute." Seiya's voice became high pitched. "My little Yaten is growing up and going on his first date!" He pretended to cry. "They grow up so fast!" 

"Seiya!" Yaten yelled. 

"Okay, enough." Taiki laughed. "You have to admit, it was a LITTLE funny." Taiki smiled. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Yaten waited uneasily in the park. He found himself shifting his weight on his feet, and looking at every girl with blonde hair in suspicion. 

Suddenly, Minako walked into he park and her eyes scanned around a moment and then her eyes locked dead on her target. Walking quickly, but trying to look cool, Minako walked up to Yaten. 

"Yaten-kun?" She bowed in front of him. "I'm Aino Minako. I know we have previously . . . kind of, met each other before," She blushed. 

"Aino-san, it's nice to meet you formally." Yaten kissed her hand and Minako's face flushed. "We can just forget about any awkward situations previously, okay?" He smiled. 

"H . . .hai." Minako looked down at the street. "You can call me Minako."

"Okay then. Well, come on, Minako-san." Yaten grabbed her hand and started bringing her down the street. 

"Where . . .where are we going, Yaten-kun?" Minako asked. 

Yaten pulled her aside and held her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes. 

"Minako-san, I need to ask you a very serious favor. I need you to do this for me and never tell another soul as long as you live, okay?" His emerald eyes looked deep into her blue ones. 

"Hai . . .anything, Yaten-kun." Minako turned a deeper shade of red. 

"Good." Yaten smiled and they continued walking down the road. "Then we're off." He quickly brought her to his apartment and they went inside and got into the elevator. 

"Where are we going, Yaten-kun?" Minako asked, worriedly. 

Yaten pressed his floor button and turned to her and smiled. "To my apartment." 

"Y . . .y . . .your apartment?" Minako's face turned beet red. 

"Hai." Yaten smiled. "You don't mind, do you?" 

"Well," her face flushed. "It's a little much to ask on a first date!" She felt her face grow redder. 

Yaten shrugged. "I don't think it is," 

"Well, you must be used to it, being an idol and all." Minako looked at him, scared. 

The elevator opened up and Yaten walked out and started down the hallway. Minako hovered in the elevator but followed him. 

Yaten took out his keys and opened up the door, then turning back to Minako. 

"Now, it might be a little messy," He warned and took her hand and led her inside. After ushering her in, he closed the door behind him and locked it. 

Minako looked at him in horror. 

"They meant a DATE, Yaten-kun!" She inched away from him slowly. 

"Hai, I know . . ." He shrugged, "Demo, I just made that up."

"Nani?" Minako backed into the wall, she could hear her heart beating in her ears. 

"I need you now, Minako-chan." Yaten walked over to her and took her hand slowly. 

"Yaten-kun . . ." She said slowly. "I don't think we should . . ." 

"Come on," Yaten tugged on her hand. 

"Iie, Yaten!" Minako stayed where she was. 

"Don't be so scared, nothing will hurt you." 

"When a lady says no," Minako slowly felt the doorknob behind her. "She means not now, Yaten-kun." Minako's face was deep red, and her heart was beating faster and faster. 

"I don't see what the big deal is," Yaten took her hand firmly and wrenched her other hand off of the doorknob. "Come on," 

Minako was shaking as he led her to a door. 

"It's just inside of here." Yaten slowly opened the door, and Minako felt like she was going to faint. 

Taiki was in front of the door and he turned around. 

"Yaten! I wondered when you would get here!" 

"Taiki-san!" Minako had said that a little louder then she had wanted to. 

"Oh, Minako's here then?" Seiya voice filtered from behind him. 

"Seiya-kun?" Minako asked, she was speechless. She turned towards Yaten in horror. "With your brothers? You disgust me!" She slapped him hard across the face. 

Taiki looked shocked. 

"What the hell was THAT for?" Yaten held his cheek. 

"I can't believe I used to LIKE you, Yaten!" Minako started to turn around when Taiki grabbed her arm and she spun around, frightened. 

"Now, Minako-san, I'm not sure all of what Yaten told you, but we need you." He moved out of the way and Minako's eyes lingered over to where Seiya was leaning up against the bed, with Usagi on it. 

"USAGI!" Minako rushed to the bed. "Did they do this to you?" She looked up at them in horror. 

"Iie," Seiya backed up as Minako rushed to Usagi's side. "She passed out here. That's why we called you, we needed your help." Seiya said. 

"Oh, Usagi-chan, are you okay?" She placed her hand on Usagi's forehead. 

Yaten looked at her, still holding his cheek. 

"I'll get you an ice pack." Taiki walked out of the room. 

"Demo . . .why?" Minako asked. 

"You can keep a secret, right?" Seiya asked. 

"Of course I can, I didn't tell anyone what Usagi told me about you!" Minako said, and then suddenly clamped her hands over her mouth. 

Seiya smiled. "Well, we have no real choice about it." Seiya looked over at Yaten. "You might want to go and get some aspirin, this might take a while." 

Yaten nodded to Seiya and left the room. 

Seiya took a deep breath. "Minako-chan, we are not of this world." He started.

~~~~~~~~~~

"And you expect me to believe all of this?" Minako asked. 

"Hai, I know it is a bit much to ask of you," Seiya said. 

"Well then, I suppose I have no choice. I don't see what you would gain by lying to me . . ." Minako shook her head. "Fine, I'll help you, but I insist on staying here tonight with Usagi."

"That is perfectly reasonably." Seiya smiled. "So then we understand each other?"

"Hai," Minako nodded and then quickly put her hand to her mouth. "Oh, poor Yaten-kun!" She ran quickly out of the room to apologize to her favorite idol. 

Seiya smiled and shook his head, then turning his attention back to Usagi, who was still lying on the bed. He leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips and then leaned back, hoping that maybe his kiss would rouse her. He leaned back and sighed, wishing that she would wake up. 

Seiya rubbed his eyes and heard "Seiya?" 

"Odango!" Seiya leaned over Usagi. 

"Am I still at your house?" She asked, sleepily. 

"Hai, Odango . . .we were worried about you!" Seiya clasped her small hand in his own.

"My . . .my . . .parents will be worried." Usagi sat up slowly. 

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Odango Atama. We've got you covered." Seiya winked. 

Usagi looked at him. "How is that?"

As if on command, Minako burst in through the door, her face bright red. Noticing Usagi, she ran over to her. "USAGI-CHAN!" She hugged her. "You're awake!"

"You brought Minako-chan?" Usagi sweat dropped. 

"Hai," Seiya laughed. 

"Are you feeling okay, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked. 

"Yeah, just a little lightheaded." Usagi swung her legs over the bed and smiled. 

"You know what, Odango?" Seiya asked. 

"Nani?" Usagi asked. 

"Tonight you can sleep in your old bed, and Minako-san can take my bed." 

"Demo . . .where will you sleep?" Minako asked. 

"I'll sleep on the couch, it's no big deal." 

"Seiya," Usagi said quietly. "You said the couch is uncomfortable, though!" 

"I'll live," Seiya winked. "I'm Seiya . . .and I can make it through anything." 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Taiki walked over to Yaten and smiled as he held an ice pack in his hand. 

"Well, that was unexpected" Yaten sighed. 

"At least he apologized to you, I mean . . .her mind must have been racing with horrid thoughts if you were taking her to you apartment." Taiki laughed. 

"With her?" Yaten asked. "Ugh . . ."

Taiki smiled and sat down next to Yaten. "How's your cheek?" 

"It still stings, that girl packs a punch." He smiled at Taiki. 

"Well, this should help." Taiki placed the ice pack onto Yaten's cheek, and Yaten reached up and covered Taiki's hand with his own. 

"It feels better now, Taiki." Yaten smiled and looked into Taiki's shining violet eyes. 

"Well, I'm glad I could be of some service to you, Yaten." Taiki smiled and kept his hand where it was. 

Yaten felt his face slowly blush as he looked into Taiki's eyes. 

"It seems like only yesterday when we left Kinmoku." Yaten sighed and looked away. 

"It does seem like just a few days ago . . .how time really does fly." Taiki looked away also. 

"Taiki," Yaten said quietly. 

"Hai?" Taiki said. 

"Did you get the feeling that Princess was kind of distant when she was here? I mean, if felt like her mind was wandering even when she was with us." 

Taiki nodded. "I felt some sort of distance when she was here." Taiki was quiet for a moment and then said, "You know, I've started to think about our Princess, and it seems hard to keep loving her when I get nothing back from it."

"Hai, unrequited loves are hard to deal with, because sometimes no matter how you keep loving them, they never love you back." Yaten said quietly. 

Taiki suddenly took the ice pack in his hand and pulled Yaten into a tight hug. 

"What was that for?" Yaten asked. 

Taiki said nothing, but held Yaten tightly. Yaten savored the feeling and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth that Taiki projected. 

Suddenly Yaten felt something against his lips, almost like a butterfly, and he opened his eyes to see Taiki's eyes right in front of his. 

"Taiki . . ." Yaten said in shock. 

Taiki said nothing but looked into Yaten's emerald eyes and his eyes closed and he brushed his lips up against Yaten's once again. Yaten felt as if he were dreaming when he felt Taiki kissing him. Yaten felt his body tremble as Taiki's kiss set his lips on fire. 

Yaten opened his eyes and stared, dumbfounded into Taiki's violet eyes. 

"W . . .w . . .why?" Yaten asked. 

Taiki said nothing for a moment, but held Yaten tightly. "Because I've felt the feeling that has been there all along. The love I have for you, Yaten." He smiled slightly. "It's been there all along, but it's taken until know to realize." 

"You . . .feel the same way?" Yaten was near speechless, but had been dreaming of this for years. 

Taiki nodded slowly. "Can we go somewhere? I need to talk with you." 

Yaten nodded. He got up and opened Seiya's door and explained they were going out. He walked back to Taiki. 

"Let's go." Taiki grabbed Yaten's hand and they left the apartment. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"You should probably all call your parents with our situation." Seiya instructed. "Minako, you say you're going to Odango's. And Odango, you say you're going to Minako's, and then we'll have all our bases set!" Seiya smiled. 

"And now," Minako said, winking, "Seiya says he'll go to Usagi's house!" 

Seiya and Usagi sweat dropped. 

"Why would I say that?" Seiya asked, thoroughly confused.

Minako laughed. "Oh, I don't know." She giggled.

"Well, go out and use the phone and then Odango can use it next." Seiya smiled and Minako left the room. 

Usagi leaned on Seiya's shoulder and yawned. 

"How can you be tired on a night like this?" Seiya asked her. 

Usagi shrugged and looked at him, her eyes shining playfully. 

"You're an odd cookie, Odango." Seiya poked her nose. 

Usagi laughed and Minako walked back into the room. "Well, I called my mom first, Usagi-chan," She stopped. 

"Nani?" Usagi asked. 

"My Mom said I couldn't, so now I have to go home. She's mad about my last test grade," She explained as her eyes sparkled with concern. "Can I trust you with Seiya?" 

"Have I ever hurt her before?" Seiya's face was serious.

"I guess I'll have to trust you," Minako looked up, "Demo . . .I hate to say this," Her eyes looked hurt. "The restraining order, maybe this isn't such a good idea." 

Usagi's face fell. "You're right, Minako-chan." She looked at Seiya. "I should go home." 

Seiya nodded sadly. "If you must you must, but Minako, you go on into the living room, I'd like to talk to Usagi alone." 

"Sure," Minako started to leave. "Ne, you had better tell Yaten I still expect a formal date from him!" She smiled. 

Seiya laughed. "Fine, I'll relay the message." He winked. 

Minako smiled and left the room. 

"Odango," Seiya turned to her. 

"Hai?" She asked. 

"I want you to be careful, okay? And I'd like to take you somewhere Saturday, please keep it free, okay?"

"Take me somewhere?" She asked. 

"A Ball." Seiya smiled. 

"A Ball?" Usagi's mind wandered for a moment. 

"Hai, I'll arrange for the limousine to pick you up at your house at five. It starts around six, okay?" He asked 

"Hai," Usagi smiled. "I'll be there, Seiya, I promise." Usagi smiled. 

Seiya kissed her gently on her cheek. "Now run along, Odango." Seiya patted her head. 

"Goodbye Seiya." She walked to the door and then Seiya smiled. 

"I'll walk you to the road." Seiya walked into the living room where Minako was waiting and walked the two girls a short distance from his house.

But little did Seiya know that across the road sat trouble.

"Mamoru!" Rei tugged at his arm. 

"What?" He turned and looked to where she was pointing. 

"That's Usagi, and Minako . . .and I think that is Seiya!" Rei grabbed him up and quickly pulled him outside of the restaurant and they stood watching the three. 

"Don't forget to write!" Seiya yelled over his shoulder as they parted ways. 

"That is most definitely him." Rei scowled. "Didn't her mother put up a restraining order against him?" Rei looked at Mamoru. 

"Hai, I know she did." Mamoru scowled. "Wait a minute . . ." Mamoru looked at the ground. "Oku . . .Aysei," He looked up at Rei. "That's an anagram for Kou Seiya!" 

Rei looked at him in shock. "You're right!" She put her hand to her mouth. "And Ami wanted us to look out for him, let's follow him." 

"You mean follow Seiya?" Mamoru asked. 

Rei nodded and the couple crossed the street and silently slid into the shadows behind Seiya. 

Seiya was whistling a happy little song, unaware of the tow following him. He went into his apartment building and got into the elevator. Mamoru and Rei saw what floor he was going to and then took the stairs. 

Seiya got out of the elevator and walked to his door and went inside.

Rei and Mamoru nodded in agreement and they knocked on Seiya's door. 

Seiya opened the door and found him face-to-face with a very angry looking couple. 

"Uh . . .hello." Seiya said nervously. 

"Can we talk to you a moment?" Mamoru asked. 

"Uh, sure." Seiya opened the door and let the two into his house. Seiya closed the door and turned around and looked at the couple. 

"Okay," Mamoru started. "Let me just say that this has something to do with Tsukino Usagi."

Seiya gulped. 

"We saw you with her, Seiya." Rei said angrily. "Or should I say. Aysei!" She exclaimed. 

Seiya blushed, knowing that his pseudonym had been found out. 

"If I'm not mistaken, Tsukino-san has taken out a restraining order against you." Mamoru backed Seiya into the wall. "And a restraining order means you aren't to come within the designated feet of that person, or you could be arrested." Mamoru's face was right near Seiya's.

"I think it would be wise if you left her alone, Seiya." Rei stood right next to him. "Otherwise, you won't just have to deal with the police, but also us." She scowled. "And we are not pleasant people, believe me! Especially if you hurt my best friend, I won't forgive you. Ever since she has been back from being with you, she's acted all distant and won't tell us anything! And it's all your fault." 

"She's my best friend too." Seiya said quietly. 

"What kind of sick game are you trying to play with her?" Mamoru grabbed Seiya's collar and pushed him up against the wall. "Haven't you hurt her enough? Hasn't she suffered enough because of what you did to her? Can't you just leave her alone?" 

"Maybe I should just cheat on her with her best friend, like YOU did Mamoru!" Seiya's mind wandered back to the park where he saw both of them. "You sure don't set such a good example yourself!" 

Mamoru's face went pale a moment. "How in hell did YOU find out about that?" 

"Usagi and I were both sitting in the tree . . ." He said the next part with heavy emphasis, "Right . . .above . . .YOU." 

Both Rei and Mamoru went pale. 

Seiya pulled Mamoru's grip off of his collar and stood back, a smirk covering his face. "Maybe you two should be careful what you do in public, there's always someone watching." 

"You JERK!" Rei was about to lunge for Seiya when Mamoru pulled her back.

"It isn't worth it, Rei." He said quietly. 

"If Usagi and I want to keep seeing each other, then that is totally up to her. I never have forced her to meet me, she does it on her own free will. And I would be careful, I wouldn't WONDER why she has been acting distant and not telling you anything, she can't even trust her BEST friend!" Seiya opened up his door. 

Both of them looked at him; stunned. 

"Now if I were YOU, I would leave MY house at THIS moment before I call the police on YOU." Seiya stood holding the door. 

Mamoru muttered something under his breath and both of the started out the door. Seiya slammed it behind them and quickly locked it. 

"Stay away from Tsukino Usagi!" Mamoru yelled at the door, and both of them left the apartment building. 

Seiya went into his room and fell onto his bed, succumbing to a restless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

Taiki and Yaten walked down the street, side by side, as the night air enveloped them. 

"And so that is when I stopped believing we would ever find her, alive." Taiki said. 

Yaten nodded slowly as he watched a car drive by. "I have to admit that I felt her presence a few times and after that I doubted we would ever find her." He sighed. "But now that Usagi is on the right track, I'm sure that we'll be able to go back to Kinmoku in just a few days." 

Taiki nodded and let his hand slid gently into Yaten's grasp. Yaten blushed and looked up at Taiki. Taiki turned and smiled at him, and the two continued down the street 

towards their house. 

Once they got inside, Taiki walked to Seiya's room and looked inside to see Seiya sleeping on his bed. Taiki walked back into his room, where Yaten was looking through his little book. Yaten looked up at Taiki and he smiled, his emerald eyes finally showing the happiness he had wanted for so many years. 

Taiki walked over and sat next to him. "How are you feeling?" Taiki asked. 

"Tired," Yaten yawned. "I think I'm going to hit the hay, I need my rest." He smiled and stood up. "I'm going to take a shower." He left the room, and Taiki opened up Yaten's book, out of curiosity and read the first entry. Taiki started to read it and realized it was in poem form.

"I didn't know Yaten could write." Taiki said out loud as he started to read the poem. 

If only she was by our side . . .

Whatever happened,

I wouldn't be afraid.

Where are you, 

Princess.

Is the message we're sending reaching you?

Going so long without being able to see you like this,

I can't stand it. 

What is Taiki thinking . . .

And Seiya?

The two of the are getting used to the atmosphere of Earth.

Do they plan to keep enjoying themselves as it is?

I can't take it!

Taiki looked sadly upon the poem and realized that he might not have been the only one longing for his princess, but everyone was hurt as well. Taiki shut the book and then and changed into some pajamas and got into his bed. 

Yaten walked in, soon after that and turned off the light and got into his own bed. 

After a few moments of silence in the dark Yaten said, "Taiki?"

"Nani?" Taiki asked. 

"Can . . .can I . . ." Yaten started.

"Sure," Taiki said.

"Arigato." Yaten got up out of his bed and crawled into bed next to Taiki.

Taiki threw his arm over Yaten, the two settling comfortably together, and soon they both fell asleep. 

***

[Author's Note: Hey minna-san! Thanks for reading my story, I hope no one is offended by the small amount of YAOI in my story, but if you do get squeamish about this sort of stuff, just skip over it, it has to be there because it is vital to the plot line, okay? Now I'm going to be gone for about a week, so I won't have time to update until then, so I hope you all review so I get a cool surprise when I get back. Now, Yaten's poem is actually part of the poem from his single, and I got the lyrics at a web site. So if you're surfing around, look up the Starlight's singles. They're REALLY good! Please review!]


	28. SWAK

Usagi walked into her house and let out an involuntary sigh. She leaned up against the door for a moment, regaining her composure and walked into the kitchen where her mother was.. 

"Usagi, is that you?" Her mother was turned around facing the stove. 

"Hai, it's me." Usagi leaned up against the door and rubbed her eye. 

"I was waiting for you," She turned around. "Must you always keep such late hours on school nights?" Ikuko had a sponge in her hand; she had been cleaning the stove. 

"Gomen, Oka-san. Minako-chan and I went out and spent time together today, that was why I didn't call." 

"What did you do with Minako?" Ikuko turned back towards the stove and started scrubbing again. 

"Oh, nothing much, talked for a while in the park . . . stuff like that." Usagi lied. 

Ikuko nodded her head. "Did you two get anything to eat?" She asked.

"Iie, I'm hungry." Usagi touched her stomach. 

"Well, there are some cold noodles in the fridge from dinner." She turned around. "I really wish that you would CALL next time if you're going to be late for dinner." Ikuko sighed. "I was just about to call all of your friends, and they wouldn't have liked that." 

Usagi spooned some noodles onto a plate. "Gomen, Oka-san. Next time I'll think about calling you." 

Ikuko nodded. "Why don't you take those noodles up to your room, you need to STUDY, you know." Ikuko shooed Usagi to her room. 

Usagi climbed the stairs silently and then set the noodles down on her desk and then sighed. 

Looking around, she slowly sat down and ate her cold noodles in silence. She was then quickly startled by the ringing of the phone. 

"Mushi-mushi?" Usagi asked. 

"Odango?" 

"Seiya!" Usagi exclaimed happily. 

"I just wanted to make sure you had gotten home safely." Seiya smiled into the phone. He had recently woken up from his short nap he had taken in his room.

"Arigato for your concern." She smiled. 

"I met a few of your friends tonight." Seiya shook his head.

"My friends?" Usagi asked. "You mean, Minako-chan?" 

"Iie, I mean I meant Mamoru and Rei personally." 

"Nani?" Usagi ate another noodle.

"Hai, they followed me to my house after seeing me say goodbye to you." 

"They DIDN'T!" Usagi exclaimed. 

"They most certainly DID." Seiya shook his head. "And to top it off, after getting both a lecture from Mamoru and then Rei, Rei had the nerve to get angry at ME for retorting with her antics at the park!" 

"Honto?" Usagi was worried. 

"Rei almost attacked me," Seiya sighed. "It's not like I was worried, I mean, I could have taken her." 

Usagi laughed lightly. "I'm sure you could have, but your ego might have suffered a bit of a blow." 

"Odango," He said in a warning tone. 

Usagi laughed again. "Seiya, I'd be worried about Rei-chan, she has a temper." 

"I know, I know." Seiya laughed. "Well, I had better let you go, we don't want you to get in trouble." 

"No we don't." Usagi laughed. "It was nice talking to you." 

"Arigato . . .for . . .everything." Seiya smiled softly. 

"You're welcome." Usagi smiled. 

"Don't forget about Saturday." 

"I'm on top of it." Usagi paused. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye Odango." Seiya hung up the phone and Usagi gently set her phone back down in the receiver. 

After finishing all of the noodles, Usagi did her homework and then went to sleep.

***

Mamoru and Rei walked back to the restaurant where they had yet to be served, and they stood outside. 

"Well, I guess that our date for tonight is ruined." Mamoru rubbed his neck. 

Rei sighed and grabbed his arm and hugged it lovingly. "As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

"That sounds like something Usagi would say," Mamoru's distracted response was. 

Rei let go of his arm and glared at him. "So I'm just like another Usagi to you, am I?" She stepped away from him. "Not as good as she was, am I?" 

Mamoru looked at her. "Rei, you're putting this all out of proportion." He grabbed her arm gently. 

"I knew I could never be as good as Usagi was to you, I must just be a stupid girl who you can control, someone to have a fling with on the side, and then when it comes down to dating her, you don't want to, is that it?" Rei yelled. 

"Iie, that isn't it at all." Mamoru sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I'm around you because it feels nice, I like to be around you, and you are very special to me." 

"Oh," Rei said quietly. "Well, I feel like a baka now." 

"You aren't a baka, just don't jump to conclusions." Mamoru smiled down at her. 

Rei nodded. 

"How about I take you home, we can try and get dinner some other time." Mamoru took her hand and led her to his car.

"Okay, Mamo-chan." Rei smiled. 

Mamoru smiled slightly as his nickname from Usagi was used, but decided to say nothing for a moment as they drove down the road. He turned a corner and said suddenly, "Rei, can you just call me Mamoru?"

"Why?" Rei was confused. 

"Well, because 'Mamo-chan' brings up painful memories with Usagi." 

Rei was quiet a moment. "Okay," She said in thought. "Well, can I call you 'Ru-chan' then?"

Mamoru thought a moment and then nodded. "Sure," He smiled and the two of them drove off towards the temple. 

*** (The Next Day)

Taiki rolled over in his sleep and suddenly woke up. After opening his eyes he saw Yaten slumbering next to him gently. Taiki sighed a moment in thought, thinking about 

everything inn his life, and more importantly, Yaten. 

'He's been there ever since we met. He means more than the world to me, and I almost hurt him so terribly. If I had only known about his love sooner, then I could have looked inside of myself and found the reciprocal feelings, but . . ." Taiki ran his hand through his disheveled hair. 'I guess it works out better this way.' 

Taiki saw Yaten stir in his sleep, and Taiki leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on Yaten's forehead. 

"Ohayo, Yaten." Taiki smiled when he saw Yaten's eyes flutter open.

A large smile spread across Yaten's face and his eyes lit up. "I thought that it was only a dream, and that this morning I would awake to see it had fooled me yet again." He smiled. 

"Well, no dream this time." Taiki closed his eyes and leaned down slowly, and let his lips brush against Yaten's. Taiki pulled back a moment, and kissed Yaten again, his lips pushing with more force this time, surprising Yaten. The held the kiss a moment, before both of their eyes opened and violet stared into emerald as the two smiled. 

Yaten let out a small laugh and hugged Taiki. 

Taiki rested his head onto Yaten's. "We should get up." Taiki said quietly. "Seiya might see us." 

"Seiya . . ." Yaten said and looked up at Taiki. "That is something I'm worried about." 

"Why?" Taiki asked. 

"I mean, with you, and me, and the whole . . .THING." Yaten wasn't expressing himself well. 

Taiki nodded a moment. "Well, I guess we'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it." He smiled as he looked into Yaten's eyes. 

Yaten nodded and kissed Taiki on the cheek. "Well, let's get up, Taiki." Yaten was released from Taiki's grip and they were soon up and dressed. They both went out into the kitchen and Taiki started to make breakfast.

Seiya soon walked into the room and sunk into a chair, letting his forehead fall onto the table with a thud. 

"Having a good day?" Taiki asked. 

Seiya groaned. 

"That good, ne?" Yaten asked, laughing. 

"I couldn't sleep at ALL last night!" Seiya looked up at his best friends. 

"Why not?" Taiki and Yaten asked at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. 

"I don't know! That's the thing! I was tired, but for some reason, my body wouldn't let me sleep." Seiya sighed and looked up at Taiki. "You know, that feeling that we all got after we left Kinmoku because we knew it was being attacked?" 

"THAT feeling?" Yaten was surprised. "I thought if that feeling happened then we would all feel it since our bonds to Kinmoku are all so strong." 

"So you guys didn't feel it then?" Seiya asked, his dark circles showing his exhaustion. 

"No," Taiki shook his head. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Well, when Usagi left, I took like an hour nap. But that was it." Seiya explained. 

"Weird," Taiki said softly as he started to set the table. 

"It almost felt like something was being cut." Seiya tried to explain. "Like it felt like I had strings on me that were attaching me to something, and they had been cut. I felt so heavy." Seiya shook his head. "I can't really explain that well." 

"Ties?" Yaten asked and then looked at Taiki nervously. "You don't think it means ties with the Princess do you?" 

"Wouldn't we have all felt it?" Taiki asked. 

Taiki and Yaten both paled. 

Seiya looked a moment at both of them. "What's wrong?" He looked at them as they said nothing. "Oi. Come on, what is it?" He got a little nervous. 

"Oh, nothing." Yaten said. "I thought I saw something in the living room." 

"Yeah, me too." Taiki said. "Must have been a mouse."

Seiya looked at them sideways a moment. "A mouse?" He was suspicious, but he decided not to bring it up again. "Oh yeah, Yaten. Minako said that she felt cheated out of a date and that she wants to get a REAL date with you."

"A REAL date?" Yaten dropped his head into his hands. 

"Why don't you take her to the ball?" Taiki asked. 

Yaten shot Taiki a foul look for a moment, and then his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I guess so, it would be easier, just as long as she knows I'm not interested." Yaten sighed. 

Seiya smiled. "Well, that's two dates down, one more to go." He looked at Taiki. 

"I don't think I'll go." Taiki said quietly. 

"Taiki!" Yaten exclaimed. "You're making US go! You have to too!"

"Hai," Seiya leaned back in his chair. "Maybe we can find one of Minako's friends and hook you up." Seiya winked. "You've been a bit lacking since we left Kinmoku." 

"And WHAT is that supposed to mean?" Taiki felt his body stiffen with anger.

Seiya laughed. "Nothing, calm down." He smiled. "Don't be so touchy." 

"It may have been a joke, but not a very good one." Yaten said. 

"Boy," Seiya looked at the two of them. "What's wrong with you? Did you both wake up of the same side of the bed?" Seiya laughed and they both blushed. Taiki turned back to the stove and Yaten pretended to be interested in the wood grain on the table. 

Seiya looked at them oddly again. "Man, you guys are acting weird." 

"What makes you say that?" Yaten asked. 

Seiya shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it's the vibes you guys are giving off." He sighed and stood up. "Well, I guess I'm going out for breakfast, I'll meet you guys here later." 

Seiya grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

Yaten turned to Taiki. "You don't think this is messing anything up, do you?" 

"I can't tell." Taiki shook his head. 

"Do you think he suspects?" 

"I know he suspects something." Taiki said quietly. 

Yaten sighed and looked at the table. 

***

Seiya walked down the street of town rather aimlessly, and happened upon the store where he had tried on the long black dress with Usagi. 

Looking at the dress in the window, he shrugged and walked inside. 

A few moments later he left the store with a small parcel under his arm, and he walked towards the Post Office. 

***

Usagi walked out of her school slowly. All of her friends were busy, Makoto with her cooking club, Minako with Volleyball practice, and Ami was at Computer Club. Usagi sighed loudly, wishing she had picked an after school activity as well. Walking to the road she heard a voice. 

"Usagi!" 

Usagi turned around and saw Mamoru leaning up against his car. "Oi, Usagi-chan." 

Usagi walked up to him. "Oi, Mamo-chan." She looked him up and down. "What are you doing here, you DO know that Rei's school is across town, right?" 

Mamoru laughed. "I know that, Usagi. She has extra temple duties today, and so I thought I could drop by and give you a ride home." 

Usagi gripped her briefcase tightly. "I guess so." She smiled as Mamoru opened up the passenger side door for her. 

"Arigato." Usagi got inside the car and Mamoru went to the other side, and soon they sped off. 

"Usagi-chan, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Usagi asked.

"It's about this Oku character." Mamoru decided he wanted to know if Usagi would lie to him about Seiya' fake identity as well.

"What about him?" Usagi asked. She knew that Mamoru didn't necessarily know that Seiya and Aysei was the same person. 

"Ami said she was a little worried about you, hanging out with people you don't even know, and then not telling you mother or your friends." 

"Oku and I are very good friends, and I don't have to necessarily tell minna who I hang out with or what I do." Usagi looked out the window.

"Well, I, frankly, am worried about you, Usagi." Mamoru turned a corner. 

"There is no need to be worried about Aysei." Usagi smiled fondly for a moment. "We are both very good friends, and well acquainted, if I might add." 

"I guess you would be, since he is Seiya." Mamoru sighed. 

Usagi paled. "You knew about that?" 

Mamoru nodded. "It doesn't take a third grader to know that Oku can be rearranged to Kou and Aysei to Seiya." 

Usagi sighed. "So you figured it out, good for you." She turned towards Mamoru. "I happen to be very good friends with Seiya, and I hate it when people keep trying to keep us apart."

"You do know that every time you see him, it is breaking the law, right?" 

"I am well aware of that, Mamoru." Usagi scowled. "I hate that stupid restraining order, and if I found it, I would burn it."

"Usagi, you just need to know that we are worried about you!" Mamoru exclaimed. "Hanging out with your kidnapper can't be good!" 

"You don't know ANYTHING about the circumstances of that!" Usagi retorted. "It wasn't even really a kidnapping! It was merely a misunderstanding, and they were going to bring me back, and they did! End of story!" 

"He could hurt you, Usagi-chan!"

"He has NEVER hurt me the way YOU have." Usagi covered her mouth and then looked away. 

"What do you mean by that?" Mamoru was surprised. 

Usagi looked out the window, saying nothing. 

Mamoru pulled over to the side of the road.

"Usagi, tell me!" Mamoru grabbed her arm and turned towards her. 

Usagi looked at him for a moment and then sighed. "I used to love you, Mamoru. I loved you more then life itself, and I would have died for you. And you started getting distant, and you didn't even want to hang out with me anymore." Usagi grew quiet. "And that was when I knew you were doubting your feelings." 

"I guess I'm transparent." Mamoru said quietly. 

"And then, I knew you were withdrawing from me, it felt like I was on one side of a gorge, and you on the other, and we were only attached by a small thread, and I couldn't even relate to you anymore." She sighed. "And that was when I knew it was almost over."

"This was before the kidnapping?" 

"After that, when I finally regained my memory, I remembered everything you had done to me, to hurt the one who loved you so much. It was then I realized that I had to let you go." She looked up into his eyes, her eyes showing a deep hurting, and tears spilled down the sides. "I never would have been able to even live if I didn't have Seiya." 

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Mamoru said quietly. 

"Well, you did! You hurt me a great deal, and I didn't even know if I could live!" Usagi's tears streamed down her face. "But then I had his love, and it was so comforting, and I felt so protected, and he has never faltered, even during jail and the restraining order, he has never failed! He loves me and he will continue to do so forever!" Usagi sobbed.

"Usagi . . .I had no idea." Mamoru pulled her into a hug. "I didn't know that you guys meant so much to each other. I always just thought he was controlling you and making you see him even though he wasn't supposed to." 

Usagi cried quietly. "He never has failed me, and now I know he never will, idol or not." 

The two sat in silence a moment, while Usagi regained her composure. 

"I'll take you home, Usagi." Mamoru started the car and brought her home. 

When she started to get out of the car, Mamoru got out and met her on the other side. He pulled her into a strong hug and squeezed her gently. 

"Usagi, you'll always have a piece of my heart, a part that is only devoted to you, as my first love." He sighed. " And I'm sorry it couldn't work out, but I know we'll both be happier this way." He released her from the hug. "Now, try not to get into any trouble, and do your homework." He smiled. 

Usagi nodded. "Arigato for the ride, and for everything, Mamo-chan." She looked up and him and smiled. "I guess now it's finally over, ne?" 

He nodded. "Now go home, I'm sure your mother has snacks." 

Usagi smiled and waved to Mamoru as he got into his car and drove away, and then she went into her home. 

Usagi walked inside and heard her mother in the kitchen. 

"Oka-san!" Usagi took off her shoes and slid on her slippers. "I'm home!" Usagi walked into the kitchen and saw her mother sitting at the table with a cup of tea. She stood up happily. 

"Usagi! I'm so glad you're home!" She smiled.

"Yeah, I got a ride with Mamoru." 

"How nice," Her mother grinned. "This package came for you in the mail today. I waited so I could see you open it!" Ikuko smiled and handed the white package wrapped with a red bow to Usagi. Usagi set it down on the table and quickly opened it. She slowly lifted the lid, and saw tissue paper. On top of the tissue paper was an envelope with her name written across it. 

Usagi looked up at her mother, puzzled. 

"Well, open it up!" Ikuko said excitedly. 

Usagi nodded and opened up the envelope. Inside was a small piece of paper. It read:

Usagi,

I hope you find this suits your tastes, I know you had an eye on at one time. Please wear it when you feel it is appropriate.

S.W.A.K.

Usagi read the letter out loud. "S.W.A.K.? What does that mean?" She asked her mother.

"It means 'Sealed With A Kiss', oh, how romantic!" Her mother clasped her hands over her heart. 

"I wonder who sent it." Usagi wondered. 

"Open it, before I do!" Ikuko laughed. 

"Hai," She sweat dropped. Usagi gently folded the tissue paper off of the box, and a small gasp filled her mouth, as she was struck speechless. She slowly lifted the black dress from its tissue wrappings and set it on herself. 

"USAGI! That's the designer dress I saw in a window!" Ikuko exclaimed. She quickly rushed over to Usagi and touched the fabric. "Go and try it on!" She said excitedly.

"Wait," Usagi spotted another piece of paper that must have been under the dress. She picked it up, and it was another sealed envelope. She opened it up and found it to be an invitation to the Embassy Ball. Usagi showed it to her mother. 

"USAGI!" Her mother exclaimed after reading it. "You're invited to the Embassy Ball!" She jumped up and down with excitement. 

"I guess that's what I'm wearing to it," Usagi smiled. 

"Who could have sent you such presents?" Ikuko asked, admiring the dress. 

"I don't know, maybe it was Mamoru," Usagi lied. Ikuko didn't know that they had broken up yet. 

"And maybe THAT was why he gave you the ride home." Ikuko smiled. "The sly fox!" 

"So I can go?" Usagi asked. 

"Of course!" Ikuko smiled. "I wouldn't want you to miss this for the world!"

"Arigato Oka-san!" Usagi quickly hugged her mother and then held her dress tightly. "I'm going to go and try this on!" 

"So the ball is tomorrow?" Ikuko asked as Usagi ran into the bathroom.

"Hai, tomorrow night!" Usagi called back.

"Well, you better get all of your homework done by then." Ikuko laughed. "And we're going to have to do something with your hair!" 

"I know." Usagi laughed and opened up the bathroom door. 

"Oh, Usagi." Ikuko smiled. "It's so beautiful. It looks like you tried it on at the store."

Usagi blushed. "Yeah, it fits like a dream, I'm going to go and change out of it." She went back into the bathroom and quickly changed out of it. 

Usagi sighed before she went back into the kitchen and gripped the ring around her neck tightly. "Lend me the courage," She whispered as she walked back into the kitchen. 

"Well, take that dress up to your room, and I want you to do your homework right away." 

"Hai Oka-san." Usagi gathered up the contents of the package and brought it up to her room.

***

[Author's Note: Hai, the title was FINALLY incorporated into the story, so you know how I got the name, or at least thought of the name. :-D As for the response to the reviewer who asked if the Three Light's were brothers, no, they aren't brothers in real life, but they pretend to be for the band. Seiya refers to the others as brothers in chapter two, because the nurse was a fan and she expected that they really WERE brothers. They are actually just best friends who met on Kinmoku. I hope that clears up the question. 

Well, I hope everyone can find it in their little hearts to review me! I love reviews and I love my fans! Keep writing, keep dreaming, keep reviewing, keep loving Sailor Moon!]


	29. The Embassy Ball

Seiya walked back into his apartment with a grin on his face. He walked into the living room and saw Yaten and Taiki sitting on the couch, both blushing. 

"Oi, what have you guys been up to?" 

"Nothing!" Yaten blushed. 

"Oh . . . kay." Seiya shrugged. "Do you guys have anything to do today?" 

"No, we have a day off, as well as tomorrow." Taiki explained. 

"Have you found a date to the ball yet?" Seiya asked. 

"Oh yeah, I better go and call Minako." Yaten got up and went into the kitchen. 

"I guess Takeshi can set me with someone." Taiki sighed.

"Oh boy," Seiya sat down. "That sound be fun." 

"Oi!" Yaten called out from the kitchen. "Minako said she can get you a date, Taiki. With one of her friends." 

"Whatever," Taiki blushed. 

"Okay then!" Yaten called back. 

"Well, stud, are you ready for tomorrow?" Seiya nudged him. 

"Not entirely." Taiki sighed. He turned and looked at Seiya, studying him a moment.

"Do I have something on my face?" Seiya asked, aware that Taiki was staring at him. Seiya tried to look at his nose by crossing his eyes.

"Iie, you have nothing on your face," Taiki looked away. "I was just thinking." 

"Oh," Seiya looked at Taiki, "What about, may I ask?" 

"About Kinmoku and the Princess and such." 

"Really?" Seiya sat down next to him. "Do you think that once Usagi breaks the spell we'll be able to go home?" 

"I don't know about that . . ." Taiki trailed off. Taiki turned and looked at Seiya. "Do you necessarily WANT to go home?" 

"What do you mean?" Seiya asked. "Why wouldn't I want to go home?" 

Taiki shrugged. "I don't know, maybe you wanted to keep singing or something, and keep your ties to Earth." Taiki sighed. "I'm just talking hypothetical here." 

"Oh, hypothetical." Seiya nodded. "Then, I guess, I wouldn't necessarily want to go back." 

"I don't know if I want to go back, and that isn't hypothetical." Taiki said quietly. 

"Why not?" Seiya asked, surprised. "You of all people should be dedicated enough to Princess to want to go back!" Seiya was so surprised he was almost outraged. 

"Keep it down, will you?" Taiki asked, a stern look covering his face. "I haven't talked this over with Yaten yet, exactly, but I think I'm planning on staying here."

Seiya shook his head in disbelief. "I think I'll just let you think this over, I'm sure you'll change your mind when Princess comes back." 

Taiki shrugged. "Just remember, whatever happens, happens." Taiki said quietly. 

Seiya nodded as Yaten walked into the room. 

"Well, we have dates, Minako is positive she can get her friend Ami to go. They will be picked up by a limousine and then we'll meet them here." 

"I don't think I'll wait with you guys, I'll head on over to the ball in my own limousine, okay?" Seiya asked. 

"Whatever you want." Taiki nodded. 

"Good then." Seiya grinned. "I wouldn't want to see Yaten get all kissy faced with Minako on the way over!" He laughed. 

"Oi, you big baka!" Yaten yelled. 

Seiya laughed harder and Taiki sighed and held his head as Seiya and Yaten fought. 

***

Usagi excitedly attend school the next day, and right after she got out, she ran out of the school. Minako and Ami followed her. 

"You're going to the ball, too?" Minako laughed. "I guess I'm glad that you have ties with Yaten, otherwise I wouldn't be able to go." She giggled. 

"I'm really nervous though," Usagi lowered her voice. "I mean, Seiya must have spent all that money on me to buy the dress, and I'm afraid that I'll ruin it or something." 

Minako laughed. "Oh Usagi-chan, I wouldn't worry about that, okay? I'm sure you'll look like a Queen in it." 

"Arigato for the reassurance." Usagi nodded. "I need to get home and get ready, the limousine will be picking me up at six." 

"Okay, bye!" Minako waved to Usagi as Usagi started to sprint home. 

As Usagi burst in through the door, her mother was waiting. 

"Usagi, I'm glad you're home, now I want you to get right in the shower, and then we can do your hair and make-up and then get your clothes together." Ikuko took Usagi's briefcase and shooed her to the bathroom. 

Usagi laughed. "Hai, Oka-san." 

Usagi quickly showered and then her mother helped her put on make-up, and she picked out two earrings that were made of gold. They had a moon, and under the moon a star was hanging on it. Ikuko then put Usagi's hair in her traditional odangoes, but took the excess hair that hung down and curled it and pinned it to the nape of her neck so it spilled over her head. Usagi wore black sandal like high heels that matched her dress and perfectly accented her ensemble.

Then Usagi put on her black dress and her necklace with the red ring on it. 

"Usagi," Ikuko sighed. "I really don't think that you should wear that ring like that, why don't you put it on?" 

"Iie," Usagi grasped it. "It's too big for me, and it might fall off. And plus, it was a gift, and I want to wear it to this." Usagi explained. 

"Okay, well, I guess you are already." Ikuko smiled. "You look beautiful."

Usagi blushed. "Arigato," She smiled. "And I'm so happy you let me go." 

"Anything for my daughter, you mean so much to me," Ikuko smiled as tears came to her eyes.

A honk from a horn came from outside the house.

"You had better go before I get all weepy." Ikuko laughed. "Now be safe!" 

"I promise I will!" Usagi went outside to the limousine and the chauffeur opened the door and she climbed inside. 

"Oi," A masculine voice came from the other side of the limousine. 

"Seiya!" Usagi quickly went over and sat next to him. 

"You look marvelous, Odango." He smiled and grabbed her hand as she sat next to him. 

"The present," She blushed. "Was a bit much." 

"Nothing is too good for you, you deserve to be showering with beautiful things." Seiya grew quiet. "Although your beauty would outshine the most expensive treasure I could give you."

Usagi blushed. "That is so sweet." She smiled. 

"See, just your smile lights up the entire car with your shine." 

Usagi couldn't help but smile even more. 

"Better watch out, you might blind the driver." Seiya smiled. 

"You are too sweet to me, Seiya." Usagi looked away a moment. 

Seiya brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. Usagi looked over at him and blushed. 

"Usagi, I may have said this before, but I love you. I love you so very deeply and tenderly that if I had to die for you, I would." 

"Oh Seiya," Tears came to Usagi's eyes. 

"I'm not done." Seiya smiled and gently placed his fingers on Usagi's lips. "And if I had to give up being an idol, and a singer for you, I would. I would do anything I ever could to protect you and love you. I would never hurt you." He smiled and reached into his pocket and retrieved a small box. "And I want you to have this." He opened up the box and a small ring that was a heart shaped ruby surrounded with diamonds.

"Seiya!" Usagi felt the tears almost start to fall, when Seiya reached up and wiped them away, and then took Usagi's hand and gently slid the ring onto her left ring finger. 

"It's a promise ring," He stated. "I promise to love and protect you forever, Usagi, through thick and thin, I'll love you." 

Usagi let out a small sob, and then leaned over and kissed Seiya passionately. The two kissed for a moment, their hands found each others and their finger intertwined as the kiss was deepened. Usagi pulled back, panting from the power the kiss had held. 

"Aishiteru, Odango-Atama." 

"I . . .I . . ." Usagi started. 

"We're here!" The driver announced, and Usagi's attention was diverted. 

The limousine slowed down and the door was opened and Seiya got out, and was greeted with the flash of cameras as the press had lined the entrance to the Embassy, trying to spot out hot couples. Seiya reached into the car and helped Usagi out, and the two smiled as they linked arms and walked down the red carpet. 

"Who's the girl?" One of the reporters stopped Seiya. 

Seiya smiled and looked at Usagi lovingly. "This is my very god friend, Usagi." 

"Are you guys an item?" The reporter asked. 

Usagi and Seiya both laughed. "Our friendship is very strong, let me leave it at that." 

Seiya squeezed Usagi's arm gently and they continued down the red carpet. 

"You don't think my Mom will find out do you?" Usagi whispered. 

"Iie, they'll probably put it in an Idol magazine, she doesn't read those does she?" 

"Iie," Usagi nodded happily. 

As the two neared the door, they handed their invitations to the man at the door, and they were admitted. The Embassy was dressed lavishly as the trappings of the rich and powerful could be seen everywhere. Seiya brought Usagi up the huge flight of stairs at the main entrance and brought her into the ballroom, and they danced for a while to the orchestra playing. After they had danced a while, they went over to get a drink, and they met up with Taiki and Yaten. 

"Oi, Taiki." Seiya spotted Taiki and pulled Usagi over. 

"I thought you were taking a model, Seiya." Taiki lowered his gaze. "It isn't very safe," 

"Oh enough already." Seiya rolled his eyes. 

"Usagi-chan!" Minako smiled. "You look so lovely." 

"You too." Usagi looked up as Ami walked over next to her. "You look nice, too." 

"Arigato," Ami was dressed in a modest blue dress that accentuated her blue eyes. 

Minako was dressed in an orange dress, and her signature hair was pulled up into a hairdo that held her hair in curls all around her head.

Minako suddenly spotted Usagi's ring and covered her mouth with surprise for a moment, and then grabbed Usagi's hand. "What is THIS?" She asked in an intense whisper.

Usagi blushed heavily. "Just a promise ring." 

"It looks like an engagement ring." Ami noted. 

"Ami-chan!" Usagi felt her blush deepen. 

"Are you having any fun?" Seiya asked Yaten. 

Yaten rolled his eyes, "Minako's nice enough, but she isn't all that smart, must be her blonde hair," 

"Yaten!" Taiki elbowed him. 

"Nani?" Yaten scowled. 

"It isn't nice to judge someone and stereotype them about an attribute they can't control."

"You're just lucky you got the smart one." Yaten looked away. 

"At least you got one." Taiki sighed. 

"I would have rather gone alone." Yaten sighed and then whispered, "Or just with you." 

"What?" Seiya couldn't hear Yaten's last remark. 

"Nothing." Yaten sighed. "Why don't you keep the girls company for a moment, I need to use the restroom." 

"As do I." Taiki and Yaten left Seiya and he walked over to the girls. 

"Demo it is customary to SAY that it is an engagement ring first," Ami added.

Usagi felt herself turn ever redder, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled. "Seiya," She said quietly. 

Seiya smiled and then looked at the girls. "You need to excuse your dates, they have gone to use the washroom a moment."

"That's okay." Minako smiled. "Usagi showed us the ring." 

Seiya grinned. 

"I did NOT, show it to you, you weaseled it out of me!" Usagi scowled. 

Seiya laughed. "It's okay, Odango, they would have seen it sooner or later, ne?" 

Usagi nodded as Seiya leaned down and kissed her quickly, then he looked back up at Minako. "You explained everything to Ami-san, right?" 

Minako nodded. "Everything has been cleared up and is a-ok." She winked and did a victory sign. 

"Good then," Seiya wrapped his arm around Usagi's waist. 

"Might I inquire something, Seiya-san?" Ami asked. 

"Sure," Seiya nodded. 

"What are you going to do if you have to go home?" Ami looked at the floor. 

Seiya's smile turned dark. "I guess, I'll have to choose between my home and Usagi." Seiya sighed and a frown overshadowed his face. "Let's not talk about sad things, ne? Let's have a good night."

Ami nodded. 

"Come on, Odango, I feel like dancing." Seiya pulled Usagi onto the dance floor for a slow waltz. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yaten and Taiki had both slid into a bathroom unnoticed, and Taiki quickly shut the door behind him. 

"What are we going to tell Seiya?" Taiki asked. 

"Do we have to think about that now?" Yaten grabbed his hands and held them tightly. 

"I guess not right now, but we need to." Taiki leaned down and kissed Yaten fiercely. He leaned back up and pulled Yaten into a hug. "I don't want to be with anyone else besides you." Taiki whispered. 

"I know, nor do I." Yaten leaned his head against Taiki's chest. "I want to be with you forever." 

"Yaten, I love you." Taiki looked down at Yaten. 

"You do?" Yaten looked up into Taiki's violet eyes. His emerald eyes filled with tears. "I love you too." He kissed him passionately and the two kissed for a few more moments and then ducked back into he party. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Seiya dipped Usagi as the two danced across the dance floor. 

"I never knew I could dance." Usagi confessed to Seiya, her feet seemed to match Seiya's perfectly as the it seemed a fire burned them across the floor as the fast dance made many breathless. 

"You dance like an angel." Seiya grinned. 

"Oh no, you found out my secret!" Usagi laughed as Seiya twirled her. 

The two laughed a moment. And suddenly, Usagi stopped dancing. 

"What's wrong?" Seiya asked. 

"I don't know." Usagi looked dazed a moment as she looked down and saw the ring was glowing. The glow suddenly went away as fast as it had come. 

"Maybe we should stop dancing." Seiya brought Usagi out onto the balcony. "Are you feeling okay?" Seiya had Usagi hang onto the railing. 

"I feel fine, just a little bit weird." She smiled and took Seiya's hand. "Look at the pretty stars!" She pointed up and Seiya got behind her and wrapped her in a hug. He looked up at the stars too. 

"Look, there's a crescent of the moon out." Seiya said. 

"Isn't it pretty?" Usagi asked. "You can almost see the rabbit. See? Right there are his ears." 

"Oh yeah," Seiya was quiet a moment. "I can see it now," He turned his head to the side and then laughed. "I love being around you, Odango."

"Seiya," Usagi turned around and faced Seiya. "I need to tell you something." 

"Anything, Odango." Seiya smiled and he kissed her gently. 

Usagi opened her eyes from the kiss, a little dazed. "You aren't making this any easier when you keep distracting me!" Usagi scolded.

Seiya laughed. "Gomen." His blue eyes sparkled with laughter. 

"Now, what I want to tell you is very important." Usagi smiled and Seiya leaned down right near her, so his lips were right near hers.

"Seiya . . ."Usagi took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I love you." 

Seiya immediately kissed her, deeply, passionately, he had just heard the words from his love that he had wanted to hear for so long. He didn't notice the change that had been taking placed in front of his closed eyes.

Seiya let go of the kiss, and said, "I love you too," And then he opened his eyes as he was shocked to see not the blue eyes of Usagi, but dark red ruby eyes. Seiya involuntarily jumped back in surprise. 

"Wait!" Seiya could feel his heart pounding as he was looking at not his Usagi, but his Princess before him. 

"Seiya! Usagi broke the spell!" She ran into his arms and hugged him. "I'm free!"

Seiya stiffened as his Princess hugged him. 

His eyes darted around wildly. "Where's Usagi?" 

Kakyuu looked up into his surprised cobalt eyes. 

"You haven't figured it out yet?" She asked him. 

"Figured WHAT out?" Seiya started to grow uneasy.

Kakyuu looked at the ground a moment. "I thought you knew . . ." She trailed off. 

Seiya grabbed Kakyuu by the shoulders and shook her roughly. "Knew WHAT? TELL ME!" 

Kakyuu looked frightened a moment and then she shook her head. "To break the spell, all of Kinmoku must be happy, since it was destroyed, only you three count. Yaten finally found out that the love of his life returned his love, Taiki found that he didn't need to be longing anymore for love, because his love was hidden all along, and you, Seiya, finally found the acceptance of unconditional love."

"Where is USAGI?" Seiya started to get frantic. 

Kakyuu sighed. "I needed Usagi's powers, she was the only one to break the spell. I'm afraid we have switched places." 

"WHAT?" Seiya grabbed Kakyuu's hand and looked for the ring on her hand. 

"The ring was destroyed." Kakyuu looked at Seiya. "That was part of the spell. The vessel had to fall in love, and the power of her love would trigger my freedom." 

"Destroyed?" Seiya felt his heart drop. He fell to his knees as tears came to his eyes. "I knew it was too good to be true . . .nothing can ever happen to Seiya that is good. First I'm orphaned, then I become a knight, then my planet gets destroyed . . .and now the love of my life is . . .gone." 

"Seiya," Kakyuu dropped to her knees next to him. "You don't need her, I've always loved you." She smiled and brought his face up to hers and kissed him. Seiya pushed her away and she landed on the cement of the ground. She sat up. "Seiya?" She asked worriedly. 

Seiya stood up. "I don't want you . . .if I had known that was the way to free you, I would have left you in that damn ring! I hate this, I hate Kinmoku and most of all, I HATE YOU!" Seiya pointed at Kakyuu. "Don't let your accursed hands ever touch me again!" Seiya felt tears start to fall down his face. "Usagi . . .Usagi . . .Usagi," He fell to the ground, sobbing. 

Kakyuu quickly stood up and ran into the ballroom and found Taiki and Yaten, they quickly followed her out, with Minako and Ami in tow. 

When they got to the balcony, Taiki asked, "Princess, how did you get out?" 

"Usagi broke the spell," Kakyuu looked at Seiya. "But breaking the spell causes the vessel to take my place, and then the ring was destroyed."

"How did she break the spell?" Ami asked. 

"The power of declaring her love for Seiya." Kakyuu said quietly. 

"Usagi is . . .gone?" Minako asked as she felt her stomach drop. 

"Why didn't you TELL us?" Taiki turned to Kakyuu. 

Kakyuu shrugged and put her hands into the air. "If I told you, she wouldn't have done it, and then WHAT sort of boat would THAT put us in?"

"You LIED TO HER?" Minako rushed Kakyuu and grabbed her collar roughly. 

"If I were you, I would lay your hands off of royalty." Kakyuu scowled at Minako. 

"You lying bitch!" Seiya yelled as he stood up shakily. "If Usagi is gone, then I have no reason to live anymore, let Taiki or Yaten kill me, but I'll be damned if I go to the grave without killing YOU!" Seiya lunged at Kakyuu but Taiki held him back. 

"Don't do this, there must be SOME way to bring her back." Taiki said decidedly.

Seiya struggled against Taiki a moment, and then gave up, falling against him, sobbing. 

Minako dropped Kakyuu's collar and stepped away, wiping tears that had come to her own eyes.

"I don't know why you all are taking this so hard! It was a sacrifice she was willing to make! I'm sure she didn't mind!"

Taiki looked away, for once in his live, he couldn't stand to look at his Princess. 

"You disgust me!" Minako said quietly. "Why did you have to do it to Usagi? All she ever wanted to do was help people." 

"Well, she helped me, didn't she?" Kakyuu sighed. "Don't worry, there won't be any trouble, we'll all go back to Kinmoku and rebuild like we are supposed to do." 

"I don't want to go back," Seiya said quietly. "Let me die here in peace." 

"Seiya, no one has ever died of a broken heart, you'll get over it." Kakyuu sighed.

Seiya wiped away his tears and glared at Kakyuu. "You don't know anything about love, since no one could ever love you!" 

"That isn't true!" Kakyuu felt her own eyes sting with pain. 

"Seiya, stop it," Taiki gently touched his shoulder. "We need to go home and gather our thoughts."

Everyone nodded as the group quickly left the ball. 

~~~~~~~~~~

[Author's Note: I GOT 400 REVIEWS!!!!!!! *does a happy dance* I never thought it would be possible, but it happened! I'm so proud of all my fans, and it makes me feel great! I hope you all keep reviewing and telling me if you like my story, I love writing it!

(Hey, did anyone else notice that my two latest stories both had balls in them? *lol* I guess I'm Cinderella at heart!)

I'm sorry about leaving you with a cliff hanger, but I have to go to camp and I promised that I'd update once more! I was a little worried before when someone predicted what was going to happen . . .are my stories THAT predictable? I hope not! I wanted to through in the little twist there. Well, if you liked it, review. Onegai, minna, don't cry! Things will look up! (I think!) Arigato once again for reading and reviewing, I love YOU ALL!]


	30. Midnight Musings

The car ride back to the Three Light's Apartment was a silent one, as no one was in a good mood except Kakyuu. 

Once they got inside, Minako and Ami went to call Usagi's house to explain that Usagi was 'staying over' at Ami's house. Soon, when both girls had their alibis, they came into the living room, Taiki had draped himself over the sofa, with Yaten sitting closely next to him. Seiya sat on the couch next to the two, and Kakyuu was staring out the balcony. 

"Well, I guess we're staying here tonight." Minako sighed as she brought out a chair and sat down. Ami did the same and sat down. 

"We have to figure out what we're going to say." Taiki sighed and Yaten sighed soon after. 

"The stars here are so different." Kakyuu turned around from the window and smiled. She was wearing Usagi's dress because of the switch, and her hair was done the same way.

"Of course they are different, this is another planet." Taiki sighed, resting his forehead on his hand. 

Seiya said nothing for a moment, and then stood up and walked over to Kakyuu. 

"Kakyuu, is there any way possible you could think we could get Usagi back?" Seiya's eyes were brimming over with tears. 

Kakyuu shrugged. "I really don't know, Seiya. And I feel bad that it made you lose Usagi, but I had actually thought in the beginning she would declare her love for Mamoru and the rest of you would be fine." She sighed and looked into Seiya's eyes. "I thought we could go back together, like old times." She gently touched his cheek. 

Seiya didn't move as she touched him. 

"Seiya, don't you even care?" Kakyuu's eyes were filled with pain. 

"What we had is gone, it was never meant to be," Seiya looked away.

"I thought you loved me . . ." She said quietly. 

"It wasn't true love, I found out later that it was only dutiful respect I had for you." Seiya said quietly.

"What?" Kakyuu's eyes brimmed with tears. "You told me . . ."

Seiya placed his hands on her shoulders. "I never told you anything, Kakyuu, I spent time with you, yes. I accompanied you to the ball, and I even kissed you once. But that is gone now, as gone as the kingdom in Kinmoku." Seiya's gaze was steadied. "It pained me to lose such a friend, but now that I have found true love, I know that what I felt for you was nothing." 

"Nothing?" Kakyuu let two tears slid down her cheeks. "Then why did you . . .why did you lead me on?" 

"I didn't." Seiya sighed. 

Kakyuu's expression turned to one of pain as she took her hands and pounded them onto Seiya's chest. "I hate you! I hate you, Seiya! Forget that I ever told you the things I did! You . . .you . . ." She sobbed quietly. 

Seiya took Kakyuu's hands gently and pulled her face up to meet his. 

"Yu-chan." He used his nickname for her, and she was suddenly silent. "You need to focus, stop being a brat for once and realize that you aren't the only person in this room." Seiya's voice was firm. "Look around you, doing this hurt everyone in this room, from her friends that you don't even know, to Yaten and Taiki, who were her friends that you DO know." Seiya let a single tear slide down his face. "And you hurt me, Yu-chan. You hurt ME. I loved and still love Usagi for as long as I will live, and I want you to tell me you can do something to help the love of my life come back to me, otherwise, Yu-chan, I might die." 

Kakyuu nodded slowly. "Seiya . . .you're right, I should have been less spoiled." She let more tears slid down her face. "I'll do it . . .for you." 

"Arigato," Seiya wrapped Kakyuu into a large hug. 

Kakyuu nodded and hugged Seiya closely and she cried silently. 'Only for you, Sei-chan.' she thought mournfully. 

Seiya pulled her back. 

"Come on, Yu-chan, why don't you rest, come into my room." He brought her into his room.

Minako looked at Yaten. "Was there something between them?" She asked, after seeing the display from Seiya and Kakyuu. 

"I guess so," Yaten looked away nervously. "Although it looks like there wasn't anything on Seiya's part."

"I guess Seiya just never felt love for Kakyuu, or only as a friend." Minako said quietly. 

"We should all get to bed," Taiki stood up. "Why don't you take my bed, Ami and Minako? Yaten and I can share a bed, and I'm sure Seiya will sleep on the couch." 

The girls nodded. "Arigato for your kindness." Ami nodded and the girls went into Taiki's room, while Yaten and Taiki hovered behind. 

"Taiki," Yaten said quietly. "What are we going to do?" 

"Kakyuu already knows." Taiki said quietly. "Maybe it's time we told Seiya. We can let the girls take our beds and then we'll talk with Seiya." 

Yaten nodded and they went to Seiya's room and knocked on the door. Seiya quickly came out of his room with his finger to his lips. 

"She's sleeping." He sighed and closed the door and leaned up against it. 

"Seiya, we have something we want to tell you." Taiki said quietly. 

"Hai, come and sit down." Yaten motioned towards the couch and Seiya sat down.

Seiya looked up at them nervously, "It's been a rough night, guys. You know that, so please, don't tell me if you think it might upset me."

"Well," Taiki sighed for a moment. "I don't know if it'll upset you or not, but I'll tell you anyway." Taiki looked at Yaten. 

Yaten nodded and looked Seiya in the eyes. "Seiya," He took a deep breath. "Taiki and I are in love."

Seiya was quiet a moment. "This is a joke, right?" Seiya looked uneasy. 

Taiki shook his head. "Iie, it's the truth." Taiki and Yaten's hands slid together. 

"Really?" Seiya asked. "I never would have guessed . . .you two . . ." Seiya thought a bit. "Well, I'm not surprised about Yaten, but Taiki . . ." 

"Oi, what is THAT supposed to mean?" Yaten asked, his face growing red. 

Seiya grinned. "Well, you always seemed sort of," Seiya dropped his hand as a girl would. 

"I do not seem that way!" Yaten grew angry. 

"Yeah, you do," Seiya tried to stifle his laughter. 

"You take that back!" Yaten yelled. 

Seiya laughed out loud. "I'm pulling you leg." 

"So you're okay with it?" Taiki asked, as he was still nervous. 

Seiya's face grew serious. "You have no power over who you love." He grew quiet. "Sometimes that's a good thing, and sometimes it isn't. But as long as you love each other," He looked up at them. "I'm happy for you." 

"You do know this means a lot to us." Taiki smiled. 

"But no funny stuff, especially tonight." Seiya raised an eyebrow. "Yaten, why don't you sleep in my room, with Princess, Taiki can sleep in his room and I'll sleep on the couch." 

"Okay," both boys nodded. 

"Now let's all go to bed, we need our rest to try and free Usagi tomorrow."

"Hai," All boys said goodnight and went to their rooms.

***

Usagi opened her eyes slowly as she sat up in shock. 

"Where am I?" She asked out loud, to no one in particular. Usagi was in a small red room. She got up off of the canopy bed in the center of the room and ran to the wall, searching madly for a door. 

"The last thing that happened was I was with Seiya. This must be a dream . . .a dream." Usagi's fingers felt along the wall for any sort of crack or line where a door might be hidden. But her search was fruitless, as the room yielded no door. 

Usagi felt tears come to her eyes as she sunk to the floor in defeat. "What a horrible dream, taking me away from Seiya. Why can't I just wake up?" Usagi sobbed quietly. 

After a few minutes of crying, Usagi stood up adamantly. 

"Look at yourself, Usagi." She said out loud to herself. "Crying never got you anywhere, so snap out of it." She walked over to a small vanity and realized she was wearing different clothes, and her hair was changed. 

"Wait a minute!" Usagi looked down at the clothes she was wearing. "I'm dressed like Kakyuu, so that must mean . . ." 

"Seiya?" Seiya heard his name being called and rolled over on the couch. He opened his sleepy eyes to see Minako standing in front of him. His hopes rose for a moment, and then faded, realizing that it wasn't Usagi in front of him. 

"Seiya?" Minako asked once more.

"I'm awake." Seiya sat up. 

"I don't mean to be a bother, but where is your bathroom?" Minako asked. 

Seiya sighed and pointed her in the direction of the bathroom as she hurriedly thanked him and rushed off. 

'What a weird dream I was having.' Seiya thought to himself. 'It was almost like it was real, and Usagi really was in a red room. And it was almost like I was there with her.' Seiya sighed and shook his head and stood up and got a glass of water. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was two o' clock in the morning. Seiya sat back down on the couch and heard the bathroom door being opened as Minako walked back into the room and stood next to the couch a moment. 

As if Seiya sensed what she was going to say, he patted the couch next to him, and she sat down next to him. 

"I couldn't sleep." She said quietly, offering some conversation. 

"I did sleep a little." Seiya sighed and took a small sip of his water and set his glass down.

"Everything that happened, it was just so weird. When I was trying to sleep tonight all that happened was The Ball repeated over and over in my mind, and by the time I knew it, it was two o' clock in the morning, and the only sound that could be heard was Taiki's snoring." Minako sighed and looked at the floor. She was dressed in one of Taiki's shirts, because she obviously didn't want to go to bed in a ball gown. Minako pulled on the edge of the shirt so it covered her knee, and then she looked up at Seiya. 

"Yeah, Taiki's snores are pretty bad." Seiya said quietly. 

"Well, I've heard worse." Minako said quietly. 

There was silence a moment as Seiya looked at Minako. 'Her hair is the same color, and her eyes seem to be the same color blue, but Usagi's have something . . .they have a shine that Minako doesn't seem to have.' Seiya looked away. 'Oh why do I have to compare her to everyone?'

Minako noticed Seiya looking at her, and her eyes shied away a moment. "I look like her, don't I?" Minako whispered. 

Seiya felt tears come to his eyes. "Hai," His voice barely whispered. 

"They used to always say we were twins." Minako said quietly. "In fact, we met because we kept being called each other's names." Minako looked at the ground. "We were best friends since." Minako sighed. "But I'm not like her, I'm boy crazy, and I'm kind of shallow. And while we have our similarities, we have our differences, too." 

Seiya wiped away a stray tear that had fallen down his face. 

"I know how much she meant to you, Seiya." Minako said. "She meant a lot to me, too." Minako turned towards Seiya. "But I also know how much she deeply loved you." 

Seiya turned towards her. 

"She would have given up her life to be with you." Minako felt tears coming to her eyes. "Usagi was so devoted to you." 

"Don't act like . . ." Seiya stopped and looked down. 

"It's hard to imagine her gone." Minako let out a small sob. "But if that really is the case, Seiya," Minako's shoulders started to sag. "Please remember we can be here for each other." Minako kept sobbing, and Seiya, not knowing what to do, slowly put his arms around her in a comforting, friendly hug. 

"I'm glad I have you as a friend. Now I won't be so alone." Minako said quietly as she sobbed onto Seiya's chest.

Seiya felt a pang in his heart as his memory seemed to rush into his mind. 

~^*Flashback*^~

Usagi turned her head and saw Seiya. Without knowing what she was doing, she flung her arms around Seiya's neck and sobbed onto his chest. 

"Odango, what's wrong?" Seiya wrapped his arms around her in an effort to comfort her. 

"I'm so alone," Usagi managed to whisper between sobs.

~^*End Flaskback*^~

Seiya closed his eyes tightly as the memory flooded his senses. All he could feel, and touch and hear was Usagi. He felt his body grow warm, as if her light was filling him, and he opened his eyes slowly. 

But around him wasn't her love, it was just a dark room with her best friend sobbing in his arms, and Seiya suddenly felt very alone. He felt so empty and naked that he felt as if he was teetering on the edge of an invisible hole of apathy and he was about to fall into the blackness. Seiya pushed the negative thoughts out of his mind as best as he could, but they kept coming back, each time stronger, and Seiya fought them back until he almost let them consume him. 

"Seiya?" Minako sat up and his eyes opened quickly. "I'm sorry I'm being so stupid." She sniffed. "Usagi would have wanted me to be strong, and so I'll be strong, for her." Minako wiped her eyes. 

Minako's voice had brought him back from the world of doubt and into reality of her hope. And then, she reminded him of Usagi with her caring shine. 

"It's so hard to look at you." Seiya said quietly as his eyes looked away. 

Minako nodded slowly. "I wish I didn't look like her, that way I wouldn't hurt you." 

"It's not your fault." Seiya turned his gaze back into her sad blue eyes. 

Cobalt met sapphire, and for a moment, the two didn't say anything, speaking as if through their eyes all of the pain and worry and hurt they felt about Usagi. 

"I should let you go to sleep." Minako looked away and started to stand up. 

"Hai." Seiya nodded. 

"Goodnight, Seiya." Minako leaned over and kissed his head gently. 

Seiya felt no emotion in the kiss; it only felt like a motherly kind of a kiss and Seiya felt comforted as Minako started back into Taiki and Yaten's room to go to bed. 

"Minako?" Seiya called quietly. 

Minako turned around. "Hai?" 

"Arigato for caring." Seiya said. 

Minako smiled. "It's what Usagi would have wanted." She opened the door and shut it quietly behind her and Seiya slid down on the couch and tried in vain to fight back the tears in his eyes, but finally succumbed, and cried himself to sleep. 

***

Seiya heard a small creak and slowly opened his eyes and noticed that it was early morning. Shrugging off the noise, he rolled over and faced the backside of the couch. A few moments later, Seiya felt the pressure of a hand on his shoulder and his eyes snapped open and he quickly rolled over. 

He was face to face with Kakyuu, and the recognition almost made him fall off the couch. 

"Kakyuu-sama!" Seiya almost shouted as he quickly stood up almost embarrassed all of a sudden. 

Kakyuu's eyes flared with concern as she took a small step back, peering at Seiya through startled eyes. 

"I didn't mean to scare you, Princess," Seiya slowly sat back down, trying to calm himself. 

"I had a bad dream, Seiya." Kakyuu's eyes hinted of anguish.

"Sit next to me and tell me all about it." Seiya rubbed his face for a moment.

"Okay." Kakyuu sat down next to him and leaned her head up against his shoulder. She had changed into some of the clothes that Usagi had left at the house, dressed in a T-shirt and a skirt, but she still carried an obvious royal flare.

Seiya shuddered a little from her touch on his shoulder, but tried to ignore it. 

"I was in Kinmoku, and I was walking down the hall way, trying to see you. As I got to the end of the hallway, I tried to open the door, but found it locked. I pounded on the door and called out your name, and you answered, but then I heard you scream." Kakyuu started to shake. "And so I frantically searched around for a key, but I couldn't fine one, so I broke down the door somehow, but when I got there," Kakyuu started to shake more. "You were beaten, and there was blood everywhere . . .and I walked up to you and held your head, and then . . ." Kakyuu covered her face with her hands, as if she couldn't bear to relive the dream anymore. 

"I'm fine." Seiya unwillingly wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I'm right here, and I'm not hurt, I'm just fine." Seiya held his Princess as her shaking slowly stopped.

"Seiya," Kakyuu said quietly. 

"What?" Seiya asked, yawning. 

"I didn't mean to hurt you like I did." Her small voice seemed to carry throughout the room. "I know that that's what it was, I was standing on one side of the door, and I wanted to get to you so badly, that I just broke the door down, but in the process hurt someone very close to you. I hurt your Usagi. And that, in turn, made you hurt so deeply." Kakyuu shook her head. 

Seiya felt a pang in his heart. "You really hit that one dead on." He remarked. 

Kakyuu nodded and looked up at him. "I know I did." She stood up and faced him, her face beaming with determination. "Seiya,"

"Yeah?" Seiya looked up at her. 

"I'm going to help bring Usagi back, no matter what it takes. I shouldn't have been so selfish. I'll do everything in my power." She smiled gently. 

Seiya smiled. "Arigato, Kakyuu." His body seemed lighter as he stood up and hugged her tightly. "You won't regret it." He whispered into her ear, leaving her face covered in a blush.

Seiya pulled back from the hug and said with a smile on his face, "How about I make you some breakfast?" 

Kakyuu nodded and followed Seiya into the kitchen.

Soon afterwards, Seiya had prepared a breakfast and the two ate in silence. A few moments later, Taiki stumbled into the kitchen; looking rather sleepy. 

"Oh, you made breakfast?" Taiki asked sleepily.

Seiya nodded. "Would you like some?" He swallowed a piece of toast.

"Sure." Taiki sat down and started eating. 

Soon after, the girls came into the kitchen and a chair was pulled up and the girls ate. And after everyone had finished breakfast, Seiya stood up from the table and stretched. 

"I guess you guys need some clothes, ne?" Seiya asked. 

Ami and Minako nodded. 

"Well, you can borrow some of our clothes and we can send one of you to a store and you can buy some more." 

"Buy more clothes?" Minako asked. 

"Hai," Seiya laughed as he saw Minako's excited expression. "Sending you home would be a little suspicious. Don't worry about the cost, The Three Lights have plenty of money." Seiya winked. 

"I'll do it!" Minako excitedly volunteered. 

Everyone at the table laughed.

"I guess Kakyuu and I can stay here and do some research about Usagi." 

"Who is going to wake up Yaten?" Ami asked. 

Seiya nodded. "Oh yeah, he's not up yet . . .probably sleeping like a baby." Seiya smiled. "I guess I'll go and wake him up." Seiya walked into his room to rouse Yaten. 

As Seiya walked in, he could hear Yaten's light snores. Seiya gently touched Yaten's shoulder for a moment to wake him. 

"Yaten? Yaten?" He asked as he shook Yaten's shoulder. 

Yaten slowly opened his emerald eyes. "What is it?" He asked quietly. 

"You need to get up." Seiya started to leave the room.

"Seiya!" Yaten sat up in the bed, uncovering himself as he swung his legs over the side. 

Seiya stopped and turned around as he stood at the doorway. 

"Do you think Usagi will be okay?" He asked quietly. His emerald eyes betraying emotion for the Odango haired girl.

Seiya hesitated for a moment, his grip on the doorknob tightening. "I . . .I'm sure she'll be fine. We'll get her back." Seiya winked and did a thumbs-up sign. "If anyone can, we can." 

Yaten nodded, visibly relieved. "Well, that's good." Yaten slight smile went away. "Is breakfast made already?" 

Seiya nodded and Yaten went out to get some food before it was all eaten up.

Seiya hesitated in his room for a moment, wondering as his fears plagued his mind. Seiya shook his head vigorously. "No, we'll get her back." He said to himself, trying to reassure the part of his mind in doubt. "We'll get her back." He whispered again, more quietly, this time sealing the thought with two tears as they trickled down his face. 

***

{Author's Note: Oh, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen! I am so sorry that I couldn't come out with this sooner, but I do have excuses . . .and believe me, they are good ones! First excuse was my week of camp. And then the second excuse was the HORRIBLE episode I had with our Internet. It went down, and the company couldn't get it back up for the LONGEST time…and THEN I was in the hospital for a while because I got Pneumonia and so now I'm sick and it's been hard to write. So those are my excuses . . .but I really should have tried harder, I guess.

As you can see I changed Kakyuu a little in this chapter, because she wasn't really mean to begin with . . . and I tried to make people understand why she did what she did and where she was coming from. I hope that it helped you understand the story a little better! And I hope now that you don't hate Kakyuu QUITE as much. ;-)

Now . . .I have the feeling that reviews would help me with a better feeling recovery! *lol* So if you have any comments about my story, feel free to review me! *hugs* Later, minna-san!]


	31. Forgotten Rehearsal

***

The house was quiet as Taiki and Kakyuu sat at the table flipping through dusty books that Taiki had brought from the library and some from his own collection. Yaten was in his room, painting, Seiya was sitting on the couch, doodling while the girls were out shopping. 

"This is so tiring." Kakyuu sighed and rubbed her forehead. 

"At least it's a little interesting, Hime." Taiki turned a page that unsettled some dust and started coughing. 

Kakyuu sneezed quite loudly and the two laughed a moment. 

"Maybe we are in need of a break." Taiki smiled. 

Suddenly the girls burst in the door. 

"Seiya-san!" Minako was breathless. 

Seiya quickly stood up. "What is it?" 

"We have bad news!" Ami looked worried. 

"Bad news?" Taiki and Kakyuu came to the doorway of the kitchen. 

"We saw Usagi's Mom in the store, and when she found out she wasn't with us, she freaked out and I accidentally blurted out that she was missing." 

"Now the entire town is on the hunt for her, and the police are looking for YOU, Seiya!" 

Seiya's face went pale. "They thought I took her again, didn't they?" 

"And now it'll be a race against the clock to try and get her back again!" Taiki was worried. 

"What are we going to do?" Minako wrung her hands. 

"We'll have to do something." Taiki rubbed his face with his hands. "What exactly, I'm not sure." 

Kakyuu nodded decidedly as she went into Taiki and Yaten's room to get Yaten. She walked in and found him painting and was captivated by the picture he painted. 

"Yaten," Kakyuu said quietly. 

Yaten jumped and turned around. "Hime! You shouldn't have surprised me!" 

"That picture," Kakyuu walked over to it and touched the likeness of herself. 

"Be careful, your dress is still wet." Yaten washed off a brush. 

"It looks just like me, it's so beautiful." Kakyuu was still shocked. "What's this?" She pointed to both of the women's hands clasped around the ring. 

"That's just," Yaten started but was interrupted by the door opening. 

"The police are here, Kakyuu-sama." Ami looked worried. "They want Seiya!" 

"What?" Yaten asked. 

"Usagi's Mom found out she was missing and they think Seiya did it!" Kakyuu put her hand to her mouth. 

"Oh great! What is he going to do?" Yaten rolled his eyes.

"Go with them probably." Kakyuu left the room and ran into the living room. 

"So we meet again, Kou-san." Detective Mikage smiled. 

"The pleasure must be solely mine." Seiya said through closed teeth. 

"You wouldn't happen to know where Tsukino-san would be today, do you?" Detective Okayasu brushed his black locks out of his hair and smiled. 

"I in fact, do not know where Tsukino-san is. As you may well know, I am not supposed to come within fifty feet of her." Seiya faked a smile. 

"Don't try and pull anything with us!" Detective Mikage scowled. "We know you did it, just confess!"

"Confess to something I didn't do?" Seiya's eyes seemed to turn aflame. "Tsukino-san and I are very good friends, and I would NEVER hurt her in any way, shape or form. So stop hounding me!" 

"We have reason to believe that you violated your agreement and saw her anyway." Detective Mikage leaned on her hip. 

"Now why would I go and do that?" Seiya sat down, flustered. 

"Because you want to take her back again, Kou! That's why!" Detective Okayasu grew very close to Seiya's face. 

"I wouldn't DARE do such a thing, Detectives. I am of good and upstanding report with all of the people I know. It seems to be only you two who try and deem me otherwise." 

"Yes," Detective Mikage smiled. "Why don't we talk to everyone in this room. Then we can get a feel of who helped you conceal all of your work!" 

"Don't you try and talk to my friends!" Seiya stood up, angry. 

"And who is this pretty thing?" Detective Okayasu took Kakyuu's hand and kissed it. "May I ask your name?" 

"I'm Kakyuu." Kakyuu blushed, not sure what to do about the Detective's attentions. 

"You leave her alone and leave my house this instant!" Seiya was on his guard. 

"Fine." Detective Mikage started to leave. "We'll go, but remember Seiya," She narrowed her eyes. "We're watching you." And with that the two detectives were gone from the room and everyone sighed visibly. 

"Well, I'm glad that's over with." Taiki sighed and sat down on the couch.

Yaten slowly came from out behind his door and cautiously walked into the living room.

"What are we going to do? I can't just lie to Usagi's parents when they've lost their daughter again!" Minako shook her head. "I just can't do it!" 

"It's going to be hard on all of us, but we can't let those detectives take Seiya!" Ami put her hands on Minako's shoulders. 

"This day couldn't get any worse." Seiya sighed and shook his head, and as if on cue, the phone rang. 

Taiki picked it up. "Mushi-mushi?" He nodded a few times and then put his hand to his mouth. "Rehearsal? Gomenasai, Kaiou-san. We totally forgot! We'll be there as soon as we can." Taiki hung up and looked at Seiya. "We have our rehearsal for the joint concert with Michiru today!" 

"Damn it!" Yaten sighed. "I don't want to sing." 

"I want to hear you guys sing." Kakyuu smiled. "I mean, for real, in person. Do it for me?" She smiled sweetly and the boys nodded. 

"Come on, we'll all be late! Why don't the girls come along too?" Everyone nodded as the Three Lights all piled into their car. 

Soon the car arrived at the studio and the Three Lights rushed into the theater to practice. They found an annoyed Michiru sitting on the stage in a chair with Haruka standing near the curtains. 

"Gomenasai, Kaiou-san." Seiya blushed as he bowed to Michiru. "I know this is a bad way to get to meet someone, us being over an hour late." 

"It's okay." Michiru bowed. "I know you guys were all hot items at the Embassy Ball last night."

"You do?" Seiya blushed. 

Haruka handed Seiya a magazine with him and Usagi on the cover. His eyes blurred in surprise as he saw his Usagi standing with him. 

"And if I didn't know any better," Michiru checked her make-up in a mirror. 

"That would look exactly like my friend Usagi-chan." She snapped the compact shut. 

"And Usagi-chan has also gone missing again." Haruka hovered near Seiya's left side. 

The Three Light's looked at each other nervously a moment when Minako suddenly appeared. 

"Oh look, Seiya! They have us on the cover of the magazine!" She giggled and took it from Seiya, admiring the picture. 

Michiru did a double take. "That's YOU on the cover, Minako?" 

Minako laughed and put her arm around Seiya. "Are you at all surprised? Didn't you always know I'd catch an Idol?" She giggled. 

"If that's Minako, then who's THAT?" Haruka snatched the magazine open and flipped to a page with Yaten and Minako together. 

Minako cursed silently. 

"Nice try, Minako-chan." Ami whispered quietly. 

"So, I took Usagi to a Ball, what's the harm in that?" Seiya asked. 

"The harm in that would be that she never came home last night!" Haruka stood very close to Seiya. 

Seiya could feel his heart beating faster. 

"Who's that man you're with, Kaiou-san?" Kakyuu suddenly asked. "Don't you think it's rude we don't get a proper introduction?" 

Kakyuu's remarks had suddenly taken everyone off edge. 

Michiru blushed. "How rude of me, this is my companion, Ten'oh Haruka." 

Seiya bowed slowly. "Nice to meet your acquaintance." He said quietly. 

"And this is Kakyuu." Taiki said quietly. "And I guess you know Minako-san and Ami-san as well, ne?" 

"We're well aquatinted with them." Haruka said gruffly. 

"Well, let's practice!" Yaten jumped onto the stage, trying to be cheerful. 

As the group started to practice, Haruka walked over and stood very close to Ami. 

"Do you know what happened to Usagi-chan, Ami?" 

Ami sighed. "If you're trying to get me to tell you that Seiya did something to her, then you are mistaken, Haruka-chan." Ami focused her attention on Michiru and Seiya. "Even if I did tell you how Usagi went missing, you wouldn't believe me," Ami looked at her. "So I'm not going to waste either of our times."

"What makes you think I wouldn't believe you?" Haruka asked. "You think me to be a skeptic?

"Haruka-san, I just don't want to talk right now, let's just enjoy the music, okay?" Ami smiled sweetly. 

Haruka nodded and stood by Ami and moment, and then went over and stood next to Minako. 

"Isn't he just so dreamy?" Minako sighed out loud. 

Kakyuu giggled.

"What do you find in guys like that?" Haruka sighed. 

"You just wouldn't understand, Haruka." Minako turned towards Haruka. "You see, they aren't just handsome, in real life they aren't like most celebrities, they're nice, and sweet and they are willing to do great things." She sighed and looked again at Yaten. "And it is the best thing in the world to be around them." She smiled gently to herself. 

"So because you think that, you want to cover up for their antics?" Haruka asked. 

Minako looked shocked. "Haruka! You had better check yourself! Those boys are full of more love and friendship for Usagi then you could ever find! They would never have hurt her, just you remember that." 

"How can I just judge someone on their past deeds, ne? I must have been a fool." Haruka rolled her eyes. "He ONLY kidnapped Usagi ONCE before! He must be a totally changed man!"

Minako looked hurt as Haruka's words stung her. "You don't even know the details, if you knew how Usagi really felt, you wouldn't be acting like this." Minako felt her eyes start to fill with tears. "Excuse me," She quickly ran to the bathroom to compose herself, and Haruka sighed, blowing her bangs out of her face. 

"So, where'd you come from?" Haruka asked Kakyuu. 

"I grew up with the Three Lights, in a town very far away." She said quietly. 

"You attached to one of them?" Haruka asked.

"What made you think that?" Kakyuu was a little startled. 

Haruka shrugged and looked away a moment. "It's just the way you carry yourself. You seem to be in love." 

Kakyuu blushed. 

"Just an observation, though." She smiled a moment. "Looks like you haven't been very successful with him." 

Kakyuu was hurt. "No, I guess I haven't been," She sighed. "But he doesn't want me, anyway. He wants someone I could never be, so I guess it's just heartbreak for me." 

"That's sad." Haruka commented. "I think you should go for it."

"I couldn't . . ." Kakyuu sighed and looked at Seiya. "I'd break his heart. He's already in love with someone, and I just pale in comparison to her." Kakyuu felt tears at the corners of her ruby red eyes.

"Do you think he could ever love you?" Haruka asked. 

"No," Kakyuu let a tear slid down her face. "I guess I never expected him to be capable of love towards me." Her voice grew quiet. "It would have never worked out." She whispered. 

The group on stage stopped and bowed, and their small audience clapped and cheered. 

"This is for someone very special to me, you know who you are!" Seiya said into the microphone as the music started up. Their normal playing was enhanced when Michiru added her fiery violin and the group seemed to be better then they ever had been previously. 

Seiya added his vocals and the group seemed to be unstoppable in the music they expressed. When Seiya sung the words that were so hauntingly familiar to him, he couldn't help but see visions of Usagi before his eyes. 

'Please, Odango. Tell me you aren't gone from me. Tell me that when I come back, you'll still be waiting, with your sweet smile and loving face. Tell me that when I open my eyes, this will all be but a dream, and you'll be standing in front of me, shining.' Seiya sighed. 'But alas, I know my delusions to not be true, because now you're gone from me . . . possibly, gone forever. And every morning that I wake up and don't have you by my side, I will die a little. And every time I think of you, and have no one to hold in my arms, I will die a little. I'm dying, Odango. Dying for you.' Seiya stopped singing as the music slowed, and he wiped the small amount of tears from his face that he had let carelessly cascade down his cheeks. 

At the end of the song, Seiya stood looking at the floor, and Taiki walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Are you going to make it, Seiya?"

"I just keep thinking of her, and all she's done for us," He whispered. "I keep thinking that without her, I'm going to die a shell of a man." 

"It's going to be okay, Seiya." Taiki tried to reassure him. "We're this close to cracking the code of that enchanted ring." Taiki held up two almost pinched fingers. 

"I just love her too much to go on." Seiya let the tears fall, regardless of what Michiru might think. "I just love her." 

Michiru walked over and stood next to Seiya. "Is anything wrong?" She asked quietly. 

"No, nothing's wrong." Taiki said. 

"Yes it is," Seiya sighed and looked at Michiru. "I love her more then anything else in this world, I love her more then you could possible imagine, and I'm sick of hiding it from the world." He stared up at the ceiling. "I LOVE HER!" He screamed as his body was wracked with sobs and he collapsed onto the floor. 

Kakyuu felt her heart break as she saw her beloved Seiya on the ground, crying his eyes out to his missing lover. Minako and Ami quickly went onto the stage to console him, and Kakyuu reached into her pocket with a decided nod and pulled out a small ring. She walked up to the stage and shook Seiya's shoulder roughly. 

"What?" He asked as he looked up at Kakyuu. 

"I had this on when I was changed back. I didn't want you to see it because I wanted to be with you." She felt tears stream down her face. "But now that see it isn't possible, I want you to have her back." She handed him the small ring and he looked at it in surprise. 

"This is the promise ring I gave her." 

"And along with it was a promise you had to protect her from harm and so she is protected. She was protected from harm when we switched bodies, and she was placed temporarily in this ring, so you can retrieve her whenever you want her."

"So . . .she IS alive?" Seiya was astonished. 

Kakyuu nodded slowly. "I'm sorry I kept it from you." 

"Can I bring her back now?" Seiya stared at the ring. 

Kakyuu nodded slowly, but sunk to her knees and placed her hand on his shoulders. "Just remember, that I did it, not for her, but because I love you." She smiled sadly and stood up, tears streaming down her face. "And I always will love you, Seiya. Because our bond is so strong, I'll love you forever." She sighed. 

Seiya stood up and held the ring in his outstretched palm. "I want Usagi back!" He yelled as he started to be surrounded by pink smoke. It wound around his feet in chains and soon a thick smoke covered him. He coughed and tried to fan away the smoke, but found it too over powering and fell to the ground, coughing. He opened his eyes and looked up, and suddenly he saw a figure approaching him in the smoke. He suddenly realized the outline and said quietly, "Odango?" 

The figure quickly rushed to him and hugged him tightly. "Seiya! My love, I've come back to you!" She felt tears rain down her face. 

"Odango!" He hugged her tightly and soon caught her mouth in a kiss that lasted for a long time, as the two lovers were reunited. 

"I don't ever want to lose you again." Seiya whispered as the smoke still billowed around them. 

"I don't want to lose you either!" Usagi rested her head on his chest. 

"Will you go out with me permanently, Usagi, so I never lose you again?" Seiya looked into her surprised blue eyes. 

"Of course I will!" She smiled. 

The smoke soon dissipated and the two sat on the ground, locked in a kiss and a cheer was emitted from the girls. Minako and Ami hugged each other and jumped up and down, and Taiki and Yaten happily hugged each other as well. 

"Usagi!" Haruka exclaimed, surprised. 

Usagi looked up at the group looking at them and blushed. She got up and ran to Minako. 

"Minako-chan! Ami-chan!" She hugged them both and laughed. "I thought I'd never see you again!" She ran to Taiki and Yaten and quickly hugged them. She quickly went back to Seiya and helped him stand up and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

"Did you think I was gone forever?" She smiled. 

Seiya nodded. "I missed you so much, Usagi." 

"Usagi!" Haruka walked up to her and grabbed her arm and spun Usagi towards herself

"Haruka-chan! What are you doing here?" She smiled. 

"Are you really okay?" She asked. 

"I'm fine." She smiled. "Just a little tired." She admitted. 

"Well, I'm glad you're fine." Haruka smiled and Michiru walked over to them. "Now you can be safe again." Haruka said quietly. 

"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked. 

"You need to come with us, Usagi. We're going to take you home and keep you safe." 

Usagi looked shocked a moment and quickly turned her body around and reached out towards Seiya. 

"Seiya!" She reached out towards him and he quickly approached her, but was stopped by Michiru. 

"I wouldn't touch her again if I were you!" Michiru had an almost evil gleam in her eyes. 

"Michiru-chan!" Ami called. "You don't know what you're doing! Leave them alone, they love each other!" 

Usagi started to sob, as she felt crushed. Haruka quickly tightened her grip around Usagi's waist so she couldn't escape. 

"You can't do this!" Minako felt tears start to come to her eyes. 

"We need to protect Usagi-chan from you!" Haruka glared at Seiya. "We're sick of your lies and you hurting her. You need to leave her alone, as her parents wish." Haruka start to bring Usagi out of the theater. 

"Seiya!" Usagi reached out towards him as she was brought into Haruka's car. She put her hand up against the window and watched Seiya as he stood in shock near the car. 

Haruka opened the driver's side door and glared at Seiya. "You need to leave her alone from now on, Kou." And with that, Haruka got into the car and sped off. 

Seiya felt his heart start to break as he watched Usagi leave in the car. 

Michiru stood near the stage door and watched the episode. "Are we going to finish practicing?" She asked, trying to be professional.

Seiya spun around on his heel and stared at her a moment. He nodded slowly and went back into the theater and they finished the rehearsal and The Three Lights, Ami and Minako all went back to the Three Light's apartment. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi sobbed quietly in the car as Haruka drove it down the semi-crowded streets. 

Haruka sighed and glanced over towards Usagi. 

"Look, Usagi-chan." Haruka started. 

Usagi kept crying. 

"We're doing this for your own good, and it is only because we care for you." Haruka looked a little sad as she saw her friend crying. "Usagi, come on . . .stop crying. Things can't be that bad, I mean . . .what did he do to you?" Haruka asked. 

"Nothing . . ." Usagi sobbed quietly. "He didn't do anything . . .and right when I was going to be able to be with him again," She sobbed. "You took him away."

"When you're older, you'll see that what Michiru and I are doing is protecting you." 

"Why does everyone say that?" Usagi turned towards Haruka, tears running down her face. "Just because you're older then me doesn't mean you know what I want or need!"

"He's a danger to you, Usagi." Haruka said coolly. 

"What do you know?" Usagi's sadness suddenly spiked into anger. 

Haruka was taken back by the tone of Usagi and there was silence in the car a moment while Haruka gathered her thoughts. 

"You see what he's doing to you, Usagi? He's making you act all mean and totally ignore your friends and family. That can't be any good." 

Usagi scowled. "You DID happen to notice that Minako-chan and Ami-chan were also there? Do you think that is me ignoring my friends?"

Haruka sighed. "And the only reason Minako was there was to toady. And I'm sure that Ami was just helping cover up for all of their acts. It's sad how young girls can get drawn into things like this . . ." 

"Haruka-chan!" Usagi said rather loudly. "Just listen to yourself! Your accusations are ridiculous and have no credit! You're just jealous that I'm happy for once!" Usagi's face was flushed. 

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Why would I be jealous if you were happy? I want you to be happy . . .but I also want you to be safe." 

Usagi forced back another barrage of tears, this time they were angry tears. "I could talk until I ran out of breath, but it wouldn't matter, since no one listens to what I say!" Usagi turned towards Haruka as the two stopped at a stoplight. "And it seems that no one will ever listen to me!" Usagi reached the car handle of the door and flung it open and quickly ran out of the car. 

"Usagi!" Haruka stretched her arm out in an effort catch Usagi, but couldn't. Haruka quickly sped the car around the corner Usagi was running down and hurriedly parked the car and threw open the door and took off as fast as she could after her. 

Usagi quickly shot a glance over her shoulder and saw the fast blonde after her. 

'I shouldn't have run,' Usagi thought as she dodged a person and ran faster. 'I know she's faster then I'll ever be!' Usagi ran into a crowded shopping area and realized that she had one advantage. 'The crowd!' Usagi's mind screamed as she quickly ran into the thickest part of the crowd and ducked down. 

Running as she was hunched over proved to be a problem, but was seemingly effective. 

Haruka ran into the spot where Usagi had run into the crowd and scanned it worriedly. 

'Usagi!' Haruka's mind screamed. 'How could you?' Now the masculine blonde was angry as she started to walk quickly through the crowd of people. 

Usagi turned her head just in time to get a clear shot of Haruka walking towards her. Usagi panicked and quickly ducked into a store and hid behind a display, watching out the window. Usagi watched with semi-relief as Haruka passed by the store and continued walking down the street in search of her. 

Usagi heard a voice being cleared and she turned around and saw an angry looking man standing at the counter. 

"I don't think you belong in here, missy." He raised an eyebrow at Usagi and Usagi was confused until she looked at her surroundings. 

Usagi's face turned deep red as she bowed her head down repeatedly and quickly exited the store, her face still crimson. 

Usagi quickly walked as fast as she could away from the store. 'An Adult Book store!' She thought, embarrassed. 'I always have bad luck like that!' 

Looking over her shoulder for any sign of Haruka and seeing none, Usagi took off again, running as her feet beat rhythmically on the street and her breath started to grow deeper. 

Usagi ran for a few moments until she thought she was safe, and then walked over and stood next to an alley, resting her hand on the brick on the building as she caught her breath. She panted for a few moments and then stood up straight and started walking, not exactly sure of what part of town she had come into. 

'Maybe I shouldn't have run away.' Usagi looked at the tall buildings around her and the approaching darkness. 'I'm not that familiar with the area of town around the theater.' Usagi touched her lip in thought as she looked up at the unfamiliar street signs. 'What have I gotten myself into?' She started to get worried. 

Usagi walked a little further into the unfamiliar part of town when she was approached by a dark figure. 

"Got any spare change?" He asked, standing a little closer to Usagi then she would have liked. 

"Uh . . . .no," She bowed. "Gomenasai." She looked up and the man started to get closer to her and Usagi started backing away, scared. 

"Are you sure you don't have anything you could donate . . ." The man approached her quickly. 

Usagi turned around and started to run, but the man grabbed her hand and pulled her back. 

"Iie!" Usagi yelled as she tried to free herself from the man's grasp. "I don't have anything!" She yelled, the man pulling her close towards his body. "Leave me alone!" She yelled as she struggled and managed to kick him in the leg. The man yelled and let go of her a moment and Usagi started to run away, but he quickly grabbed Usagi again and pinned her against the wall of a building. 

"Now be a good girl and don't move." The man started to reach into her pockets, looking for anything she might hold in them.

"I would highly suggest taking your hands off of her." A voice came in the darkness. 

The man spun around and was met with a punch to the face, and he stumbled and quickly ran away. 

Usagi felt tears come to her eyes as she slowly sunk to the ground. 

"Usagi-chan." The voice was gentle. 

"Haruka?" Usagi looked up, she was shaking. 

"It's okay, now, Usagi." Haruka reached out and helped Usagi stand. "I'm here and nothing else will hurt you." She was promptly hugged by Usagi. 

"Haruka! I'm so sorry! I . . .I didn't know what to do . . .that man would have . . ." Usagi started to hyperventilate. 

"Don't worry about it," Haruka sighed, glad she found Usagi. The two stood for a moment, Usagi shaking in Haruka's arms and Haruka just holding Usagi. "Come on, Usagi-chan." Haruka started to walk with Usagi. "The car is this way." 

"Gomen . . .gomen . . .gomen . . ." Usagi said quietly. 

"I said it's okay." Haruka sighed and they soon found the car, and Haruka helped Usagi inside. Haruka ran her hand through her short blonde hair, and sighed, shaking her head. Haruka got into the car and they sped off down the road.

[Author's Note: Well, I'm really sorry that I had such a hard time getting this out! I had a little bit of a block . . .so I just hope you enjoyed my efforts! Please comment with what you think, I want feedback! I also would like you to check out my newest story, 'Shattered Wings'. It would really mean a lot to me if you could check it out, it's pretty short so far, and drop me a line, I really like feedback! Thank you all in advance! *hugs everyone*]


	32. School Daze

Seiya collapsed onto his bed once he got home, and the others stood in the living room, looking at each other nervously. 

"I don't think we should bother him." Kakyuu sighed as she stood near his door. 

"You're probably right." Taiki nodded. 

"Will he still be performing tomorrow?" Minako asked, as her brows furrowed in thought. 

"Most likely." Taiki sat down onto the couch. "He is a professional, and he won't let something like this get in his way."

"Then maybe we should be going home . . ." Ami sighed. "I want to be able to talk to Usagi-chan." 

Yaten nodded. "I think it is best for you girls to go back to your houses." 

"Arigato for your kindness in all of this," Ami bowed deeply. 

"It's no big problem." Yaten nodded. 

"Hai, you were very accommodating." Minako bowed as well. 

"Think nothing of it." Taiki smiled. "Why don't you two get your dresses and I can have the limousine drive you back home?" 

The girls nodded and went into the other room to collect their dresses and came back out into the living room. 

"Come on, and I'll get everything prepared." Taiki left the apartment followed by Ami. 

Minako stopped at the door and spun around, holding her dress in her hands. "I really meant it when I said arigato." Minako's face started to blush a little. "And I suppose you have repaid me in full for the date you owed me . . ." She searched for words a moment, while looking at Yaten. 

"It was nice to be around you, Minako." Yaten walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

Minako blushed. "Then we'll meet again some day?" She asked, hopefully. 

"I'm sure we can get you tickets to the concert tomorrow." 

"Oh, I have tickets," Minako winked. "Front row." 

Yaten laughed. "Well, you can't get any better then that." He smiled. 

There was silence a moment and Minako shifted the dress in her hands. "Well, I had better go, ne? Wouldn't want to keep them waiting." 

"Oyusuminasi, Minako." Yaten smiled. 

Minako nodded and left the apartment. 

Yaten smiled and shook his head and walked back onto the couch and sat down next to Kakyuu. 

"She likes you, you know." Kakyuu smiled, having watched the display. 

Yaten blushed. "I feel bad for her then." He looked at the ground. "I already have someone very special." His blush grew a little deeper. 

"I know you do." Kakyuu smiled. "And I'm very happy for you." 

Yaten grinned and the door to the apartment opened revealing Taiki. 

"They're on their way." He announced, and sat down next to Yaten. Yaten rested his head on Taiki shoulder and their hands met and came together. 

Kakyuu stood up. "I think I'm going to find something to eat," She smiled and went into the kitchen, giving Taiki and Yaten a little bit of privacy. 

Taiki looked at Yaten a moment and then smiled. 

"It seems that whenever we're happy, Seiya isn't." He shook his head a moment. 

"And vice versa." Yaten smiled, and looked up into Taiki's soft purple eyes. 

"Maybe this thing will resolve itself somehow?" Taiki looked off into space a moment, pondering. 

"I hope so," Yaten nodded and rested his head on Taiki. "For Seiya's sake." 

~~~~~~~~~

"And another thing," Kenji paced around the room. "You can't leave the house without an escort!" 

Usagi flinched slightly, but said nothing. 

"And no boyfriends, no parties," Kenji ranted angrily. 

"Kenji," Ikuko walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I think you need to calm down before you say anything more, okay?" She smiled. 

"Fine," Kenji sighed and started out the door to take a walk. 

"Usagi," Ikuko sighed. "I just don't know how to stop all this craziness." Ikuko sat down next to her. 

"Just stop trying to keep me from Seiya." Usagi looked up pleadingly. "You can supervise the visits for all I care . . .just don't keep me away from him."

"Usagi! I can't believe you still want to be around him, we're trying to protect you and get you away from him." She ran her hand through her hair and stared at Usagi.

There was silence a moment as Ikuko thought. 

"You really do love him, don't you?" She asked quietly. 

Usagi turned and looked at her mother and nodded slowly. 

"Would it make you happy if we supervised your visits?" She asked. 

Usagi's face lit up. "Anything, Oka-san! I would do anything to be able to see Seiya again!" She smiled. 

Ikuko smiled slightly. "Usagi, I'm afraid I just can't bring myself to do that." She bit her lip.

Usagi looked hurt. 

Ikuko kissed Usagi's head and hugged her. "He hurt you so much already." 

Usagi shook her head, "He hurt you, and that was only because I was gone." Usagi said quietly. "He never hurt me." She looked at the ground. "You are hurting me by keeping me away from him." A silent tear slid down her face. 

Kenji walked back into the house. 

"Usagi, go to your room, I can't handle this right now." 

Usagi nodded and stood up, and wearily trudged to her room.

***

"How are you feeling?" Kakyuu was standing in Seiya's doorway.

Seiya mumbled something into his pillow. 

Kakyuu sighed and walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. "Seiya, I've let you feel sorry for yourself these past two days, but it's getting ridiculous! I swear, just get out of this room and go to her!" 

Seiya turned towards her and glared. "You do remember that YOU'RE the reason I can't see her, right?" He asked. He looked at the clock. "It's six in the morning." He muttered.

Kakyuu looked away a moment and then back at Seiya. "What would you do if I told you that I had a plan?" She asked, eyes sparkling. 

Seiya scoffed and turned towards the wall and then sighed heavily. 

"Seiya, don't be such a baby." Kakyuu scowled. "Do you want to hear it or not?" 

Seiya shrugged. "I guess it couldn't make matters worse." 

"Good, then get up," Kakyuu threw the blankets off of him. 

Seiya rose and sighed and Kakyuu quickly left the room and then returned with a few bags of things. 

"Now," She rummaged through the bag, "I need your full cooperation right now." 

"You have it." Seiya nodded. 

"Okay then, I don't want to hear any complaining," Kakyuu warned and then pulled out a Juuban High school girl's uniform. 

"Nani?" Seiya sweat dropped. 

"You need to put it on, and then we'll fix your hair," Kakyuu giggled. "I'm sending you directly to school to get her."

"What do you mean?" Seiya looked at the uniform, horrified. 

"I've enrolled you in school." Kakyuu smiled. "Now put this on, and then we'll fix some other things about you." She started to walk out of the room and Seiya stared at the uniform in disbelief. 

"You've got to be joking," Seiya sighed and he started to put on the uniform. 

After he put it on he sighed and called to Kakyuu. She walked back in and looked Seiya up and down. 

"Yeah, I figured we'd need this," She rummaged through a bag and pulled out a bra and a two fake breasts. 

Seiya's face turned beet red as he backed away. "You . . .you . . .don't expect me to where THOSE do you?" 

Kakyuu nodded. "Do you want to be with Usagi or not?" She tipped her head to the side. "It's up to you." 

Seiya cursed under his breath. "Usagi better know how much I love her," He sighed and took off the shirt and allowed Kakyuu to help put the bra on him. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Seiya looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He DID look like a girl, Kakyuu made him shave his legs and underarms, something Seiya shuddered at the thought of. Kakyuu stood behind him in the mirror, pulling his hair into a high ponytail and then tying it with a blue ribbon. 

"I feel so stupid." Seiya looked into the mirror. 

"You look wonderful." Kakyuu giggled. She turned Seiya around to face her. "Ah, you are a darling creation." She grinned. 

"I hope you're enjoying this." Seiya sighed. 

"Higher," Kakyuu said, looking at him intently. 

"Higher?" Seiya asked, perplexed. 

"You need to practice your girl's voice!" Kakyuu sighed. 

"Oh," Seiya shook his head and then tried it. "Hello, I'm . . ." He said in a girlish voice. He turned towards Kakyuu, "What is my name going to be?" He asked in his normal voice. 

"How about . . ." Kakyuu thought a moment. "Kin Sango?" She giggled. "It means Golden Coral." 

"You've thought this out, haven't you?" Seiya sweat dropped. 

Kakyuu nodded and smiled. 

"Fine," Seiya turned towards the mirror. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Kin Sango." He said in this girlish voice and then bowed to his reflection. He turned towards Kakyuu. "Seems to work." 

"Now the finishing touch," Kakyuu held up a blue choker. 

"A necklace?" Seiya asked, rather flatly. 

"It is to hide your Adam's apple." Kakyuu quickly fastened it around his neck. "Now, you're ready to go to school!" She smiled. 

"Today?" Seiya asked, shocked. 

"Hai today!" Kakyuu looked a little annoyed. "Come on, Taiki is waiting outside." 

"Taiki is going to see me like this?" Seiya's eyes grew big. 

"Come on, or you'll be late!" Kakyuu pushed Seiya out the door and then handed him a small satchel. "For your books," She explained. "I've assigned you in all of the same classes as Usagi, so you'll have your chance." She grinned. "And also, don't forget to play around with her first," She winked. "If you know what I mean." 

Seiya sighed and shook his head. 

"Hurry up, Sango-chan!" Yaten laughed, and then fell into a fit of laughter. 

Seiya's face grew red with anger. 

"Let it go, now hurry up!" Kakyuu pushed him out the door and Seiya got into the car with Taiki. 

"Looking good, Sango." Taiki placed his hand on Seiya's thigh and Seiya slapped his hand away. 

"Do you think I'm doing this for your enjoyment?" Seiya asked, angry. 

Taiki laughed and started down the road. 

"Besides," Seiya said in his girlish voice, "I get to see Usagi, and I'd do anything to do that." 

"I hope you're willing to," Taiki smiled and put on a pair of sunglasses as he slowed down at the high school. "Good luck," He smiled. "I really mean it." 

"Arigato, Taiki-kun." Seiya smiled and was still using his girl voice. He got out of the car and Taiki sped away. He walked into he school yard feeling rather lost. 

~

Usagi got out of her parent's car and walked into the schoolyard. 

"Usagi-chan!" Minako ran up to her and gave her a quick hug. "Are you okay?" She looked into her friend's eyes. "I'm fine," She smiled. 

Minako noted that her friend sure wasn't feeling up to par, but she decided to discuss it with her later. "Well, come on, Usagi-chan, I need to have someone help me study for my English quiz."

Usagi nodded and smiled. "Glad to be of help, Minako-chan." She followed Minako to a bench where they started studying.

~

Seiya's eyes scanned the schoolyard but couldn't find Minako, Ami or even Usagi. 

"And what about that other girl," Seiya whispered to himself. "Makoto?" He looked for her as well, but had no luck. He heard a chime sound and all of the students started into the school and Seiya followed them, opening up his satchel and pulling out his schedule. 

'Room 121, Geometry.' Seiya read the schedule. He looked around at the room numbers and soon found room 121. He walked in and walked over to the teacher and handed her his schedule. 

"Oh, a new student?" The teacher asked. 

"Hai," Seiya said in his girl voice. "Kin Sango." He bowed. He looked at the classroom and immediately spotted Usagi, doodling on a piece of paper.

"Nice to meet you Kin-san." The teacher smiled and then turned to her class. "Class!" She said a little loudly, and the class quieted down. "We have a new student here, Kin Sango. I'd like you to show her the common courtesy of being nice to her and maybe showing her around." She smiled and motioned to a seat. "You can take that one there, next to Aino-san." 

Seiya nodded and went and sat down next to Minako. He smiled in his mind. He was right behind Usagi and right next to Minako. 

"Aino Minako," Minako stuck out her hand and winked. 

"Nice to meet you, Aino-san." Seiya smiled, but because he thought it was funny. 

"This is my friend Tsukino Usagi," Minako reached over and touched Usagi and she turned around and looked at Seiya. 

"Nice to meet you," She looked into his eyes and froze a moment, almost recognizing his face. 

Seiya saw the look of shock on her face and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Tsukino-san, I hope we can be good friends." 

"Y . . .yeah." Usagi nodded and then turned around, her heart beating fast. 

The math class went by quickly and Seiya sat, staring at Usagi's lovely figure as she tried (in vain) to take notes. He smiled as he heard the bell ring. 

"Ne, Kin-san, what is your schedule?" Minako asked. 

"Oh," He reached into his bag and pulled out his schedule. 

"Ne," Minako looked at it, "Usagi-chan, can you give me your schedule?" She asked. 

Usagi handed Minako her schedule. 

"Wow," Minako whistled. "You guys have identical classes! How lucky!" Minako grinned. 

Usagi turned around holding her back. "Well, I guess we better get going to our next class." She looked at he students filtering out of the room. 

"Hai," Seiya stood up, his bag all packed up. 

"This way, Kin-san." Usagi shook her head as she started thinking of Seiya. 

"Ne, Tsukino-san," Seiya asked as he walked next to her. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Usagi looked at Seiya in shock and stopped walking. "Why do you ask?" Her face grew red.

Seiya smiled, "Oh, I just like your ring and wondering if your boyfriend gave it to you." 

Usagi nodded and started walking again. "He did, he is a very special guy," She smiled, her face blushing a bit. 

"I bet he is, to have a catch like," Seiya then dropped his voice back to normal, "You." 

Usagi spun around and looked at him, her eyes filled with confusion. Her heart was racing. "Excuse me?" She asked. 

"Oh, it's doesn't matter," Seiya laughed. 

"You remind me of someone I know," Usagi said. "But I don't know who." 

"Well, that's always good, makes it less hard to talk to me, ne?" Seiya asked. 

"Hai, a bit." Usagi and Seiya walked into their next class. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi was relieved once lunch rolled around. She felt on edge around her new friend. She felt odd, as if she knew who this new girl was. 

"Ooh," Seiya smiled. "Your lunch looks good Kino-san!"

"You can call us all by our first names!" Minako smiled and took a bite of her lunch. 

"Well, you can call me by my first name, too." Seiya smiled. 

"Sango, that is a cool name." Makoto smiled. 

"Hai, where did you say you were from again?" Ami asked. 

Seiya froze a moment, "Well, I've been moved around a lot, I rarely stay in one place. My parents take me all over the world, and it looks like we'll be here for a little while anyway." Seiya picked out a piece of lettuce from his sandwich.

"It's cool, moving around a lot, meeting all these new people," Minako sighed. "I wish I could do that." 

"It's not all that much fun," Seiya looked at Minako. "You see, I rarely make any friends." 

"That's so sad." Makoto sighed. 

Seiya turned towards Usagi. "Ne, Usagi-chan, you've been quiet throughout this." 

"Oh," Usagi looked up at Seiya. "Gomen, my head has been elsewhere today." 

"Like at a restaurant?" Seiya asked. 

"Nani?" Usagi looked at him. 

"You hair looks like odangoes." Seiya smiled. 

Usagi didn't move a moment. 

"How many people have called you that?" Minako erupted in laughter.

Usagi blinked a few times and then smiled. "I guess it is an odd hairstyle." She blushed. 

Seiya grinned and took another bite of his sandwich, enjoying his time he had with Usagi. 

~~~~~~~~~~

[Author's Note: Okay, sorry about getting this out late. You see, I got a review that really gave me a hard time, and I thought about just abandoning this fic. Although, I really had to look inside of myself to see what I wanted to do with this fic, and I'm sorry if it is at all repetitious, but I'm trying as hard as I can to work this story out, okay? *wipes away tears* 

Okay, now I hope you got a laugh out of Kakyuu making Seiya into a girl! I had fun writing it, and I have a feeling that this story might come to a conclusion sometimes soon, so please review with your opinions!]


	33. Revelations?

Seiya and Usagi started walking home from school.  
  
"Sango-chan?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Hai?" Seiya walked a little close to Usagi.  
  
"Would you like to come over to my house and study?" Usagi smiled. "You seem like you need to get caught up a little." She tipped her head to the side. "I'm not exactly the best student, but I could at least tell you where we are in class."  
  
"Sure," Seiya smiled. "I'd love to." They continued walking on towards Usagi's house without much talking.  
  
Once they got into the house Usagi smiled.  
  
"Oka-san, I'm home!" She called and slipped out of her shoes into slippers.  
  
"I have snacks in here!" Her mother called back.  
  
Usagi walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of guest slippers. Seiya took off his shoes and tried to put them on, but found them way too small. Rather then calling attention to the small slippers, Seiya just shrugged and followed Usagi into her living room.  
  
Usagi's mother came into the room and smiled. "Oh, you brought a friend?"  
  
"Hai," Usagi ate a small cookie off of a tray. "This is Kin Sango."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Seiya bowed slightly.  
  
"You sure are tall," Ikuko smiled and then blushed. "Gomen, I didn't mean to be rude."  
  
Seiya smiled. "It's okay. My Oka-san teases me about it all the time."  
  
"We're going to be studying upstairs, okay?" Usagi picked up another cookie and popped it into her mouth.  
  
"It's fine." Ikuko nodded.  
  
"Come on, Sango-chan," Usagi started up the stairs with her bag.  
  
Seiya followed her and walked into Usagi's room.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Usagi left the room, and Seiya set his satchel on her bed and looked around her room. He walked over to her desk and saw a piece of paper sticking out of the top drawer, so he opened it. In the back was a small box with the word, 'Love' written on it. Curious, Seiya reached over and picked up the box, and opened it up. As he looked inside, he smiled. There was a picture of Usagi and himself at the amusement park, and a few magazine clippings of Seiya. The small envelope and card that Seiya had sent Usagi was in there and a dried rose sat inside also, along with a crumpled up note. Seiya picked up the note and started reading.  
  
Seiya, I love you so much, why can't you just come and take me away? Maybe it isn't meant to be, but then why does it hurt so much? Please save me.  
  
Seiya blinked back a few tears and noticed the note was tear stained. Hearing the bathroom door open, Seiya quickly put the things back and shut the drawer, turning around just in time to see Usagi open the door.  
  
"Let's get down to work, ne?" Usagi smiled.  
  
Seiya nodded and the two sat down at a small table in Usagi's room. Usagi sat close to Seiya and opened up her math book.  
  
"Now, we've already gone through all of these chapters and are currently studying the Pythagorean Theorem." Usagi yawned.  
  
Seiya laughed. "I guess it isn't school that makes you tired, it's the math."  
  
Usagi nodded and smiled, looking deep into Seiya's eyes. 'There's something deep inside there. Something so familiar and I just can't place it.' She thought.  
  
Seiya's hand reached out and gently brushed Usagi's face.  
  
"Nani?" Usagi looked at Seiya.  
  
"Oh, you had a few crumbs on your face." Seiya tried to laugh.  
  
Usagi nodded. "Sango-chan?" She asked.  
  
"Hai?" Seiya turned and looked at her.  
  
"You remind me of someone I know . . ." she trailed off for a moment. "Do you know who The Three Lights are?" She asked.  
  
"The Three Lights?" Seiya asked, tipping his head to the side.  
  
"Oh," Usagi looked down a moment. "Well, they are a musical group, do you mind if we listen to their CD?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, go ahead." Seiya nodded and smiled broadly as Usagi turned her back and turned on her CD player and 'Nagareboshi He' started to fill the room.  
  
"Why don't you try a few of these problems, and I'll help you to see if you are right." Usagi pulled her knees to her chin and stared off into space while Seiya started the problems.  
  
Seiya sighed and looked at Usagi sadly.  
  
"Are you okay, Usagi-chan?" Seiya asked softly.  
  
Usagi turned and looked at him and mustered a smile. "I'm fine, Sango-chan. Are you having any problems with the work?"  
  
Seiya shook his head and Usagi nodded.  
  
The CD player softly played the song and Usagi's eyes started to fill with tears.  
  
"Running through the distant night sky  
  
Now I make a wish on a shooting star  
  
Whispering I want to be with you."  
  
The CD player was the only sound in the room. And Seiya looked up at Usagi who was now wiping her eyes.  
  
"This problem," Seiya started and Usagi turned and looked at him, a little surprised.  
  
"Hai?" Usagi asked.  
  
Seiya shook his head. "Usagi-chan, I can plainly see that there is something wrong. Why are you so upset?" Seiya wished he could just hold her in his arms and kiss her gently, but he didn't want to tell her who he was in her house, her Mom would have a fit.  
  
Usagi didn't say anything, averting her gaze from Seiya.  
  
"Come on, Odango," Seiya's hand quickly flew to his mouth.  
  
Usagi looked at him in surprise. "What did you just say?" She asked, her eyes full of question.  
  
"I said, 'don't be an Odango.' Tell me, Usagi-chan." Seiya yanked gently on her sleeve, trying to make Usagi think it was just a fluke. "Was this you and your boyfriend's song or something?"  
  
Usagi looked up at Seiya, her eyes sparkling with tears. "I don't mean to be a burden and complain to you, Sango-chan. I just met you and all." She sniffed. "Demo . . .I thought I would be okay without him, I thought if I just locked it up inside of me I wouldn't hurt so much. But everything reminds me of him . . .and then you come along, and your eyes . . .your eyes . . .they're just like his, and I just want to be with him so badly." Usagi covered her eyes with her hands and sobbed quietly. "But that can never happen, and I'll never be able to see him again."  
  
Seiya didn't know what to do, so he pulled her into a hug and she cried quietly on his shoulder. "There, there, Usagi-chan." Seiya felt so bad. "I'm sure things will work out, if it's meant to be then you two will be together somehow." He smiled and patted her head. "I just know it. Love always finds a way."  
  
She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "You really think so?" She asked him, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"I know so." Seiya smiled.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and then brought her lips to Seiya's in a kiss.  
  
Seiya's eyes were wide with surprise. Usagi pulled back, and then turned beet red.  
"Oh . . .gomenasai!" Usagi turned even redder. "Don't think that I'm . . .I'm a . . .oh my gosh!" Usagi quickly stood up and walked over to her bed and sat down, her back facing Seiya.  
  
Seiya smiled but tried to hold it in.  
  
Usagi turned back around and faced him. "I'm really, really sorry. You see, your eyes are just like my boyfriend's, it's like I can see him staring at me through you." Usagi covered her face with her hands. "I'm so embarrassed."  
  
Seiya stood up and walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"Did you like it?" He asked, thinking that teasing her would be a little fun.  
  
Usagi turned back around and faced him; her face got redder, if that was possible.  
"I . . .I . . .I . . ." She stammered.  
  
"It's okay, Usagi-chan." Seiya leaned in close towards her. "You don't have to be scared. The first kiss is always scary."  
  
"But . . .but . . .but . . ." Usagi stammered.  
  
Seiya kissed her again, and Usagi froze.  
'What am I doing?' Her mind screamed, but suddenly she found Seiya's arms around her. 'It's just so much like Seiya,' She closed her eyes and gave in, kissing Seiya back.  
  
Seiya was a little surprised, (to say the least) that Usagi was actually responding to his advances when he was supposed to be a girl.  
  
'If I have to see her like this a while, I might as well enjoy it.' Seiya thought happily and then pulled back from the kiss.  
  
Usagi's eyes fluttered open slowly, and she stared at Seiya a moment, and then she covered her face with her hands. 'I'm unfaithful to him . . .I'm such a rotten person.' Usagi thought sadly, her mind was swimming.  
  
"Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm unfaithful," Usagi whispered. "Gomen,"  
  
"But did you like it?" Seiya prodded.  
  
Usagi started to cry quietly. "Hai." She barely whispered. "Does that mean I'm . . .?" She whispered.  
  
"Not necessarily." Seiya felt bad that he made Usagi cry again. "I'm sure your boyfriend is a great guy, you know what I mean? It's my fault, I should go." Seiya stood up to leave but felt a tug on his skirt. He looked over his shoulder and saw Usagi.  
  
"Matte," She said quietly.  
  
Seiya turned around.  
  
"Can I just ask you one thing?" She looked at the ground while she spoke.  
  
"Anything, Usagi-chan." He whispered.  
  
"Can you just hold me for a moment?" She asked; her voice was quivering.  
  
"Of course, Usagi-chan." Seiya sat back down on the bed and Usagi fell into his arms. Seiya felt as if they were two separate puzzle pieces, finally finding their missing parts. He sighed with happiness as he held Usagi tightly.  
  
Usagi started to sob again, and Seiya felt his heart wrench. He squeezed her tightly and planted a gentle kiss on her hair.  
  
"Usagi, I'm so sorry." He sighed.  
  
"It's my fault, I should have been . . ." She trailed off, not saying anything. "I just miss him so much . . ."  
  
"I can tell, and I'm so sorry." Seiya started to gently let go of her.  
  
Usagi looked up as he started to leave. "Gomen, I told you I was a bad teacher." She wiped her eyes with her hands.  
  
"It's okay," Seiya winked. "Let's not make it weird or anything, okay? See you in school tomorrow."  
  
"Hai, see you in class." Usagi attempted a smile.  
  
Seiya gathered up his things and smiled. "Arigato for the help." He bowed and left her room.  
  
Usagi fell onto her pillow, sighing heavily. She breathed in deeply and then exhaled.  
  
"I'm a wreck," She thought miserably.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seiya walked into his apartment, not sure whether to feel happy or sad.  
  
"So, how was it, Sango-chan?" Yaten giggled.  
  
"Cut the crap," Seiya was relieved to be able to speak in his own voice again.  
  
Kakyuu quickly came out of Seiya's room and smiled. "How was she?" She asked, happily.  
  
"She was . . .beautiful." Seiya dropped his satchel near the door and then untied his hair and let I fall around his shoulders lazily.  
  
"I'm glad then." Kakyuu grinned. "Then it was worth wearing that skirt?" She asked.  
  
Seiya looked down at the skirt and shrugged. "It'll be better once I get into normal clothes." He walked into his room and quickly changed into pants and a shirt and took off his choker and then walked into the living room.  
  
He sat down on the couch and stretched. "I don't know how girls do it," He sighed.  
  
Yaten shrugged and changed the channel. "Beats me," He said.  
  
The phone rang, and Kakyuu walked over to it and picked it up.  
  
"Mushi-mushi?" Kakyuu asked.  
  
There was silence a moment. "Can I speak with Seiya?" The voice asked.  
  
"Uh, sure." Kakyuu covered the mouthpiece. "Seiya! It's for you!" Seiya got up and walked over to Kakyuu.  
  
"Who is it?" He asked quietly and Kakyuu shrugged. Seiya took the phone from her.  
  
"Seiya speaking." He said.  
  
"Seiya," The voice sounded like it was holding back tears.  
  
"Usagi?" Seiya asked.  
  
"I'm calling you from a payphone . . ." She said quietly. "I just had to talk to you."  
  
"Usagi, you don't need to worry." Seiya felt guilt rush over him.  
  
"I . . .Seiya, I just love you so much," Usagi let out a strangled sob.  
  
"I know you do, and I want to tell you something." Seiya looked at Kakyuu nervously. "I'll love you no matter what happens, okay? Even if you ran away and I didn't see you for forty years, and you had a family and twelve kids, I would still love you."  
  
There was a pause. "You would?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, of course I would." Seiya nodded. "Now I don't want you to get into trouble,"  
  
"Always thinking about me?" She smiled in spite of her feelings.  
  
"Aishiteru, Odango." Seiya said softly.  
  
"Aishiteru, Seiya-kun." Usagi said barely above a whisper. And then the line went dead.  
  
Seiya looked at the phone for a moment and then hung it up, and looked at Kakyuu.  
  
"I went over to Usagi's house to study with her." Seiya said quietly. "And she got upset, and so I held her, and then she kissed me."  
  
"Nani?" Kakyuu looked worried.  
  
"She didn't know who was, she said it was just because I had Seiya's eyes." Seiya looked at the ground feeling guilty.  
  
"Seiya . . ." Kakyuu shook her head. "So Usagi thinks she was cheating on you . . .with you?" Kakyuu looked at him sternly.  
  
Seiya nodded.  
  
Kakyuu covered her mouth with her hand and then let out a loud laugh.  
  
"Nani?" Seiya asked, confused.  
  
"Gomen . . ." She laughed. "It's just so . . .odd." She laughed harder.  
  
Seiya scowled and then shook his head. "I guess I shouldn't try and tempt her, ne?" He smiled and then started laughing as well.  
  
***  
  
"Don't be so nervous, you'll give yourself a heart attack." Michiru sighed as Haruka had been pacing around the room.  
  
"I'm just worried about her. She's so fragile."  
  
Michiru smiled. "You've been way too protective of her since we met her in that arcade." She sighed. "She was young then, but you have to let her grow up."  
  
Haruka ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "I know, but I'm worried about what he might have done to her."  
  
Michiru sighed and stood up, placing her hands on Haruka's shoulders. "Just calm down, I know that her parents are keeping her under a strict watch. She'll be fine, I promise you."  
  
Haruka relaxed a little. "I suppose you're right." She sighed. "Her parents will protect her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can I go over to Haruka and Michiru's after school?" Usagi asked meekly.  
  
Kenji was in thought a moment and then nodded. "Just have them call me right when you get there, and have them give you a ride home."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Arigato, Oto-san."  
  
"Have a good day, Usagi." Kenji slowed the car down.  
  
Usagi got out of her father's car and walked towards the school.  
  
"Ohayo, Usagi-chan!" Minako greeted her friend.  
  
"Have you seen Sango-chan lately?" Usagi looked around.  
  
"Not yet," Minako smiled. "Sango-chan is so nice, ne?"  
  
"Hai." Usagi nodded.  
  
"Ohayo!" A voice called and Usagi and Minako turned around and Seiya walked up to them. "What a great day, ne?" He asked and smiled.  
  
"Hai!" Minako readily agreed. "Usagi-chan," Minako turned to Usagi, "I just remembered, I had a dream with Yaten-kun in it!" She smiled, her face covered in a blush.  
  
"A dream with Yaten?" Usagi asked, interested.  
  
"Hai!" She grinned and did a victory sign. "I will spare you the details, but it sure put me in a good mood!" Minako grinned.  
  
Seiya tried to hold back his laughter, but just smiled. "Yaten? Who is that?" He asked.  
"Oh," Minako sighed. "He's in the Three Lights, he's SO dreamy!" Minako giggled.  
  
"But then again, Taiki is a real hunk too!" Makoto came up and greeted the girls.  
  
"And let's not forget . . ." Minako started and then looked at Usagi, "That they're playing in town tomorrow night." She added, not wanting to bring up the subject of Seiya.  
  
"Are we?" Seiya asked, and then the girls looked at him.  
  
"I mean," He blushed slightly. "Are we late for class yet?"  
  
The bell chimed for the start of school, and the four girls went inside the school and took their seats in math class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After school Usagi walked out of the school with Seiya.  
  
Seiya started to walk towards his house and noticed that Usagi didn't turn off towards her house, since they lived in separate directions.  
  
"Where are you going, Usagi-chan?" Seiya asked.  
  
"To a friend's house today." Usagi nodded.  
  
"Which friend would that be?" Seiya asked, worried it might be him.  
  
"My friends Haruka and Michiru." Usagi looked at the ground. "I haven't talked to them in a while."  
  
"I'd invite myself, but that would be rude." Seiya laughed.  
  
Usagi looked up at him. "I would invite you, Sango-chan . . .but I really need to talk to them about some . . ." She blushed. "Pressing matters, you see?"  
  
"It's fine!" Seiya smiled. "I would have declined anyway." He smiled as they got to a street corner. "This is where we need to part, Usagi. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He asked as he started down the street.  
  
"Hai!" Usagi smiled and waved to him.  
  
Usagi walked down the street and was soon at Haruka and Michiru's house. After Usagi had asked that they call her house, they all sat down in the living room with tea.  
  
"Well," Haruka smiled. "What did you need to ask us about, Usagi?"  
  
Usagi paled a little bit and then sighed and took a sip of her teacup. "I'm worried about something," She admitted, looking at her dark colored tea.  
  
"About what?" Michiru asked.  
  
Usagi slowly set her teacup down on the coffee table and looked at her friends. "There was this new girl at school, and I invited her to my house." Usagi paused.  
  
"What?" Haruka asked. "Is she mean or something?"  
  
"I kissed her." Usagi said, rather fast, her face turning bright red.  
  
"What did you say?" Haruka asked.  
  
Michiru covered her mouth with her hand and motioned Haruka to be quiet. "Well, how did you feel about it?" Michiru leaned forward.  
  
"I don't know!" Usagi felt tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Feel about what?" Haruka whispered to Michiru.  
  
"Shh," Michiru said to her and then turned back towards Usagi. "How did it feel?" She asked again.  
  
"Oh, I don't know!" Usagi covered her eyes. She looked up at Michiru for a moment. "Does that mean I'm . . ." She trailed off.  
  
Michiru laughed. "Oh, Usagi-chan. Just because something like that happened once doesn't change anything."  
  
"Change what?" Haruka was annoyed.  
  
"My advice is that you be around this girl more and figure out exactly what you feel. I'm sure it won't change anything . . . not unless you felt like that all of the time." Michiru smiled.  
  
"But I kissed her!" Usagi sighed.  
  
Haruka's expression turned to one of shock. "You kissed a girl?"  
  
Michiru glared at Haruka a moment and then looked back at Usagi. "Usagi, you really don't' have to worry about this, okay? I'm sure things will turn out to be fine." Michiru leaned forward and gave Usagi a quick hug.  
  
"Arigato, Michiru-san, I feel a lot better now." She smiled  
  
"Would you like a ride home, then?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Hai." Usagi stood up and the group got into Haruka's sports car and drove Usagi home.  
  
*** (Two days later)  
  
Seiya whistled as he added a few finishing touches to his school uniform before he headed out the door.  
  
"Oi," Taiki walked out of the kitchen. "Don't you want me to drive you?" He asked.  
  
"Nah," Seiya said in his girl voice. "I'm walking today." And with this he started out the door.  
  
Taiki shrugged and went back to eating his breakfast.  
  
Seiya whistled happily as he started down the street. He had left extra early so he could meet Usagi on her way to school. She had told him that she got the opportunity to walk to school now. He got a few blocks away from her house when he saw her in front of him. He cleared his throat and shouted, "Oi, Usagi-chan!" And then ran up to her.  
  
"Oh," Usagi was surprised. "Ohayo Sango-chan. I didn't expect to see you this morning."  
  
"I know." Seiya smiled as the two walked through a dark alleyway. "I thought I would surprise you today. Usually you get a ride into school?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, my parents let me walk today." Usagi smiled.  
  
Seiya heard a noise and then turned around and was face-to-face with a tall looking man. "Hey missy, what time is it?" His presence was dark, and Seiya immediately backed up towards Usagi, covering her with his arm.  
  
"Oh, the time?" Usagi looked at her watch. "About 7:30."  
  
Seiya looked uneasily at the man as he started walked closer.  
  
"You gals look mighty pretty to be going to school."  
  
Seiya saw that he was looking at him in particular. Seiya shuddered. "Oi, I think it's time for us to be getting to school," Seiya grabbed Usagi's arm and started in the opposite direction, but another man was near their backs and Seiya whipped around and he was standing back to back with Usagi.  
  
"Sango-chan?" Usagi covered her mouth with her hands and gasped.  
  
"The first person to touch her gets a piece of me." Seiya scowled and lapsed into his normal voice.  
  
"I'm so scared!" The man in front of Seiya started advancing towards him. Seiya quickly kicked the man with a high sweeping motion right in the groin. The man fell to the ground in pain, but the man next to Usagi was ready to pounce.  
  
Seiya turned around and saw the man hold a knife up, just about to hit Usagi with it, but Seiya pushed her out of the way and felt the steel blade pierce into his chest. He felt adrenaline rushing through his veins and quickly sweep kicked and knocked the man to the ground.  
  
"Run!" Seiya whispered, and Usagi started to run out of the alleyway, but the first man who had been kicked by Seiya had grabbed her leg. She screamed, and Seiya quickly stood up kicked that man in the knee, and he fell to the ground.  
  
The man from behind punched Seiya in the back, and he fell to the ground and the first man looked at his partner.  
  
"Come on!" The two men hurriedly rushed out of the alleyway, leaving Seiya and Usagi alone.  
  
"Are you okay?" Usagi rushed to Seiya who had crumpled onto the ground. She pulled his head into her lap.  
  
Seiya reached up and placed his hand on her face. "Please forgive me," He whispered in his normal voice.  
  
"Seiya?" Usagi's eyes filled with tears, she didn't know whether to be angry or happy with him.  
  
"I just wanted to be with you," He whispered. "I didn't mean to deceive you. Please remember that I'll always love you."  
  
"Don't talk like that!" Usagi felt tears run down her cheeks. "You won't leave me!"  
  
"I love you, Usagi." Pain filled Seiya's eyes. "Come away with me."  
  
"What?" Usagi's eyes were blurred for a moment.  
  
"I love you, Odango-Atama." Seiya whispered, and his eyes closed and he lapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
"NO! SEIYA! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Usagi screamed and soon people came and called the paramedics, but Usagi wouldn't leave Seiya's side.  
  
***  
  
[Author's Note: I bet you all are staring at the computer screen blinking. The thought on everyone's mind is, "What just HAPPENED????" Now, before you start to put on your war gear and hunt me down.(o.o;;;) remember, this isn't the end! Actually, I think there will be two more chapters before then end. *grins* I didn't mean to leave you with a cliffy, but it just happened. So, vent your rage or a pillow or something, then review and yell at me for ending with an awful cliffy, kay? *grins* I hope you all will keep reading though! I just got past the 500 review mark! I can't believe that I could actually get so many reviews, and it makes me happy to see that I have so many loyal fans. Please don't forget to check out, 'Shattered Wings' and I may be coming out with a new story that isn't Sailor Moon. (*gasps * It's okay, I think I'll still write Seiya/Usagi stories! ^_^) Okay, minna, what are you waiting for? I think I'm done typing! Ciao!] 


	34. Trust Me

Yaten picked up the phone after he had heard it ring several times. "Mushi-mushi." 

"Is this the Kou residence?" The person on the other line asked. 

"Hai . . ." Yaten was confused. 

"We have Seiya here in the ER and we need validation of some medical files."

"What happened?" Yaten felt his stomach sink. 

"Please, sir, if you could just come to the hospital I can disclose that information to you. All I can say is his condition is critical." 

"We'll be right down." Yaten hung up the phone and quickly ran to Taiki. "Taiki! We need to get tot he hospital right NOW!" He grabbed the keys and ran out the door. 

Kakyuu looked up strangely and then followed Taiki and Yaten.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is he?" Kakyuu ran into the ER, having been briefed on the details of Seiya's condition. 

"Who?" The nurse at the front desk asked. 

"Kou Seiya." Her face was worried and Yaten and Taiki quickly came in after parking the car. 

"Right this way." The nurse led the group to an ER waiting room inside of the hospital and then handed Taiki a clipboard of papers to fill out and then left. 

"Taiki, Yaten!" Usagi rushed to them from the other side of the waiting room and fell into a hug from Yaten.

"What happened?" Yaten hugged Usagi and saw she was crying. 

"It was awful, he was walking me to school, and we got attacked . . .and he protected me . . .and one of the men stabbed . . ." Usagi broke into sobs. 

The group quickly sat down and they tried to take in the new information. 

Kakyuu wiped her eyes silently as Usagi recapped how Seiya had been stabbed. Taiki quickly finished up the paperwork, and his hand unconsciously found Yaten's. 

The group sat in silence a moment and then a doctor walked into the room. 

"Kou family?" He asked, and the group stood up. 

"He's in more of a stable condition, and I'll allow you to all go and see him. He's in the ICU, and you can only visit for a moment. Normally only 2 people at a time are allowed, but I'll make this an exception."

"Is he conscious?" Taiki asked. 

"Hai, and asking for a 'Usagi'." The doctor looked at his clipboard. 

The group all nodded and washed their hands (as was procedure) before going into the ICU. 

Usagi rushed to his bedside and gripped his hand tightly. 

"They thought it was odd I was dressed in girl's clothes." Seiya smiled. "I told them it was for school spirit, (as a joke) and they believed me." He let out a small laugh. 

"Are you going to be okay?" Kakyuu asked nervously. 

"Everything will be fine." Seiya smiled and held Usagi's hand tightly. "Usagi . . ." He looked into her eyes. 

"Hai?" Usagi felt herself trembling. 

"Will you come away with me?" He asked. 

"What?" She was confused. 

Yaten and Taiki looked at each other, confused. 

"Come away with me." Seiya looked seriously into her blue eyes. 

Usagi felt her body tremble, but her heart was made up. "I'll come away with you. I'll go where ever you want me to go." She felt her lips tremble slightly. 

Seiya smiled and took her other hand in his hand. He looked at the rest of the group and smiled. "Let's go home, minna." 

"They've given him too many drugs." Yaten sighed. 

Seiya just shook his head. "My mind has been opened. All memory of our existence will be erased," He looked at Usagi. "Can you stay with me forever without coming back to Earth?" 

"Can I say goodbye to my friends first?" Usagi felt weak in the knees.

"Anything, Odango." Seiya smiled and Usagi turned around and ran out of the hospital, her heart burning in her chest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm so glad I found you all here." Usagi ran into Crown's fruit parlor and spotted Rei, Mamoru, Ami, Makoto, and Minako all sitting at a booth.

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" Ami stood up and ushered her friend to take a seat. 

"Minna . . ." Usagi smiled at them. "I just wanted to tell you how much I love you."

"We all love you too, Usagi-chan." Minako raised an eyebrow. "Why are you wearing your school uniform? And why didn't you come to school today, is there anything wrong?"

Usagi smiled and hugged each of them in turn. "Nothing is wrong." She smiled slightly, her head tipped to the side. "I need to go now, but . . .." She smiled sadly. "I'll see you all . . .later." She tried to hold back tears as she ran out of the booth, but Makoto grabbed her arm.

"How can you just expect us to deal with you, skipping school and all of a sudden appearing and saying that you love us?" Makoto was worried. "Usagi-chan, we're really worried about you!" 

"Mako-chan." Usagi placed a hand on Makoto's shoulder. "For once in my life, please trust me. Don't follow me or ask me any questions, it will all reveal itself in time. Please trust me." She whispered again before running out of the restaurant and back down the street. 'Goodbye . . .minna.' Her mind thought she ran.

The group all looked at each other and shook their heads. 

"Usagi's a big girl, I'm sure she knows what she's doing." Mamoru said quietly. 

Everyone at the table nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi ran back into the hospital, out of breath and quickly prepared for admittance to the ICU. Walking up to Seiya, she smiled and grabbed his hand. 

"Are you sure you're able to do this?" Seiya knew he didn't have to explain anything, because she already knew what could happen.

"As long as I'm with you, I can get through anything." Usagi felt tears slid down her face. 

Seiya looked at Yaten and Taiki, "The power we have inside of us will set us free." He squeezed Usagi's hand and suddenly her ring started to glow. Taiki, Yaten, and Kakyuu all felt a warm feeling wash over their hearts and they were surrounded with a pink light. 

"We're going home," Kakyuu whispered. 

"Home," Yaten smiled fondly. 

"Kinmoku." Taiki felt memories wash over him. 

The group started to be covered in a pink light, and they disappeared entirely. As they left, the Earth was bathed in a pink light, erasing their existence from everyone's memories. 

Usagi felt herself floating in space in front of the Earth. "Seiya?" She thought. 

"I'm right here with you, Odango." Usagi felt a sensation in her hand as she realized Seiya was right next to her. "You're healed?" 

"Your love for me made it possible." Seiya smiled. "And your power will allow us to go home." 

"And now it will be my new home too?" Usagi asked. 

"No, it will be our home." Seiya gripped her hand tighter and the group disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the Earth shrouded in a bright pink glow that soon faded away. 

***

[Author's Note: Holy cow….it's the end. Wow. I still can't believe it. And . . .it's so horribly short? Don't you think you disserve more? Well, I think you do, and I will be posting an epilogue up shortly. Please give me your honest opinion of the ending. I personally hated the ending . . .but then how do you end a story you've been slaving on for almost a year and is 300+ pages long? I don't know, and if you could tell me, that would be nice and helpful. 

I feel rather bad because I've been neglecting my SM fics for my new interest, a manga called 'FAKE' by Sanami Matoh. I highly recommend it if you haven't heard of it! *thumbs up* Oh yeah, and if you are feeling deprived of Seiya/Usagi goodness, you can always hop on over to 'Shattered Wings' and help feed your addiction. :-D Well, I should post the next part up VERY soon, so stick with me! And I might even revamp the entire end . . .not sure yet, so please stick with me!]


	35. Epilogue

Rei stood still for a moment while she felt a warm wave wash over her as they left the Fruit Parlor.

"Is anything wrong?" Mamoru stopped and looked at her. 

Rei shook her head for a moment. "I thought there was, but I forgot." She smiled and held his hand tightly.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you feel that?" Makoto looked at her friends. 

"Yeah." Minako and Ami nodded. 

"It felt like I just forgot something very important." Makoto looked out the window of Crown's Fruit Parlor. 

"Well, whatever it was, if it really was all that important, we'll remember, right?" Ami asked. 

"I'm not so sure." Minako looked down at her hands. She looked back up at her friends. "But as long as we're together, we'll be fine." Minako reached into her bag to pull out a photo of her friends and she smiled at it. "Wait . . ." She pulled out a small ticket stub that she had placed inside the photo. "Who are the Three Lights?" 

Makoto shrugged. "Probably some small time band or something."

"Yeah," Minako nodded and slid the stub back inside the plastic holder, hiding the small frame of Usagi from her view.

"Look, we're all here." Minako grinned and pointed at the picture of the four friends. 

"And we'll always be together." Makoto smiled. "Right?" 

"As long as Rei doesn't abandon us for Mamoru." Minako grinned. 

"Friends forever." Minako placed her hand in the center of the table. 

"Friends forever." Ami and Makoto both added their hand and chorused. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Are we forgetting someone?" Ikuko walked through the house, wondering why she thought that the house felt very empty. 

"Who else would we be missing?" Kenji walked over and smiled at her. "Shingo is here with us." 

"Yeah." Ikuko looked in Usagi's old room, which had been turned into a guest room. "I still can't shake that feeling." She shrugged. "Oh well." She smiled. "Maybe we should have someone come and visit." 

"Maybe." Kenji smiled at his wife. 

***

"What are you thinking about?" Seiya's hands were intertwined with Usagi's as they lay together on a big bed. 

"About home." Usagi smiled and looked over at Seiya. 

'They can't remember you, you know that right?" Seiya smiled.

"I know." Usagi smiled. "It's better that way."

"Odango," Seiya leaned over on top of Usagi, his hand on either sides of her, supporting his weight. "You've made me the happiest man in the world, you know that?" 

"You told me a hundred times last night." Usagi smiled and brought her left hand up and rested it on Seiya's cheek, Usagi's hand now holding the red ring and a wedding band as well. 

"I love you, Usagi." Seiya smiled and kissed her passionately. 

"I love you too, Seiya." Usagi whispered. 

A knock was heard on the door and Seiya and Usagi turned their attention to the door. 

"Come in." Seiya sat up in the bed, smiling. 

"Are you guys going to get up and come to breakfast?" Yaten leaned on the doorframe. 

"And what got you out of bed this early?" Seiya grinned. 

"Taiki tends to rise with the sun." Yaten grinned, his face sporting a heavy blush, and his left hand also showing a golden wedding band.

Usagi smiled. "So I take it your evening was pleasant as well?" She grinned. 

Yaten nodded. "I'm glad we decided to do the weddings together." He was quiet a moment. "Well, are you coming to breakfast or not?" 

"Hai, hai." Usagi got out of bed and stretched, straightening the wrinkles from her long nightgown. 

"Well get dressed, we'll be waiting." Yaten smiled and shut the door. 

Usagi turned towards Seiya. "I just wanted you to know that I love you." She smiled. 

"You told me a hundred times last night." Seiya grinned and walked over to her, pulling her into a kiss. 

"You don't think that rebuilding from the war will be that hard?" Usagi asked. 

"Not with Kakyuu here." Seiya smiled. "Everything will return to normal very soon." Seiya released her and quickly changed into some clothes. "I'll see you at breakfast." He blew her a kiss and left the door. 

Usagi felt her heart grow warm as Seiya's love enveloped her. "This was the best decision of my life." She looked down at her wedding band and then looked out the window at the morning dawn. She quickly got dressed and glanced out at the sky again. 

"Goodbye, minna. I'll miss you but you won't miss me. But I'm glad I chose this." Usagi walked out the door of her bedroom to start her new life on Kinmoku with her true love.

THE END

[Author's Note: Wow…another story under my belt. I hope you guys liked the ending, although I'm sure it wasn't what you had planned for, I'm sorry. I was thinking about throwing it all out and rewriting it, but I decided that whatever reason that made me write this, I should keep it for that same reason. I hope you continue to support me in my works, 'Shattered Wings' is sort of going through a little crisis since my computer won't let me open what I have written, so I'll probably have to transfer all I have online into a new document. It kinda sucks, but I have plenty of time during Christmas for that, right? HAPPY HOLIDAYS, MINNA-SAN! Please review, I know I've been writing this story for almost a year, and it makes me sad to let it go, but hey, if I made some people laugh, smile, or even cry, then it's all worth it, right? 

*hugs all her readers* I LOVE YOU ALL!]


End file.
